Manual de lo prohibido
by karen758
Summary: De todos los papeles que pude protagonizar, era dueña del único que todo el mundo en mi situación, rechazaría. Lo peor era que esta no era una obra de teatro, cuyo objetivo es sólo representar, actuar y fingir; lo curioso es que esto es la vida real, y aquello de actuar y fingir tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible y existente. Nota: la historia no es mía es una adaptación.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

A pesar de todo tipo de intento, la llave no entraba en la cerradura, haciéndome formular en la mente una buena lista de maldiciones. Resoplé frustrada y le metí un buen puntapié a la puerta provocando solamente que los dedos debajo del converse negro me dolieran. Empezaba a extrañar Tokio.

-No creo que se abra así-musitó una voz divertida, detrás de mí.

Me giré avergonzada y me encaré con la perfección en persona. Noté cómo la boca se me abrió lentamente y cómo los ojos me destellaron de encanto.

Un joven delgado pero fornido revestido de una piel suave y blanca y de cabello rosado, corto pero un poco alborotado se situaba detrás de mí y de mi desordenado par de maletas azules que había dejado tiradas en el piso junto a mis pies.

-Emm… ah…-genial, no pude articular nada inteligible o que tuviese significado alguno.

-Déjame adivinar, eres Lucy ¿cierto?-me sonrió mostrándome la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, deslumbrándome.

Vaya, una perfecta sonrisa era enmarcada por unos labios aparentemente suaves y rosados; aquello era lo más bello que había visto en lo que había llegado a Venecia.

-¿La amiga de Lisanna?-preguntó, ahora dudoso.

¡Maldición! ¿Era necesario pegarme una bofetada para reaccionar? Sí, quizá sí; pero sólo me limité a sacudir ligeramente mi cabeza.

-Sí, sí-me aclaré disimuladamente la garganta-A las dos preguntas, sí.

Me sonrió con más ganas, como si me conociera de hace años y me desarmó por completo. Algo nuevo para mí.

-¿La puerta no abre?-quiso saber.

-¿Ah? No, no…-bajé la cabeza para ocultar el traicionero rubor de mis mejillas-La llave no entra-expliqué.

-¿No entra? Hum… ¿Me permites?-estiró la mano con la palma extendida hacía arriba. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Una tonta?

Me atreví a levantar la vista para mirarle, era dueño de unos bellos ojos donde parecía que el mismísimo Picasso había creado una obra de arte en diferentes tonos de verde. Le di la llave confiando completamente en aquel hermoso extraño.

Se acercó a la puerta de aquel departamento e intentó sólo una vez meter la llave a la cerradura, cosa que no funcionó.

-Hum…-la miró-Creo que te dieron la llave equivocada.

-¿Tú crees?-dije, sarcástica.

El rió y el soplo de su risa me acarició el rostro. Me obligué a aterrizar de nuevo en la Tierra puesto que había volado más allá de la última nube del cielo. Qué emociones tan extrañas estaba experimentando.

-¿Eres… vecino?-pregunté esperanzada, anhelando realmente que dijera que sí, que era dueño de alguno de los otros departamentos que había en ese edificio.

-No.

-¿Entonces… cómo sabes mi nombre y que soy amiga de la chica que vive aquí?-hice una pausa frunciendo el ceño-Lisanna Stratuss vive aquí, ¿cierto?-pregunté, recelosa.

El rió aún más, cómo si mi ingenuidad resultara graciosa. Bueno, quizá para el sí.

-Si, Lisanna vive aquí-señaló el departamento marcado con el 312 en el que antes había intentado meter la llave-. Es raro que no se encuentre-dijo sorprendido-. Y bueno, ella me habló de ti, me dijo que esta noche llegarías y estaba muy emocionada con la noticia-me sonrió.

-¿Y tú eres…?-entrecerré los ojos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Oh! Perdóname, qué descortés. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel -me extendió la mano para saludar.

Miré su palma esperando que yo la tomase y así lo hice.

-Bueno, Natsu. Sabes mi nombre-uní mi mano a la suya y estás se fusionaron como dos engranes hechos a la medida.

El calor corporal de su mano y la varonil suavidad de su piel hicieron que el rumor corriera travieso de nuevo por mis mejillas.

-Muy bonito, por cierto-sonrió haciendo referencia al nombre. El rojo se intensificó más-¿Qué tal el viaje?-preguntó.

-Cansado-suspiré-, así que si no te molesta, me sentaré a esperar a Lisanna-dije y dejé resbalar mi cuerpo por la pared beige hasta llegar al gris piso alfombrado. Vaya que era un lugar triste para vivir.

-¿Te molesta que la espere contigo?-musitó.

-Por supuesto que no-traté de sonar casual.

Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado recargando su espalda en aquella pared y cruzando sus piernas en el suelo. Los jeans que traía se le ajustaron más. Desvié mi mirada ignorando el puño de pensamientos poco coherentes que mi mente había producido.

Sentí hambre y busqué en mi bolso alguna comida chatarra que no me haya terminado en el vuelo. Afortunadamente encontré un paquetito de galletas de chocolate con un par.

-¿Gustas?-le ofrecí.

-No, gracias. Provecho-me sonrió. Me miraba como si fuese algo… poco común, pero divertido.

-Tengo hambre-me encogí de hombros, un tanto cohibida.

-Adelante-me animó a morder la galleta.

Me comí una de forma rápida y me sacudí las migas que habían caído de ella. Noté que Natsu me miraba.

-¿Extrañas Tokio?-me preguntó.

-Un poco-admití-. Pero siempre es bueno un cambio-dije mientras comenzaba a morder la otra galleta-. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que vengo de Tokio?-exigí saber. Este chico si que conocía mucho de mí cuando para mí era un desconocido total. Sin embargo no me asustó en lo absoluto.

-Lissana me lo dijo, me habló tanto de ti-respondió.

-Oh-reí-, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-. Eres su mejor amiga, ¿qué cosas malas podría decir de ti?

-No sé, quizá que… me gusta desayunar en pijama-me encogí de hombros-, o que me encantan las galletas de chocolate con mantequilla de maní.

-Desayunar en pijama es cómodo-admitió-. Y cada quien tiene sus gustos raros, a mi me encantan los chocolates con tratando de hacer que dejara de avergonzarme.

-Eso no es tan raro.

Ambos reímos entre tanto que yo aplacaba mi hambre mordiendo de nuevo la galleta… el sonido de nuestras risas ya no tuvo cabida al ser opacado por el grito de júbilo de una voz familiar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

-¡Lucy!-gritó efusiva esa voz femenina que tanto había extrañado.

Corrió hacia mí y se agachó para abrazarme. Apretó los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo le respondí, era tanto el tiempo que había estado separada de mi mejor amiga y aquellas conversaciones telefónicas no llenaban totalmente el vacío.

-¡Pero cómo has cambiado!

-¿Cuál cambio? Si sigo igual desde la última vez que nos vimos-dije y me separé.

-Por favor, tu cabello es diferente-observó.

-¿La maraña de pelos que cargo en la cabeza? ¿Qué de diferente tiene? Sigue igual de despeinada que hace años-bromeé-. Pero tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

Efectivamente, Lisanna no había cambiado en lo absoluto, excepto por unos cuántos centímetros más agregados a su cabello plateado. El fleco caía en su frente hasta llegar a sus ojos, y el demás cabello alcanzaba una medida sólo un poco por debajo de sus frágiles hombros que un suéter verde cubría.

-Ejem…-el joven que estaba a nuestro lado, Natsu, se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar.

Ambas lo miramos.

-Ay, lo siento-dijo Lisanna dándole un rápido abrazo con uno de sus brazos-. Es que estoy emocionada-dijo y la flamante sonrisa en su rostro se expandió aun más cuando me miró-. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte!-me avisó.

-¡Yo también!-musité emocionada.

-Supongo que ya se conocieron-volvió su atención a Natsu.

-Sí-dijimos los dos al unísono y luego reímos de nuestra sincronización.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto será genial!-exclamó Lisanna.

Se levantó del piso junto con Natsu, mientras yo me quedé allí sentada.

-¿Pero qué haces allí? Levántate, ¿por qué no entraste?

Él me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. El deseo de tocar su excitante piel de nuevo me invadió al ver la palma de su mano extendida hacía mí. La tomé y me ayudó a separarme del piso.

-Gracias-murmuré.

El sólo me sonrió, separando los dos engranes que se habían unido de nuevo.

-Lo cierto, Lisanna, es que me dejaste la llave equivocada-me quejé, intentando mirar a mi amiga y no a la perfección que tenía a mi lado.

-¿La llave equivocada?-se sorprendió.

-Sí-le dí la llave que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Oh, perdón-me sonrió-sí, me confundí-esculcó entre su bolsa y encontró un juego con tres llaves-. Este era-se quedó en silencio un momento-. Eso me recuerda que le debo de dar las gracias a la señora Poluchka por hacerme el favor de entregarte la llave.

-¿La vieja gruñona del 308?-pregunté, apuntando con mi dedo pulgar hacía dicha habitación.

-Oye, no es tan gruñona; es linda cuando quiere-se encogió de hombros.

-Y digamos que casi nunca quiere, ¿verdad?-hice un ademán de susto. La vieja no se había comportado del todo amable conmigo-. ¿No pudiste haberme dejado la llave correcta con alguna otra persona menos… amargada?

Natsu rió.

-Exageras…-Lisanna meneó la cabeza y rió-. Me imagino que estás cansada así que agradéceme que ya tenga lista tu habitación-me regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mostrándome todos esos dientes blancos de tamaño mediano.

-Te agradecería más si abrieras esa puerta ya-bromeé.

Lisanna rió e introdujo la llave a la cerradura haciendo que la puerta se abriera por fin. Me tragué una exclamación de victoria.

-Pasa y acomódate, en unos minutos estoy contigo-anunció y me indicó que me introdujera al departamento.

Intenté levantar del suelo mi par de maletas, pero Natsu se me adelantó.

-Permíteme-las tomó, una con cada mano y fue detrás de mí, acomodándolas en la orilla de la sala.

-Gracias-musité y le regalé una sonrisa tímida.

Él me la devolvió y aquel afecto me produjo una oleada de inspiración; como la que necesita un poeta para su poesía, o un escritor para una nueva historia.

Salió por la puerta y fue con Lisanna de nuevo, no pude evitar mirarle mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

El estómago me rugió y me di cuenta de que aun traía la galleta mordisqueada en la mano. Me senté en una de las sillas cerca de la cocina. Mordí el pequeño pedazo que me quedaba y mastiqué perezosamente.

-Vine a buscarte para entregarte el CD que le prestaste a mi hermano-dijo Natsu con su voz divertida en la puerta del apartamento.

-Natsu, amor. No tenías porqué preocuparte, le dije a Sting que me lo devolviera cuando quisiera-contestó Lisanna.

Me atragante con la galleta. ¿Amor? ¿Cómo que amor? Oí perfectamente el chasquido de los labios de Lisanna contra alguna parte de la cara de Natsu mientras yo intentaba tragar el pedazo de oblea que se me había atorado en la garganta, sintiendo cómo me raspaba.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Intenté tragarla y luego tosí cuando lo logré, medio asfixiada aún. Lisanna apareció de pronto a mi lado, mientras la puerta de la entrada estaba ya cerrada.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó, pero la tos seca que salía de mi garganta me impedía hablar-. Te daré un poco de agua, espera-corrió hacía la llave y tomó un vaso, llenándolo rápidamente con el líquido que salía del grifo.

Se acercó a mí y me extendió el vaso, yo tomé del agua, esperando que aquel ardor en la garganta desapareciera y la tos se fuera también.

-¿Mejor?-inquirió.

-Sí-dejé el vaso sobre pretil de la cocina-, gracias.

-Eso te pasa por atragantarte de comida, bestia-bromeó.

Reí ante el apodo que desde hace años llevábamos diciéndonos.

-Bueno, eso me pasa porque me hiciste venir desde el otro continente sin comer-refuté, riendo.

Lisanna se sentó a mi lado y me arrebató la galleta para terminarla de comer ella.

-¡Oye!

-Hay pizza en el refrigerador, creo que eso podría llenarte más que una galleta-dijo.

-Tengo más sueño que hambre, así que mejor mañana me llevas a desayunar-sonreí-Oye, Lisanna…-vacilé y me dediqué a juguetear con los dedos de mi mano-Natsu es… ¿tu novio?

-Y lo que más amo-afirmó.

-¿Y por qué no me lo había contado, señorita?-me hice la indignada.

-Porque… llevo un mes saliendo con él.

-¿Un mes? ¡Nuestra última llamada fue ayer!-le recalqué.

Ella se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

-Bueno, bueno, quería darte la sorpresa.

-Pues, lo lograste. Pensé que después de lo de Zancrow tú ya no…-me quedé a la mitad de la frase, pero ella me entendió.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé. Si no, no hubiera huido del país como cobardemente lo hice-sonrió-. Pero conocí a Natsu y… lo amo.

-¿De verdad? Hace un mes que salen, qué tanto lo puedes conocer-musité.

-Lo suficiente. Lucy-me miró seria-, pensé que estarías contenta por mí.

-¡Lo estoy!-y lo estaba de verdad, pero algo se removía dentro de mí, algo que me hacía estar confundida. Ese tipo de confusión cuando no te explicas, el porqué las cosas avanzan tan rápido y cambian de un día para otro-. Estoy feliz de que hayas seguido adelante con tu vida, me pones el ejemplo-admití.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te pongo el ejemplo? ¿Sigues enamorada de Loke?-saltó hacía atrás mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-¡Para nada! Eso ya pasó, a lo que me refiero es que, no te quedas estancada en un pasado; como yo con el accidente de mis padres.

-Oh, Lucy, eso fue hace ya tres años, ahora eres una fotógrafa profesional de veintidós y tienes mucho que sacar de esa vida que llevas-me pasó el brazo por los hombros-. Pero ahora no hablemos de temas tristes, mejor dime, ¿has conocido a alguien especial?

Sonreí ante su curiosidad y su enorme sonrisa indagante. Pero a la mente se me vino el nombre de Natsu Dragneel, como una oleada del viento, rápida y fugaz.

-Qué cosa más extraña…

-¿Qué? ¿A quién conociste?-me di cuenta entonces de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta, o suficientemente fuerte como para que Lisanna me oyera.

-¿Eh? Ah…-tartamudeé.

-Vamos, Lucy, sé que conociste a alguien, tus ojos me lo dicen-insistió, con la sonrisa aún más amplia y los ojos chispeantes de curiosidad.

-Pues, amm… sí y no-farfullé.

-¿Sí y no? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, conocí a alguien que a decir verdad, me deslumbró; pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero, no puedo decir que sea ese "alguien especial"-hice las comillas con mis dedos.

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo en el amor a primera vista, lo sabes-sacudí la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sí; ¿pero sabes? Con Natsu fue amor a primera vista-sonrió, como si de pronto se hubiera perdido en el recuerdo-. ¿Tú dónde conociste al chico?-preguntó de repente.

-Emm… en…-vacilé, mientras buscaba algún lugar ideal-en el avión.

-¿Se sentó junto a ti?-la curiosidad de Sharon parecía nunca terminar.

-Mmm…-recordé entonces cuando Natsu se sentó a mi lado en el piso del pasillo, reí-algo así.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No en realidad, no tiene demasiada importancia, Lisanna. Era sólo un chico atractivo, cuántos más no hay aquí.

Y era cierto, porque para empezar, Natsu sólo era una cara bonita entre muchos otros rostros en toda Venecia y además, no podía inventarme una historia acerca de otro chico sólo por no tener el valor de decirle a Lisanna que su novio me parecía lo más atractivo desde que había llegado a Venecia.

Pero eso en mí no era normal.

-Estoy realmente cansada, Lisanna. Dime ¿dónde está mi cama?

-Habitación-corrigió ella y luego sonrió-. Justo allá-señaló hacía la derecha, apuntando una puerta de madera, blanca.

-Gracias. Mañana será un día fenomenal, mañana que no esté tan cansada.

-Que duermas bien, Lucy. ¡Wow! No puedo creer que estés aquí-lo último pareció que se lo dijo a ella misma-. ¡Te quiero!

-Y yo a ti. Buenas noches.

Arrastré las maletas hasta el pequeño cuarto que sería mi habitación y luego me interné en el. Era de tamaño medio, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. Ideal para mí. La cama estaba al otro extremo de la puerta, contra esquina; cerca de la ventana, y había un pequeño escritorio a lado derecho y un armario enfrente de la cama y del escritorio pequeño. Saqué de la maleta más pequeña el estuche donde traía mi cámara, y tomé una foto de la habitación. Aventé luego las maletas en alguna parte de la habitación y puse con cuidado la cámara en su estuche y lo coloqué sobre el escritorio, estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a acomodar la ropa justo ahora.

Me acosté sobre la cama y coloqué las manos bajo la cabeza, entonces me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el día, y el rostro que había traído a mi memoria, era tan bello como el de un ángel, pero, un rostro que no me pertenecía. Pero, ¿porqué había pensado en él? En la idea de que Lisanna y Natsu no se conocían lo suficiente como para decirse 'Te amo'; me reí por lo bajo al descubrir que lo que yo tenía ahora era envidia, desde Loke sólo idiotas habían figurado en la lista de mi corazón, y ahora Lissana había encontrado a alguien que no lo parecía, y yo le tenía envidia. Volví a reír. Qué patético. Pero lo cierto era que detrás de aquella risa burlona había una palpable preocupación, el corazón de Lisanna no podía volver a romperse por segunda vez en una forma tan desastrosa como la primera. Allí figuraba mi miedo.

O eso creía yo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
El sueño abrumador me despertó, una pesadilla que me perló la mayor parte de la cara de un sudor frío y que me obligó a abrir los ojos casi tan precipitadamente como me paré. El horrible accidente que mis padres habían tenido se había proyectado esa noche en mis sueños. Miré el reloj, aun con los nervios de punta. Eran las siete con cuarenta y dos minutos. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama, había dormido con la misma ropa con la que había llegado, así que me di una rápida ducha y luego me cambié.  
Salí a la cocina, Lisanna aun no se despertaba, así que me dio tiempo de prepararle el desayuno. Cociné un par de huevos fritos y unas salchichas con un pedazo de tocino, luego preparé un jugo de naranja.  
-¡Mmm! ¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?-salió de su habitación directo hacía la cocina y luego me sonrió.  
-Quise prepararte el desayuno-le puse el plato en el pretil.  
-Aaww-exclamó-. Es maravilloso tenerte aquí.  
Ambas reímos y luego nos pusimos a ingerir todo lo que había salido del sartén.  
-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-me preguntó.  
-Creí que tú ibas a hacer mi agenda de este día-dije, confundida.  
La grande sonrisa de la que ella era dueña se expandió por su rostro.  
-Sólo quise asegurarme de que no la hayas olvidado-rió de nuevo-. Te llevaré por las mejores tiendas de ropa que jamás hayas visto-la emoción saltó a sus ojos.  
-Genial-musité.  
Ropa. No era una adicta de la moda o algo por el estilo, por lo tanto nunca me emocionaba tanto ir de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto; pero a Lisanna siempre le había gustado y tenía un excelente gusto en ropa. Cada vez que íbamos a alguna tienda, era ella la que terminaba con más de cinco bolsas en la mano.  
Hacía frío, un gélido aire vagabundeaba por la atmósfera de Venecia mientras que mi mejor amiga y yo caminábamos por sus calles.  
-¿Cómo pasó lo de Loke? Eso jamás lo supe-me dijo y le miré extrañada-. Quiero decir, que nunca supe cómo lo olvidaste.  
-Oh, bueno, simplemente decidí superarlo y ya-me encogí de hombros y me quedé mirando a través de una vitrina un hermoso saco café.  
El reflejo de Lisanna se dibujó a mi lado en el vidrio y una repentina curiosidad vino a mí como una ola del mar.  
-Dime, Lisanna, ¿cómo conociste a Natsu?-musité sin mirar el rostro de ella y fingiendo que observaba detenidamente el bello saco del aparador, nerviosa.  
Algo definitivamente raro.  
-En un café, un día lluvioso-suspiró como si de pronto volviera a ver el recuerdo nítido en su mente y se perdiera en él, entonces la miré-. Se acercó y hablamos un poco, ¡él es tan gracioso!-suspiró- Me contó que era de Tokio, que allí había nacido y que había venido a Venecia por lo mismo que yo: olvidar amores del pasado, sin embargo hasta la fecha no me ha dicho qué fue lo que le pasó…-se perdió pero luego volvió a retomar el curso animoso- Luego de reírnos un rato, me pidió mi número de teléfono y en la noche del mismo día me llamó-sonrió-. Sólo quería desearme buenas noches-suspiró, teatralmente.  
-Suena… como a un cuento-sonreí.  
-Me siento como en uno-sonrió también- ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-me abrazó, completamente llena de emoción; cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba así.  
-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunté, retirándome de su abrazo.  
-Veintitrés.  
-No hay mucha diferencia, tú tienes veintiuno-dije, aliviada.  
-¿Sabes qué nos dicen?-inquirió, animada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que somos la pareja perfecta. Que los dos estamos hechos a la medida. Que nacimos para estar juntos-suspiró.  
Estaba feliz, pero algo dentro, muy dentro de mí, se removía incómodo y desesperado. Como una pequeña fierecilla enjaulada en lo más oscuro de una habitación, muy lejos de la salida; pero sin embargo, deseosa de salir.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti.  
-¡Ya sé! Podríamos salir todos alguna vez, así te presento-comentó.  
-¿Todos?...

* * *

**_Bueno aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6  
-Sí, Natsu, tú, Sting y yo.  
-¿Quién es Sting?-inquirí, medio confundida.  
-Su hermano.  
De pronto recordé la conversación que ella había tenido con Natsu anoche y que había mencionado a un Sting como su hermano.  
-Oh-musité-. Me encantaría-sonreí, amable.  
-¡Le diré a Natsu para que organicemos todo!-me abrazó de nuevo, dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña.  
Así era Lisanna; dulce, tierna, cariñosa, frágil y entusiasta, era una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una persona adulta de veintiún años.  
-Oye-musité, cambiando repentinamente de tema-, quiero ir al tan famoso puente de los suspiros, quizá pueda tomar algunas fotografías.  
-Il ponte dei suspiri. ¿Y para qué quieres ir allí? No es la gran cosa-dijo-. Más bien deberías ir a la plaza de San Marcos, muchos toman sus fotografías allí.  
-Lo sé, pero no quiero algo común. Ya me conoces-me encogí de hombros.  
-Bueno, también podrías ir al Palazzo Ducale, le podrías tomar bellas fotos.  
-¿Al qué? ¿Lisanna, te molestaría hablarme en español?  
Ella rió.  
-Al Palacio del Duque.  
-Gracias. ¿Me llevarás al Puente de los suspiros?  
Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi insistencia.  
-Está bien. Te llevaré mañana.  
-Gracias, Lisanna. Eres la mejor-y fui yo quien empezó el abrazo ahora.  
Seguimos caminando por las calles de Venecia, mirando casi todas las tiendas de ropa que allí había. Comimos en un pequeño restaurante y luego llegamos cansadísimas al departamento.  
Eran las siete de la tarde con treinta minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
-¡Es Natsu!-anunció jovialmente Lisanna y se levantó como rayo dando grandes zancadas hacía la puerta.  
Dirigí mi vista hasta allá, desviándola del televisor, anhelante de ver el rostro perfecto.  
-¡Amor!-Lisanna se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la figura de su novio fue palpable, y él la recibió cálidamente.  
La fierecilla se removió incómoda.  
-Ven, pasa.  
Desvié mi mirada de nuevo al televisor queriendo aparentar que no la había despegado de allí.  
-Lucy, hola-mi nombre en su voz era tan melodioso y diferente al resto de voces que habían puesto en su sonido mi nombre; lo hacía parecer bello, único.  
Me giré para mirarle.  
-Hola, Natsu-le sonreí.  
-¿Cómo va tu primer día en Venecia?-preguntó.  
-Cansado-reí al recordar que había usado el mismo adjetivo cuando él me había preguntado acerca del vuelo.  
Creo que él también se acordó, porque rió de la misma manera que yo.  
-Ojala los demás no sean siempre así-comentó y sonrió, luego miró a Lisanna para entablar conversación con ella.  
Entonces yo me giré de nuevo, pero a decir verdad, estaba más pendiente de su conversación que del programa italiano que se proyectaba en la televisión.  
-¿Estás nerviosa, cielo?-le preguntó a Lisanna.  
-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió ella, confundida.  
-Sobre tu entrevista de trabajo, mañana.  
-¿Mañana es siete?-la voz de Lisanna sonó alarmada- ¡Dios, lo olvidé!  
Entonces me giré de nuevo para mirar.  
-¿Tienes una entrevista de trabajo?-pregunté, realmente emocionada.  
-Sí y… ¡oh!-se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-se acercó a mí- Es que no recordaba lo de la entrevista, perdóname.  
Tardé un segundo en comprender por qué me pedía disculpas.  
-Oh, Lisanna, no. No te preocupes-le sonreí-. Iremos otro día a visitar el puente.  
-¿No estás enojada?  
-¿Yo? Para nada, al contrario. ¿De qué es el trabajo que solicitas?  
-Enfermería en el hospital de la Isla de Torcello. ¡Tengo una idea!-dijo de pronto, como si la primer parte no importara demasiado, se giró a mirar a su novio- Amor, ¿podrías tú llevar a Lucy a Il ponte dei suspiri?  
Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa y luego miré el rostro de Natsu tan bello como el de un ángel. Él también me miraba con sus ojos verdes.  
-Chiaro. Per me non c'è nessun problema-respondió él y luego sonrió.  
-Gracias, Natsu-dijo Lisanna y luego me miró.  
-Español, por favor-dije y los dos rieron.  
-Que sí, que no hay problema-dijo mi amiga.  
Miré a Natsu.  
-¿Seguro que no tienes cosas que hacer y te estoy quitando el tiempo sólo por mi capricho? Porque puedo esperar a que Lisanna tenga tiempo, no hay prisa, de verdad.  
-No-me respondió-. Por mí está bien, a menos de que no quieras ir conmigo-rió.  
-No, digo, sí-sacudí la cabeza-. Quiero decir, gracias por llevarme.  
-A Natsu le gusta ese lugar, seguro que está más que encantado. Él te puede dar el Tour-bromeó Lisanna.  
-Y para mí sería todo un placer-se rió el interpelado, y mostró todas las perlas blancas que formaban su sonrisa, en la que por un lacónico segundo, me perdí.  
-Gracias-musité y me giré de nuevo a mirar la televisión.  
Me había asustado un poco un inusual hecho, desvié completamente mi atención de mi mejor amiga y su novio a propósito, debido al pensamiento que la reacción había producido y me puse a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué encontraba a Natsu muy atractivo? Sí lo era, pero lo que realmente me preguntaba era ¿por qué todo en él causaba una sensación extraña en mí? Miré de reojo a la feliz pareja a mis espaldas, y pude ver la sonrisa de Natsu volar hacía Lisanna. Entonces llegué a una conclusión fácil. Estaba deslumbrada por él. Por supuesto, era el joven más apuesto con el que me había topado en toda mi vida. Me reí discretamente, qué suerte la de Lisanna.  
-¿Te quedas a cenar?-preguntó ella, luego de un rato- ¿Sabes? Con Lucy se me ocurrió una idea hoy, ¿por qué no salimos un día los cuatro? Nosotros tres y Sting-explicó ella sin esperar la respuesta de su novio a la primer pregunta.  
-No, cielo, no puedo quedarme. Hoy hay cena familiar-torció el gesto-. Y lo de la salida los cuatro suena estupendo, le comentaré a Sting hoy.  
¿Debería preocuparme? Sabía que Lisanna ocultaba muy dentro de ella la idea de emparejarme con alguien, pero al pensar en el hecho… ¿qué tan malo podría llegar a ser si se trataba del hermano de Natsu? Seguro también era apuesto.  
-Hasta mañana, vendré a desearte buena suerte antes de que te vayas-dijo Natsu a su novia y luego besó su frente.  
-Gracias, amor.  
-Lucy-me giré a mirar a Natsu de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre-. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, espero no te canses-sonrió.  
De pronto sentí una emoción que no pude explicar, una ligero entusiasmo allí, cerca de donde se encontraba la fierecilla enjaulada.  
-Hasta mañana-musité y le devolví la sonrisa.  
Lisanna y Natsu salieron hasta la puerta en donde tardaron más de cinco minutos en despedirse; traté de no pensar en ello, por que a fin de cuentas, su manera de decirse adiós era algo que a mí no me incumbía.  
Luego de que oí la puerta cerrarse, Lisanna se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y luego suspiró.  
-¿No es perfecto?-preguntó.  
-¿Qué cosa?-inquirí, confundida.  
-Mi novio-musitó, con aire de orgullo.  
Yo reí, pero no dije nada. Aun cuando Lisanna me lo había preguntado no podía decirle lo que pensaba. Sí, sí era perfecto, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi boca no podía soltar esas palabras enfrente de mi amiga.  
-¿A qué hora te irás mañana?-pregunté.  
-A las seis.  
-¿De la tarde?  
-De la mañana.  
Abrí los ojos como platos y la miré.  
-¿Seis de la mañana? Y ¿a qué hora vendrás?  
-No lo sé-musitó y luego torció el gesto-. La Isla de Torcello está un poco lejos, quizá venga como a las cinco de la tarde.  
-Pero si sólo te harán una entrevista, ¿por qué tardarás tanto?  
-Por que si me aceptan, me quedaré para que me capaciten o algo así-se encogió de hombros.  
-Voy a extrañarte-hice un puchero.  
Ella rió.  
-Me extrañarás más si consigo el trabajo, por que saldré hasta las ocho de la noche-volvió a reír y esta vez yo me uní a su risa.  
-Lisanna, estoy cansada, me acostaré ya-dije.  
-¿Tan pronto? Pero si son las ocho de la noche.  
-Ocho cuarenta-corregí-, y sí, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.  
Bueno, de lo que había dicho, sólo la primer parte era cierta por que tenía miedo de volver a soñar la misma pesadilla de la noche anterior.  
-Está bien. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches-me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta mi habitación.  
-¡Ah! Mañana te tienes que levantar temprano-me avisó-. Ntasu vendrá antes de que yo me vaya y luego te llevará al Puente de los suspiros.  
Me detuve antes de entrar a la habitación.  
-Genial-mascullé, y sonreí.  
Me introduje a mi habitación y me arropé para dormir, luego me acosté en la suave cama y me cubrí con las sábanas. Me quedé mirando el techo en total oscuridad, y alcanzaba a percibir el sonido del televisor proveniente de la sala.  
Sentía el entusiasmo crecer con cada minuto que pasaba, mañana iría al famoso Puente de los suspiros, un lugar que he querido visitar desde que Lisanna se vino a vivir aquí; pero había otra razón para alimentar ese entusiasmo, y era que pasaría un buen rato con Natsu. Pero aun no sabía por qué esa idea me entusiasmaba tanto.  
Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron y entonces me percaté de la voz de Lisanna del otro lado.  
-¡Lucy, levántate ya!-gritó.  
Me removí entre las sábanas y no hice intento alguno por abrir los ojos.  
-¡Bestia!-volvió a golpear la puerta-Natsu vendrá en cualquier momento.  
¿Natsu? Abrí los ojos, completamente despierta y aventé la sábanas hacía un lado. Salí de la cama en un santiamén y abrí la puerta. Lisanna corría de un lugar a otro en busca de algo.  
-Yo creí que no te levantarías nunca-farfulló.  
-¿Qué buscas?-pregunté.  
-Mi bolsa, puedo jurar que la dejé aquí-apuntó al sofá.  
Miré el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana. ¿Cuánto se tardaría Natsu en llegar?...  
…¿Por qué me pregunto eso?  
-Busca en tu cuarto, Lisanna-musité.  
Ella me miró y salió corriendo a su habitación. Dos segundos después llamaron a la puerta.  
-Lucy, por favor abre-me gritó Lisanna desde su cuarto.  
Caminé perezosamente hasta la puerta y la abrí. Lo que vi me deslumbró por completo.  
-Buenos días-me sonrió y aquella fierecilla enjaulada saltó de un lado a otro en su pequeña cárcel.  
-Buenos días, Natsu-le devolví la sonrisa-. Pasa.  
Le abrí camino y me le quedé mirando mientras pasaba a mi lado, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra al igual que los apretados pantalones que traía, por dentro de la chaqueta se alcanzaba a ver una camisa en tono rojo. Usaba unas gafas de sol que le daba un aspecto más comercial a su rostro, parecía de esos modelos que sólo ves en televisión.  
-Bonita pijama-musitó mirando mi atuendo.  
Enrojecí hasta los huesos y me mordí el labio inferior, completamente apenada. Nadie, exceptuando a Lisanna, me había visto en pijama.  
-Gracias-murmuré.  
-¿Dónde está Lisanna?  
-En…  
-¡Aquí!-la interpelada salió de su habitación con la bolsa en la mano y me interrumpió.  
-Hola, preciosa-dijo él y luego se acercó para besarla.  
Desvié mi mirada, dándoles privacidad y me escabullí hasta mi cuarto. Privacidad, ¿eso quería darles? O sólo quería calmar a la fierecilla que de pronto se sintió incómoda.  
Me vestí rápidamente y me hice una coleta de lado  
-¡Lucy! Debo irme-gritó Lisanna, desde algún lugar cercano a la puerta.  
Salí del cuarto no sin antes tomar mi cámara fotográfica.  
-Te veo más tarde, espero se diviertan-dijo-. Los amo, a los dos.  
-¡Suerte!-dije, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.  
Miré entonces a Natsu, quien se encontraba parado mirándome a mí.  
-Creí que íbamos a desayunar en pijama-musitó, divertido al notar mi cambio de ropa.  
El rubor corrió de nuevo por mis mejillas y bajé la cabeza.  
-Es muy temprano para desayunar-musité.  
El rió.  
-¿Entonces… quieres que nos vayamos ya? El camino no es muy corto.  
-Claro-sonreí y él me hizo seña de que saliera del departamento.  
Tomé mi bolso y me lo crucé por el cuerpo, echando allí mí cámara; luego él me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero. Se deslizó después hacía mi lado y caminó junto a mí.  
-¿Escaleras o ascensor?-preguntó.  
-Escaleras, es el tercer piso-decidí.  
Sonrió como si le hubiera gustado mi elección. Esperó a que yo me adelantara y luego me siguió muy cerca.  
Cuando salimos del edificio, caminé hacia la derecha, muy decidida.  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Natsu y me giré a mirarle, entonces me di cuenta de que ya no me seguía sino que estaba parado y reía.  
-Pues, a tomar un taxi o un autobús-me encogí de hombros, confundida.  
El rió con ganas y sus carcajadas atronaron en mis oídos como la entonación de una cascada al caer al lago.  
No comprendí qué le resultaba tan gracioso y fruncí el ceño.  
-No pensarás que tomaremos un taxi hasta allá, ¿verdad?-dijo, medio serenado-. Porque si es así, no creo que tengas el dinero suficiente como para pagar el viaje, recuerda que no está muy cerca el lugar-río de nuevo-. Y no hay autobuses hasta ese lugar, a menos de que tomes tres o cuatro.  
Me quedé en silencio y relacioné sus palabras con sus acciones.  
-¿Te estás burlando?- volví a fruncir el ceño.  
La carcajada melodiosa que aun salía de su garganta enmudeció, y su rostro se volvió serio y cauteloso.  
-No-dijo.  
-¿Entonces por qué te ríes?-enarqué una ceja.  
-Porque me pareció un poco… gracioso-aun bajo las gafas de sol, su expresión era como la de un niño que es regañado por su madre.  
-Para mí no es gracioso-dije, severa pareciendo enojada.  
-Lo siento yo…  
Estallé en fuertes risotadas interrumpiendo su disculpa y se me quedó mirando extrañado.  
-¡Caíste! Creíste que me había disgustado-alcancé a soltar entre risas.  
Su rostro dejó la seriedad y precaución y se dibujó en él una bella sonrisa.  
-Eres mala-musitó y luego río.  
-Sólo a veces-reí-. Pero bueno, ya hablando en serio, ¿en qué nos vamos a ir?-inquirí.  
-En mi auto-dijo, como si fuera obvio y luego apuntó hacía el vehículo que tenía a un lado.  
Era un Chevrolet Tahoe Hybrid en color negro.  
-En tu auto…-musité- claro, debí imaginarlo-reí, sintiéndome tonta.  
El me sonrió y luego abrió la puerta del copiloto.  
-Sube-me indicó.  
Me acerqué y me ayudó a subir, tomando mi mano para servir como un apoyo. Algo en mi estómago se movió y estaba segura de que no era la fierecilla; porque ahora permanecía muy quieta.  
-Gracias-musité, ruborizada.  
-De nada-me sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que el color se profundizara más.  
Ya hasta estaba pensando que lo hacía a propósito.  
Puse el estuche de la cámara sobre mis piernas.  
El subió a su asiento, y encendió el motor de la camioneta para ponerla en marcha.  
-Bonito vehículo-dije.  
-Gracias, pero me gusta más el de mi hermano-rió con franqueza-. ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, dice que le encantaría salir para conocerte.  
-¿Qué?  
-La idea de Lisanna-aclaró.  
-Oh, claro, pues… en ese caso, genial-musité.  
-Te va a agradar, es muy buena persona-me dijo, mientras manobriaba con el volante del auto para dar vuelta en una calle.  
-¿Tratas de hacer lo mismo que Lisanna?-inquirí, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole.  
-¿Qué?-la nota de confusión en su voz no me pareció falsa.  
-Buscarme pareja-dije.  
El rió y se quitó las gafas de sol, dándole paso libre a la vista de sus bellos ojos.  
-¿Lisanna hace eso?  
-Lo está haciendo, estoy segura-musité y luego me crucé de brazos, acomodándome en el asiento.  
El volvió a reír.  
-Pues juro que no lo hago con esa intención-sonrió y se detuvo en una luz roja.  
-¿Y cómo puedo creerte?-inquirí, enarcando una ceja.  
Rió de nuevo, divertido por mi juicio.  
-¿No basta con que lo haya jurado?-preguntó, escandalizado y divertido.  
-No tanto-negué con la cabeza.  
Seguimos avanzando cuando la luz se puso en verde.  
-Bueno, creí que a lo mejor tenías pareja ya-dijo.  
-¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso?  
-Pues, eres muy linda-se encogió de hombros-; no veo porqué no.  
Me quedé helada y me fue imposible formular algún pensamiento en ese instante. Yo le parecía linda a él.  
El rubor corrió de nuevo por mis mejillas, pintándolas de rojo.  
-Gracias…-musité.  
-¿Ya me crees?-sonrió.  
-Quizá.  
Su risa estalló de nuevo y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Si que eres terca ¿no?  
-No, sólo un poquito dura de convencer.  
-Está bien, está bien. Esa es una cosa por la que no se me ocurrió emparejarte con mi hermano, otra es que Sting está enamorado de una chica misteriosa.  
-¿Una chica misteriosa?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Lo conozco muy bien como para saber que está enamorado, el problema es que no me quiere decir de quién.  
-Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a la privacidad-me encogí de hombros y el me miró-. Una amiga me lo dijo una vez.  
-Bueno, creo que tienes razón-sonrió resignado-. Aunque me gustaría saber.  
-Eres curioso-adiviné.  
-Mucho-admitió.  
Dio la vuelta a una calle y siguió derecho. Miré por la ventana polarizada, maravillándome con el encanto de Venecia, sus edificios, sus calles, todo me parecía fantástico.  
-Qué bonito-susurré.  
-¿Qué es bonito?-preguntó y mi atención volvió a él.  
-La ciudad, la gente, todo…  
Él volvió a reír.  
-Sí, la primera vez que visitas Venecia sueles enamorarte del lugar.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-pregunté.  
-Casi dos años.  
-¿Dos años?-abrí los ojos como platos.  
-Casi. Bueno, a decir verdad… año y medio.  
-Wow, ¿por qué…?-me quedé a la mitad de mi interrogante, recordando las palabras de Lisanna: "Me contó que era de Tokio, que allí había nacido y que había venido a Venecia por lo mismo que yo: olvidar amores del pasado, sin embargo hasta la fecha no me ha dicho qué fue lo que le pasó…"  
-Por qué, ¿qué?  
-¿Así que vienes de Tokio?-dije, tratando de evadir mi pregunta anterior, borrarla de la conversación o algo por el estilo.  
-Sí, allí nací-respondió-. Pero, por qué ¿qué?-volvió a insistir.  
-Nada, sólo me equivoqué de palabras, es todo-reí, nerviosa.  
Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no del todo convencido y luego posó su atención en el objeto que tenía sobre mis piernas.  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.  
-Oh, mi cámara.  
-¿Eres fotógrafa?-se asombró.  
-Sí, y adoro serlo.  
-Te gusta el arte entonces-concluyó.  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Sabes? A mi gusta la música.  
-¿Tocas algún instrumento?  
-Sí, la guitarra, el pandero, el teclado y la batería, un poco.  
-¡Wow! Eres talentoso entonces.  
El sonrió, halagado por mi comentario.  
-Gracias.  
Siguió conduciendo y cada movimiento que él hacía me provocaba una sensación rara de encanto, en ese momento la respuesta de la pregunta que Lisanna me había hecho se escuchó en mi cabeza: sí, él era perfecto.  
Luego de unos minutos más, su voz interrumpió el silencio.  
-Llegamos-avisó, entusiasmado.  
Miré hacía el frente, a la izquierda y me maravillé con lo que vi.  
Bajé del auto al igual que él y sentí cuando el frío me rozó los brazos. Los cabellos que se salían de la boina se movieron.  
-Ven, vamos. Tenemos que ir a una de las góndolas-hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándome que le siguiera.  
Nos acercamos más y pude ver el agua del canal y otras tres personas que querían subir al negro trasporte de madera. Me paré justo antes de subir. Natsu me miró.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.  
-He oído que las aguas de los canales de Venecia son profundas-dije, con temor.  
El río.  
-¿Tienes miedo?...


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7  
-N-no-mentía, pero tampoco quería que él pensara que soy una cobarde, aunque lo era.  
El volvió a reír.  
-Ven, no tengas miedo, estas cosas son muy seguras-me extendió la mano para que yo la tomara y su cálido tacto era algo que no podía rechazar jamás.  
Me tomó de la mano, sujetándome fuertemente y haciéndome sentir completamente segura, era como si el infantil miedo de antes se hubiera evaporado como el aliento frío que sale de la boca y no tarda más de tres segundos en desaparecer.  
Subí a la góndola y él se sentó a mi lado, mientras que las otras tres personas se situaban delante de nosotros. El gondolero comenzó a remar y el bote a moverse, me estremecí un poco. Natsu me miró, y en su mirada había una ternura que brillaba, ese par de ojos almendrados me brindaban una auténtica protección con el resplandor que soltaban.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó y su voz se llenó de dulzura.  
-Perfectamente-musité, atontada.  
Me sonrió, y aquella sonrisa hizo que miles de burbujas se inflaran en mi estómago y flotaran en él.  
Miré hacia arriba, sintiéndome más segura que hace unos segundos y me topé con cielo grisáceo. Luego miré hacía mis lados, los ladrillos se elevaban formando un edificio barroco y arcaico de color beige. Oía el murmullo de las personas delante de nosotros, un murmullo ininteligible para mí, puesto que su idioma era diferente al mío; mientras que el gondolero pasaba el remo por el agua y hacía mover la góndola provocando que la brisa me acariciara el rostro bajo la boina.  
-¿Sabes por qué se llama El puente de los suspiros?-preguntó natsu, interrumpiendo mi análisis del paisaje.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, este puente une al Palacio del Duque con la antigua prisión de la Inquisición. Da acceso a los calabozos del palacio y los prisioneros veían desde aquí el cielo y el mar por última vez, y suspiraban.  
-Nada romántico-me reí.  
-No, pero la gente le ha dado tanta fama que el nombre les sirvió a unos poetas para inspirarse en ese género literario.  
Me reí, encantada por su brillante explicación.  
-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó, divertido.  
-Porque pareces de esos maestros de colegio y me haces sentir como alumna.  
-Perché in questo caso sono felice di essere il vostro insegnante-rió.  
No sabía qué había dicho, pero sea lo que sea me hizo ruborizar, el acento italiano adornaba su voz y hacía que las burbujas en mi estómago se agrandaran más.  
-Tendré que aprender italiano-mascullé.  
El soplo cálido de su risa me acarició el rostro, apartando la brisa de la gélida mañana.  
-Lo que dije fue: Que en ese caso, yo estoy encantado de ser tu profesor-dijo-. Y si quieres, puedo enseñarte italiano también.  
-Me gustaría-mi sonrisa se volvió tímida y oculté el rubor debajo de la sombra de la boina.  
Natsu no sólo era un adonis en persona, sino que ¿tenía que resultar tan terriblemente encantador también?  
Tomé la cámara fotográfica y saqué un par de fotografías a la construcción barroca que admiraba, por accidente o casualidad, mi lente capturó también el bello rostro de oro que tenía a mi lado.  
Cuando el viaje terminó y pisamos tierra firme, el estómago me rugió de hambre, recordé entonces que no había desayunado ni tomado nada. Até mis brazos alrededor de mi barriga y rogué porque mi estómago se callara.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-adivinó Natsu.  
Hice un mohín por haber sido descubierta y luego asentí sin decir nada, completamente apenada.  
-Conozco un buen restaurante aquí cerca, ven-me sonrió, emocionado. O al menos eso era lo que parecía y me hizo seguirlo.  
Dirigí una mirada al Chevrolet negro y Natsu volvió a adivinar mis expresiones.  
-No está tan lejos, podemos ir caminando, ven-me sonrió de nuevo, y esa sonrisa ató una cuerda a mi cuerpo, obligándome a seguirle hipnotizada.  
Apresuré mi paso y llegué hasta su lado, me sentía… tonta; él parecía un modelo de revista y yo… una adolescente común y corriente; pero aquello no me impidió caminar junto a él. Yo lo consideraba un privilegio y no sabía por qué.

* * *

_**Bueno otro capitulo! :D ... ojalá a Natsu fuera mi profesor u.u **_

_**En fin gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos luego! **  
_


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8  
-¿Qué te gusta? Además de tomar fotografías, claro-preguntó.  
-Mmm… bueno, la lluvia, oír cómo cae y golpea el techo-musité.  
-Eso es relajante… y realmente bello.  
-¿Y a ti? Además de la música.  
-Bueno, soy un poco intrépido, me encanta ir de aquí para allá, ya sabes, por eso me gusta viajar; ir por todo el mundo sería fantástico-la emoción brillaba en sus ojos haciéndolos lucir realmente encantadores.  
-Egipto-dije.  
-¿Disculpa?  
Me reí.  
-Egipto es el lugar al que me gustaría ir, suena algo loco pero… no sé, está tan alejado de todo esto que sería ese el lugar perfecto para escapar de mis problemas.  
-Wow… eso, suena bien.  
-Hubiera deseado tener las posibilidades de haberlo hecho cuando mis padres…-me quedé a la mitad de la frase, sintiendo de pronto algo que me raspó el pecho.  
-¿Cuándo tus padres…?-inquirió.  
-Murieron…-musité.  
Su expresión cambió, aquella bella y deslumbrante expresión de galán de pantalla fue sustituida por una cara de total ternura.  
-Oh… lo siento mucho-su consuelo me hizo sentir inexplicablemente mejor- ¿Quieres contarme o prefieres no hablar del tema?  
Me quedé en silencio un rato, y luego de mi boca comenzaron a salir las palabras sombrías.  
-Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Un idiota conducía ebrio y se pasó la luz roja… mis padres fueron los que rindieron cuentas a la muerte-la voz se me quebró, hablar de aquello no me era tan fácil-. Tres años de eso y aun me duele bastante-admití, con un hilo de voz-. Hubiera deseado ir yo con ellos para morir también-mascullé.  
-Oye-se paró delante de mí e interrumpió mi caminar, me hizo también alzar la vista para mirarle, su rostro estaba serio-, no digas eso-me dijo-. Las cosas suceden por alguna razón, si tú estás aquí ahora con vida es porque aun tienes mucho por vivir y explorar.  
En sus ojos había una dulzura que no me había topado desde que mis padres me daban mis presentes de cumpleaños o navidad, y que inexplicablemente me invadía todo el fuero interno y me daba una paz eficaz. Ese par de ojos jade en los que ahora me reflejaba me sacudieron el corazón y la tristeza que había en él, se alejó.  
-Gracias-murmuré.  
-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó- Lamento haberte hecho hablar de eso.  
Cada que él me preguntaba aquello, no podía siquiera pensar en algún adjetivo negativo, no mientras tenía sus ojos verdes reflejándome a mí.  
-Estoy… bien-sonreí.  
-Bueno, démonos prisa, supongo que mueres de hambre; pero antes prométeme algo-levantó una de sus cejas y la expresión divertida volvió a su bello rostro.  
-Dime.  
-No estarás triste hoy, yo no lo permitiré-me dijo y enterneció cada célula dentro de mi cuerpo.  
Sonreí.  
-Prometido-musité.  
Su sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro angelical y mi corazón se aproximó a mi pecho.  
-Genial, entonces vamos-se colocó a mi lado de nuevo y me hizo caminar junto con él.  
Lisanna era muy, pero muy afortunada. Ahora sí que le tenía envidia.  
Seguimos caminando y tras unos minutos, me mostró un pequeño restaurante propio de un hotel, y con mis torpes ojos y mi casi nulo aprendizaje del idioma italiano pude entender un letrero en la parte superior de la verde lona que decía Bonvecchiati. La primera reacción de mi cuerpo fue la sorpresa, aquel establecimiento era muy bello y parecía de verdad costoso.  
-Te encantará la comida, ya verás-me dijo, con el entusiasmo palpable en su voz.  
-Mmm… no es un poco ¿caro?-pregunté, terriblemente avergonzada ya que no contaba con mucho dinero italiano en mi bolsillo.  
-No encontrarás mejor restaurante que este, anda, ven. No te preocupes por el dinero-me sonrió y me tomó del brazo, algo que me erizó la piel allí en donde él la estaba tocando, haciendo que una vibra recorriera mi espalda.  
Me jaló hasta allí y habló en italiano al mozo quien luego de unos segundos nos acomodó en una mesa cerca de la orilla de la terraza, en donde debajo corría un canal de agua.  
Me senté en la silla que el mozo recorrió para mí y luego Natsu tomó su asiento enfrente de mí. El mozo, un sujeto calvo y refinado nos dio un par de menús y se retiró; inmediatamente hice un mohín al no entender nada en aquella carta color tinto.  
-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó Natsu, amablemente.  
Mi mirada revoloteó una vez más por la carta ininteligible y la expresión de confusión saltó a mi rostro. La entonada carcajada de Natsu rebotó en mis oídos con ese encanto inspirador propio.  
-¿Qué tal si pedimos lasaña? ¿Te gusta?-inquirió.  
-Sí-me sentí tonta y avergonzada y puse la carta del menú sobre la mesa, junto a la que Natsu también había dejado.  
Ordenó en italiano al mozo que de nuevo se había acercado y desvié mi atención hacía las aguas del canal que se abría paso debajo de nosotros por todo el largo de la calle.  
-Grazie mille-la inconfundible voz de Natsu me hizo voltear a mirarle y mientras le agradecía al mozo, escruté su bello rostro.  
Sus ojos poseían un brillo especial, un brillo que opacaba ferozmente al fulgor de las estrellas y seguramente las hacía ponerse celosas; ya que este resplandor que sus ojos soltaban era tan bello y delicado y por supuesto, capaz de iluminar a toda una ciudad en tinieblas, también. Sus labios rosados parecían el cojín de plumas bordado en seda de alguna realeza y al estirarse, formaban una bellísima sonrisa de ensueño, como la de un niño tatuada en la cara de un galán de revista. Su rostro era perfecto con ese tapiz de piel clara como las perlas, todo perfectamente proporcionado.  
-¿Tengo algo?-preguntó y me hizo aterrizar.  
-Emm… no-el color se me subió al rostro al haber sido descubierta en mi análisis visual de aquella maravilla que era su rostro.  
Después de un silencio incómodo, en el acomodo de ideas, nuevas sensaciones y miles de cosas que hacían que mi estómago se moviera, una luz llegó a mi razón y pudo conectar con mi lengua y hacer salir mi voz.  
-Amm… me decías que Sting había aceptado. ¿Cuándo sería?-dije.  
-Bueno, si quieres, mañana mismo-comentó, animado.  
-Mañana… ¿Pero qué tal si le dan a Lisanna el trabajo?  
-Buen punto, entonces sería quizá hasta el domingo-reflexionó.  
-No falta mucho, de todas formas-dije, sabiendo que mañana era viernes.  
El mozo llegó y colocó los platos delante de nosotros. El olor a queso fundido de la lasaña se adentró en mi nariz y mis tripas rugieron. La sonrisa de Natsu apareció fugaz en sus labios y el rubor tímido en mis mejillas.  
Mientras comíamos saqué varias fotografías del lugar y justamente como la vez anterior, el rostro de Natsu apareció furtivo entre algunas. No sabía qué pasaba, no sabía por qué cada vez que Natsu hablaba me maravillaba tanto, no sabía tampoco por qué cuando me miraba algo se removía en mi estómago, ni tampoco sabía por qué cuando mencionaba mi nombre me sentía especial. Eso me obligó a pensar en Lisanna y sin saber tampoco por qué, me sentí culpable de pronto.  
Todos mis intentos por hacer que él no pagara mi comida fueron en vano.  
-Soy un caballero-terminó por decir y antes de que yo le refutara algo tendió el dinero sobre la mesa.  
Me llevó de regreso hasta el departamento de Lisanna, mientras que la fierecilla rogaba encontrar alguna manera de extender el tiempo y si era posible hacerlo parar. Aquello me daba miedo, por que yo también lo deseé.  
Cuando llegamos, él subió conmigo, encaminando sus pasos junto con los míos.  
-Espero que a Lisanna le hayan dado el trabajo-musité, mientras mis pies medio cansados, subían desganados los escalones del edificio.  
-Yo también. Sueña con eso desde hace tiempo-concordó.  
-Exacto, sé que la haría bastante feliz estar dedicando su tiempo a algo que le gusta bastante hacer-sonreí.  
Abrí el departamento y oí el chasquido de la llave al quitar el seguro, entonces Natsu siguió mis pasos y se adentró también. Una rara combinación entre la extrañeza y la emoción creció repentinamente en mi fuero interno.  
Me le quedé mirando cuando cerró la puerta.  
-Son las tres treinta, seguro que le dieron el empleo-dijo, observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.  
-¿Tú crees?-pregunté, mientras sentía a la fierecilla celebrar de emoción y no precisamente por una buena razón.  
-Sí, ¿te molesta si la espero?-preguntó, jugando con una manzana que había tomado de algún lugar en la cocina.  
-No, por supuesto que no, siéntate.  
La fiera celebró aún más, el tiempo con Natsu se me había expandido, al menos hasta que Lisanna llegara. Esa última idea no le agradó del todo a la fierecilla.  
El día terminó, Lisanna había llegado pasadas de las cinco de la tarde anunciando jovialmente su nuevo empleo y Natsu, luego de tres horas se había marchado. Ahora yo me encontraba recostada en la cama, mirando el techo de nuevo, como en la noche anterior; haciendo un análisis del día trascurrido y trayendo a mi mente aquel perfecto rostro, maravillándome al recordarlo.  
Rebusqué entre las amarillas hojas de aquel grueso libro de anuncios un buen laboratorio para imprimir las fotos que había tomado ayer. Lisanna había partido temprano a su empleo y llegaría tarde, así que tenía que buscar alguna manera de pasar el rato.  
Refunfuñé para mis adentros por no entender nada de lo que me mostraba el libro y me pregunté entonces cómo podría encontrar el laboratorio si no sabía siquiera leer el anuncio. Definitivamente tenía que aprender italiano. Aquella idea me hizo pensar en Natsu y reí como tonta al recordarle. Pero eso abrió paso una pregunta que me hizo fruncir el ceño… ¿Por qué?  
Sin embargo, no era tan tonta como para no entender absolutamente nada de ese anuncio, me ubiqué un poco al distinguir las imágenes y garabateé la dirección en un papel de aquel lugar que parecía ser lo que yo buscaba.  
Salí del departamento con la dirección en mente que afortunadamente había encontrado en la guía, mientras trataba de acomodar mi cámara fotográfica en el morral color verde olivo que cruzaba por mi pecho. Mis pies siguieron caminando entre tanto que intentaba introducir toda la cámara y de pronto mi andar se vio interrumpido al chocar con otro cuerpo.  
-¡Lo siento!-dijimos ambos al unisón.  
Levanté la mirada y me topé con un bello rostro meramente inmaculado. Su piel llana y pálida hacía lucir oscuros sus ojos, sin embargo poseían un hermoso color azul con motas de luz y las pestañas se expandían con firmeza hacía arriba. Sus labios rellenos y rosados se estiraron y formaron una bonita sonrisa curiosa.  
-Hola-pronunció.  
-Hola-dije, medio atontada por el bello rostro juvenil que tenía justo enfrente.  
-Perdóname. Es que soy un poco distraído-musitó, ligeramente ruborizado.  
-No, no; la distraída soy yo-dije y luego me reí.  
-Soy Jellal Fernandez -me estrechó la mano.  
-Lucy Heartfilia-me presenté.  
-Eres Japonesa-adivinó.  
-Sí, Tokio, de allí vengo.  
-¿En serio? Yo nací en Kyoto. Soy japonés; pero con raíces europeas-explicó.  
Ahora había entendido entonces, por qué me había hablado desde un principio en español; pero luego dirigí la mirada hacía la puerta del departamento en el que él iba a introducir la llave antes de que yo le chocara.  
-¿Vives aquí?-balbuceé, al captar el trío de números que formaban el trecientos ocho.  
-Sí, con mi tía; te dije que tenía raíces europeas.  
La vieja gruñona con la que Lisanna me había dejado la llave de su apartamento era tía del lindo muchacho que me sonreía en este instante. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa.  
-¿Eres sobrino de la señora Poluchka?-inquirí.  
-Sí, ¿la conoces?  
-Sí, bueno no-dije y su expresión pasó a ser una mueca de confusión-. Mi amiga me dejó la llave de su departamento aquí y sólo pasé a recogerla, de allí conozco a tu tía-expliqué.  
-¡Oh! ¿Eres tú la linda chica que se mudó con Lisanna?-preguntó, como si hubiese completado un rompecabezas en su memoria.  
-Sí y… gracias por lo de 'linda'.  
-Oh, bueno, eres linda-musitó y se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vas a algún lado?  
-Sí, a un laboratorio de fotografía. ¿Sabes dónde queda la calle Squero de San Trovaso?-pregunté, mirando el papelito arrugado en mi mano y tartamudeando al leer el nombre de la calle.  
-Sí, es cerca de uno de las canales hacía el norte.  
-¿Está muy lejos?  
-No, puedes ir caminando; son como cinco cuadras de aquí.  
-Oh, gracias.  
-Puedo llevarte si quieres, tengo auto-ofreció.  
-No, gracias, hoy caminaré, tengo tiempo de sobra-musité con aplomo.  
-Oh, está bien, ¿puedo invitarte luego un café? Para conocernos, digo, vamos a ser vecinos-se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzado y ligeramente ruborizado.  
-Claro, me encantaría.  
-Hasta luego, entonces.  
-Hasta luego-dije-. Oh, y grazie mille-murmuré lo que había aprendido de Natsu el día de ayer, cuando agradeció al mozo.  
Jellal me sonrió.  
-Di niente, bella ragazza-pronunció.  
Me ruboricé un poco y le dije adiós con la mano; luego bajé las escaleras y me encaminé por las calles de Venecia esperando encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Luego de unos minutos y de contabilizar mentalmente las cinco cuadras que Jellal me había mencionado, miré hacía el pequeño recuadro blanco ubicado en el muro externo del último edificio de la cuarta calle: Squero de San Trovaso. Sonreí satisfecha al haber acertado en mi búsqueda. Tenía la calle, pero aun me faltaba el laboratorio, decidí caminar hacía la izquierda, en donde los números ascendían, tenía que encontrar el doscientos treinta y siete.  
Afortunadamente lo encontré, además de que pude visualizar fuera del lugar el letrero en letras grandes y negras que decía "Photo Lab". Eso hasta un torpe puede entenderlo.  
Crucé la acera y me adentré en el lugar solitario y oscurecido, solamente iluminado por las luces del exterior que traspasaban por el ventanal, pero aquello no redujo ni un poco los escalofríos.  
-¿Hola?-musité, esperando a que alguien en el oscuro lugar me respondiera.  
-¡Tonta máquina!-gruñó una voz fina y delicada que salió de detrás de los almacenes. Una voz de mujer.  
Me quedé pasmada, y mis pies se quedaron congelados en el mismo lugar en donde se habían parado.  
-¿Hola?-volví a repetir, ahora un poco temerosa.  
Luego, una bella chica se asomó de detrás de aquellos grandes almacenes y me miró con sus grandes ojos cafés.  
Su piel pálida y el color caramelo de sus ojos artísticamente coloreados resplandecieron con la luz del exterior. Su cabello, alisado y con un color escarlata, caía juguetón hasta su cintura. Me sonrió, con sus labios rosados coloreados con brillo.  
-Hola-me dijo, amable.  
-Amm… hola.  
-¿Hablas español verdad?-preguntó.  
Asentí con la cabeza sólo una vez.  
-Genial, entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-me regaló una sonrisa bastante extensa, llena de amabilidad en donde pude distinguir algunos rasgos fuertes y serios; y a pesar de eso, era bastante fina y delicada.  
-Bueno yo…-tartamudeé- quería, quiero-corregí- revelar algunas fotos-dije.  
-Oh, claro, sólo, ¿podrías esperarme un poquito? Tengo problemas allá atrás con esa estúpida máquina de fotocopiado-hizo un mohín.  
-Claro-reí.  
Se perdió de mi vista en aquella densa oscuridad detrás de los almacenes de los que antes había salido pero aun podía escuchar con claridad sus refunfuños hacía la máquina.  
-Eres japonesa, ¿verdad?-dijo.  
-Emm… sí-intenté adivinar el lugar exacto del que provenía su voz, elevando mi cabeza sólo un poco para poder ver algo-. ¿También tu?  
-No, pero me encanta el país. ¿De dónde vienes?  
-Tokio.  
-¿En serio?-saltó de pronto del lado contrario al que se había metido y me hizo pegar un brinco.  
-Sí-balbuceé.  
-¡Qué emoción! Siempre he querido ir a Japón, pero aún me falta mucho por vivir aquí así que-se encogió de hombros-. Me llamo Erza Scarlett, por cierto, dime Erza, también me dicen Titania pero… bueno, como que no me queda-explicó.  
-Un gusto enorme, Erza. Soy Lucy.  
-¡Qué bonito nombre, Lucy! Me encanta-dijo e hizo que me riera, halagada.  
-Gracias, Erza.  
Aquella linda chica hizo que el tiempo que esperaba para que mis fotografías fuesen reveladas, se me pasara en un santiamén; platicaba conmigo y me hacía sentir como si me conociera desde hace años, además de que el entusiasmo que aplicaba en cada palabra me hacía sentir cómoda y familiarizada, Lisanna era casi igual.  
-¿Quién es el chico lindo de las fotografías?-me preguntó, mientras sacaba tales papeles del ácido cianhídrico y los colgaba en el lazo con cuidado- ¿Un modelo?  
-No-reí-. Es el novio de mi mejor amiga.  
-¿Y lo tomaste como modelo?  
-No exactamente-musité.  
-Pues, sale en la mayoría de las fotografías-alzó sus delineadas cejas con gesto de acusación-. Y es muy guapo, déjame decirte.  
-¿Insinúas algo?-entrecerré mis ojos en ella.  
-No. Para nada-negó con su cabeza rápidamente e hizo que me riera.  
-Fue accidental que mi lente captara su rostro, nada más-expliqué.  
-Está bien, está bien. Yo no dije nada. Pero ¿por qué no sale tu amiga?-acusó, indirectamente.  
-Porque ese día sólo íbamos él y yo-murmuré y sus ojos grandes y acusadores se posaron sobre mí, con cierta expresión de emoción.  
-No es lo que piensas-manoteé torpemente como diciéndole que parara a sus especulaciones-. Lisanna no pudo llevarme y ofreció a Natsu, es todo.  
-¿Lisanna? ¿Natsu?  
-Oh, mi amiga y su novio.  
Me dio una sonrisa cómplice que de momento no entendí.  
-Pero es bastante guapo, ¿no?-insistió.  
-Pues, sí. La verdad, lo es.  
Sus ojos se posaron discretos sobre mí y pude notar su sonrisa en aquel cuarto oscuro en el que estábamos revelando las fotos. Pero no dijo nada.  
Había sido increíble haber socializado con Erza, era el primer día que la conocía y me trataba como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, algo que por supuesto, me agradó completamente.  
Decidí comer fuera, algún restaurante pequeño y no tan extravagante como al que Natsu me había llevado el día anterior, además de que no tenía el capital monetario para pagarme algo así.  
Cuando llegué al departamento, vi algo que me resultó extrañamente perturbador; abrí la puerta justo en el momento equivocado, quizá si me hubiera apurado o tardado dos segundos hubiera sido mejor que llegar en el instante justo en que los labios de Lisanna se aferraban a los de Natsu como si fuera una cuerda atada a otra. Algo golpeó cerca de mi corazón y la fierecilla enloqueció en su pequeña jaula.  
-¡Perdón!-musité, terriblemente incómoda cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre mí. Algo que jamás me había pasado cuando veía a Lisanna besar así a Zancrow, su ex novio.  
-No te preocupes, Lucy-dijo Lisanna, amable y luego se acercó. Natsu sólo me sonrió-. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día, bestia?  
Me reí.  
-Matando el tiempo-dije-. Sin ti aquí es muy aburrido-hice un mohín.  
-¿Te fuiste a vagar sola por las calles de Venecia?-abrió sus grandes ojos cafés.  
-No tuve más opciones, tampoco me iba a quedar sentada aquí mirando televisión todo el día.  
-¿Qué hay en el sobre?-observó el grueso sobre amarillo que sujetaba en mi mano izquierda, en donde Erza me había entregado las fotos que había revelado.  
No tenía problema alguno en hacerle saber que eran las fotos que había tomado un día antes, el problema era que no sabía cómo explicarle por qué el rostro de su novio aparecía en la mayoría; tampoco sabía por qué tenía miedo de eso.  
-Bue… bueno. Nada importante, fotografías-me encogí de hombros, nerviosa.  
-¿De las que tomaste ayer?  
-Ajá.  
-¡Quiero verlas!-exclamó, entusiasmada.  
Por instinto sujeté el sobre con más fuerza en mi mano, produciendo arruguitas en el papel y haciéndolo crujir; mientras que mis ojos se abrían como platos.  
-Emm… no son muy buenas, Lisanna-tartamudeé.  
-Cómo no van a ser buenas si eres una excelente fotógrafa. Anda, muéstramelas-insistió y quiso arrebatarme el sobre.  
Lo llevé inmediatamente a mi espalda, resguardándolo. ¿Qué me costaba darle el maldito sobre y explicarle que el rostro perfecto de su novio se había fugado en unas cuantas fotos? ¿Qué de malo había en eso?  
-Emm… mañana, mañana te las muestro, estoy muy cansada hoy, además, aun tengo que eliminar bastantes, hay muchas que no me gustan-dije, torpemente.  
-Hay algo ahí que no quieres que vea, ¿cierto?-me miró con gesto acusativo.  
Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el corazón a latir más acelerado de lo normal. No sabía por qué me sentía como el culpable de un delito en el momento que es interrogado y a punto de ser descubierto en su fechoría.  
-Sí, claro que lo hay. Fotos horrendas que no quieres ver. Dame un minuto, las ordeno y te las muestro, ¿está bien?-musité, torpe.  
-Yo también quiero verlas-anunció Natsu, que en todo el rato sólo había estado pendiente de la plática entre Lisanna y yo.  
-Emm… sí, denme un segundo, ya vengo-me escabullí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, sin esperar alguna palabra de alguno de ellos.  
Me senté sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomé el sobre amarillo entre mis manos; saqué de él las fotografías y lo primero en lo que mis ojos se enfocaron fue en el bello rostro que adornaba aquel papel impreso. Natsu era tan hermoso, a su manera. Su despampanante sonrisa, deslumbraba perfecta.  
Revisé todas las fotografías, una y otra vez.  
-Maldición-farfullé.  
De las trece fotos que tenía en la mano, sólo tres eran antiestéticas. Tres eran las que no tenían el rostro perfecto de Natsu adornando la imagen. El problema era que Lisanna había notado el grosor del sobre y llevarle sólo tres fotos resultaba ilógico cuando juntas no hacían ni medio centímetro.  
Suspiré y tomé las otras diez fotografías para guardarlas en el cajón de mi escritorio, debajo de todo el montón de papeles que ya tenía allí. Salí de mi habitación con el trío de fotos en la mano, esperando no encontrar alguna otra escena que me hiciera sentir incómoda y deseosa de cubrirme los ojos.  
Lisanna y Natsu hablaban tomados de la mano, él jugaba con sus dedos. Traté de ignorar la irritante punzadita junto a los latidos aplomados de mi corazón.  
-Aquí están-las coloqué sobre el pretil de la cocina, en donde ambos estaban.  
-¿Sólo tres?-rezongó Lisanna.  
-Te dije que no eran muy buenas-me encogí de hombros-. Las otras están horribles-mentí, porque a decir verdad, eran las más hermosas-. Además no tomé muchas.  
Allí, Natsu pudo haberme desmentido, él sabía cuántas veces había disparado el lente de mi cámara capturando las escenas; pero no dijo nada, sólo observó tranquilo cada una de las fotos sobre el azulejo del pretil.  
Decidí cambiar de tema, antes de que alguna objeción por parte de Lisanna insistiera.  
-¿Sabías que la señora Poluchka tiene un sobrino?-pregunté a mi amiga, mientras que iba al refrigerador por un vaso de leche.  
-Sí, Jellal. ¿Por qué?-inquirió, y me sentí satisfecha de haber logrado el cambio de ruta en la conversación.  
-Hoy lo conocí-dije, sirviéndome la leche en el vaso que había tomado de la alacena.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, me lo topé esta mañana; es lindo-tomé de mi vaso y pude captar que la mirada de Natsu se apartó de las fotografías y se posó curiosa en nosotras, en mí.  
Era sábado por la mañana, y yo buscaba de todo para matar el tiempo libre sin Lisanna; así que le acepté el café a Jellal, supuse que era un buen pretexto para burlar las horas.  
Jellal me llevó a un café cerca del departamento en donde me acordé inmediatamente del día en que pasé con Natsu, sin embargo, la emoción no era la misma.  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué viniste a Venecia?-me dijo, cuando la chica nos estaba acomodando nuestras tazas sobre la mesa.  
-Bueno, vine primeramente para visitar a Lisanna. Y para tomar un descanso de mi vida cotidiana-expliqué, dándole un sorbo a mi café.  
El sabor a capuccino vagó por mi boca hasta mi garganta.  
-Oh, ¿entonces vives con tus padres?-inquirió.  
-No-dije, y salió mucho más seco de lo que esperaba-. Mis padres murieron en un accidente.  
-Oh, perdóname, no debí preguntar-su bello rostro de ángel se tornó comprensivo.  
-No, no te preocupes-musité.  
-¿Sabes? Mis padres también murieron-comenzó a jugar con la taza mientras su mirada se fue profundizando en el líquido oscuro que contenía.  
Esperé hasta que él decidiera continuar, pendiente de la siguiente palabra que dijera.  
-Bueno, en realidad, sólo mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz a mí. Mi padre, bueno, el hombre que embarazó a mamá; se fue-explicó, su voz tomó un tono agrio.  
-Oh-musité.  
No sabía qué más decir, pero lo entendía muy bien, al menos ambos teníamos algo en común ahora. No teníamos padres.  
-¿Desde entonces has vivido con tu tía?-pregunté.  
-Sí. Mi tía me ha cuidado bastante bien, ha hecho un excelente trabajo por diecinueve años y no podía estarle más agradecido.  
Ahí caí en la cuenta de que Jellal estaba en la gloriosa etapa de las diecinueve primaveras.  
-Qué linda tu tía-dije, y recordé cuando dije, o más bien pensé, que era todo una vieja amargada.  
El me sonrió y me recordó a la sonrisa de Natsu. Si tuviera que comparar, sería bastante difícil darle el puesto número uno a alguien. Pero había una vocecilla en mi cabeza que susurró fugaz el nombre de Natsu.  
La tarde con Jella fue excelente, su forma de ser tan maduro y natural fue lo que resulté admirando, además de su bello rostro delicado, por supuesto. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora, fue cuando llegamos al departamento de nuevo. Eran las siete pasadas con quince minutos.  
-La pasé muy bien, Jellal, muchísimas gracias-dije apenas puse un pie fuera del ascensor, cuando me di cuenta entonces de que la puerta del departamento de Lisanna era adornada por un bello ángel de oro. Que mantuvo su mirada sobre nosotros y sus brazos cruzados con indiferencia; siempre tan elegante.  
Me sorprendí de ver allí al dueño de la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Aunque enseguida me retracté de esa idea; Natsu no tenía por qué convertirse en dueño de mi materia gris.  
-Cuando quieras repetirlo, estoy más que dispuesto-me dijo, con esa sonrisa bonita sobre su rostro, haciendo que mi mirada se posara de nuevo en Jellal.  
Dirigió luego la mirada a Natsu y con un movimiento de cabeza lo saludó. Éste respondió de la misma manera.  
-Hasta pronto- Jellal se acercó y me besó la mejilla.  
Pude sentir el cálido y suave contacto de sus labios contra ella, pero mi cabeza seguía funcionando tan perfectamente como antes. Ningún pensamiento interrumpido, ningún atontamiento interno, simplemente nada.  
Sin embargo, sí la mirada de Natsu sobre el acto.

* * *

_**Chan chan chan Natsu estará celoso? bueno pues... lo dejare para el próximo capitulo**_

_**por cierto puse a Jellal bueno pues para emmm... mas adelante lo sabrán (gomen u.u) , es que si lo digo es spoiler y pues no quiero hacer eso  
**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9  
-Hasta pronto, Jellal-dije.  
Cuando lo vi introducirse a su departamento, me giré a mirar a Natsu, quien seguía parado allí, de brazos cruzados y mirándome.  
-¿Decidiste hacerle caso a Lisanna?-bromeó.  
-¿Qué?-inquirí, confundida.  
Se separó de la puerta cuando yo me dirigí para abrirla.  
-Sí, eso de buscarte pareja-musitó, pero la broma ya no le salió como tal.  
Exploté en estruendosas carcajadas.  
-Sólo salí a tomar un café con mi vecino para conocerlo mejor-expliqué-. Eso no tiene nada que ver con los planes macabros de Lisanna.  
Él río.  
-¿Con que son macabros? Se lo voy a decir, te acusaré-bromeó, divertido.  
-No hace falta, ella lo sabe-abrí la puerta y Natsu se introdujo detrás de mí-. ¿Si sabes que Lisanna llega hasta las ocho verdad?-dije, sarcástica.  
-Lo sé, pero es que no tengo mucho que hacer y es mejor pasar el rato aquí mientras que la espero.  
-Bueno, es agradable tenerte aquí mientras que llega-pensé… esperen, esperen, no lo pensé, ¿lo dije?  
-Gracias, qué linda-musitó y en ese momento di gracias de encontrarme de espaldas puesto que todo el color se me subió al rostro-. Mañana saldremos todos, así podrás conocer a mi hermano, Sting, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo, totalmente ajeno al caos que estaba habitando en mi interior debido a sus palabras.  
-Emm… sí, estoy emocionada-farfullé.  
-Sting también.  
Así, planeamos lo que sería el día de mañana y estar a su lado lo encontraba cada vez más cómodo y magnífico. El tenía ese raro poder para maravillarme, dejarme sin el habla o adivinarme los pensamientos a veces; era simplemente sensacional y la fierecilla se regocijaba llena de felicidad; pero sólo hasta que llegaba Lisanna, porque luego, al verlos reírse el uno con el otro y llamarse "amor" ésta empezaba a incomodarse y me hacía salir de la escena cursi que no queríamos ver ni ella ni yo. Porque empezaba a resultarme drásticamente incómoda.

-¡Bestia, arriba!-Lisanna tenía la costumbre de despertarme con golpes en la puerta, por eso era lindo que se fuera a trabajar.  
Balbuceé entre la almohada y luego comprendí que los molestos golpes en la puerta no pararían hasta que Lisanna me viera con los ojos abiertos. Me llevé los puños a los ojos y comencé a tañarlos para desemperezarme, luego abrí paso a un bostezo grande.  
Me paré con pereza y abrí la puerta, Lisanna estaba en la cocina buscando algo en el refrigerador. Me miró.  
-Ponte algo lindo, algo verde, a Sting le gusta el verde-dijo.  
-Estás loca-musité y me di la me di vuelta para vestirme.  
-Si quieres gustarle a Sting, escucha mis consejos-gritó desde la cocina.  
-No quiero gustarle a Sting, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!-me quejé, saliendo de nuevo de mi habitación; increíblemente asombrada del esfuerzo de Lisanna por emparejarme.  
-Sólo vístete, ¿quieres? Ellos llegarán en cualquier momento.  
-Eres perversa-la fulminé con la mirada.  
-Pero así me quieres-me sacó la lengua y me vi obligada a reír.  
-Tonta-dije.  
Me vestí con una blusa azul turquesa y con unos jeans entubados, sólo por llevarle la contraria a Lisanna. A los pocos minutos, oí el timbre sonar, y la fierecilla empezó a saltar de un lado a otro cantando el nombre de Natsu.  
Salí de mi habitación al oír el murmullo de las voces, y allí junto al ángel de oro, reposaba otro. Era muy parecido a Natsu, sin embargo, su piel, era casi del color de la de su hermano, hacía lucir sus ojos azules, y cuando me sonrió, los pómulos se le elevaron notablemente.  
-Hola-musité.  
-Lucy, mira, él es Sting-me dijo Lisanna, empujándome por el codo hacía el par de ángeles.  
Extendí la mano para saludarle y él respondió mi saludo.  
-Hola-me dijo.  
No estaba muy segura, pero sentía dentro de mí como dos partes; una, atenta a Sting; pero la otra, atenta a Natsu. Seguro la fierecilla estaba dentro de la segunda.  
-Bueno, ya que se conocieron, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Lisanna.  
-¿Quieren desayunar en…?-la voz de Natsu habló por fin, y yo, completa, me perdí en ella.  
Dejé de oír entonces la conversación que tenían los tres, de hecho, mis ojos estaban tercos y habían dejado a mis otros sentidos inactivos, ya que ellos se aferraban a mantener la vista en Natsu.  
Los labios de los demás dejaron de moverse, luego me miraron. ¡Reacciona! Me ordenó una voz en mi cabeza. Entonces mis sentidos comenzaron a activarse de nuevo.  
-¡Lucy!-me sacudió Sharon.  
-¿Eh?-musité, terriblemente desconcertada.  
-¿Que si quieres desayunar pizza?-me preguntó.  
-Amm… sí-dije.  
¿Cuánto tiempo me habían estado hablando?  
-Vamos, entonces-concluyó Natsu.  
Nos dejaron pasar primero y luego, en la Hybrid de Natsu nos dirigimos a un pequeño local de pizza, que desprendía el aroma a salsa abarcando alrededor de unos tres metros y medio.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa, Natsu y Lisanna en un lado y Sting y yo en el otro. Ambos enfrente de ambos.  
-Pidamos la pizza típica, para que Lucy pueda probarla. Apuesto a que jamás has probado una hecha en Italia.  
-Eso es obvio, Lisanna, ya sabes que no-dije, riendo.  
Luego de unos minutos, la pizza estaba servida enfrente de nosotros; y el olor a queso y salsa se desprendía en cada movimiento mínimo de la pizza. Me sirvieron dos rebanadas, que inmediatamente me comí, ya que sabía delicioso; mientras que intercambiábamos la típica información de los que recién se conocen.  
Yo miraba a Natsu sólo cuando nadie me observaba a mí, evitando ser descubierta mientras lo apreciaba en cada paso que daba, cada gesto que hacía y cada palabra proveniente de sus labios. Él era hermoso a su propia manera y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10  
Al terminar, fuimos a caminar a uno de los tantos canales. A la fierecilla no le gustó para nada que Lisanna y Natsu se adelantaran, dejándonos atrás. Miré la unión de sus manos y la compatibilidad entre ambos, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, las sonrisas entre ambos, las miradas, sus gestos, su aspecto; todo era como si al juntarlos formaran un equilibrio, el ying y el yang. Algo golpeó en mi estómago, se sintió como si dentro hubieran tirado una piedrita a alguna de sus paredes. Como cuando un bebé patea, pero no en esa forma tierna.  
-Lucy-Sting musitó mi nombre y me giré a mirarlo-. Eres muy distraída, ¿no?-rió.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Te llamé como tres veces y parecía como si fueras en tu propio mundo-explicó.  
-Oh, sí, perdóname-gesticulé con la mano.  
-¿Piensas en algo acerca de ellos?-adivinó, increíblemente rápido, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a su hermano y mi amiga.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté, nerviosa.  
-No sé, quizá porque te les quedaste mirando con profundidad-se encogió de hombros.  
Reí, aun más nerviosa.  
-La verdad, sí-admití-. Pienso que de verdad están hechos el uno para el otro-dije y la fierecilla no estuvo para nada de acuerdo conmigo y me rasguñó allí dentro.  
El ceño de Sting se frunció y su mirada se posó en el suelo, mirando sus pies al caminar.  
-Sí-farfulló.  
-No te oyes muy convencido-acusé, repentinamente curiosa.  
-No, sí lo estoy-balbuceó, pero se le escondía entre su voz algún cierto matiz de resignación-. Lisanna es muy buena-la miró y sonrió-, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, como muy sincera; sus ojos grandes y azules son como si de verdad fueran la ventana de su alma; sus lindos gestos cuando te habla te hacen reír… ¿has notado que cuando se encuentra con alguien se emociona muchísimo? Y luego ese abrazo que te da, emocionada-musitó, completamente perdido.  
-Espera, espera… ¿tú…?-no pude terminar la pregunta, me llevé las manos a la boca cuando Sting me miró con sus ojos azules como platos, como si haya soltado un secreto que no quería decir.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.  
-¡Tú estás enamorado de Lisanna!-adiviné.  
Ahora comprendía lo que Natsu me había dicho el otro día, lo de que su hermano estaba enamorado de una chica misteriosa. Por supuesto, no le quería decir, porque la "chica misteriosa" era su mismísima novia.  
-¡¿Qué?!-bramó, y pude jurar que vi el sudor perlar su frente.  
-Por favor, ¡soy mujer, a mi no me engañas!-no sabía por qué pero una sonrisa empezó a expandirse por mi rostro.  
-¡Ssshh!-gesticuló, nervioso hasta más no poder.  
-¡Entonces es cierto!-la sonrisa se expandió hasta convertirse en un agujero extenso en mi rostro.  
-No digas nada, por favor-me suplicó.  
Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, tratando de aplacar mi emoción.  
-Lucy, nadie lo sabe-dijo, angustiado.  
-Tranquiló, descuida yo no… se lo contaré a nadie-prometí, aun medio emocionada.  
-¡Soy un pésimo hermano!-exclamo, gesticulando desesperado- ¿Quién se enamora de la novia de su propio hermano?  
-Oye, tranquilo-a juzgar por su expresión, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. La fierecilla cantaba de placer y esta vez yo desconocía el por qué-. No eres el único, he oído bastantes casos-enrosqué mi brazo al suyo, como si ya le tuviera la suficiente confianza para hacerlo; pero él no se quejó.  
-Sí, pero no es bueno que me pase precisamente a mí, ¿sabes lo que es tener que soportar cada beso, o caricia entre ellos; cuando por dentro duele?  
-Sí-dije, inmediatamente; sin saber por qué, era como si la otra parte fuera la que hubiera hablado.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Te has enamorado del novio de tu hermana?  
-Pues no, soy hija única-reí, pero volví a la seriedad de nuevo-. Pero te entiendo, extrañamente. Sé cómo se siente. Es como si quisieras escapar de la escena cuando ellos se besan, salir corriendo y borrar el recuerdo en tu mente; pero mientras más lo intentas, se vuelve más nítido.  
-¡Exacto! Vaya, nunca pensé que hubiera una persona que me entendiera en ese aspecto.  
-¿En qué aspecto?-de pronto la voz de Natsu apareció en la conversación, materializándose con Lisanna junto a nosotros.  
Ambos los miramos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
- Natsu, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de la privacidad de las personas?-inquirí.  
-¿Es el primer día que se conocen y ya tiene secretos entre ambos?-preguntó, queriendo sonar divertido, pero pude identificar en su voz algún tono amargo muy bien escondido.  
-¡Se gugssstannn!(Imaginen el tono estilo happy xD)-bromeó Lisanna, atada de la cintura de Natsu.  
La fierecilla refunfuñó palabras ininteligibles.  
Miré a Sting, quién mantenía su mirada fugaz, primero mirando el piso, luego a mí, después a Lisanna y por último a Natsu, para después volver al piso. Imaginé que estaba ideando alguna forma de salir del embrollo.  
-¿Sabes Lisanna?-dije, como si nada- Creo que invitaré a salir a Jellal-solté, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo; pero si algo había que distrajera a Lisanna de emparejarme con Sting, era emparejarme con alguien más.  
Funcionó, la mirada de todos se posó sobre mí. La de de Sting, agradecida por haber cambiado de tema; la de Lisanna, resplandeciendo de emoción; y la de Natsu, sería, rara.  
-¿En serio?-gritó de emoción.  
-Sí, la verdad es que es un chico muy agradable y muy lindo además-dije, al fin y al cabo eso sí era verdad.  
-¿Y cuándo?-se soltó de la cintura de Natsu y ató su brazo al mío, haciéndome caminar y separándome de Sting.  
Ellos nos siguieron muy de cerca.  
-No lo sé, mañana quizá-me encogí de hombros, indiferente.  
-¿Entonces te gusta Jellal?-preguntó y miré por la colilla del ojo a Natsu, quien iba un paso atrás de nosotras junto con Sting; repentinamente atento, de nuevo.  
¿Qué iba a decir? si decía que sí, Lisanna especularía bastante hasta llegar a los planes de boda, era capaz; si decía que no, entonces no concordaría en nada con lo que yo había dicho antes, y quedaría como… una tonta.  
-Pues… emm…-tartamudeé.  
-¡Chicos miren eso!-interrumpió Sting, señalando hacía una góndola- ¡Quiero subir!  
-¡Yo también!-dijo Lisanna.  
-¿Qué dicen, chicos?-preguntó Sting.  
-Emm… bueno, yo… paso-musité, no tenía muchos ánimos de subir y andar sobre las aguas.  
-Yo también-dijo Natsu, con las manos en los bolsillos-. Vayan ustedes, nosotros los esperamos.  
Capté la situación entonces, Natsu y yo, solos de nuevo. La fierecilla brincó de alegría, y su grito era completamente entendible: ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!  
-¿Quieres ir, Lisanna?-preguntó Sting.  
-Sí, hace mucho que no me subo a una, pero quiero que Natsu y Lucy vengan también.  
-Perdóname, Lisanna; de verás, yo paso. Puedes ir tú, Natsu-dije-. No se preocupen por mí, yo los espero.  
-No, vayan ustedes-dijo él-. Esperaremos aquí-sonrió y besó la frente de Lisanna.  
-Aguafiestas-se quejó Lisanna, pero igual se alejó junto con Sting hacía la góndola.  
Pero antes, Sting me miró y me guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, entonces caí en la cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo que yo había hecho antes con él; sacarme de una situación incómoda.  
Cuando se perdieron entre la multitud, me giré a mirar a Natsu.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?-pregunté.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Ya me subí la vez pasada, me gusta más estar en tierra-dijo.  
-Ya somos dos.  
Nos sentamos en una de las bancas, sintiendo cómo el aire movía mis cabellos.  
-¿De qué hablaban Sting y tú?-preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Me solté a reír.  
-Ya recordé que eres curioso-musité.  
-Qué bueno que lo sabes, así que dime ahora-quiso sonreír.  
-No, no te voy a decir. Eso es entre tu hermano y yo-no sabía por qué, pero la fierecilla se sentía demasiado bien provocando celos en Natsu, o al menos, creyendo que lo hacía.  
-Me voy a enterar, ya verás-amenazó y luego sonrió.  
-Ya veremos-reí.  
-¿Quieres un helado?-preguntó.  
-¿Intentas sobornarme con helado?  
El rió.  
-¿Puedo?  
-Lo siento, no-negué con la cabeza, divertida.  
-Bueno, entonces te lo invito, ¿quieres?  
Le miré, entrecerrando mis ojos en él.  
-Sin mañas-alzó las manos.  
-Está bien.  
Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la pequeña heladería que estaba enfrente.  
-¿De qué lo quieres?-me preguntó.  
-Chocolate.  
Me sonrió y luego se dirigió hacía el chico rizado detrás del mostrador.  
-Due gelato al cioccolato, per favore-musitó, con ese acento italiano ferozmente irresistible.  
-Subito-dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta, tomando dos copas y depositando en ellas dos bolas grandes de helado de chocolate en cada una.  
Le colocó chispas de chocolate arriba y luego nos lo entregó. Yo le agradecí con una sonrisa. Natsu le pagó al chico y éste se dio la vuelta de nuevo para tomar el cambio.  
-Che bella coppia che fate-dijo él, cuando le devolvió el cambio a Natsu y luego me sonrió.  
Natsu rió y guardó su cambio en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.  
-Grazie-musitó.  
Me sentí tonta, definitivamente tenía que aprender italiano. Cuando salimos del establecimiento me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa de preguntarle a Natsu, qué era lo que había dicho el chico.  
-¿Está rico?-me preguntó él, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
-¿Eh? Sí-dije.  
-Ni siquiera lo has probado-observó y luego comenzó a reír.  
Qué torpe.  
-Ah, sí, cierto-reí, sintiéndome de verás tonta-. Oye, ¿qué dijo el chico cuando te devolvió el cambio?-pregunté, tratando de no verme curiosa.  
El rió.  
-¿Por qué quieres saber?  
-Es bueno recopilar palabras en italiano para aprenderlo-qué excusa tan tonta.  
Rió por lo bajo.  
-Bueno, te digo si me dices lo de Sting-negoció.  
-Olvídalo-me negué.  
-Eres dura-rió.  
-Sí, y tú muy curioso. Así que olvídalo.  
-Está bien. Ya veremos quién sede primero-especuló, divertido.

No llevaba la cuenta de los días en un calendario, pero ya eran más de dos semana las que habían pasado desde que yo había llegado a Venecia, y con ello; la amistad crecía por varios caminos.  
Jellal, se había vuelto una persona muy comprensible y amable conmigo, incluso, cuando lo invité a salir yo, se mostró emocionado y dispuesto; ahora nos veíamos para tomar un café cada vez que queríamos, o si no, simplemente nos poníamos a platicar en el pasillo antes de entrar a nuestros respectivos departamentos. Había descubierto además, que tenía espíritu de poeta.  
Con Sting era distinto, había muchísima confianza, debido a que yo era la única persona que había descubierto su secreto y ahora, contarnos cosas era parte de una plática casual entre ambos. Era bastante atento y siempre me preguntaba por Lisanna. Cuando salíamos a pasear, nunca nos faltaba de qué hablar y al final del día, terminábamos contándonos secretos pequeños.  
Erza era otra de las personas con las que había logrado una bellísima amistad en menos de una semana; su simplicidad y simpatía habían sido fundamentales para ello. Era muy animada y siempre, me contara lo que me contara, me sacaba una sonrisa. Además de que yo tomé por costumbre ir al negocio de su familia a revelar mis fotografías. Tenía apenas dieciocho años, pero su mente era tan madura que parecía incluso mayor que yo.  
Natsu, ese era un caso muy distinto a todos. Él se había vuelto un gran amigo, el tiempo que compartíamos juntos era mucho más grande que el de cualquier otro, debido a que cada noche a las siete tocaba el timbre y pasábamos una hora riendo, hablando y a veces jugábamos con la baraja de cartas que Lisanna conservaba de su padre. Sí, la amistad entre él y yo crecía cada vez más; pero junto a ello, crecía también una extraña emoción cuando le veía, una extraña sensación cálida en mi estómago y un entusiasmo palpable al oír el timbre sonar cada noche. Pero sólo hasta que llegaba Lisanna, porque luego, la fierecilla se apoderaba de mí y podía sentirla en mi fuero interno perfectamente disgustada, ella quería más tiempo con Natsu. Todo aquello comenzó a darme cierto temor, estaba experimentando sensaciones bastante extrañas, al menos las denominaba así porque no tenían que pertenecerle al novio de mi mejor amiga.  
Miré el reloj en forma de gato que pendía de la pared cercana a la cocina, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Tomé mi morral y me dirigí al estudio de fotografía de los Agnelli, para que Erza me ayudara con las fotos, como siempre. Al salir me encontré con Jellal quien al instante me regaló una bonita sonrisa.  
-¿Vas a algún lado?-me preguntó.  
-Sí, al laboratorio de fotografía de los Agnelli.  
-Oh, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció.  
-Sí quieres, a mi me encantaría.  
Así, salimos hasta allá. Jellal era muy inteligente y la verdad es que bastante apuesto también. Lisanna me había mencionado varias veces que era muy obvio que yo le atraía a Jellal; sin embargo, era como si mis ojos hayan quedado cegados por un meteoro, y ya no pudieran ver las estrellas. En este caso; Natsu sería el meteoro y Jellal la estrella.

* * *

_**Aqui otros capitulos :D, pobres Sting y Lucy enamorados de personas prohibidas u.u**_

_**y por cierto lo que le dijo el vendedor a Natsu (no lo busquen en traductores ya que mas adelante se descubrira lo que dice)**_

_**gracias por sus reviews **_

_**deicy me alegro que te guste y despues ya lo veras aun mas celoso :D**_

_**vanessauchihauzumaki ya falta poco para que sepas el motivo para poner a Jellal :D y pues los capitulos, subire 2 cada dia ;), me alegro que te guste y gracias por el review**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11  
Cuando llegamos, Erza tardó en salir, estaba peleando con la máquina de impresión, de nuevo.  
-¡Espera sólo un momento, Lucy!-gritaba desde atrás, mientras que yo no dejaba de reír. Pobre de ella, esa máquina siempre le sacaba canas verdes.  
Jellal permaneció tranquilo, observando las cosas en el local, hasta que Erza apareció por fin detrás del mostrador.  
-¡Listo!-me sonrió con esa sonrisa que se expandía tierna sobre su rostro.  
Cuando Erza desvió la vista de mí, la posó en la única otra persona que estaba conmigo. Jellal la miraba embobado.  
-Oh-musité-, Erza, te presento a un amigo. Jellal, ella es Erza-dije al interpelado-, de la que tanto te he hablado; Erza, él es Jellal, mi vecino.  
La cara de Jellal era de sorpresa, asombro y fascinación y en sus ojos existía un brillo que hace unos minutos no se encontraba allí.  
-Hola-balbuceó.  
-Hola-respondió ella.  
Ambos se sonrieron y luego Erza me dedicó su atención a mí.  
-¿Fotos nuevas?-me preguntó, entusiasmada.  
-Ya lo sabes-reí e hicimos lo de siempre.  
Luego de unas horas y de que Jellal y Erza se conocieran más. Decidimos él y yo que era hora de regresar. El sol ya se había puesto cuando Jellal y yo caminábamos hacía el edificio.  
-Tú amiga es muy bonita-musitó, ruborizado ligeramente-. Muy simpática, además.  
Me solté a reír.  
-Creo que lo pude haber adivinado-admití y él enrojeció más, la pálida piel de sus mejillas se pintó de color rojo.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó, avergonzado.  
-Por tu cara y cómo la mirabas.  
-¿Tan obvio era?-hizo un mohín.  
-Algo.  
Ambos reímos.  
-¡Jellal!-dije, de pronto, quizá hasta sacándole un susto por la forma en que me miró- ¡Tú sabes italiano!  
-Emm… sí-musitó sin comprender; y es que había cambiado de tema repentinamente.  
-Dime qué significa…-hice memoria para acomodar las palabras en orden y tratar de pronunciarlas correctamente- "Che bella coppia che fate"  
A lo mejor Natsu creía que ya se me había olvidado lo que el muchacho de la heladería nos dijo y que no me quiso traducir, pero para mala suerte de él, yo tenía muy buena memoria.  
-Qué bella pareja hacen-dijo, Jellal.  
-¿Disculpa?  
Jellal rió.  
-Eso significa.  
Abrí los ojos ante lo poco evidente y ante la ilógica de que me emparejaran a mí con Natsu. Luego me solté a reír de nuevo; no sabía si avergonzada o de verás divertida.  
-¿Por qué?-inquirió, Jellal.  
-Porque… lo vi en la televisión, en una película. Quería saber qué significaba-inventé.  
-Claro-musitó.

-Buenas noches, Jellal-dije, fingiendo un bostezo.  
Lo cierto era que después de mí tarde con Erza y Jellal, no estaba cansada; pero sí quería escapar de las escenas que Lisanna y Natsu protagonizaban en la sala. El chasquido de sus labios al juntarse, los suspiros, las caricias que se daban, todo me resultaba ahora insoportable.  
-¿Tan pronto te irás a dormir?-me preguntó.  
-Sí, estoy muy cansada- me pregunté si fingir otro bostezo sería muy exagerado.  
-Está bien, hasta mañana. Descansa, que tengas una linda noche-me dijo y tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible por reprimir un suspiro.  
-Gracias. Le dices a Lisanna que me fui a dormir. No sé por qué esa mujer se tarda tanto en el baño-bromeé-. Hasta mañana.  
Me dedicó una última sonrisa y al instante me vi obligada a responderla. No hacerlo sería prácticamente irrealizable.

A la mañana siguiente, el día había amanecido perfecto para ver una película, o al menos, a mí se me había antojado hacerlo. Fui a un video club cercano, y renté una de terror cuyo título no entendí pero la portada sí que era macabra.  
Desayuné afuera y en la tarde me cociné un par de huevos fritos. Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde y sin más planes en mi lista, decidí ver la película que había rentado. La coloqué en el DVD de lisanna y puse los subtítulos en español. Apagué las luces y me acurruqué en el sofá pequeño tapándome con una manta violeta que estaba allí, dejando que el departamento fuese iluminado sólo por la luz exterior. Le puse play a la película y comencé a ver cada una de las escenas que el televisor proyectaba.  
Había pasado casi la hora y yo me aferraba a la manta retorciéndola entre mis manos, terriblemente aterrada y con el corazón a mil por hora; jamás me había espantado tanto viendo una película como ahora. El televisor reflejaba sobre mí aquellas imágenes del perro protagonista que dejaba salir de su hocico la rabia que infectaba como un virus al desafortunado que se cruzaba con los filosos y ensangrentados dientes del can, convirtiéndolos en reflejos del horroroso animal que los mordía. Estaba completamente aterrada.  
Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron dar un tremendo brinco en el sofá y un alarido de espanto de mis labios. Comprendí luego que sólo era alguien que llamaba a la puerta.  
Le puse pausa a la película y salté del sofá casi adivinando quién estaría del otro lado.  
-¡Natsuuu!-grité, noventa y nueve por ciento aliviada.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó, preocupado.  
-¡Estoy viendo una película de terror horrible!-expliqué y lo introduje tomándolo de la mano.  
-¿Qué película?  
-No sé, una de un perro rabioso que infecta un virus-dije atropellando las palabras, y señalé el televisor.  
-Estás viendo Infectados. No da tanto miedo-rió.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
-¿Estás loco o no eres humano?-farfullé- ¡Claro que da miedo!  
Sonrió.  
-¿Entonces por qué la ves?-inquirió, divertido.  
-Pues… porque… porque… no sé, es horrible.  
-Sí, pero aun quieres terminar de verla, ¿cierto?  
-¡Claro! No voy a quedarme a la mitad de la trama, ¿quieres ver lo que queda conmigo?  
-Por supuesto, y luego quién va a protegerte-sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
-Gracioso-lo fulminé con la mirada.  
Me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá y después Natsu se sentó en uno de los brazos de éste, pasando su brazo sobre el respaldo; ambos estábamos muy juntos y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Di 'play' a la película de nuevo, y la escena que había quedado pausada continuó moviéndose; ahora ya estaba todo más oscuro y sólo podía ver tenuemente el reflejo de la luz del televisor sobre nuestra piel.  
Una escena me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a desviar mi rostro hacía el respaldo del sofá; pero con lo que mi rostro se topó no fue con el terciopelo del mueble, sino con un abdomen duro revestido de una franela blanca y un suave y varonil perfume tan cerca de mi nariz.  
Caí en la cuenta entonces de que estaba ocultando el rostro en el abdomen de Natsu; me iba a retirar, completamente sonrojada y por supuesto iba a pedirle disculpas; pero entonces, unos fuertes y viriles brazos se ataron a mí alrededor haciendo que el corazón se me cayera hasta el piso. Aquello era una cárcel meramente hermosa y yo su indigna prisionera.  
De repente, todo el miedo se evaporó.  
Mi nariz aspiraba su delicioso perfume mientras que sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello, inmediatamente la piel se me erizó. Podía oír perfectamente el latido de su corazón estallar en mis oídos; un latido raro: rítmico pero acelerado, tranquilo y rápido a la vez… "Pum, pum, pum" estallando en mis oídos, y yo allí, entre sus brazos, protegida.  
Me atreví a levantar el rostro y miré más de cerca el suyo; su mandíbula y cuello, donde su piel, estaba resplandeciendo con la tenue luz del televisor. Entonces bajó la cabeza y me pilló mirándole. Enrojecí en plena oscuridad cuando me vi reflejada en el color jade de sus ojos, tan cerca. Parpadeó un par de veces y su cálido aliento me golpeaba el rostro. A esa distancia tan mínima, su rostro era aun más hermoso.  
Hubiera querido tener telepatía para saber qué es lo que él estaba pensando ó si estaba en el mismo caso que yo, por que yo no podía pensar.  
-¡Chicos ya vine!

* * *

_**Otros capitulos! Maldita Lisanna arruinaste ese hermoso momento nalu u.u**_

_**La verdad no odio a Lisanna, ni siquiera me cae mal pero ojalá se hubiera demorado un poco mas **_

_**En fin gracias por leer y por los reviews ;)**_


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12  
Ambos pegamos un brinco al oír la voz de Lisanna y ver el rayo de luz que la puerta abierta introducía a la habitación. Nos separamos tan rápido que no pude ni procesar la información del todo bien. ¿Lisanna? ¿Ella que hacía aquí? ¿Eran ya las ocho de la noche?  
-¿Por qué está tan oscuro?-preguntó y luego las luces me cegaron.  
Parpadeé repetidas veces, atolondrada y desconcertada.  
-Estábamos viendo una película-explicó Natsu, quien de repente se encontraba muy lejos, a diferencia de cómo lo había tenido antes.  
¿Cuándo se alejó tan rápido?  
-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-preguntó Lisanna, tratando de ver hacía el televisor y de descifrar a qué filme pertenecían esas escenas.  
-Infectados-dijo, Natsu.  
-Lucy, yo no sabía que eras masoquista-bromeó Lisanna y sólo entonces, cuando oí mi nombre, aterricé-. Esa película es aterradora-musitó haciendo un mohín-. ¿Por qué la rentaste?  
-Porque no sé italiano, ¿te parece una buena excusa?-musité, medio atontada. Aun no sabía qué había ocurrido y por qué Lisanna estaba allí siendo las siete con treinta.  
Ella soltó una risotada.  
-Lisanna, amor. ¿Por qué llegaste temprano hoy?-preguntó Natsu.  
-Ah, hoy salí temprano-se encogió de hombros. Se puso en puntitas para besar los labios de su novio y me giré instantáneamente, de pronto mas aterrorizada por esa escena que por el filme.  
Oí el chasquido de sus labios al unirse y quise taparme los oídos o subirle todo el volumen a la TV con tal de que me fuera imposible captar ese tipo de sonidos.  
La fierecilla apareció de pronto, atenta, molesta y enfurruñada. Se movía inquieta dentro de mí estómago y me rogaba que me levantara del sofá y me largara.  
Miré por la colilla del ojo y pude verlos aun besándose. La fierecilla se removió y comenzó a rasguñar lastimosamente. Ahora era un sentimiento casi palpable, podía sentirlo con claridad dentro de mí, alguna especie de punzada cerca del corazón que hacía los latidos pesados, moribundos. Esto no debía de hacerme daño… pero me lo hacía.  
Me levanté del sofá y quité la película del televisor. Hice ruido cuando el control del DVD se me cayó de la mano al presionar su botón con fuerza excesiva. Pero al menos sirvió para que Natsu y Lisanna se dejaran de pasar microbios y me miraran.  
-Perdón-farfullé.  
-¿No vas a terminar de verla?-preguntó Lisanna.  
-No, recordé que tengo que arreglar mis cosas-dije, mientras ponía con movimientos torpes el DVD de nuevo en su lugar.  
-Ay Lucy, pero tú nunca arreglas tu habitación-me acusó.  
-No me refiero a eso Lisanna-la miré-; lo que quiero decir es que mañana saldré con Jellal y me llevaré la cámara-no sabía de dónde había salido la mentira, por que eso era, una mentira; Jellal y yo no teníamos planes de nada-. Y por cierto, yo sí arreglo mi habitación, aunque no muy seguido.  
Lisanna ignoró mi último comentario.  
-¿Saldrás con Jellal de nuevo? Vaya, ¿cuántas veces ya son?-se emocionó y comenzó a especular.  
-No las cuento, Lisanna-dije y me reí.  
-¿Y a dónde irán? ¿De nuevo a tomar café?  
Miré el rostro de Natsu, aun lado del de su novia conjeturante y pude ver en él ese tipo de gesto que le producía cada vez que yo hablaba de Jellal. Aquello me alentó a seguir con la mentira.  
-No, a la plaza de San Marcos-dije-. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver que me pongo-sonreí, pero de esa manera en la que sonríen las brujas malvadas de las películas.  
-¿No vas a cenar?-inquirió Lisanna.  
-No, no tengo hambre; pero si acaso me da, creo que tengo una barra de granola en mi escritorio-me encogí de hombros.  
-Está bien.  
-Hasta mañana, Natsu-dije, cordialmente y le sonreí. De verás que me sentía mala y a la fierecilla le gustaba eso.  
-Hasta mañana, Lucy-musitó, serio y sin sonrisa.  
Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Había calmado a la fierecilla e incluso le había dado una dosis de satisfacción, pero ahora tenía otro problema. ¿De dónde demonios había salido mi mentira? No me quedaba más que sólo cruzar los dedos para que Jellal pudiera ser mi cómplice y aceptara la invitación que le iba a hacer.  
Marqué rápidamente el número de Jellal y me aparté de la puerta para que no pudieran oírme. Timbró un par de veces y a la tercera su voz de ángel contestó del otro lado de la bocina.  
-¿Lucy?-me dijo, sorprendido por mi repentina llamada.  
Él siempre era el que me llamaba a mí.  
-Hola, Jellal, ¿cómo estás?-susurré casi.  
-Bien. ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?-me preguntó, cambiando su tono de voz al mío.  
-Porque no quiero que me oigan.  
-¿Quién?  
-Mañana te explico, ¿sí? Sólo quería preguntarte si querías salir a pasear conmigo a la plaza-arrugué el suéter negro que llevaba puesto, nerviosa.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Mañana?  
Suspiré de alivio.  
-Sí, gracias.  
-No, gracias a ti por invitarme-dijo.  
-Entonces, hasta mañana, buenas noches y gracias-musité.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Trunqué la llamada e hice una exclamación de victoria. Sabía que podía contar con Jellal cuando fuera.  
Me senté sobre la cama y me incliné para abrir el cajón inferior de mí buró. Rebusqué entre papeles y debajo de todos encontré lo que había guardado como un tesoro a capa y espada hasta hoy. Levanté las diez fotos y miré cada una hasta encontrar alguna que dibujara el rostro mejor.  
Cuando lo hice, la tomé entre mis manos y estudié el bello resplandor que por sí sólo reflejaba el rostro de Natsu. Sentí en mi estómago como si un montón de burbujas se inflaran y fueran flotando en el espacio libre. ¿Por qué él me provocaba todo esto? Ahora empezaba a tener un miedo racional y tangible. Natsu no debería de provocarme ese tipo de sensaciones, por que yo sabía que significaban. Recordé lo que había ocurrido hace rato, y no pude ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si Lisanna no hubiese llegado. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Sentí cómo las burbujas se inflaron más y revolotearon por todo mi estómago. Sacudí la cabeza, queriendo deshacerme del recuerdo y por consecuente de la reacción.  
Guardé de nuevo todas las fotografías en mi cajón, debajo de todo el montón de papeles, en donde deberían de estar. Me arropé para dormir y escruté el techo en total oscuridad; luché contra los pensamientos que en ese momento estaba teniendo, a mi no me podía gustar el novio de mi mejor amiga, no debía.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunté, ya que su rostro me era conocido, sin embargo, también me parecía una persona extraña.  
-Tu otra yo-me dijo.  
Me solté a reír.  
-Sí, claro. No puedes ser mi 'otra yo'; ¡yo no me pondría jamás esos tacones tan altos!-señalé sus pies.  
-Sí, bueno; pero resulta que yo hago cosas que tu normalmente no harías. Como por ejemplo, aceptar que me gusta Natsu.  
-¿Natsu Dragneel?-vociferé, echándome hacía atrás.  
-¿Lo ves?-dijo de lo más tranquila- Tú no lo aceptas, yo sí.  
-Natsu no me gusta, ¿estás loca? ¡Es el novio de Lisanna!  
-Deja la histeria que sabes que tengo razón.  
-Demente-farfullé.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué si no fuera novio de Lisanna? ¿Aceptarías que te gusta?  
-No.  
Ella rió y su risa burlona me incomodó.  
-Claro, por que si no fuera novio de Lisanna, quizá no lo hubieras conocido-pensó.  
-No me gusta Natsu-dije, tajante.  
-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, por que a mí no me engañas-me sonrió-.  
-¡Guarda silencio!  
-¿Por qué? Nadie puede oírnos, sólo estamos tú y yo. Si aceptas que Natsu te gusta, dejaré de molestarte.  
-No-me crucé de brazos.  
-Como quieras-se encogió de hombros-. A fin de cuentas para eso estoy yo.  
-No sé de quién seas la otra parte, porque de mí no.  
-Como digas-manoteó restándole importancia a mi comentario-. Pero ten en cuenta que yo, sí acepto que Natsu me gusta y no olvides que sí soy parte de ti.  
El sudor me perlaba el rostro cuando me desperté jadeante entre las sábanas. Eso sí que había sido una pesadilla. Un extraño y loco sueño, nada más. Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana. Recordé los planes que tenía con Jellal y salí disparada de la cama para bañarme y vestirme.  
Salí entonces a buscar a Jellal pasadas de las nueve treinta, y como siempre, esa bonita sonrisa en su rostro de ángel me alegró la mañana.  
-Hola-me saludó.  
-Hola.  
-¿Lista para irnos?  
-Claro.  
Enredé mi brazo al suyo y nos encaminamos a su mustang antiguo, color negro. Me abrió la puerta y luego puso el auto en marcha. El motor rugió bajó nosotros y las llantas comenzaron a rodar.  
-¿Por qué ayer hablabas tan bajito? ¿Quién no querías que te oyera?-me preguntó.  
Solté una delicada risita tonta, y sentí que enrojecí un poco.  
-Lisanna y Na... Natsu.  
-¿Por qué? Déjame adivinar, las especulaciones de Lisanna-rió.  
-Eemm… sí, eso.  
Me miró, aunque no parecía muy convencido debido a mí vacilar a la hora de responder.  
Llegamos a la plaza de San Marcos y bajamos a caminar. Saqué un par de fotografías de cada monumento mientras que la gente andaba de aquí para allá bajo el tenue y apenas visible sol de la ciudad de Venecia.  
-Jellal-musité, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Dime.  
-¿Te ha gustado alguna vez alguien… prohibido?-me miré los pies al caminar, entre tanto que esperaba la respuesta de Jellal.  
-¿Prohibido?  
-Sí, alguien que no te debe de gustar-vacilé.  
-Mmm…-pensó-. A los cuatro años me enamoré de mi tía-rió.  
Me reí también.  
-Es enserio, Jellal.  
-¿De quién pudiste haberte enamorado, Lucy? ¿De un padre?  
-Enamoramiento no, Jellal. Y de un padre tampoco-lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-Bueno, está bien. ¿En quién te pudiste haber fijado?  
-Pues…  
-¿Natsu?  
-¿Qué?-se me bajó la sangre de la cabeza hasta los pies y sentí como si fuera a tocar el piso.  
¿Cómo sabía? ¿Cómo pudo haber adivinado tan fácil? ¿Era yo tan obvia?  
Miré a Jellal, temerosa y con labios trémulos; pero entonces me percaté de que Jellal no me miraba a mí, sino que su mirada se posaba lejos, observando un punto fijo.  
-¿Es ese Natsu?-preguntó, aun mirando a lo lejos.  
Seguí el trascurso de su mirada y pude visualizar a unos tantos metros, entre la gente que pasaba de un lado para otro, un cuerpo que me quitaba el aliento. Caí en la cuenta de que mis pensamientos habían funcionado mal y que Jellal no se refería a lo que yo había creído; sino que musitó el nombre de Natsu porque a lo lejos lo vio.  
-Creo que sí-musité- ¿Qué hace acá?-pregunté.  
-A lo mejor salió a pasear, como nosotros. Hablémosle-sugirió.  
Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró varios metros entre la gente hasta llegar a las espaldas de Natsu, la perfecta y bien trabajada espalda de Natsu, que no dejaba de lucir aun con la camisa que traía encima. Natsu parecía como si buscase a alguien, ya que asomaba su cabeza sobre la de los demás.  
-Natsu-musitó Jellal, haciendo que él, pegara un brinco.  
Se giró a mirarnos y abrió los ojos como platos.  
-Perdón, no quería asustarte-dijo el bello ángel.  
-No… no hay problema-tartamudeó y luego colocó su mirada en el entrelazado de dedos entre Jellal y yo; su rostro dejó la expresión de nerviosismo y pasó a una con un ceño fruncido.  
-¿Estás con alguien? Porque se nos ocurrió que sería buena idea que anduvieras con nosotros, digo, si quieres-dijo Jellal.  
-¿Eh?-subió la mirada-. Ah, sí, claro.  
-Bien-sonrió Jellal-. Vayamos para allá-señaló hacia la izquierda-. Hay lugares que seguro te gustarán-me dijo.  
Seguí a Jellal, aun atada a su mano y Natsu a mi lado. El corazón cantaba emocionado y palpitaba extraño, con alguna clase de latidos que yo desconocía, pero que sin embargo me llenaban de placer.  
-Qué casualidad haberte encontrado, Natsu-musitó Jellal.  
-Ah, sí, vine porque…-se quedó en silencio de nuevo, repentinamente nervioso-porque… quería… salir un rato-dijo.  
-Nosotros igual, además de que Lucy aprovecha para sacar estupendas fotografías, ¿verdad?-me sonrió.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, por que la voz se me había ido y sólo podía escuchar los escandalosos latidos de mi corazón producidos por el perfume tan varonil que Natsu desprendía en cada paso que daba.  
-Por cierto, Lucy, no entiendo aun qué quieres decirme-me dijo Jellal-. No contestaste mi pregunta.  
-¿Qué pregunta?-dije, con voz medio baja.  
-¿En quién te fijaste y por qué dices que es prohibido?-inquirió.  
Abrí los ojos de par en par, casi se me salían de las órbitas. Y Natsu, quien estaba a mi lado, encaminando su paso con el mío, nos miró rápidamente. Íntegramente atento.  
-Eemm… en… el… amm…-tartamudeé. Las miradas de ambos se posaban en mí y la de Natsu ni siquiera parpadeaba.  
-¿En quién?-volvió a preguntar Jellal.  
Lo fulminé con la mirada queriendo taparle la boca en ese instante, las manos comenzaron a sudarme ante la posibilidad de quedar en evidencia.  
-¿En quién?-volvió a preguntar Jellal.  
Lo fulminé con la mirada queriendo taparle la boca en ese instante, las manos comenzaron a sudarme ante la posibilidad de quedar en evidencia.  
-En… mi… amigo… que dejé en Tokio-inventé.  
-¿Qué clase de amigo? Cualquiera podría enamorarse de un amigo-inquirió.  
-Enamoramiento no, Jellal-especifiqué de nuevo, Natsu sólo se mantenía en silencio pero atento-. Y es… un amigo, amm… cercano y…-me estrujaba los sesos para poder seguir poniéndole palabras a mi mentira-y… a una amiga también le gusta, entonces…  
-Tienes miedo de perder la amistad de tu amiga por haberte fijado en el mismo chico que ella-completó Jellal.  
-¡Exacto!  
-Bueno y, ¿quién se fijó primero en el chico?  
-Ella-musité, con pesar.  
-Pero tú ya te fuiste de Tokio, ya no importa o ¿sí?-dijo Natsu, quien había estado como una estatua hasta ahora.  
-Eemm…-murmuré.  
-Igual yo creo que lo hubieras hablado con tu amiga, en vez de especular tú sola las cosas y castigarte a ti misma-interrumpió Jellal-. Digo, no era su novio y ella no era tu mejor amiga-se encogió de hombros.  
Me solté a reír y ambos me miraron. Si Jellal supiera a quién me refería ni siquiera haya dicho lo último.  
-¿Qué es gracioso?-preguntó Natsu.  
-Nada, sólo que… nada-manoteé con la mano restándole importancia.  
-¡Mira, Lucy!-me dijo Jellal- ¿Ese lugar no te parece ideal para una fotografía?-apuntó hacía un edificio a lado de un canal que se extendía magnífico por el este.  
-Qué buen gusto tienes Jellal-concordé-. Creo que le tomaré una.  
Saqué con la mano libre la cámara de mi bolso y luego me quedé en silencio y sin actuar, tímida porque Jellal aun mantenía su mano atada a la mía.  
-Jellal, creo que Lucy necesita sus dos manos-farfulló Natsu.  
-Oh, cierto. Discúlpame-enrojeció un poco y soltó mi mano a la que inmediatamente le pegó el aire gélido del medio día.  
Le sonreí y apunté el lente de la cámara hacía el monumento y saqué la fotografía.  
-Un fiore per la ragazza?-musitó alguien detrás de mí.  
Me giré y obtuve la imagen de una señora con un canasto de rosas rojas que le hablaba a Natsu, mientras que Jellal estaba distraído mirando las palomas.  
Natsu me miró y luego me sonrió. Entonces miró de nuevo a la señora.  
-Quanto costa una?-preguntó.  
-Un euro-dijo la señora.  
-Dammi uno.  
Ella le acercó la canasta y Natsu escogió una rosa entre el puño y luego, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña moneda.  
-Ecco-le dio la moneda y le sonrió.  
-Grazie bel giovane-dijo la señora y luego me sonrió a mí para después alejarse e ir a ofrecerle sus flores a la demás gente.  
No había aprendido aun italiano, pero al menos, ya estaba un poco más familiarizada con las palabras y pude entender la conversación entre Harry y la señora. Ella le había ofrecido una rosa, él le había comprado una. Simple. Seguro se la llevaría a Lisanna.  
-Ten-pero me la ofreció a mí y me dejó en blanco.  
-¿Qué?-musité, torpe.  
-Es para ti-dijo, como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento anterior.  
-Gracias-tomé la flor entre mis manos y sentí que el rubor corrió por mis mejillas pintándolas, así que desvié mi rostro y miré a Jellal, quien aún seguía entretenido observando el centenar de palomas que volaban en el cielo y otras que caminaban por el suelo de la plaza.  
Alcé mi cámara y tomé una fotografía de su perfil justo en el momento exacto en que las palomas volaron. Una fotografía maravillosa. Jellal me miró.  
-Hey, pudiste haberme avisado-me dijo y yo reí.  
-No, creo que saliste más lindo así.  
El se sonrojó de nuevo, y luego bajó la mirada percibiendo así la flor en mi mano.  
-¿Y esa flor?-preguntó.  
-Se la dí yo-dijo Natsu, con más orgullo del necesario.  
-Rayos, entonces yo tengo que comprarte un ramo completo-bromeó.  
-Lo haces parecer una competencia, Jellal-dije, queriendo seguirle la broma, pero lo cierto era que dos hermosos ángeles estaban cortejándome y el tono casual en mi voz no era muy espléndido.  
-Claro que no es una competencia-dijo él-, yo no estoy compitiendo con nadie; Natsu no es un jugador, él ya tiene dueña-bromeó Jellal, palmeándole la espalda a Natsu.  
Natsu sólo sonrió, pero a esa sonrisa le hacía falta… ¿alegría?  
-Me haces sentir como un trofeo-dije, haciendo un mohín.  
-Non un trofeo. Tu sei una principessa bella e mi piace essere il vostro principe-musitó.  
El rostro de Natsu se endureció y su ceño se frunció ante las palabras que Jellal había pronunciado. ¿Pero qué había dicho?  
-Tell in spagnolo-le farfulló Natsu.  
-No, mi vergogno-musitó Jellal.  
-Qual è il tempo a flirtare con lei? Non capisce-el rostro de Natsu se volvía serio y su voz no tenía ese tono amable.  
-Perché so che gli piace l'accento italiano- Jellal se encogió de hombros.  
-Non vedo il punto-Natsu se cruzó de brazos y luego me miró.  
No sabía cuál era mi expresión, pero hasta sentía un signo de interrogación dibujado por encima de mi cabeza. Odiaba no entender nada.  
-Jellal dice que eres una bella princesa y que a él le gustaría ser tu príncipe-me dijo, pero parecía molesto.  
-Stai zitto!-protestó Jellal a Natsu, enrojeciendo por completo.  
Miré a Jellal, enternecida.  
-Qué lindo eres, Jellal. Gracias-dije, y él enrojeció más. Sin embargo, Natsu permanecía de brazos cruzados y con rostro duro.  
La fierecilla apareció de pronto, bailando de alegría por que creía que lo que Natsu tenía eran celos y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a mí también me gustaba la idea.

* * *

**_Primero pido perdon por no haber subido los 2 capitulos ayer, el colegio me odia u.u}_**

**_En fin aqui esta el cap 13! y termina con un Natsu celoso =w= jejejeje_**

**_gracias por leer _**


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14  
La tarde había llegado y el sol se había ocultado ya en algún punto del cielo cuando volvimos al departamento. Había sido increíble haber pasado todo un día con Natsu cuando no estaba en mis planes. Me sentía mal a veces de haber utilizado a Jellal en varias ocasiones para sacarle ese rostro adusto y un ceño fruncido a Natsu. Pero más allá de la remota culpa, se sentía bien.  
-¡Uff! Fue un día magnífico el de hoy-dijo Jellal, riendo complacido.  
-Lo fue-concordé-. Gracias, Jellal.  
Besé su mejilla ligeramente coloreada por una bella pincelada rosa y crucé los dedos por que el ceño fruncido de Natsu apareciera de nuevo en su bello rostro. Le miré por la colilla del ojo cuando me alejé de Jellal y lo vi con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada baja, como si quisiera evitar ver. La fierecilla se decepcionó.  
-Hasta luego, Jellal-le dije.  
-Hasta luego, principessa-rió, tímido, luego dio la vuelta y se introdujo al departamento de su tía.  
Miré a Natsu quien ahora esbozaba una linda sonrisa, ¿no le había afectado en nada mi patético intento por ponerlo celoso?  
-Qué grosero es Jellal, no se despidió de mí-dijo, pero mantenía aun esa sonrisa.  
-Es un poco despistado, no te lo tomes a mal-sonreí.  
Abrí la puerta y él me siguió.  
-Son las seis treinta de la tarde, ¿qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó.  
-Estuve caminando casi todo el día por la plaza, no creo que me queden ánimos de hacer algo más-musité, aventándome al sofá y dejando la rosa roja sobre la mesa de centro.  
-¿Quieres jugar cartas?-sugirió, sentándose a mi lado.  
-No, siempre me ganas-hice mohín y el rió por lo bajo.  
-Bueno, que tal… ¿ver una película?  
-Ya vi todas las que Lisanna tiene, y me da pereza ir hasta el video club a rentar una. Lo siento-musité, negando.  
-Está bien, ¿por qué no jugamos a las diez preguntas?-insistió.  
-Bueno creo que eso puedo hacerlo sentada aquí-reí y me crucé las piernas sobre el sillón, acomodándome para quedar cara a cara con Natsu.  
-Está bien, comienza tú-me dijo.  
-Me dijiste que te gustaba la música. ¿Alguna vez has escrito una canción?  
-Sí, tengo algunas letras, pero no son tan buenas-sonrió y bajó la mirada.  
-Estoy segura de que son geniales-animé.  
-Siguiente pregunta-rió.  
-¿Algún día me ensañarás una?  
Me miró y rió de nuevo por mi insistencia.  
-Está bien, algún día-prometió.  
-Bien. Veamos…-pensé- ¿tu punto más cosquilloso?  
-Emm… el cuello-dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¿Qué hay de tu futuro?-pregunté, meramente curiosa.  
Se encogió de hombros, elegante.  
-Pues sólo estoy seguro de una cosa. No seré administrador como Sting- rió-. A lo mejor, quizá, compositor.  
-¿Compositor? ¡Dios, eso sería fenomenal!  
-Gracias.  
¿De qué hablan las canciones que escribes?  
-De la vida, de mí, del amor…-se encogió de hombros de nuevo.  
La fierecilla se removió y me animó a preguntar:  
-¿Alguna vez le escribiste alguna a Lisanna?-inquirí, temerosa por la respuesta, porque la fierecilla no sólo era terca, también era sensible.  
Se quedó serio por un segundo, con un semblante duro e inexpresivo. La fierecilla se removió curiosa inquieta e impaciente.  
-Me da pena admitirlo-bajó la mirada-. Pero no-musitó.  
-¿Por qué no?-mi ceño se frunció pero la fierecilla sonreía alegremente.  
-Es que…-elevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y la rascó despeinando su corto cabello- lo intenté, de verás, pero las palabras que salían y las frases que se formaban… simplemente no me gustaban. No eran buenas.  
-Pero al menos lo intentaste, y ya sabes lo que dicen 'La intención es lo que cuenta'-le sonreí, aliviada y feliz.  
-Supongo-asintió riendo-. Siguiente pregunta.  
-Está bien, veamos… ¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?  
Sonrió, dejándome ver todos esos hermosos y perlados dientes.  
-Que eras Lucy, la amiga de Lisanna-dijo.  
-No eso, eso ya lo sabías. Me refiero a la primera impresión.  
-Oh, bueno. Recuerdo que me reí porque peleabas con la puerta-sonrió- y pensé que eras divertida; luego me seguiste la plática, entonces supe que eras sociable; para después deducir que eras agradable porque era fácil reír contigo.  
-Oh, vaya. Gracias-musité, ligeramente ruborizada.  
-Siguiente pregunta.  
-¿Qué extrañas más de Tokio?  
-Diría que mi familia, pero ellos viven aquí así que…-pensó- tal vez mi antigua universidad: me gustaban las fiestas-rió-. Siguiente y última pregunta.  
-¿Me las estás contando?  
-¡Claro! El juego se llama 'diez' preguntas, ¿no?  
-Está bien, está bien-manoteé.  
Pensé muy bien mi última pregunta, y sólo se me vino a la mente la que había estado pensando desde el inicio del juego, incluso mucho antes. Pero no sabía si hacerla era buena idea, sin embargo la fierecilla insistió hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca con sumo cuidado.  
-¿Por qué te fuiste de Tokio?-musité, tímida y con la voz apenas audible.  
Él se quedó en silencio de nuevo y luego bajó la mira. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Me decía una voz interna; si no se lo contó a Lisanna, no sé por qué tenía la esperanza de que me lo contara a mí.  
-Es que no quería estar más en ese lugar-comenzó, con un tono de voz que se fue haciendo agrio conforme hablaba.  
Iba a conformarme con aquella respuesta, creyendo que él ya no seguiría hablando; pero su boca se abrió de nuevo… ¿estaba dispuesto a contarme a mí… todo?  
-La razón fue una chica, Minerva su mirada estaba gacha, puesta atenta en el verde cojín del sillón-. Ella fue mi novia durante un año; estábamos bien, ó eso creía yo, hasta que un día llegué a casa y mamá me dijo que Minerva había ido y me había dejado una nota, una especia de carta o algo así…-se quedó en silencio y respiró de forma notable varias veces, mientras que yo sólo observaba cómo su perfecto abdomen se inflaba y desinflaba bajo la camisa azul que vestía; luego continuó-. Subí a mi habitación y me senté a leer la nota; decía que se iba, que no la buscara y que era el fin de nuestra relación. Que lamentaba que eso tomara tanto tiempo y que se iba simplemente porque se merecía algo mejor que… yo-su semblante de ángel ahora parecía como si estuviese tallado en piedra, con una expresión hostil y entristecida a la vez-. Terminé el año que me faltaba para graduarme y salí corriendo de ese lugar tan pronto pude; lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir hasta Argentina, pero llegué primero a Italia, aquí, me gustó y descubrí que era lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar, así que decidí quedarme. Mi familia se mudó al año siguiente, cerca de mi apartamento. Mientras me iba esforzando en no recordar aquello ni nada de ese lugar. No te voy a negar, que sí me dolió. Yo la quería bastante y para ella simplemente no fue suficiente…-su voz se perdió y luego el silencio apareció de nuevo, y supe que ya no hablaría.  
-Qué estúpida-farfullé, incrédula y él me miró.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Minerva, es una estúpida-dije-. Me disculparás, pero, ¿que no eras suficiente? ¿Que se merecía algo más? ¿Acaso existe algo mejor que tú?-¡cállate! Me gritó la voz y capté la última pregunta que había salido de mi boca, el rubor corrió traicionero y sentí vergüenza; pero Harry me miraba enternecido, y mi corazón se conmovió dentro de mí, así que seguí hablando pero ahora consciente de lo que decía-. Qué tonta fue-musité-, porque no vio que eres un chico increíble, talentoso, atento, divertido, además de muy apuesto.  
Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Estoy segura que jamás encontró ese "algo mejor" porque simplemente no lo hay-continué-. Qué lástima que te haya dejado ir, porque no supo que lo que dejó escapar fue como un tesoro, que ya no recuperará; por eso digo que Lisanna es muy afortunada-en lo último de mi frase, la voz se me entristeció, pero él sonrió y aquella sonrisa le dio motivo a mi corazón para palpitar fuertemente.  
-Qué linda eres-musitó y el corazón comenzó a latirme más y más rápido, expandiéndose por todo mi pecho-. Gracias.  
Sonreí apenas pude, porque aun estaba un poco atolondrada intentando calmar a mi bombeador de sangre.  
-¿Sabes?-me dijo- Eres a la primera persona a la que se lo digo.  
Cuando creí que el corazón había vuelto a su tamaño normal, volvió a inflarse completamente conmovido.  
-Gracias por tenerme la confianza-murmuré.  
-Gracias por escucharme.  
Le sonreí de nuevo, aun sin comprender cómo es que aquella chica lo había dejado ir.  
-Pero basta de mí, te toca-la sonrisa alegre apareció de nuevo en su rostro y esperé a que dijera la primer pregunta-. ¿Qué te inspiró a ser fotógrafa?  
-Mi papá-dije-. Le gustaba mucho tomarnos fotos, a mí y a mi mamá y me gustaba cuando me sentaba en sus piernas y me las mostraba una por una, decía "Mis chicas" y luego me daba un abrazo. Me hacía sentir protegida-el recuerdo llegó hasta mi garganta, quebrándome la voz.  
-Seguro tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti, donde sea que él esté-me acarició la rodilla con cariño y me sonrió.  
-Gracias.  
-Dime, ¿Qué hay con el chico de Tokio?-inquirió y me reí por el cambio de tema tan repentino.  
-¿Cuál chico?-dije, un poco confundida.  
-Del que le hablaste a Jellal hoy, sobre tu amiga…  
-¡Oh! Eso, amm…-recordé mi pequeña mentira y rebusqué algunas palabras para formar la respuesta que él me pedía-. Bueno, como tú dijiste, ya no importa, ya se quedó allá-me preguntaba si había notado mi nerviosismo.  
-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-su mirada, se clavaba en mi rostro con intensidad, haciendo que mi corazón se trabara en sus latidos.  
-Existió un chico, Loke-expliqué-. Pero, no funcionó-me encogí de hombros.  
-¿Por qué no funcionó?  
-Bueno, éramos muy distintos. Yo amaba la fotografía y el arte y él… no era muy trabajador que digamos-reí-. Pero era un buen chico.  
-¿Entonces buscas a alguien con quien puedas congeniar?  
-No lo busco, Natsu. Tengo algo así como una creencia de que él sólo llegará.  
-El destino.  
-Quizá-me encogí de hombros.  
-Dime, Jellal es…-parecía como si luchara con las palabras para encontrar las adecuadas-, amm… bueno, se nota que te llevas muy… bien, con él. ¿Te gusta?-sin embargo, parecía también apenado por su pregunta.  
La fierecilla se emocionó al oír la pregunta que esperaba. "Dile que sí, dile que sí" me decía, pero la ignoré mandándola al rincón de donde había salido.  
-Jellal es… un gran chico. Pero…  
-Tú le gustas-me interrumpió.  
-No creo gustarle más que Erza. Y la respuesta es… que quizá me agrade un poco, pero, me quedo como su amiga.  
-Eres sincera-esbozó una delicada sonrisita-. Y, quiero conocer a esa chica, Erza. Me hablas de ella y no sé siquiera quien es.  
Me reí.  
-Es la chica del laboratorio de fotografía de los Agnelli. Un día te llevaré.  
-¿Prometido?  
-Prometido-reí-. Siguiente pregunta.  
-¿Qué te contó Sting el otro día?  
-¡Tramposo!-negué con la cabeza riendo- No te voy a decir, no seas curioso, Dragneel.  
Me miró y enarcó una ceja.  
-Perdón, Natsu.  
Sonrió  
-Y no te diré.  
-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?  
-Eemm… contigo, conmigo, con Jellal, con todos-divagué, saliéndome por la tangente-. Última pregunta.  
-¿Ya es la última?  
-Así es, curioso-asentí.  
-Está bien. Bueno, tú conoces a Lisanna mejor que nadie, y me conoces bastante también a mí, ¿cierto?-asentí- Bien, ¿crees realmente que Lisanna y yo…? No, ya sé, ¿crees que Lisanna es lo mejor para mí y yo para ella?  
Abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿qué? ¿Ahora dudaba? ¿Y me preguntaba a mí?  
-Bueno, mira-balbuceé y me humedecí los labios, repentinamente secos-, no se trata de lo que opine o lo que la gente diga; aunque tú los has oído, dicen que ustedes son la pareja perfecta; pero te repito, los comentarios de la gente no importan, lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tú y ella sienten. Si la amas, y ella a ti, ¿qué importa lo demás?  
Tenía la mirada baja al igual que la cabeza que ligeramente se inclinaba hacia abajo.  
-Gracias-musitó.  
-Cuando quieras, Natsu.  
Levantó la mirada de pronto e hizo que me corriera hacía atrás por el repentino movimiento.  
-Tengo que irme, discúlpame con Lisanna, ¿sí?-se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.  
-¿Por qué te vas?-inquirí, desorientada, aun sentada sobre el sillón.  
-Las preguntas se acabaron-sonrió-. Hasta mañana, Lucy-y salió por la puerta.  
Dejó la habitación vacía y a mí en ella. Cuando lo capté, pude distinguir también un fiero deseo de mantener su presencia aun allí, conmigo.  
Giré sobre mi asiento y miré la rosa sobre la mesa, suspiré. Salí disparada a mi habitación y rebusqué en el cajón inferior de mi buró aquellas fotos con el rostro de ángel. Me quedé sentada en el suelo de la habitación, recargada en uno de los lados de mi cama, mirando lo que tenía en las manos. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en mi estómago? ¿Por qué el corazón se me aceleraba cuando no debía? ¿Por qué… sentía que Natsu me gustaba? Era sumamente atractivo, sin duda y sensacional, también.  
Estar a su lado era como no querer que el tiempo avanzara, querer detener las manecillas del reloj y mandarlas en sentido contrario. Su mirada angelical de miel era como la fábrica de luces para Navidad. Me hace sentir bonita con el beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa que miraba en su rostro me llena de algo que me es inexplicable. Él de alguna forma me hace recordar lo que es sentir, saber que una existe.  
Dragneel, Natsu, como sea; el nombre es lo de menos, porque ahora me invadía una angustia palpable que me comenzó a cortar la respiración y hacía que las manos desprendieran sudor frío.  
No. Yo podía fijarme en cualquier chico, cualquiera. Excepto en uno. Arrojé las fotografías dejándolas desparpajadas por todo el interior del cajón y lo cerré abruptamente. Yo no podía fijarme en Natsu.  
-¡Lucy!-la voz de Lisanna apareció lejos, junto a la puerta de entrada que apenas había cerrado para introducirse al departamento y como impulsada me levanté del piso y salí de mi habitación. Miré a Lisanna.  
-Hola-musité.  
-¿Dónde está Natsu?-preguntó, dejando su bolso Louis Vuitton sobre el sofá.  
-Se fue,  
-¿Cómo? ¿Vino y se fue?  
-Sí-me encogí de hombros-. Me dijo que lo disculpara contigo pero que tenía que irse-tragué saliva escandalosamente.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Yo? Claro, ¿por qué no he de estarlo?-farfullé, queriendo sonreír.  
-Pues, te conozco y pareces nerviosa.  
-¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo?-reí- No, para nada.  
-Lucy-me miró, con esos grandes ojos color azul que me acusaban conjeturantes- ay, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo-manoteó restándole importancia al asunto-, vengo muy cansada hoy-bostezó y luego miró hacía la mesita de centro-. ¿Y esa rosa?  
Abrí los ojos como platos.  
-Eh… emm…-tartamudeé.  
-¿Te la dio Jellal?-especuló con el rostro ansioso.  
-Natsu-solté.  
-¿Te la dio Natsu?-su ceño se frunció, y la voz se le bañó radicalmente de un matiz de confusión.

* * *

**_Tan tan tan tan! O.O Lisanna se dará cuenta de lo que Lucy siente por Natsu?_**

**_Bueno eso lo dejo para mañana ( no me maten ) _**

**_en fin gracias por leer :D y nos leemos luego!_**


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15  
-Emm… ¡No! Quiero decir que Natsu te la dejó a ti, es para ti-dije, mientras sentía que la fierecilla pataleaba y gritaba ¡Mía, mía, mía!  
-¿Hizo eso?-su semblante cambió de nuevo y se volvió tierno y dulce, como era- Aww, qué lindo es-se acercó a la rosa y la tomó para luego percibir su aroma-. Tengo que ponerla en agua-sonrió y yo suspiré, aliviada y con pesar.  
Aliviada porque había salido del lío que por poco y se iba a armar, y con pesar porque la rosa ahora estaba en las manos equivocadas, que irónicamente eran en las que deberían de estar.  
Me senté en una de las sillas del pretil mientras veía cómo Lisanna sumergía el tallo de la rosa en el agua de un florero pequeño.  
-¿Y qué tal tu día con Jellal?-preguntó mi amiga.  
-Genial-musité con aplomo.  
-Ay pero lo dices como si no te hubiera gustado-su aguda voz se acercó cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.  
-No, es que estoy cansada, ya me conoces-sonreí.  
-No es justo, ¿sabes?-dijo.  
-¿Qué cosa?-la miré.  
-Que no pueda pasar tiempo contigo. Dios, ¡eres mi mejor amiga y casi ni hablamos! Yo con mi trabajo y con… Natsu.  
-Pero Lisanna, vivimos en el mismo departamento, como queríamos desde pequeñas, ¿recuerdas?  
-Sí-sonrió-, y aun así casi ni te veo. No es justo.  
-Está bien. Tenemos los domingos-dije.  
-Un día de siete-hizo un mohín.  
-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, Lisanna; como cuando éramos niñas, pero ya no lo somos. Tú tienes trabajo y yo muchas cosas que hacer. Pero al menos lo compartimos y eso es lo que cuenta.  
-Me siento muy afortunada, ¿sabes?-suspiró- Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo y el novio más apuesto del planeta-rió-. Además del trabajo que quería-agregó.  
No sabía por qué me sentí culpable cuando ella dijo "la mejor amiga del mundo" y celosa cuando dijo "el novio más apuesto del planeta".  
Sonreí y la abracé. Si había una amiga excelente, esa era Lisanna. No yo.  
-Tengo que dormir, Lisanna-dije.  
-¡Ay, no!-exclamó, como niña pequeña- ¿No vas a cenar?  
-Estoy cansada.  
-¡Vamos! Cena conmigo, ya van varias veces que me dejas cenando sola-hizo un puchero y me reí.  
-Está bien. ¿Qué cenamos?  
La sonrisa de Lisanna se expandió alegre por su rostro.  
Miré a través de la ventana el cielo completamente oscurecido y conté las escasas estrellas que había esa noche. Miré luego el reloj, iba a ser la una treinta de la mañana y yo aun no podía dormir. Me acurruqué entre la cobija y suspiré.  
No podía seguir ignorando a la fierecilla dentro de mí, porque sus pensamientos ya no iban en total desacuerdo con los míos. Pero aun conservaba un poco de cordura en alguna parte de mi cabeza que me decía que no podía enamorarme de Natsu. Era tan intocable como el fuego bajo la sartén, tan prohibido como romper alguna ley de la constitución; era el novio de mi mejor amiga, y yo debía de brincar hacía atrás los pasos que no debí de caminar.  
Apabullada y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos ilógicos logré dormir esa noche.

Su sonrisa llegaba hasta mí a través de la poca distancia entre ambos. Una sonrisa demasiado bonita como para desgastarla, pero él quería dármela a mí y sólo a mí; haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Luego tomó mi mano, y sentí que pude tocar el mismísimo cielo. El corazón se me aceleró cuando él puso mi nombre en sus labios y la sonrisa se expandía ahora por mi rostro.  
-¿Quién más puede hacerte sentir esto?-me preguntó.  
Era la primera noche que soñaba con él, con Natsu. Suspiré con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y mi suspiró se convirtió en un vapor cálido que me pegó en todo el rostro. Alcé la cabeza y pude sentir algunos que otros cabellos despeinados a cada costado de mi cara. Hoy era sábado. Recordé angustiada el sueño y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que contarle esto a alguien porque si no, explotaría tarde o temprano.  
Me levanté y arreglé en media hora y tecleé sobre las teclas de mi celular el número de Sting, ¿quién mejor que él para entender toda esta locura?  
-¿Hola?-me contestó, del otro lado de la bocina.  
-Sting, ¿podemos vernos hoy?-pregunté.  
-Claro, dime en dónde y a qué hora-accedió.  
-En la plaza, en una hora y media, ¿está bien?  
-Perfecto, ¿puedo preguntar para qué?-curioseó.  
-Te digo cuando te vea.  
-Está bien.  
Trunqué la llamada y me apresuré a salir del departamento, seguro tardaría más de una hora y media si no me daba prisa. Aunque llegar por mis propios medios me costaría trabajo.  
Tomé un taxi que tardó casi los sesenta minutos en llegar y pagué con los euros que habían salido de mi bolso.  
Bajé y me adentré en el motín de gente que circulaba bajo el cielo grisáceo como el día de ayer, y me senté en una banquita gris que estaba vacía por puro milagro, como si aguardara por mí.  
Le regalé un suspiro al aire y luego miré hacia arriba, a lo mejor llovería hoy. Los nubarrones grises que surcaban el cielo se veían considerablemente amenazadores.  
Empecé a divagar entre mis pensamientos, mientras esperaba por Sting; quien hasta el día de hoy se había vuelto casi mi mejor amigo, nos contábamos todo y esta vez, no sería la excepción. Estaba dispuesta a decirle con punto y coma todo, y eso incluía aceptar que Natsu me atraía y bastante.  
A la media hora Sting apareció entre el tumulto de gente.  
-¡Sting, acá!-manoteé para que me viera y no sólo logré llamar la atención de él sino de algunos otros que me miraron extrañados por hablar en otro idioma.  
Cómo si no hubieran oído jamás el español. Me encogí un poco cohibida y aun así Sting me alcanzó a mirar y se acercó.  
-¡Hola!-me sonrió, haciendo notar sus pómulos rojizos.  
-Qué bueno que llegaste-dije y lo jalé de la mano para sentarlo conmigo.  
-Dime, ¿qué pasa?  
-Bueno, tengo un muy, muy, grave problema-farfullé.  
Sus cejas se elevaron al mismo tiempo en un gesto de sorpresa pero luego pasó a ser un ceño fruncido bañado de un matiz de preocupación.  
-¿Qué tipo de problema? ¿Qué es?-inquirió, visiblemente atento.  
-Bueno, ¿prefieres que te lo diga sin tantos rodeos?-pregunté, a lo mejor así era más fácil para mí.  
Asintió.  
-Creo que me gusta tu hermano-dije, casi hablando entre dientes, consumida por la vergüenza.  
-¡¿Qué te gusta quién?!-sus verdes ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca.  
-No me hagas repetirlo-lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-¿Estás enamorada de Natsu?-preguntó y su voz se mezcló con alguna chispa de arrebato repentino.  
-No, no, no-gesticulé-. Enamorada, no-negué rotundamente, meneando la cabeza-. Sólo, me gusta… mucho-admití, ruborizándome.  
-Vaya-se recargó con aplomo sobre el respaldo metálico de la banca-. Ahora somos compañeros del mismo dolor-bromeó.  
-Sting, no estoy enamorada de tu hermano-volví a especificar.  
-No por ahora.  
Le fruncí el ceño y el rió.  
-Vamos, cuéntame cómo ocurrió-me palmeó la pierna cariñosamente.  
-Bueno-suspiré-, creo que fue desde que lo vi. Mira, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero cuando vi a Natsu, me atrajo al instante. Tu hermano es muy apuesto.  
-Ya he oído eso-musitó Sting.  
-Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás-admití.  
-Gracias. Continua.  
-Él no me dijo que era novio de Lisanna, y Lisanna tampoco me mencionó que tenía uno; así que mis pensamientos volaron libremente y entonces chocaron contra una dura pared cuando me enteré de que ellos eran pareja.  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?  
-Oí a Lisanna decirle 'amor' y luego besarlo.  
-Oh-musitó y quiso fingir indeferencia, pero fue notable que le dolió. Capté entonces que debía guardarme comentarios como ese.  
Continué.  
-Luego Lisanna me explicó que lo eran y… yo comencé a convivir con Natsu, ya sabes, mientras espera a que Lisanna llegue del trabajo y eso; luego…  
-Espera, espera-me interrumpió-. ¿Cómo que convives con Natsu mientras espera a que Lisanna llegue?  
-Sí, bueno, Lisanna llega a las ocho de la noche y Natsu va a las siete al departamento.  
-¿Por qué hace eso?-preguntó, confundido.  
-Dice que es agradable estar allí-me encogí de hombros.  
La cabeza de Sting se meneó y luego soltó una risita junto con un resuello.  
-Continúa, continúa-me instó.  
-Bueno, empecé a convivir con él, llevarnos bien es fácil, es agradable y divertido, pero mientras más convivíamos, empecé a sentir cosas por él.  
-¿Cosas?  
-Sí, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas-me encogí de hombros.  
-¿El cosquilleo en el estómago, la sonrisa idiota en el rostro, el latir inoportuno del corazón, el enrojecimiento de mejillas y las ridículas ganas de verle el rostro a cada instante de cada día?  
-Eso… mismo.  
-¿Ó esas ganas abrasadoras de ser tú quien en vez de ella, esos molestos pinchazos en el interior que te fruncen el ceño cuando los ves tomados de la mano, riendo y platicando, y esas oleadas repentinas de tristeza cuando por accidente los descubres besándose?  
-Sí-musité.  
-Querida mía-se acomodó para mirarme de frente y me miró con un gesto divertido y a la vez compasivo-. Lamento confirmarte que estás enamorada-me hizo un cariño en la barbilla.  
-¡¿Qué?!-chillé, atónita.  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, sumamente tranquilo.  
-¡Porque es novio de mi mejor amiga!-vociferé como si fuese obvio-. No debo, no puedo-negué con la cabeza, frenéticamente.  
-Uno no decide de quien enamorarse-suspiró-. Y si no, mírame a mí: no debo ni puedo estar enamorado de Lisanna, y lo estoy-se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Por qué lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad?-vociferé, casi queriéndole sacudir de los hombros.  
-Porque no voy a ponerme a llorar ni a atormentarme. ¿Qué más puedo hacer si no es aceptar y vivir con eso? Aunque me duela.  
-Y bastante-admití, ahora caía en la cuenta del porqué es que lo entendía desde un principio.  
-Ahora sé por qué nunca me juzgaste-dijo, adivinando mi pensamiento.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunté, derrotada ante el sentimiento.  
-Tratar de separarlos y hacer que Natsu te ame a ti y que Lisanna me ame a mí-dijo.  
-¿Qué?-le miré, con desdén, crédula.  
-Sabes que eso fue sarcasmo, ¿verdad? No vamos a hacer nada, no podemos hacer nada-musitó, lleno de aplomo.  
-Por un segundo lo creí-susurré, recargando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándome de brazos.  
"Y me gustó" completó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.  
-¿Te digo algo?-dije, ignorándola.  
-Dime-me miró.  
-Creo que Natsu se…-me daba vergüenza decir eso, porque seguro Sting pensaría que estaba loca o demasiado enamorada y ya comenzaba a alucinar.  
-Se… ¿qué?-me instó.  
-Se pone un poco celoso cuando me ve con Jellal-terminé diciendo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¿Jellal? ¿El vecino de Lisanna?  
-Ajá.  
-¿Por qué se pondría celoso?-preguntó, con los ojos inquisidores.  
-No sé-dije, aunque sí sabía, o al menos, quería creerme lo que pensaba. Que yo de alguna forma le atraía-. Pero he notado que cada vez que tomo a Jellal de la mano y que le doy un beso en la mejilla o que Jellal me corteja, Natsu no parece muy contento-admití.  
-¿Te gusta Jellal?-preguntó y me hizo recordar cuando Natsu lo hizo también.  
-Es agradable, pero lo profiero como amigo.  
-Entonces, déjame adivinar, ¿utilizas a Jellal para darle celos a Natsu?-me reprochó.  
Lo primero que pensé en decir fue 'No', pero luego, cuando lo pensé más, decir 'No' sería completamente falso; porque consiente o inconsciente, yo hacía aquello para ver el ceño fruncido de Natsu en su rostro y luego sentirme bien al saber, o mejor dicho, creer, que yo le robaba algún tipo de sentimiento de inquietud.  
Sting interpretó mi silencio.  
-Lucy, eso no se hace-me regañó, como un padre a una hija, o como un hermano mayor.  
-La mayoría del tiempo no lo hago a propósito-susurré.  
-Y Natsu no tiene porqué ponerse celoso-reflexionó-. Esto está muy, pero muy raro-se rascó la barbilla, como pensando y yo sólo me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo, suspirando. No quería hacerme ilusiones, no debía.

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** otro capitulo! perdón hoy solo subiré un capitulo ya que tengo algunos problemas y pues no me quedo tiempo para editar u.u, gomen**_

_**Nos leemos luego! n.n**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

No quería que Sting se fuera, porque sabía que luego tenía que enfrentarme yo sola a un montón de sentimientos que no deben de estar dentro del corazón que ahora latía dentro de mí cuando lo veía a él.  
Me mordí las uñas con nerviosismo, ideando quién sabe cuántos planes para evitar a Natsu, porque sí, eso es lo que haría, después de haberlo pensado y repensado, la decisión más sabia era evitarlo, así, a lo mejor, los absurdos sentimientos desaparecían. Miré el reloj con nerviosismo, como alguien que teme que el tiempo de un examen se acabe cuando no vas siquiera a la mitad. Faltaban doce minutos para las siete de la tarde.  
Contárselo a Sting y que este me hiciera ver las cosas con claridad, había servido sólo para atormentarme; porque ahora ese era exactamente mi problema, todo estaba ya claro y yo estaba enamorada de alguien de quien no debía. Tanto tiempo compartido había traído consecuencias fatales para mí.  
¿Y si no le abro? Pensé. Cuando llegara podría ignorarle y no salir a abrirle, así, el se iría y yo no tendría que atormentar a mi corazón, haciéndolo latir para luego ordenarle que se callara. Corrí a mi habitación, dispuesta a embarcarme en mi mundo e ignorar los ruidos externos, y eso incluía el llamado a la puerta que en cualquier momento se oiría.  
Conecté mi reproductor de música al par de bocinitas que papá me había regalado en el cumpleaños número diecisiete y dejé que la música sonara queda por toda la habitación. Mientras sonaba la primer canción de la lista, aquellos golpeteos en la puerta tan reconocibles ya, se escucharon, haciéndome latir el corazón con un palpitar que resultaba ridículo. Traté de ignorarlos y sobre todo, ignorar el pensamiento de saber quién era el que estaba detrás de la puerta. Pero los golpecitos se aferraron a seguir llamando y era como si su sonido me incitara a correr y ver el rostro que ahora se proyectaba en mis sueños. Arranqué de un jalón el reproductor y conecté los auriculares blancos para luego llevarme cada uno a los oídos, haciendo girar el círculo para que el volumen subiera y me atronara en los oídos indefensos. Me tumbé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza, produciendo una que otra arruguita en el parpado. Enterré la cabeza en la almohada y luego canturrié algunas estrofas de All the small things de Blink 182, que sonaba con potencia en mis oídos, haciendo de mi voz sólo un farfullar ahogado que nada más yo entendía.  
Así pasaron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que decidí que no quería quedarme sorda antes de los treinta y bajé el volumen hasta desvanecerlo completamente y luego apagarlo. Suspiré, ¿con qué cara vería ahora a Lisanna? ¿Podía acaso ser tan hipócrita como para mantenerle la misma sonrisa "sincera"? Ella no merecía que nadie le hiciera daño, nadie y mucho menos yo, ella ya había sufrido tanto y ahora, no podía permitirme hacerle daño. Contemplé el techo blanco por un rato, sintiéndome la persona más pérfida como amiga. Entonces oí cómo la puerta se abrió y luego la voz de Lisanna y la de Natsu mezcladas. El corazón me latió por dos cosas, de nerviosismo y ansiedad.  
-¡Lucy! ¿Estás?-preguntó Lisanna en un sonoro grito.  
¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Salir y portarme como si nada, siendo hipócrita con Lisanna y ordenando callar a mi corazón cuando Natsu se acercara ó quedarme encerrada en mi habitación y hasta quizá ocultarme en el armario para siempre.  
-¡Allí estás!-dijo Lisanna, con alivio, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y haciéndome sentir descubierta bajo la mirada verde de Natsu que se mostraba en segundo plano.  
Le sonreí, totalmente nerviosa y atontada debido a que no tuve la oportunidad de salir corriendo por la ventana, aunque hubiera sido mala idea por los tres pisos que había antes del suelo. No pude mirar a Natsu, o mejor dicho mantener mi mirada en él, mientras él me veía; pero tampoco pude hacerlo con Lisanna, porque ella quizá podría ver en mis ojos alguna aflicción. Y no estaría del todo equivocada.  
-¿Por qué no le abriste a Natsu?-preguntó, entre tanto que yo bajaba de la cama y me acercaba para salir de mi habitación, aunque no quisiera.  
-Oh, perdóname-intenté mirarlo pero su mirada me derritió el corazón incluso antes que éste pudiera latir, así que me apresuré a hablar para quitarla rápido-. Es que me quedé dormida con la música a todo volumen-me excusé y luego me dirigí hasta la cocina para tomar una manzana, pero más para huir de ambos. Porque por el lado que sea, yo me sentía culpable.  
-No, no te preocupes-me dijo Natsu y su voz hizo que las piernas me temblaran.  
-Lo encontré sentado afuera, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo allí-musitó Lisanna y por la colilla del ojo miré cómo se giró hacía Natsu para darle un abrazo cariñoso.  
El hecho de que no quería admitir que me daban celos, no evitaba que los sintiera. Entonces el timbre sonó interrumpiendo el beso que estaban a punto de darse y corrí alegre a abrir la puerta, dándole gracias a quién sea que estaba del otro lado.  
Cuando abrí, un ramo de rosas rojas le tapaba la cara a alguien y sólo divisé las viriles manos que lo sostenían. Todos nos quedamos observando, confundidos y curiosos, hasta que el ramo de rosas bajó y pude ver el bello rostro juvenil de Jellal, sonriéndome.

-Hola-me dijo.  
-Hola-musité, aun confundida.  
-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó.  
-Adelante-animó Lisanna, esperando ver la escena que ya imaginaba.  
Recordé las palabras de Sting de esta mañana, y me esforcé de verás por no sacarle provecho al asunto. Al menos no a propósito.  
Jellal condujo sus pies hasta quedar atrás de mí, y luego yo cerré la puerta, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.  
-Ten. Es para ti-me dijo cuando le miré y me extendió el ramo.  
No quería, pero no pude evitarlo y miré por la colilla del ojo a Natsu, quien tenía un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Luego a Lisanna, quien con ojos como platos contemplaba la escena, ajena a la expresión de su novio y completamente emocionada; como de esas niñas que ven un espectáculo de navidad en primera fila y apenas pueden esperar para saludar al sujeto gordo vestido de Santa Claus.  
-Gracias, Jellal-tartamudeé, tomando el ramo.  
-Te dije que lo haría y bueno, yo siempre cumplo-musitó.  
Antes de que pudiera yo decirle algo, Lisanna habló, pero para Natsu.  
-Oh, amor, eso me hizo recordar-dijo-. Gracias por la rosa-besó su mejilla.  
Natsu, desconcertado, frunció el ceño.  
-¿Cuál rosa?-preguntó.  
Oh, oh. Pensé.  
El corazón se me aceleró en un intento de explotar de nerviosismo y las manos desprendieron un poco de sudor frío.  
-¡Eh, Natsu!-dije, adelantándome a la situación-. La rosa que le dejaste a Lisanna ayer, como disculpa porque no pudiste venir, ¿recuerdas?-rogaba por que Natsu me siguiera la corriente y también porque no se molestara conmigo.  
Miré de reojo a Jellal, quien sabiamente guardaba silencio y su rostro me decía que trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Los ojos de Natsu me miraron, extraños. Fue una mirada que no supe describir, sus ojos algo me dijeron pero yo no entendí, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerme a descifrar el mensaje que me gritaban. Luego de un silencio, Natsu retiró su mirada de mí y le sonrió a Lisanna.  
-Sí, ya recuerdo-musitó-. De nada-dijo.  
Suspiré de alivio.  
Después de eso, Lisanna volvió al ataque.  
-Y Jellal, ¿a que se debe tan gran detalle con Lucy?-preguntó Lisanna, preparada quizá para la bulla.  
-Emm…-tartamudeó.  
-Porque somos excelentes amigos, ¿verdad, Jellal?-interrumpí.  
-Claro-dijo.  
-Chicos, les daremos privacidad. Jellal y yo iremos a mi habitación-tomé la mano de Jellal mientras que con la otra aun sostenía el ramo-. Vamos, Jellal-lo llevé hasta mi cuarto, mientras que éste trataba de comprender mucho más todo lo que había ocurrido antes.  
La mirada inquisidora de Lisanna estaba a mis espaldas y la de Natsu, desconcertado, también nos seguía, hasta que nos deshicimos de ambas al cerrar la puerta.  
Cerré los ojos y suspiré.  
-Dios…-murmuré, aliviada.  
-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir allá afuera?-preguntó, Jellal.  
Le miré y suspiré de nuevo, era hora de contarle todo.  
-Tenemos que hablar, Jellal-dije y le hice seña de que se sentara sobre la cama entre tanto que yo me sentaba a su lado y ponía el ramo sobre la almohada.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, inquieto.  
-¿Recuerdas ayer cuando te dije que si alguna vez te había gustado alguien prohibido?-inquirí, en voz baja.  
Él asintió.  
-Bueno…-guardé silencio por un minuto, mientras que los ojos chocolate de Jellal esperaban que siguiera hablando- creo que estoy enamorada de Natsu-admití, casi con un hilo de voz.  
-¡¿Qué tú qué?!-farfulló.  
-¡Shhh!-exclamé, para que bajara su tono de voz-. Sting me hizo darme cuenta de ello.  
-Pero es el novio de Lisanna, y ella es tu mejor amiga-musitó, con un leve tono de desesperación.  
-¿Y crees que no lo sé?-dije, triste- Pero uno no decide de quién enamorarse-cité, lo que hace unas horas había aprendido de Sting.  
-¿Y lo de la rosa?  
-Bueno, Lisanna llegó ayer y la vio tendida sobre la mesa de centro, me preguntó que si fuiste tú quien me la había dado y dije que no, ya sabes, no quería que empezara a especular más de lo que ya lo hace; entonces le dije que era Natsu quien se la había dejado a ella, porque no podía decirle que su novio me la había dado a mí-expliqué.  
-Eres una gran amiga, Lucy-me acarició el hombro.  
-Claro que no, ¿qué clase de amiga se enamora del novio de su mejor amiga?-dije, en un chillido ahogado.  
-Bueno, exceptuando eso. Entonces, ¿te molesta que yo…? Ya sabes.  
-Jellal, no quiero usarte para darle celos a Natsu-bajé la cabeza.  
-No siento que me uses. Aunque Natsu sí se pone celoso, cosa que no debería.  
-Eres un gran amigo para mí, Jellal. Es así como yo te veo. Discúlpame.  
-No tienes que pedir perdón por eso, Lucy-sonrió-. Eres muy linda, claro, pero también eres una amiga para mí.  
-Gracias, Jellal.  
-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?-me preguntó.  
-Trato de ignorar a Natsu.  
-¿Por eso no le abriste la puerta?-rió.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Mi tía me dijo que lo vio sentado allá afuera, como si esperara.  
Suspiré.  
-No siempre podrás evitarlo, Lucy-me dijo.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-¿Sabes? A lo mejor no es enamoramiento, simplemente es… deslumbramiento muy profundo-trató de animarme.  
-¿Qué diferencia hay?  
-Que en uno estás enamorada, en el otro no-rió, pero su broma no provocó nada en mí e inmediatamente volvió a la seriedad-. Cuando me ocupes, sabes que voy a estar allí-me acarició la rodilla.  
-Gracias, Jellal. En serio, gracias.  
Una vez aclaradas las cosas, Jellal y yo pasamos el rato riéndonos, aunque mi risa no fuera con mucho sentido.  
-Creo que ya es hora de irme. No quiero perderme la cena-dijo Jellal, sobándose la panza.  
-Está bien. Ojala podamos vernos mañana-sonreí.  
-Claro.  
Me paré para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y Jellal me siguió. En cuanto la madera me dejó ver la escena exterior, deseé cerrarla de nuevo de un solo portazo. ¿Cuántas veces se necesitaba ver la escena amorosa entre Natsu y Lisanna para que mi corazón se rompiera por completo? Me paré en seco y Jellal detrás de mí. Natsu y Lisanna se separaron y sus bocas volvieron a ser dos. Algo dentro tironeó mi corazón.

* * *

**_Gomen no subi los capitulos ayer, asi que para compensarlos subire cuatro capitulos hoy, por ahora publico uno pero mas tarde publicare los otros tres_**

**_Gracias por comprender y no leemos luego!_**


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

-Perdón-dijo Jellal, ya que yo me había quedado sin voz.  
-Oh, no te preocupes, Jellal-se levantó Lisanna del sofá y se acercó-. ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó, medio consternada.  
-Sí-dijo él.  
Me empujó discretamente por la cintura, mientras que yo me esforzaba por borrar mi rostro afligido. Medio reaccioné. Seguí a Jellal hasta la puerta y él notó mi reacción.  
-Nos vemos luego, chicos-dijo Jellal y dijo adiós con la mano a Natsu y a Lisanna. Entonces se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso tierno cerca, muy cerca de los labios, rozando sólo la orilla y antes de que se despegara demasiado de mi rostro me guiñó el ojo.  
Me quedé parada allí, analizando lo que Jellal acababa de hacer, o mejor dicho, el porqué lo había hecho.  
-Adiós-musité por fin y luego cerré la puerta tras ver la sonrisa de Jellal.  
Me giré y los ojos inquisidores de Lisanna me acusaron mientras que los de Natsu me miraban como si estuviesen furiosos. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? No puede enojarse tanto por una estúpida rosa. Porque… esa era la razón, ¿no?  
Se limitó a intimidarme y cuando lo notó dejó de hacerlo y bajó la mirada.  
-¿De qué tanto hablaron tú y Jellal?-preguntó Lisanna, la curiosidad que siempre había existido en ella ahora me resultaba extrañamente fastidiosa.  
-De nada importante, ya sabes-me encogí de hombros-, su tía, la cena-dije, divagando un poco- ¿Sabes? Voy a ver si tenemos correspondencia-inventé, para poder escapar un rato de aquel incómodo momento.  
-Pero…  
No dejé que Lisanna terminara e interrumpí el sonido de su aguda voz cuando la puerta me colocó del otro lado, suspiré y bajé con lentitud las escaleras, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Llegué hasta el último piso y revisé en el cajón marcado con el 312 para ver si teníamos correspondencia, no había nada más que unos cuantos folletos de publicidad sobre cuentas de banco, a lo poco que pude entender. Arrugué los papeles y los hice una bolita mal hecha, luego salí del edificio y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada en donde deposité las bolitas de papel a un lado, me llevé ambas manos a mis ante brazos, esta noche había decidido teñirse de un azul oscuro y gélido aire. Suspiré, haciendo que el vapor saliera de mi nariz y chocara con el frío.  
La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y antes de que pudiera articular algún pensamiento, su voz me distrajo.  
-Necesitamos hablar-me dijo Natsu haciéndome pegar un brinco, su tono era un poco áspero y cuando me giré a mirarlo, se esforzaba en ocultar un rostro medio colérico, pero la máscara no resistía muy bien.  
De pronto me asusté. ¿Tan mal se había tomado que yo le haya dado la rosa a Lisanna? Le miré con ojos angustiados.  
Se sentó a mi lado, allí en el frío cemento de las escaleras desgastadas de la entrada y el contacto con su piel me produjo un tierno calor cuando pegó su brazo y hombro al mío.  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-me dijo, con el mismo tono de voz.  
-¿Que fue qué?-esto parecía un juego de palabras.  
-Eso, con Jellal, ¿por qué te besó?  
Me solté a reír de puro nerviosismo, yo pensando que él me daría una buena amonestación por lo de la rosa y, ¿me sale con eso?  
-No me besó-dije.  
-¿Entonces cómo le llamas al hecho de que él haya pegado sus labios a los tuyos?  
-¿Qué?-reí aun más y al parecer a Natsu no le hacía mucha gracia- Jellal no me besó, no en los labios, al menos. Fue sólo un beso de amigos.  
-Pues no parecían amigos-farfulló.  
-Dragneel, pareces mi padre-dije, medio molesta por tener que darle explicaciones y la risa se volvió una línea tensa en mis labios.  
Natsu suspiró y decidió mejor cambiar de tema, aunque no de tono de voz.  
-¿Por qué le diste la rosa a Lisanna?-preguntó.  
-Porque ella es tu novia, Natsu-dije, aunque me haya dolido rectificar aquello-. A ella es a quien debes de darle rosas, osos de peluche o lo que sea.  
-Pero yo te la quise dar a ti-insistió.  
-Y yo no iba a decirle a Lisanna eso, ¿o sí?-suspiré-. Natsu, ¿por qué te molestas tanto con las cosas que hago? ¿Por qué te importa que le haya dado la rosa a Lisanna e inventado una excusa para salvarnos el pellejo? ¿Por qué te molesta si Jellal me besa o me lleva un ramo de flores?  
Se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando hacia delante con el ceño fruncido y sus labios formando una línea.  
-No lo sé-musitó-. Tengo que irme-se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta su Hybrid negra y subiendo a ella condujo hasta desaparecer calle abajo.  
Me quedé sentada allí, sin saber bien qué había ocurrido hace unos minutos; era la clase de desconcierto que hace que te duela la cabeza y sentir cómo si tus pies volaran lejos del planeta Tierra. ¿Por qué Natsu había actuado así? A no ser que… no, claro que no. Eso sería imposible.  
Suspiré agobiada, si Natsu había malinterpretado todo, seguro Lisanna también y ahora, aunque no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación para mentirle más a Lisanna y sonreírle condescendientemente, tenía que pararme enfrente de ella y darle el mismo sermón que le dí a Natsu, el de "Jellal y yo sólo somos amigos".  
Me levanté desganada y abrí la puerta del edificio, conduciendo mis pies escaleras arriba hasta llegar al tercer piso y al departamento 312. Suspiré de nuevo antes de entrar, rogándole a Dios tan sólo un poco de ayuda, Lisanna podía llegar a ser realmente persistente.  
Abrí la puerta girando la dorada perilla y visualicé a Lisanna mirando TV desde la cocina; mientras intentaba recalentar en el horno un pedazo de pizza del día jueves. Cuando me vio entrar se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de gran manera haciéndome ver sus dientes medianos y blancos, tan fuertes como un roble.  
Traté de sonreír.  
-¿Por qué la gran sonrisa? ¿La pizza no se te quemó hoy?-bromeé.  
-Aay-se quejó como niña pequeña-. Eso sólo fue una vez y hace ya varios años-dijo y rió, dejando escapar el sonido levemente gutural de su risa.  
Me tuve que reír también, recordando aquella escena de la pizza quemada en casa de su abuela, cuando teníamos diecisiete años.  
-Bueno, pero no es por eso porque sonrío-me dijo-. Tú tienes algo que contarme-levantó las cejas una y otra vez.  
-¿Cómo qué?-me hice la que no sabía.  
-No sé, tú dime, algo que tenga que ver con un chico, llamado… ¿Jellal?-tanteó.  
Puse los ojos en blanco.  
-Lisanna, ¿cuándo vas a entender que entre Jellal y yo sólo hay una bonita amistad? Ya aclaramos el punto y ambos estamos bien siendo amigos.  
-Pero yo vi…  
-Un beso, ya sé-la interrumpí, de nuevo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lisanna, pero ese no fue un beso en la boca, fue en la mejilla, cerca, pero fue de amigos, nada más-dije.  
Se quedó en silencio como por tres segundos y luego exhaló.  
-Eres aburrida-dijo y se giró para ver su pedazo de pizza girar en el plato de vidrio, dentro del horno.  
-El hecho de que no me guste Jellal no quiere decir que sea aburrida-me defendí.  
-No, pero desde que llegaste a Venecia, no has salido con ningún chico-me dijo-. A menos que…-se giró de nuevo y me miró, la sonrisa volvió a expandirse por su rostro- ¿Te gusta Sting?-preguntó.  
-¿Qué?  
-Pues, no sales con más chicos, vas de aquí para allá pero no sin las mismas personas: Jellal, Sting, tu amiga la de los Agnelli e incluso Natsu.  
Algo me estrujó el estómago cuando dijo su nombre.

* * *

**_Aqui otro cap... por que Natsu no habra respondido? ... bueno lo sabran en los siguientes capitulos _**

**_Espero que les guste ! :D_**


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? Sting se ha vuelto un amigo excelente y Jellal es una persona grandiosa. A Erza la conozco por que trabaja en el laboratorio de fotografía y es una chica sensacional. Así estoy bien, no ocupo tener tantas personas en una vida que pronto dejaré. No voy a quedarme a vivir en Venecia por siempre-dije.  
-Ya lo sé, Lucy. Lo que trato de decir es que disfruta el tiempo que estés aquí.  
-Eso lo hago, créeme.  
-Pero…  
-¡Tu pizza está lista!-canté al oír el pitido del horno-. Me voy a dormir, te quiero, buenas noches-le lancé un beso y me fui a paso apresurado a mi habitación.  
Me sentía culpable, porque la verdad era que no me entusiasmaba tanto la idea de pasar el día con Lisanna, al menos no si lo veía de la perspectiva de que no vería a Natsu, o mejor dicho, de que no estaría yo sola con él. Me revolqué entre las sábanas de mi cama hasta que la apenas cálida luz del sol me llegó a los ojos.  
-Bestia-los golpes en la puerta no fueron tan intensos, pero sí molestos.  
-Ya estoy despierta-farfullé.  
Salí de mi habitación y miré a Lisanna sonreírme. Me sentí mal de nuevo.  
-¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?-pregunté, totalmente desganada.  
-Conseguir un vestido elegante-me dijo.  
-¿Elegante? ¿Qué celebramos?-inquirí, confundida.  
-El próximo domingo es el cumpleaños del señor Fullbuster y, ya sabes cómo son todas esas personas-puso los ojos en blanco-. Gastan hasta el último centavo para darle lujo al ambiente.  
-¿El señor Fullbuster?-traté de pronunciar el apellido con el acento que Lisanna había utilizado.  
-Sí, el dueño del Hospital, Gray Fullbuster-explicó.  
-Oh… ¿y…?  
-Estamos invitados-sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Invitados?-quería saber a quiénes se refería.  
-Sí, tú, yo y Natsu. Quien por cierto ya debería estar aquí-divagó, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.  
-¿Natsu? ¿Nos acompañará?-hice un mohín.  
-Claro, ¿y luego quién nos dirá que nos vemos lindas con los vestidos?-bromeó.  
-Pero Natsu es… hombre. Sabes que no les gusta eso-intenté encontrar una excusa creíble para que Natsu no fuera, yo no debía siquiera estar cerca de él.  
-Pero es mi Natsu-dijo y me dolió-, él está dispuesto a acompañarnos.  
Entonces el timbre sonó. El corazón me latió ansioso, presuroso y… angustiado.  
Lisanna corrió animosa hasta la puerta, mientras que yo me quedé parada allí, con ganas de correr en dirección opuesta. Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos ayer no sabía qué sentir. Pero entonces Lisanna abrió la puerta y la luz apareció en mis ojos, allí estaba él, tan deslumbrante como siempre, usando una camisa en color azul a cuadros, desabotonada, y un jeans del mismo tono, ajustado a sus despampanantes piernas. Hizo que el mundo se me volteara en un segundo cuando me miró.  
-¡Amor!-dijo Lisanna, sin duda feliz. Pero esta vez en darle un beso en los labios, se lo dio en la mejilla.  
Agradecí aquello, aunque la fierecilla igual se sintió celosa.  
-Hola-musitó Natsu.  
La saludé con la mano.  
-Ve a cambiarte, Lucy-me instó Lisanna y sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba en pijama, de nuevo-. Nos espera un largo día.  
Sonreí y sin decir nada me fui a mi habitación, haciendo un mohín mental por el adjetivo que Lisanna acababa de usar para calificar al día… largo.  
Me puse un blusón negro combinándolo con un jeans en tono gris y até mi cabello en alto, luego salí al encuentro con ambos.  
-¿Lista?-preguntó Lisanna.  
Asentí. Era raro, como si me hubieran quitado la voz, pero lo cierto es que me sentía realmente incómoda al recordar la discusión de ayer. Y al parecer no era la única, Natsu tampoco hablaba mucho.  
Nos fuimos en su Hybrid negra, Lisanna en el asiento del copiloto, claro, y yo acurrucada atrás, mirando a través de la ventana polarizada. Recordé cuando íbamos solos los dos, yo en lugar de Lisanna y deseé fervientemente que ahora, Lisanna se borrara de la escena y al instante me sentí mal, traicionera. Suspiré, empañando el cristal negro.  
-Lucy, ¿tienes alguna idea para el vestido?-me preguntó Lisanna.  
-¿Ah?-musité, encerrando mis pensamientos en algún cajón de mi mente.  
-Sí, algún color que tengas ya en mente-me miró.  
-Oh, bueno… no, en realidad-me encogí de hombros.  
-¡Yo sí!-anunció- Creo que escogeré uno en tono tinto-me dijo, pero luego miró a Natsu- ¿Te gustaría?-le preguntó.  
-Te verías hermosa con ese color-respondió.  
Algo me picó cerca del pecho, como si una aguja se me enterrara en el corazón: me giré de nuevo a mirar hacía la ventana, tratando de ignorar la situación.  
Natsu condujo hasta una calle que estaba repleta de tiendas de vestidos de gala, como si fuera alguna calle de Nueva York, así me pareció.  
Al bajar, Lisanna me tomó de la mano y me hizo apresurar el paso, emocionada; mientras que Natsu nos seguía detrás.  
Entramos a una tienda que en sus vitrinas exhibía tres preciosos vestidos en maniquís blancos y sin cabeza. Al instante, la calefacción del lugar me abrigó el cuerpo, ya que afuera estaba frío.  
-¡Mira esos vestidos, Lucy!-Lisanna señaló hacía su derecha, mostrándome tres vestidos en tono negro.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle?-preguntó una señora amable, que tenía el cabello color caoba acomodado en un peinado de estética, con un acento italiano apenas reconocible.  
-Sí, estamos buscando vestidos para una fiesta elegante-dijo Lisanna y luego le sonrió.  
-¿De noche?  
-Sí.  
-Síganme-dijo ella y caminó más al fondo de la tienda.  
Lisanna me hizo seña de que la siguiera y luego volvió a girarse para seguir a la señora. Apenas iba a dar el primer paso, su mano me ató del antebrazo, con fuerza pero sin causarme daño alguno, no hizo falta que me girara para comprobar que era Natsu, conocía sus manos muy bien.

Pero el sólo contacto de su mano con mi brazo, hizo arder mi piel. Me giré a mirarle, esperando algo parecido al extraño comportamiento de ayer, pero su mirada era distinta, era como siempre había sido, tierna, inspiradora, brillante.  
-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?-pidió y su voz acarició mis oídos.  
Asentí y me soltó.  
-Creo que…-comenzó y al instante bajó la mirada- que te debo una disculpa-musitó, pero yo me quedé en silencio, porque en realidad no sabía qué decir. Entonces él levantó su mirada y capturó mi rostro, como no dije nada, continuó hablando-. Por lo de ayer, la… extraña discusión que tuvimos, yo… eh… debí agradecerte, aunque no le veo nada de malo darle una simple flor a una amiga; pero tienes razón.  
-¿En qué tengo razón?-pregunté, hablando por primera vez desde que inició el día.  
-En que a quien debo de darle ese tipo de cosas es a Lisanna, ella es mi novia-esbozó una tenue sonrisita-, ¿no?  
Me quise morder la lengua. Retractarme de las palabras que había dicho ayer, pero ya no podía, además de que era verdad, yo tenía razón, y me dolía tenerla.  
-Claro, sí-sonreí también. Aunque fingidamente.  
-Entonces…-vaciló- ¿estamos bien? Digo, somos amigos, ¿verdad?  
Amigos. La palabra rebotó en mi mente como pelota de ping pong. Me dolió.  
-Claro, amigos-esbocé una tenue, apenas visible sonrisa.  
-Genial-su sonrisa se volvió amplia.  
-¡Lucy, Natsu! ¿Por qué se quedaron allí?-Lisanna salió de nuevo a la vista y nos tomó de la mano a cada uno, llevándonos con ella- Lucy, vi unos vestidos preciosos, te encantarán-me dijo, animada.  
Le sonreí, fingiendo entusiasmo.  
Nos llevó hasta el fondo de la tienda, en donde ella ya había hecho selección de tres vestidos; uno en verde, otro en morado y el último en tono tinto.  
-Ve y escoge alguno que te guste, Lucy, anda-me instó y me señaló un apartado con varios vestidos.  
Me giré a ellos y comencé a pasar la mano sobre cada uno, distraídamente. Rosa, rojo, negro, amarillo. Los colores pasaban por mi mente, pero nada más; porque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención alguna al diseño del satín.  
Amigos. Aquella conclusión de él me decía que ese era nuestro destino, nada más. Si yo tenía sueños, esperanzas o cualquier tipo de especulación acerca de una posible relación futura, tenía que echarlas a la basura. Nada iba a pasar, nunca, sencillamente porque él era el novio de mi mejor amiga.  
-Creo que el azul se te vería estupendo-dijo a mi lado, haciéndome volver a la realidad, pero aun manteniéndome perdida en su voz.  
-¿Cómo?-pregunté, atolondrada.  
-El azul-señaló un maniquí portando un precioso vestido largo, en tono azul violeta tornasol, o un azul Copenhague, no supe bien. Con diseños en dorado.  
Me acerqué a el, sumamente atraída y Natsu me siguió.  
-Muy espacioso, ¿no crees?-dije, admirando el amplio del faldón.  
-No tanto. Perfecto, diría yo-me dijo-. Se te vería estupendo, como la blusa que tenías el día que salimos con mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? Además, es mi color favorito-añadió.  
¿Qué si lo recordaba? Lo que me sorprendí era que él lo hiciera.  
El vestido era realmente precioso, así que me lo probé, justo como Lisanna lo hacía con los que había elegido. Mientras que Natsu esperaba sentado afuera.  
-Se te ve hermoso-dijo Natsu, cuando Lisanna le preguntó qué tal, entre tanto que yo me esforzaba por meterme en el vestido, torpemente.  
Me pregunté qué color era ahora el que Lisanna vestía, ya que se había probado primero el vestido en tono tinto. Corrí la cortina y salí del vestidor cuando por fin logré acomodarme el elegante atavío.  
Lisanna y Natsu me miraron, asombrados.  
-¿Me veo tan mal?-pregunté, un poco cohibida ante ambas miradas de alucinación.

* * *

**_Que mal la pobre Lucy fue enviada a la frindzone u.u ... en fin _**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

-¿Mal? Dios, Lucy, el vestido es hermoso, te ves genial-me dijo Lisanna acercándose a mí.  
-Te ves preciosa-musitó Natsu, como un escultor admirado de su propia obra.  
-¿Dónde encontraste el vestido?-me preguntó, maravillada.  
-Pues, Natsu… me ayudó a encontrarlo-admití, aunque debería de haber dicho, "Natsu lo eligió"  
-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Lisanna- No tienes malos gustos, Natsu-dijo y rió.  
-Gracias.  
Me sentí muy observada así que decidí hacerle fiesta al vestido que Lisanna usaba.  
-Tu vestido es… precioso-dije-. Morado, claro. Tu color favorito.  
Era un vestido sencillo pero lindo, en tono morado, en corte princesa y unos tirantes que lo ataban al cuello.  
-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Lisanna.  
-Claro, se te ve estupendo-reconocí.  
A decir verdad, el vestido era bastante sencillo, sí, pero Lisanna tenía ese no sé qué que hacía lucir cualquier cosa que se pusiera, aun así fuera la prenda más horrible del mundo.  
-Entonces, creo que tenemos los vestidos-dijo, satisfecha.  
Le sonreí, tímida.  
-Lisanna, no tengo con qué pagarlo-dije, el precio del vestido no era para nada barato.  
Lisanna explotó en risitas tiernas.  
-No seas tonta, Lucy, yo los voy a pagar-me dijo.  
-¿Qué? No, no, no-negué con la cabeza.  
-Claro que sí, y no quiero protestas. Anda, cámbiate para ir a pagarlos-me empujó hacía el vestidor y ella cerró la cortina, corriéndola de un tirón.  
Me miré al espejo, ahora me sentía peor; Lisanna era una excelente amiga, ¿y cómo le pagaba yo? Enamorándome de su novio. Suspiré y decidí no pensar en ello, ¿para qué me hacía más daño? Me despojé del vestido y lo doblé sobre mi brazo, para salir cuando ya estaba vestida con mi ropa.  
Lisanna pagó ambos vestidos y aproveché para agradecerle a Natsu la ayuda.  
-Gracias, por elegirme el vestido-dije y le sonreí de una forma desconocida para mí.  
-Por nada, me alegra haberte ayudado.  
Me le quedé mirando, justo como él a mí. Su mirada era como una canción romántica en mi alma, de esas canciones que te hacen desear bailar bajo la luz de la luna.  
-Natsu, Lucy-nos llamó Lisanna y nos hizo apartar la mirada del otro-. Vámonos-sonrió.  
Me dio la caja del vestido y Natsu tomó la suya para llevarla él, luego se giró a mí.  
-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció.  
-Claro-dije y le di la caja.  
Salimos de la tienda, y Lisanna tomó la mano de Natsu para caminar hasta su Hybrid. La fierecilla se enfureció por ver el entrelazado de dedos entre ambos. De pronto, deseaba al menos confundirlo, que alguna parte de su cerebro formulara mi nombre junto a una remota posibilidad… al menos. Pero al instante de que me percaté de aquello, me retracté velozmente. Esto no debería de estarme pasando.  
Sacudí la cabeza como queriendo deshacer esos pensamientos y decidí ignorar a todo aquello que la fierecilla me gritaba, aun así yo estuviera de acuerdo.  
El chillido del tocino sobre la casuela caliente tronaba en mis oídos y el aroma que éste desprendía hacía que mis tripas se quejaran de hambre. Apenas había conseguido sobrevivir ayer, tenía que admitir que me dolía bastante el corazón verlos reír y abrazarse, y ni hablar de cómo se me partía el corazón cuando se besaban.  
Serví el tocino sobre el plato amarillo en donde ya estaban un par de huevos revueltos, me senté a comerlos, tratando de no traer a mi mente los recuerdos de ayer, porque dolía, de verdad dolía.  
Cuando terminé de comer, lavé mi plato y salí del departamento; hoy tenía que ir con Erza a contarle todo, porque aunque yo le llevara algunos años de diferencia, ella era increíblemente madura, su manera de pensar me fascinaba y me dejaba sorprendida, y yo le tenía la confianza suficiente como para ir y contarle mi secreto inconfesable.  
La saludé en cuanto la vi, su blusa blanca y con un moño azul fue lo primero que capté en la oscuridad del laboratorio antiguo, pero luego su cara de ángel atrajo mi atención.  
-Me tienes abandonada-me dijo, bromeando.  
-Lo sé, lo siento.  
-¿Trajiste material nuevo?-me sonrió, entusiasmada.  
-No, en realidad no traigo fotos ahora-vacilé-. La verdad tengo algo que contarte.  
-¿Jellal preguntó por mí?-sus ojos destellaron encanto.  
Reí.  
-No, la última vez, pero sí lo hace.  
-Oh…-musitó.  
-Vayamos a tomar un café, ¿quieres?  
-Claro-aceptó.  
Salimos y recorrimos algunas calles, hasta que nos sentamos en un café cercano.  
-Bueno, dime, que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad-me instó, palpándome el brazo.  
Sonreí nerviosa y la expresión me cambió al instante.  
-¿Por qué esa cara?-me preguntó, preocupada.  
Pensé qué decirlo así, sin tantos rodeos, era la mejor opción, así que hablé rápido y sin tropiezos.  
-Estoy enamorada del novio de mi mejor amiga-dije, atropellando las palabras.  
-¡Q-q-qué dices! ¡Oh! Cuéntamelo todo, ¿eh?-su bello semblante de ángel se puso atento, inclinándose hacía adelante un poco- Tengo bastante tiempo.  
Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida y divertida por su reacción. Ella interpretó perfectamente mi silencio.  
-Oh, lo siento-dijo, tranquilizándose-. Cuéntame-y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.  
Le conté la historia desde el principio, el tiempo nos sobraba a ambas y, desahogarme con Erza me resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Ella era mujer, me entendía y comprendía más de lo que lo hubiera podido hacer Sting o Jellal. En el transcurso de la charla, la veía hacer expresiones de sorpresa y otras de que estaba sumamente atenta; todo eso me recordó a Jellal, ambos tenían un rostro expresivo pero de ángel.  
Cuando terminé de contarle, el silencio que guardó me hizo sentir nerviosa y comencé a enrollar mis dedos entre el blanco mantel de la pequeña mesa redonda.  
-Es el chico de las fotos, ¿no?-preguntó.  
-Sí.  
-Lo sabía-dijo y sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
-¿Qué sabías?-pregunté, confundida.  
-Lucy, los ojos se te veían brillar cuando hablabas de él, y vaya que es apuesto el muchacho, ¿eh?-soltó una risotada.  
-¿En serio?-dije, afligida. Si ella lo había notado, ¿Natsu se habrá dado cuenta de cómo es que late mi corazón cuando está cerca?  
-Lo amas-puntualizó.  
-¿Amarlo? ¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no!-chillé, escandalizada. No había llegado hasta ese punto, aun.  
-Claro que sí, Lucy, se te nota. Amar y enamorarse no es lo mismo; enamorarse es disfrutar de todas aquellas sensaciones que se sienten al ver a la persona… "especial"-hizo las comillas con los dedos-. Pero cuando amas, ya empiezan a doler.  
Me quedé en silencio, sopesando sus palabras y al comprender, se me cayó el mundo encima. Ella tenía razón. Yo… lo amaba.

* * *

**_Lucy admitio que le gusta Natsu! ... Aqui terminan los cuatro capitulos de hoy esperos que les hayan gustado_**

**_Nos leemos luego!_**


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

-No te preocupes, Lucy-me dijo-. Demuestra que eres madura, que sabes cómo sobrellevar esto, a lo mejor yo me equivoco y no es más que una amor pasajero, ya sabes, esos de "verano"-volvió a hacer las comillas-, aunque en vez de verano sería invierno-dijo y rió por lo bajo, festejándose su pequeña broma.  
-Pues, ojala te equivoques-musité.  
Ella rió.  
-Lucy, yo no voy a decirte qué es lo que tú sientes, ¿lo amas? Eso sólo puedes contestártelo tú misma-me aconsejó.  
-Gracias.  
La tarde se había pasado volando, y desde que había vuelto al departamento después de tomar el café con Erza, me quedé tirada sobre el sofá mirando el techo de la sala. ¿Yo lo amaba? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ames a una persona en… un mes? Había un pasado un mes, o apenas iba a pasar, la cuenta exacta de los días no la llevaba, pero, yo no era de las personas que amaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo debía admitir que Natsu se había ganado mi confianza, cariño y ternura en menos de una semana. Él era tan… especial. Como un diamante en bruto dentro de una mina, que aunque no le diera la luz del sol, brillaba con un resplandor abrumador. ¿Lisanna se daría cuenta de ello? ¿Se percataría acaso de lo que tiene realmente a su lado? Me dolió el corazón cuando palpitó, no debería estar pensando aquello.  
Contemplé el techo por un rato más, especulando y hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, que iban de los más coherentes y razonables, hasta los más oscuros e ilógicos. Hasta que el timbre sonó, y todas las reflexiones se vinieron abajo cuando el corazón comenzó a latirme de una manera tan descompasada al saber quién esperaba del otro lado. Y el placer de aquel latido era tan intenso que… resultaba doloroso. Entonces comprendí que lo amaba. Y si no, terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano; pero estaba casi convencida de que lo que yo sentía iba más allá del simple querer, esto me lastimaba bastante pero… me gustaba.  
Fue cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, insistente junto a unos golpes en la puerta, cuando recordé que Natsu estaba detrás de la puerta. Y enseguida me levanté para abrirle.  
Pasar el tiempo con él era como no tener conciencia de la hora, no pensar ni preocuparse de nada, sentirte segura y estar siempre riendo, aunque sabía que estaba mal. Pero cuando lo miré a mi lado, en el sofá, moviendo sus rosados labios al hablar con ese entusiasmo y encanto en él y luego reír con una melodía distinta en cada risa, mostrándome sus perlas blancas y gemelas, todas iguales de bellas; me hacía volar y tocar el cielo sin siquiera despegar los pies del suelo.  
Pero entonces mi tiempo se reducía a nada cuando Lisanna llegaba y no me quedaba más que sonreír y caminaba hasta mi habitación y daba las buenas noches antes de desaparecer por la puerta y suspirar luego detrás de ella.  
Me aventé sobre la cama, como siempre lo hacía, mirando el techo que ya conocía bastante bien y especulando como lo hacía en la sala. Me resultaba irónico que los demás eran quienes hacían que me diera cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, que si estaba enamorada de él, que si estaba celosa, que si lo amaba. ¿Es que yo en verdad era tan torpe y terca? Pero más que mis problemas emocionales de los que no lograba percatarme, había otro grandísimo problema que tomar en cuenta. Lisanna. Yo podría herirla más de lo que me estaba hiriendo yo sola ahora, ella era tan frágil y yo me había convertido en la bruja de su cuento de hadas; al menos así me sentía.  
El día siguiente fue bastante raro, porque tenía una extraña necesidad de estar con él. Deseaba que la noche llegara sólo para poder verle, mi alma lo ansiaba. Decidí distraerme con cualquier otra cosa, ya que esto no ayudaba mucho a mi plan de "ignorar a Natsu" cuando ayer mismo no me atreví siquiera a sostenerle la mirada por más de diez segundos. Esto no estaba funcionando.  
Me asomé a la ventana y observé los carros pasar por la angosta calle, en el camino de faroles que esperaban encenderse en cualquier momento. Fui hasta mi habitación por mi cámara y volví a la ventana para capturar la escena que me había gustado, saqué sólo un par de fotografías para cuando el timbre sonó.  
Miré extrañada el reloj, que marcaba las seis con quince de la tarde, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora? Fui a abrir sin dejar la cámara y me sorprendió lo que vi. Era Natsu quien me sonreía con lucidez y provocando que los latidos de mi corazón golpearan con ímpetu contra mí pecho. Su presencia me hizo mirar de nuevo el reloj, ¿no era muy temprano para que él estuviera allí? A lo mejor era una ilusión de mi mente y me lo estaba imaginando parado allí, lucía tan radiante pero… siempre lucía así.  
-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-pregunté, dejándole pasar.  
-Bueno, vine a invitarte a un lugar-dijo, sin quitar aquella sonrisa encantadora.  
-¿A mí? ¿A qué lugar?-mi corazón se emocionó y no pudo evitar brincar contra mi pecho.  
-Es una sorpresa. Vamos-me tomó de la mano y al instante la piel ardió de un fuego que sólo su tacto ocasionaba.  
-Pero…  
-Es como una forma de decir 'lo siento' por lo del otro día-musitó. Me vio la cámara en la otra mano y se apresuró a decir: - Sería un lindo lugar para tomar fotos-me ánimo, sabiendo que no me negaría jamás a una oportunidad para capturar lugares maravillosos con mi cámara; pero más que nada, aceptaría porque sencillamente era él quien me invitaba.  
-Está bien, aunque te dije que lo de nuestra pequeña discusión ya estaba perdonado a pesar de que no tenías por qué disculparte-admití.  
-Ya no digas eso, vamos.  
Soltó mi mano para darme oportunidad de tomar una chaqueta y un bolso donde guardar mi cámara y junto a él, salí del departamento hasta su ya conocida camioneta Hybrid.  
-Te va a encantar-me dijo, mientras conducía por las calles de Venecia, maniobrando con el volante.  
Le miré y me sonrió, suspiré.  
-¿Qué?-me preguntó, visiblemente sonrojado.  
No dije nada, saqué mi cámara y le tomé una foto a su perfil, una perfecta pose de modelo de revista, aunque no se esforzara en lo más mínimo para hacerla.  
-¡Oye!-rió, cohibido- Si vas a hacer eso, avísame-bromeó.  
-No hace falta, te des o no cuenta, sales muy bien-admití, con una extraña necesidad de pelear por el contra… mi mejor amiga.  
-Gracias-bajó la cabeza levemente, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo hacía porque se sonrojaba.  
Aquello me encantaba y me fascinaba. Él sonrojándose por mí.

Luego de fantasear en mi cabeza por un rato que para mí fue pequeño, sentí que estacionó el auto y miré a través de la ventanilla. No veía nada fuera de lo normal. Calles y canales y gente transitando por ellos.  
No supe cuándo se bajó pero de pronto su figura ya estaba fuera del auto, de lado de mi puerta para abrirla y ayudarme a bajar.  
-Gracias-le sonreí, pero aun no sabía dónde estaba ni a dónde me llevaría.  
Oí cuando cerró la puerta, entre tanto que yo buscaba y rebuscaba algún lugar especial al que pudo hacer referencia Natsu. Pero no había nada.  
-Ven-me tomó de la mano y me hizo estremecer.  
Me guió por todo el largo de la calle, hasta que al doblar la esquina, pude percatarme del ruido y las luces de la feria que se establecía a lado del puerto. Abrí la boca de asombro, jamás había estado en una feria y mucho menos en una europea.  
-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó, mirándome atentamente, con esa bonita sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Estoy emocionada-admití, observando todos y cada uno de los detalles de la feria mientras nos acercábamos a ella.  
-Lisanna me mencionó que cuando eran pequeñas jugaban a la feria en su cuarto. Ella ya ha venido aquí, pero sé que tú no. Así que, espero que disfrutes esto.  
¡Lisanna! La mano se me congeló y me obligué a soltar la de Natsu. No debía de olvidarme de Lisanna.  
Que lindo eres, Natsu-le miré, sus ojos resplandecían con el montón de lucecitas de colores de los puestos y carpas de la feria.  
Me sonrió, desarmándome por completo y casi haciendo estallar a mi corazón.  
Nos introdujimos a la feria en donde un montón de niños jalaban de las manos a sus padres para hacerlos caminar más rápido y así alcanzar subir a los juegos.  
-Y… ¿qué quieres hacer primero?-me preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Amm… ¿Hay aquí carritos chocones?  
El rió y me tomó del brazo para guiarme hasta ellos. Cada uno nos subimos en un auto, mientras que perseguíamos al otro para chocarlo, si es que no nos chocaba primero algún otro carrito y las risas no se dejaban de oír.  
Cuando bajamos, mis cabellos estaban más despeinados de lo normal, mientras que los de Natsu seguían intactos y perfectamente acomodados en su cabeza, pero traerlo corto para él era una ventaja.  
-Eso fue divertido-dijo-. Ahora, ¿a dónde quieres ir?  
-Te toca decidir a ti-le pegué cariñosamente en el hombro y reí.  
El rió junto conmigo y luego miró alrededor y al final detuvo su mirada en un punto por arriba de mi cabeza.  
-¡Subamos allí!-señaló.  
Me giré para ver cuál era la atracción que él decía y mi vista se elevó tan alto que instantáneamente se me produjo una inquietud desagradable en el estómago al contemplar la altura del juego.  
-No-fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. Una negación rotunda ante la propuesta de Natsu.  
-Ay, vamos. No es tan malo-su intentó por animarme resultó todo lo contrario.  
-¿Tan?-dije, repitiendo la palabra con sarcasmo- No, no, no, ni loca me subo a eso-me di la vuelta, para intentar escapar.  
Pero él me detuvo tomándome por ambos brazos, de frente.  
-Pues llámame loco porque yo sí me subiré. Es sólo una montaña rusa, Lucy.  
-Una montaña rusa del tamaño del Everest-traté de desasirme de sus manos.  
-No seas exagerada-rió y me tomó con más fuerza para encaminarme hasta el tenebroso juego.  
Lo cierto es que le tenía un pavor enorme a las atracciones mecánicas, la adrenalina no era lo que más me caracterizaba y jamás en mis veintidós años había montado uno. Esta vez no tenía que ser la excepción, pero Natsu insistía y así era más difícil hacerle caso a mi razón.  
No sé cómo me hizo llegar hasta la fila que esperaba ansiosa por subir y me percaté de ello hasta que los estrepitosos gritos de las personas abordo me llegaban desde lo alto.  
-Estás loco si piensas que me voy a subir a eso-farfullé, intentando huir por tercera vez.  
-Ya te dije que sí estoy y te subirás conmigo-no sabía porqué la última palabra me había gustado demasiado, pero antes de que lograra salir de entre la gente que hacía fila, Natsu me agarró de la muñeca, me atrajo hacía él y me abrazo fuertemente, haciendo añicos mi fuerza de voluntad y por supuesto, imposible mi escape.  
Me quedé quieta y me le quedé mirando, a esa distancia tan pequeña, su belleza era inconcebible.  
-Por favor, súbete conmigo-pidió, con la voz más dulce que jamás haya oído-. No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas que sí.  
De pronto, olvidé cómo hablar y sólo asentí. Me percaté del latido tan estrepitoso de mi corazón que golpeaba contra mi pecho y también contra el suyo, que estaba pegado al mío, entonces el rubor corrió por mis mejillas ya que él no me soltaba aunque ya había aceptado.  
-Genial-me sonrió-. Gracias.  
¡Lisanna,Lisanna, Lisanna,Lisanna! La voz en mi cabeza gritaba aturdida. No debía olvidarme de Lisanna. Me obligué a sacar voz de mi garganta.  
-Ya te dije que sí, ya suéltame-musité, ruborizada.  
-No, si te suelto tal vez intentarías escapar de nuevo; así que hasta que no estemos arriba, difícilmente te creeré-me apretujó más a su cuerpo, casi no podía respirar pero tampoco quería hacerlo si eso significaba dejar mi bella prisión.  
Me sonrió antes de mirar de nuevo el temible juego y estando allí en sus brazos, su delicioso perfume llegaba con intensidad hasta mis fosas nasales, inundando todo el aire a mí alrededor y produciéndome un confort en el estómago, transportándome a un mágico paraíso.  
-¡Genial! Seguimos nosotros-me dijo, mientras me hacía avanzar detrás de las personas que emocionadas montaban los asientos para dos de la montaña rusa.  
El estómago se me revolvió.  
-Natsu…-la voz me tembló, insegura.  
-Tranquila, si quieres yo te protejo-me sonrió y sus brazos se tensaron a mi cuerpo.  
Me hizo sentar en el cuarto asiento de adelante y él se sentó a mi lado. Luego sus brazos se volvieron a enrollar en mi cuerpo, ya que me había soltado unos segundos para poder acomodarse en el asiento continuo.  
-No estoy muy segura de…  
-Ya estás arriba, así que no hay retorno-me interrumpió.  
Nos hicieron ponernos el tubo de seguridad y el estómago se me encogió de nerviosismo. El tubo metálico no llegaba hasta mí abdomen.  
-No hay peligro de que uno se salga, ¿verdad?-pregunté.  
Natsu miró que el tubo no me llegaba y rió.  
-No, pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez-rió cínico.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Es broma-se carcajeó-. Tranquila, ¿sí?  
Entonces el carrito se empezó a mover por el riel que formaba el camino ilógico de aquella montaña. Quise correr, sólo tuve las ganas de hacerlo, pero como si Natsu me hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, tiernos y protectores.

* * *

_**Aqui el capitulo de hoy, gomen solo subire uno ya que me reuni con mi familia todo el dia y tengo que hacer trabajos -.-''**_

_**Gracias por leer y por los reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Estaba más nerviosa y asustada de lo que llega a estar la gente cuando enfrenta su peor pesadilla y empezaba a formular en mi mente mi testamento, qué le hubiera dejado a quién. Pero al menos moriría feliz, en los brazos de la persona a la que amaba.  
Mis cabellos comenzaron a moverse con velocidad por el viento producido y luego se apaciguaron cuando el carrito empezó a transitar en dirección hacía lo alto. Hasta el momento, no había sido la gran cosa, sólo vueltas tenues y velocidad media, pero ahora sabía que iba empezar lo malo, a lo que más le temía: la adrenalina de caer en picada hacía abajo. El corazón se me comenzó a acelerar y parecía eterno el camino; eso era bueno y era malo, porque aunque no quería que cayéramos ya, sabía que entre más se tardara en llegar hasta arriba, más era la altura.  
El pánico me invadió por completo cuando me percaté de que faltaban sólo unos pocos metros para la gran curva de la montaña. La respiración se me aceleraba y el pulso me atronaba en los oídos. Entonces, al borde de caer por la estrafalaria bajada, tuve lanecesidad de decirle a Natsu que lo amaba. Como si fuera a morirme y jamás le viera de nuevo.  
-Natsu, tengo que decirte algo-farfullé, con la voz temblorosa.  
Me miró, sus ojos me abrazaron también.  
-Yo…  
Los estruendosos gritos me interrumpieron y el movimiento desagradable de mi estómago provocó que cerrara la boca y los ojos con fuerza. El tiempo se me había acabado.  
Até mis brazos al cuerpo perfecto de Natsu y escondí mi cabeza en su duro pecho, llenándome de ese perfume tan exquisito que me transportaba al paraíso al que deseaba volver y luego él apretó sus brazos más, protegiéndome.  
Oía el paso de las llantas del carro sobre el metal que formaba el riel que a toda velocidad iba cayendo, los gritos combinados entre la euforia y el horror de las personas a mi alrededor y… el corazón palpitante en el pecho de Natsu, al que mi oído estaba pegado. Sentía que los cabellos se me movían con la velocidad y que tenía el estómago en los pies.  
Una y otra y otra vez.  
Cuando abrí los ojos es porque dejé de sentir el movimiento exterior, sin embargo, todo se seguía moviendo dentro de mí, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el estómago estaba apretujado en alguna parte de mi abdomen.  
-¿Verdad que fue divertido?-la voz de Natsu me devolvió un poco la calma.  
Le miré, incrédula.  
-¿Bromeas? Casi muero estando arriba-farfullé.  
El soltó una carcajada y ese sonido hizo de mi caos interno una quietud. Me ayudó a salir del juego sin soltarme la mano por si acaso caía. Debía admitir que estaba un tanto mareada.  
-¿Y ahora? te toca a ti-me dijo.  
-Claro, elijo esa banca de allá-divisé a unos cuantos metros una pequeña banca negra y la apunté. Necesitaba sentarme o si no muchos allí verían la merienda de la tarde.  
El rió y me llevó hasta la banca.  
-No fue para tanto-me dijo, sentándose conmigo y entonces soltó mi mano.  
-No para ti, pero yo quise morirme allá arriba-llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza, apretándola con las yemas de los dedos.  
Volvió a reír y su risa era algo de verdad reconfortante.  
-Y, ¿qué ibas a decirme?-preguntó.  
-¿Eh?-lo miré al instante, recordando la confesión que estuve a punto de hacerle.  
-Sí, antes de que cayéramos en la primera curva de la montaña dijiste que tenías algo que decirme-insistió.  
-Oh, bueno…-me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna excusa- Que no vuelvas a subirme a una cosa de esas en lo que te resta de vida-farfullé mi mentira esperando que él la creyera.  
Su entonada risa me hizo darme cuenta de que mi tonta mentirilla había funcionado.  
-Está bien, está bien. No volveré a hacerlo-prometió, aun riendo.  
-Gracias.  
Mientras intentaba aplacar las ganas que tenía de vomitar, miré a Natsu, que mostraba su perfil izquierdo, como en el auto, ya que miraba hacía uno de los juegos de su lado. Me pareció tan bello, cómo su ojo conseguía ese brillo con el reflejo de las luces de colores, cómo su piel suave se volvía de oro y su sonrisa como perlas de mar. Saqué mi cámara y tomé una fotografía de él.  
Me miró.  
-¿Sigues haciéndolo?-dijo, divertido.  
-Ya te dije que no es necesario que poses-reí.  
-Ya te ríes-me observó con detenimiento y… encanto-. Tu risa es linda.  
No pude evitar ruborizarme, aun en la oscuridad que ya pintaba el cielo, creo que él notó que mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, ya que sonrió, fascinado.  
-Gracias-musité, escondiendo el rubor.  
-¿Ya estás mejor?-preguntó.  
Asentí.  
-Genial. Hay muchos juegos que nos están esperando-me sonrió de gran manera.  
-¿Estás loco?-casi se me salían los ojos de las órbitas-. Prometiste que no volverías a subirme a otro de esos-dije, casi sin aire.  
-Exacto, a otro de esos, lo que yo entiendo como alguna otra montaña rusa. Estos juegos son menores, si te subiste a esa grandísima cosa no creo que los demás te provoquen algún efecto-argumentó-. Diviértete conmigo-casi me rogó con los ojos.  
No pude resistirme.  
-Está bien-suspiré, resignada. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuál era el daño?  
Me llevó de la mano a todos los juegos, en donde cada vez terminaba más despeinada. Él tenía razón, estar a su lado era divertido. Reíamos juntos sin ninguna razón, excepto por el puro placer de reír. Corríamos de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano para hacer fila en los juegos y mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, aprovechaba para sacar fotografías de él, sin que se diera cuenta antes, por supuesto.  
Me sentí libre, feliz, especial; me sentí… como jamás me había sentido. Era como olvidarte del mundo exterior y como si sólo haya existido Natsu a mi lado, para reír conmigo, mirarme con sus ojos miel y hacerme la persona más feliz en toda la faz de la tierra. Él era único, encantador, todo él podría ser una canción, un poema ó la rosa de un jardín.  
Me reía como no lo había hecho desde que mis padres murieron, simplemente el mundo desapareció para mí, me encontraba flotando entre nubes, resbalándome por un arco iris y cayendo en los brazos de Natsu. Y cada vez que sonreía y reía, su belleza era tan extrema que resultaba absurda. Su sonrisa era como un tesoro prohibido, de esos que no debes buscar, de esos que no debes encontrar; pero sin embargo, sumamente hermoso y atractivo.  
Luego de que subimos a la mayoría de los juegos, decidimos tomar un descanso. Compró un par de algodones de azúcar y nos sentamos en otra de las bancas.  
-Es divertido estar contigo-me dijo, mientras comía de su algodón color azul celeste-. No eres como Lisanna, ya sabes…-musitó.  
¡Lisanna! Maldición, ¿por qué sólo me acordaba de ella cuando él hacía la mencionaba?

* * *

**_Primero perdon, la verdad ayer no subi los capitulos por pura y simple pereza y me disculpo de eso _**

**_y pues para compensarlos subire 4 capitulos hoy :D_**

**_gracias por leer!_**


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

-Ella es atrevida con esto de los juegos mecánicos-siguió. Pero la comparación me había dolido en lo profundo de mí ser-. Mientras que contigo, la diversión está cuando me ruegas que no te suba y luego de que te convenzo, bajas farfullando en contra mía-rió-. Qué divertido.  
Me vi obligada a reír, su risa no sólo era un bello sonido, sino también era de esas risas que te animan a reír también.  
-Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos-dije, con el pesar que no pude ocultar.  
-Cierto, el tiempo se pasa rápido, ¿no?-me ayudó a levantarme de la banca y arrastré los pies a su lado, para encaminarnos a su Hybrid y volver a la realidad.  
-Tan rápido que no te das cuenta cuándo suceden las cosas-musité, viéndome los pies al caminar; dándole el doble sentido a mi frase.  
-Eso es cierto-concordó.  
Subimos de nuevo a su vehículo negro que ya empezaba a hablarme de recuerdos, como si al sentarme en el asiento grisáceo, la suavidad de éste, me contara sobre las veces que yo he estado allí, con él.  
Le regalé una sonrisa secreta a todos los recuerdos, pero Natsy alcanzó a percibir mi mueca de labios.  
-¿Por qué sonríes?-me preguntó, encendiendo el motor del vehículo.  
El suave ronroneo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.  
-Porque… recordé…-me obligué a rebuscar palabras en mi mente- que hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto-dije, al fin.  
Las comisuras de sus labios hermosos se elevaron hasta formar una bonita sonrisa complacida.  
-Pues me alegra que te hayas divertido-dijo.  
Volví a sonreír, como diciéndole "gracias"; luego me giré a mirar por la ventanilla polarizada, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón al pensar que estaba cerca de él. La piel se me erizó un poco, no sé si por culpa o de preocupación; quizá de ambos.  
¿Pero qué estaba haciendo yo de malo? Mi único delito era haberme enamorado de Natsu, porque era la persona menos indicada para aprisionar mi corazón. Su nombre debería de estar en algún manual de lo prohibido, en la primera página, con un aviso "Peligro". Volví a mi pregunta, malo sería querer quedarme con él. Aunque la verdad es que sí lo deseaba, pero aunque no tuviera intensiones de hacerlo, desearlo como yo ya lo hacía, era suficientemente malo. Bastante.  
-¿Te molesta si hago una última parada?-me dijo, y su voz llegó hasta mi corazón en aquel silencio que inconscientemente se había producido.  
Le miré.  
-No, por supuesto que no-musité. A fin de cuentas, si se me permitía estar más tiempo con él, no iba a rehusarme a tal regalo.  
-Genial. Quiero saludar a un viejo amigo. Hoy es su cumpleaños. Prometo que no tardaré-estacionó la camioneta en una calle medio vacía y en un instante, él ya se encontraba fuera del auto, abriéndome la puerta para que bajara.  
-Acompáñame- me sonrió y me ayudó a bajar. Luego de cerrar la puerta, como hipnotizada le seguí, acatando su orden con el mayor placer.  
Caminamos sólo unos pocos metros; ya que, a la mitad de la calle, se situaba un bar-café, a lo que pude entender por los dibujos con luz neón que sobresalían de la pared, a lado de la entrada de madera recién barnizada. Me detuve confundida, cuando Natsu paró también su andar.  
-Oh, tranquila. Aquí son muy amables-musitó, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.  
-¿Tú… alguna vez has…?  
-¡Oh, no!- se rió, como si hubiese sido una buena broma- Si te refieres a que si he tomado, jamás-aclaró.  
El alivió corrió por mis venas. Yo odiaba todo tipo de alcohol que dañaba los sentidos de las personas, aquello le había quitado la vida a mis padres, indirectamente.  
-Ven-me tomó de la mano y no dudé en seguirlo, aunque adentrarme a ese horrible lugar era casi igual de espantoso que subir a la montaña rusa.  
El montón de lucecitas de colores me encandiló los ojos y el sonido de la música electrónica retumbó en mis oídos. Gente bailando de aquí para allá, con movimientos bruscos de brazos y piernas. Me acordé de América, sólo con la diferencia de que aquí, los lugares parecían más decentes. O al menos los que había visitado.  
Natsu no me soltó la mano, mucho menos para conducirme por entre la gente danzante, hasta que me llevó hacía el otro extremo y se recargó en la barra con una elegancia extraordinaria.  
-Gajeel, un amico. Piacere di vederti!-dijo Natsu, elevando un poco la voz para que se alcanzara a oír sobre le ruido.  
El mozo que limpiaba algunos tarros con un trapo, detrás de la barra, se giró a la voz de Natsu.  
-Natsu! Che gioia di vederti qui!-era un sujeto alto, con el cabello color negro y despeinado, su rostro era de aspecto viril. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se reclinó sobre la barra para chocar los cinco con Natsu.  
-Non poteva mancare il tou compleanno-su puño se prolongó por las palabras de Natsu.  
-Oh, quanti dettagli da parte tua-dijo el joven, sonriendo agradecido.  
La bella sonrisa de Natsu apareció en su rostro, y entonces el joven por fin prestó su atención en mí. Su mirada curiosa se paseó por mi rostro, haciéndome sentir cohibida.  
-Chi è questa bella ragazza?-pronunció.  
La sonrisa de Natsu se hizo más ancha. ¡Cómo odiaba no entender italiano!  
-E 'il migliore amico di Lisanna, è venuto a vivire con lui per un po`. Ti farò conoceré, ma non parla italiano-dijo Natsu y me miró con… ¿ternura? -Gajeel, ella es Lucy. Lucy el es Gajeel


	23. Caitulo 23

Capitulo 23

El sujeto me sonrió y alzó la mano para saludarme.  
-Hola-musitó, bañando al español con un matiz inimitable de italiano.  
Sujeté su mano, respondiendo el saludo y le devolví la sonrisa a sabiendas de que la mía parecería turbia.  
Como no hablé para nada, Gajeel, volvió a la plática con Natsu.  
-Neanche parla spagnolo?-le preguntó, confundido.  
Natsu soltó una carcajada que al instante supo contraer.  
-Penso che odia questi luoghi, man no te la prendere personale-le dijo él, con amabilidad-. Beh, è meglio andare-el pesar en el rostro de Natsu apareció de repente.  
Al menos podía estudiar sus expresiones sino entendía nada de lo que hablaban.  
-Ma se siete appena arrivati!-parloteó el sujeto tras la barra.  
-Sì, ma fretta-una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Natsu.  
-Okay, okay. Saluto Sharon.  
-Chiaro-Natsu sonrió, fugaz.  
-Hasta pronto, Lucy. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte-me dijo con su acento italiano, distorsionando un poco el español.  
-Adiós, Gajeel-musité, tímida.  
-Arriverdeci-dijo, Natsu, despidiéndose con el movimiento de mano también.  
-Arriverdeci, Natsu-dijo él.  
Natsu me tomó de la cintura y el tacto cálido de su mano sobre mi cuerpo, llegaba incluso a través de la ropa. La piel se me erizó, como si una lombriz de electricidad me recorriera el cuerpo.  
Me sacó de aquel lugar y pude respirar el aire fresco una vez que estaba afuera. Aquel respiro me hizo pensar en Lisanna. Me sobresalté.  
-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté a Natsu.  
Sacó su celular y miró la pantalla del mismo.  
-Las ocho con cuatro-contestó, como si nada.  
-¡Lisanna ya está en casa!  
-Conduciré rápido-dijo.  
¿Esa era su respuesta? ¿Acaso me sentía más culpable yo que él? ¿Él se sentiría culpable al menos? Las preguntas revolotearon en mi cabeza con voz propia, mientras me esforzaba a mandarlas todas al rincón de mi mente. Callándolas.  
Subí a la Hybrid de Natsu cuando este me abrió la puerta. El tiempo se me acababa; había pasado un buen rato con él, sin embargo para mí pareció sólo la prolongación de lo que dura un suspiro y ahora iba a ponerle final al día, a mi tarde con él.  
Condujo hasta el departamento de Lisanna, y en el camino casi no hablamos debido a que mi cabeza se encontraba hundida en pensamientos, buscando alguna manera de explicar la situación. Situación que a Natsu parecía no preocuparle.  
Cuando llegamos y él estacionó frente al edificio, me congelé en el asiento por que aun no tenía el pretexto ideal para decirle a Lisanna. Hoy era una de esas noches en las que la cabeza no me daba para más, más que para sostener el cabello.  
El rugido del motor se detuvo y el silencio se produjo la instante.  
-Listo, subamos rápido-dijo, Natsu, satisfecho del tiempo que había tardado en llegar. ¿Veinte minutos se le hacía poco?  
-Espera-le sujeté del brazo antes de que bajara.  
Me miró, intrigado.  
-¿Qué vamos a decirle?-pregunté.  
-¿A quién?-inquirió, confundido.  
-A Lisanna-dije, obvia.  
-¿Por qué?-su ceño levemente fruncido me decía que no estaba fingiendo confusión.  
-Por la hora a la que llegamos, por que estamos juntos, querrá explicaciones-intenté explicarle, desesperada, la culpa me estaba comiendo por dentro.  
Natsu rió por lo bajo.  
-Pues le diremos la verdad, ¿no?-dijo- Que salimos a la feria y que pasé a saludar a Gajeel.  
-Pero…  
-No hicimos nada malo, Lucy-me interrumpió, pero aun en la oscuridad de la noche pude ver el brillo ladino que sus ojos desprendían con persuasión. Y el tono de voz cínico que salía de sus labios carnosos.  
Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no aproximarme a ellos, para acallar los ridículos latidos de mi corazón que podrían dejarme en evidencia. Tuve que obligarme a retener a la cordura para no contradecir a lo que él acababa de decir.  
La oscuridad sólo me hacía desearlo más. Me hacía querer acercarme de una manera casi incontrolable. Pero la voz en mi cabeza mascullando el nombre de mi mejor amiga impidió todo tipo de incoherencia que mi mente pudo haber producido.  
-Lucy-me llamó, haciendo que regresará al momento-. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.  
-Sí, yo… sí-tartamudeé.  
-Bien-se bajó del auto y quise quitarle la oportunidad de ser caballeroso, porque todo aquello no ayudaba mucho en el asunto del enamoramiento absurdo en el que ahora estaba metida. Pero la puerta no abrió. Él rápidamente se encontró de mi lado y él mismo la abrió para ayudarme a bajar.  
Subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llegamos por fin al departamento. Natsu parecía relajado mas sin embargo yo seguía sintiéndome culpable.  
Abrí la puerta con el corazón palpitante de desazón y visualicé por un momento cómo debía ser el mundo.  
Sting se encontraba con Lisanna y ambos miraron al instante hacía donde Natsu y yo, la expresión de cada uno era distinta, la de Lisanna era un rostro inquieto, preocupado, sin duda; la de Sting estaba tranquila, serena. Me pregunté cuál sería la mía.  
-¡Oh allí están!-exclamó lisanna y corrió a abrazarnos a Natsu y a mí.  
Me quedé quieta, confundida.  
-Bestia, ¿por qué no te llevaste tu celular?-me dijo- Natsu, ¿por qué no respondías el tuyo?-inquirió al interpelado.  
Más que una amiga que se sintiera engañada o especulando alguna artimaña parecía madre preocupada como cuando sus hijos no llegan a casa y pasa de la media noche. Me sentí más culpable que antes.  
-Lo siento, amor-dijo Natsu, y en la última palabra el corazón se me encogió adolorido-. Llevé a Lucy a la feria, ¿recuerdas que me contaste que jamás había ido a una? Bueno, quise hacer algo realmente lindo por ella-me miró y me sonrió, pero con una de esas sonrisas que te dan los amigos: expansiva y sin rastro alguno que me hiciera confundir-. Y además, pasé a saludar a Gajeel, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños. Por cierto, te mandó saludos-se acercó a Lisanna y besó su frente.  
Capté la escena desde muy cerca y el corazón aun encogido en alguna parte de mi pecho, se sacudió violenta y dolorosamente. Lisanna se tranquilizó.  
-Pero debiste al menos avisarme, amor-musitó y se alzó en puntillas para besar a Natsu en los labios.  
Ya no pude mirar más, bajé la cabeza y me retiré con rapidez hasta llegar a donde Sting estaba quien se encontraba también con la mirada gacha. Esa escena le lastimaba tanto como a mí.  
-Pero, ¿te divertiste, Lucy?-me preguntó Lisanna, con una sonrisa sincera cuando se hubo desocupado de los labios de su novio.  
-Seguro, aunque casi muero arriba de una montaña rusa-dije, aparentando que todo estaba bien.  
Lisanna estalló en estruendosas risotadas y luego miró a Natsu.  
-¿La hiciste subir a una montaña rusa? ¿Cómo lo lograste? Yo lo he intentado tantas veces y siempre me dice no-dijo, sorprendida y divertida.  
Natsu se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que tengo don de convencimiento-bromeó.  
No estuve en desacuerdo con Natsu, aunque su definición de "don de convencimiento''sería algo así como "retenerme en sus brazos para no dejarme escapar".


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Miré los mimos que Natsu y Lisanna se hacían y me sentí mal, sin hablar del ya tan lastimado bombeador de sangre bajo mi pecho.  
Sting me codeó y me hizo seña de que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. A ambos nos lastimaba. Le tomé de la muñeca y le dirigí hasta mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta entonces supe que la atención de ambos estaba en nosotros. Lo último que quería era que Lisanna y Natsu pensaran mal acerca de mí y de Sting, pero tenía el corazón demasiado adolorido como para detenerme a pensar en otra cosa.  
Sting se sentó en mi cama y yo me quedé recargada a la puerta. Ambos nos miramos por un largo instante, como si nos comunicáramos con los ojos. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.  
-Me imagino que te divertiste mucho-dijo.  
-Como nunca-admití y me retiré de la puerta para sentarme a su lado-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estabas con Lisanna?  
Sonrió.  
-Bueno, al no encontrarlos a ustedes aquí, me llamó a mí, y tú sabes que no desaprovecharía alguna oportunidad para estar con ella y tampoco iba a dejarla sola-confesó.  
Me tumbé sobre la cama, suspirando.  
-¿Te confieso algo?-musité.  
Sting se giró sobre su asiento y me miró desde arriba.  
-Dime.  
-Amo a tu hermano-susurré, como si ellos pudieran oírme.  
Sting rió.  
-Cuánto lo siento-me palmeó la pierna, cerca de la rodilla.

Conforme pasaban los días, la culpa no desparecía sino que, por el contrario, iba aumentando.  
Caminé por las calles que ya conocía para llegar hasta el laboratorio de fotografía de los Agnelli, donde se encontraba una de las pocas personas que sabían comprenderme y apoyarme. Aunque esta vez hablar con Erza no sería tan sencillo ya que Jellal me acompañaba. Se ofreció en seguida de que me encontró en el pasillo del edificio y supo que me dirigía para acá.  
Le miré.  
-¿La invitarás a salir?-pregunté.  
-¿Crees que diga que sí?-dijo, nervioso.  
-Por supuesto que sí-reí.  
-¿Crees que le guste?-preguntó.  
-Eso… averígualo hoy-dije.  
Cuando llegamos Jellal se plantó detrás de mí, como un niño totalmente tímido pero los ojos avellana de Erza chispearon al verle. Me hice a un lado para no obstruir su vista y la sonrisa entre ambos decía más que mil palabras.  
Me aclaré la garganta, haciéndome notar. Erza me miró al instante.  
-Oh, Lucy, hola. ¿Nuevas fotos?  
Le sonreí, dándolo por hecho.  
Les dí la oportunidad a Erza y a Jellal de hablar y esperaba a que Jellal realmente la invitara a salir, mientras que yo me encontraba revelando las fotografías. Cuando hube terminado, las puse en una pila y las miré una por una.  
Eran como veinte fotografías, y la mayoría tenía una cosa en común. El rostro hermoso de Natsu. Se me había vuelto como una obsesión retratarle, era como para guardar el recuerdo o al menos tener una prueba de que los momentos a su lado habían sido reales.  
Miré la hora en la pantalla de mi móvil, eran las seis con treinta y cinco minutos. Tenía dos opciones a elegir, una era quedarme aquí con Erza y Jellal y así, no alimentar a este sentimiento con la compañía de Natsu; la otra era apresurar el paso para alcanzar a llegar al departamento y encontrarle, porque ese sentimiento quería ser alimentado.  
La figura delicada de Erza entró al pequeño cuarto de revelado y me hizo pegar un brinco.  
-¡ C-c-c-i-t-a!-me dijo, nerviosa.  
-¿en serio? Genial, ¿para cuando?-pregunté.  
-P-p-ara h-hoy-sonrió-. En cuando cierre nos iremos.  
-Oh-entonces ahora ya no tenía opción que escoger-. Genial.  
-¿Hablaremos otro día?-preguntó, lamentándose por no poder hacerlo hoy.  
-Seguro. Hay mucho que tienes que saber, pero sirve que así me cuentas tú también-insinué.  
-Gracias-la bonita sonrisa de niña se expandió por su rostro.  
Recogí mis cosas y guardé las fotografías en un sobre amarillo como el que había utilizado la primera vez; me despedí de Erza y Jellal y salí apresurando el paso para llegar al departamento.  
Cuando por fin logré visualizar el edificio, me percaté de la Hybrid negra que se estacionaba delante de él. El corazón me latió pesado.  
Aun no eran las siete, ¿por qué Natsu había llegado ya? Mi móvil sonó en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y con la mano libre lo tomé y contesté a la llamada sin siquiera ver quién era.  
-¿Hola?  
-Lucy, ¿dónde estás?-la voz del otro lado me dejó el corazón pasmado para luego hacerlo latir tan fuerte, de una manera errática.  
-Voy llegando al departamento, ¿por qué? ¿Ya estás allí?-logré articular.  
-Sí, date prisa, tengo algo que mostrarte-me dijo y luego colgó.  
¿Algo que mostrarme? ¿A mí? Hice que mis pies casi corrieran, aun cuando me faltaran menos de quince metros para llegar a la puerta del edificio. Entonces pude darme cuenta del poder que tenía Natsu sobre mí. Si me decía ven, yo iba.  
Me adentré al edificio y subí los escalones alfombrados de dos en dos para llegar más rápido, el ascensor estaba vacío pero las escaleras me parecían un camino más dinámico.  
Cuando logré llegar hasta el tercer piso y las pisadas de mis pies en la alfombra resonaron en el pasillo, vi a Natsu recargado en la pared. Las manos las tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y una sonrisa flamante adornaba su rostro.  
-Hola-dije, medio agotada por el ejercicio.  
-Hola-musitó, alegre.  
Me acerqué para abrir la puerta y luego él me siguió cuando la hube abierto por completo.  
Estaba curiosa, y no sólo yo, sino la fierecilla también. Dejé el sobre amarillo encima del pretil y las llaves sobre éste. Luego me giré a Natsu, tratando de parecer lo más relajada posible.  
-¿Y… qué querías mostrarme?-pregunté.  
-Esto-sacó de su bolsillo trasero un papel doblado en cuatro partes y me lo pasó.  
Me senté en una de las sillas y desdoblé el papel, haciéndolo crujir entre mis dedos. Cuando la hoja se encontraba completamente extendida en mis manos, comencé a leer aquella caligrafía alargada que se plasmaba en el papel.  
Hay algo en la forma en que ella se mueve  
Que me atrae como ninguna otra amante.  
Hay algo en la forma en la que ella me coquetea  
No quiero dejarla ahora,  
¿Sabes? Lo creo ahora.  
En algún lugar de su sonrisa, ella sabe  
Que no necesito otra amante  
Algo en su estilo que me muestra  
No quiero dejarla ahora  
¿Sabes? Lo creo ahora.  
Me preguntas si mi amor crecerá  
Pero no lo sé, no lo sé  
Permanece cerca  
Y posiblemente lo veas  
Pero no lo sé, no lo sé.  
En algún lugar de su sonrisa, ella sabe  
Que todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ella  
Algo en la forma que ella me muestra  
No quiero dejarla ahora,  
¿Sabes? Lo creo ahora  
Me quedé mirando las palabras sin leer de nuevo. Yo no era estú'pida. ¿Qué clase de canción era ésta? Él había escrito una canción con acordes y estribillos y era difícil escuchar a mi razón, sintiendo cómo la dura lucha contra el impulso la hacía flaquear. Pero yo no era estúpida.  
Algo en esas frases de caligrafía alargada susurraba mi nombre; lo sabía lo sentía. Y entonces pude escuchar un poco la voz de mi razón, de mi cordura, que me hacía pensar en Lisanna más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo.  
Yo amaba a su novio, no entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo, pero lo amaba, podía incluso jurarlo; pero eso no me daba el derecho de arrebatárselo. Era su joya, no la mía, y yo se la estaba robando.  
Miré a Natsu, que esperaba impaciente a que le dijera algo y lo único que pude deducir en aquel momento fue parte de la verdad, llegó a mí como una estrella fugaz que pasa y deja la luz en los ojos, como un soplo del viento que aclara la mente.  
Natsu se estaba comportando como un cretino, ¿acaso estaba jugando con ambas? Iba, me regalaba, me llevaba y hasta me escribía una canción, porque podía asegurar que esa canción era para mí; y luego llegaba y abrazaba, besaba y le entregaba su cariño a Lisanna. Me sentí un títere en sus manos. ¿Pero cómo poder reclamarle? Ni siquiera tenía los argumentos bien cimentados. Mi mente era todo un caos de pensamientos, conjeturas e hipótesis absurdas.  
-¿Y?-preguntó, ansioso.  
-¿En quién te inspiraste?-inquirí, tratando de que mi voz sonara casual. Él no debía de tener ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
-Sólo… me llegó la inspiración. Pero, ¿te gusta?-insistió, ladeando el tema.  
-Es… linda-dije, en realidad lo era, pero sólo si lo veía de una perspectiva muy, pero muy superficial.  
-Parece como si no te hubiera gustado-musitó, y a su rostro asomó una máscara de pesadumbre.  
Le ordené severamente a mi corazón que se callara; anhelaba besarlo y al mismo tiempo abofetearlo; deseaba salir corriendo tan lejos como me fuera posible. ¿Cómo podía él estarle haciendo esto a Lisanna? Pero aun, ¿cómo podía yo estarle haciendo esto a Lisanna?  
-Está preciosa, Natsu, pero…-murmuré.  
-¿Pero?-buscó mi mirada, que repentinamente se encontraba gacha.  
Me atreví a levantarla, sólo para poder verle el rostro y decidirme si lo que quería era abofetearlo o… besarlo. Eliminé ambas ideas de mi cabeza al instante y miré el reloj, ¿sólo habían pasado quince minutos?  
-Pero… olvidé algunas fotos con Erza y debo ir por ellas-farfullé, nerviosa. Optando por la opción que menos parecía una locura. Escapar. Y esperando a que se creyera mi mentira.  
-¿Erza? ¡Oh, claro!-sonrió- Te acompaño, y así me la presentas por fin-dijo.  
-No-la corta palabra salió veloz, tajante.  
Natsu se hizo para atrás, confundido.  
-Es que…-tartamudeé- Voy a tardarme, mucho-hice un énfasis innecesario para la última palabra-. Llegaré tarde y no es apropiado que hagas esperar a Lisanna otra vez, así que tú quédate aquí-sonreí-, espérala. Estás en tu casa.  
Tomé precipitadamente el sobre del pretil y lo apreté bajo mi brazo, las llaves las tomé con la otra mano.  
-Pero…  
-¡Oh! Por cierto-lo interrumpí-, felicidades por escribir una canción tan… bonita-dije y salí por la puerta, huyendo como una niña asustada.

_**Y aqui los 4 capitulos!**_

_**espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer!**_


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, mis zapatos golpeteaban rítmicamente en los escalones que pasaban debajo de ellos y salí al aire exterior llenado mis pulmones de éste. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué pensar o qué pensamiento en mi cabeza obedecer.  
Necesitaba huir al menos por un rato, sacar a Natsu de mi cabeza al menos por una fracción de segundo. Saqué mi móvil y tecleé el número de Sting.  
-¿Aló?  
-Sting, soy yo, Lucy. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunté, con la voz que me salía temblorosa de mi garganta.  
-Claro, dime.  
-¿Podrías ir por Lisanna a su trabajo?  
-Pero… ya salió, ¿no?  
-Sí, pero encuéntrala en el camino, antes de que tome un taxi o algo parecido. Y ofrécete a traerla a casa todos los días, por favor-farfullé, mientras caminaba calle abajo.  
-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?  
-Sólo tráela a casa, ¿quieres? Luego te explico.  
-Está bien.  
-Date prisa, adiós.  
-Hasta pronto.  
-Gracias-musité.  
-No, gracias a ti.  
Trunqué la llamada y devolví el celular a mi bolsillo. Me abrace debido al frío y seguí caminando sin dirección. Mi plan era que Lisanna estuviera más pronto en casa de lo que suele llegar. Todos y cada uno de los días que me restaran aquí. Así, no ignoraría a Natsu de forma tan obvia, pero sería menos tiempo estando con él y eso ayudaría bastante a que de una vez por todas controlara mis sentimientos.  
Decidí parar a mitad de una calle, no sabía a dónde me dirigía y si seguía sin rumbo, seguro me perdería. No podía ir donde Erza debido a que allí no había nadie, ella seguro estaría en su cita con Jellal. La gente me esquivaba y pasaba a mi lado, totalmente indiferente, mientras yo me quedé inmóvil allí. Había caminado apenas dos calles lejos del edificio, y sabía que si caminaba más terminaría perdiéndome.  
Recordé un pequeño parque a unas cuantas cuadras más, un fácil camino para seguir, así que fui hasta allá, a desperdiciar el tiempo y que se hiciera tarde solamente para no verle el rostro a él.  
Cuando llegué, me apoderé de una de las bancas de metal negro que adornaban los caminos del parque y me senté a observar cómo el cielo oscurecía totalmente.  
No pude evitar pensar en Natsu, lo amaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo y con tanta rapidez. Me era absurdo, ilógico. Era casi ridículo cómo quería escapar de esos sentimientos que no debían de estar en mi corazón. Ridículo, sí. Porque en realidad estar a su lado era lo único que en este momento quería hacer.  
Apreté el sobre en mis manos, haciéndolo crujir. El viento me movió los cabellos y me despejó un poco la mente, haciéndome pensar en algo que hasta el momento le faltaba atención de mi parte.  
Algún día tendría que irme.  
¿Y qué pasaría? ¿Qué me llevaría? La agobiante presión en el pecho apareció apretujando mi corazón y sacudiéndolo de forma violenta. El solo hecho de pensar en eso, me dolía. Me iría y tendría que dejar aquí mi corazón, pero sabía que era la mejor opción que podía hacer. Me burlé de mi misma, yo no era tan distinta a Lisanna, huir también era mi opción fácil.  
Pero al pensar en Lisanna, el corazón se me encogió aun más, adolorido. La historia podría repetirse de nuevo y ella ¿a dónde huiría esta vez? Su antiguo novio, Zancrow, la había lastimado tanto con aquella actitud que había tomado. La había cambiado de un día a otro y el frágil corazón de Lisanna no pudo resistir aquello, la dejó destruida por que ella lo amaba; al punto de que decidió mejor mudarse de país, de continente.  
Ahora, yo no quería ser la bruja malvada que le arrebataría de nuevo algo que ella ama, preferiría morir atropellada por un autobús, eso sería más digno.  
Suspiré y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, dejando el sobre amarillo sobre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos por un minuto, anhelando que el viento susurrara la respuesta a mi oído de mi gran dilema.  
Por allí oí decir que el amor ensuciaba, yo parecía estar manchada de todos lados. Pero huir era mi mejor opción hasta el momento, sólo que no sabía cuándo.

Mi plan había funcionado.  
Lisanna había llegado a las siete treinta jueves y viernes, gracias a Sting; por lo tanto, los minutos se me reducían a la mitad para estar con Natsu. Algo que aunque no me gustaba mucho hacía menos difícil la resistencia. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser dura.  
Miré la hora cuando el timbre sonó, sólo dos minutos tarde había llegado Erza. Apagué el televisor y me encaminé hasta la puerta.  
-Lindo departamento-musitó paseando su mirada por todo alrededor-. Aunque el edificio es… un poco melancólico.  
Sonreí.  
-Gracias por venir-le dije.  
-Para mi es un honor que me hayas invitado a tu casa… bueno, departamento-rió.  
-Gracias, eres la única con la que puedo hablar de esto-fui hasta mi habitación e hice que me siguiera.  
-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Lucy-me sonrió, demostrándome confianza.  
-Soy un caso perdido-me puse en cuclillas y rebusqué entre los cajones de mi buró, del inferior saqué mi gran tesoro. Un sobre amarillo en tamaño carta y de un grosor considerable que aventé luego sobre la cama, haciéndolo rebotar sólo un par de veces.  
Le hice una seña a Erza para que abriera aquel sobre y al instante que comprendió, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.  
-Vaya, sí que pesa-bromeó, alzando las delicadas cejas.  
Deshizo el pequeño hilo rojo y abrió el sobre. Sacó el montón de fotografías que estuvieron apunto de caérsele.  
-¡Wow!-dijo, sorprendida cuando notó cuántas fotos eran y sobre todo, de quién eran-. Este tipo podría trabajar de modelo-musitó y aunque aquello era para hacerme reír, no pude hacerlo-. Esto es como un libro-hizo referencia al grosor-, o como una exposición de algún museo.  
-O un manual de lo prohibido-musité.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

-Eso suena interesante-rió.  
El timbre apagó la risa de las dos, eran las seis con quince minutos apenas, ¿quién sería? Ambas nos miramos extrañadas.  
-¿Esperas a alguien?-me preguntó Erza.  
-No que yo sepa-negué con la cabeza y luego salí de mi habitación para abrir la puerta.  
Erza fue detrás de mí y cuando abrí la armazón de madera me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Natsu allí. Los ojos casi se me salían de las órbitas.  
-¿Dragneel?-articulé, claramente sorprendida.  
-Ay, yo pensé que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades-bromeó y luego miró por encima de mi hombro a Erza, quien lo miraba seria.  
Se pasó sin que le dijera que lo hiciera y le sonrió a Erza.  
-Hola-le dijo-. Soy Natsu-le extendió la mano.  
-El novio de Lisanna-dije, cerrando la puerta de mala gana. ¿Por qué nunca dejaba bien claro quién era?  
-Hola-musitó Erza, tendiéndole la mano también-, Erza.  
-No, yo soy Natsu-dijo éste.  
Erza rió.  
-No, no, digo que yo soy Erza.  
-¡Oh! ¡Erza, claro! He oído hablar tanto de ti-dijo-. Me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin.  
Me aclaré la garganta, haciéndome notar.  
-Erza, amm… el manual en mi habitación, amm… podrías guardarlo, ¿por favor?-farfullé, recordando que habíamos dejado las fotografías al descubierto y regadas en la cama.  
-Claro-captó rápidamente el hilo de mis palabras y salió disparada a mi habitación.  
Miré a Natsu, aunque no quería admitir que estaba encantada de que estuviera allí traté de permanecer seria.  
-¿No es muy temprano para que vengas?-traté de sonar lo más normal posible, pero el pánico no se podía ocultar muy bien detrás de mi voz.  
-Sí, pero ya que mañana será la fiesta del señor Fullbuster, quiero saber qué vamos a hacer mañana o a qué hora nos iremos-su mirada gacha bailó fugaz.  
-Pero…  
-¡Listo!-Erza me interrumpió, saliendo de mi habitación con su sonrisa brillante en el bello rostro.  
En ese momento agradecí al cielo de que ella se encontrara allí; así al menos no me vería tan obvia, no sería tan torpe al hablar con él. Y mi razón mantendría calmado a mi corazón.  
Erza y Natsu conectaron enseguida, ambos eran muy sociables y la plática entre ellos fluyó de manera rápida, aquello me alegró.  
Cuando Lisanna llegó junto con Sting sonreí de manera significativa, aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma ver juntos a Natsu y a lisanna sabía que aquello me servía para ponerle un freno a mis absurdos sentimientos.  
Luego de que Sting y Erza se fueran, me encerré en mi habitación como de costumbre, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta, el murmullo de voces había desparecido del exterior y sólo los golpeteos en la puerta, algo apagados, se oían en aquel silencio sepulcral.  
Salté de la cama y abrí la puerta, la cara de Lisanna no era la misma, estaba bastante triste, podía notarlo.  
-Lisanna, ¿qué pasa?-pregunté, preocupada.  
-Necesito hablar contigo-me dijo y se sentó en mi cama.  
No sólo su rostro estaba triste, su voz parecía haber dejado la alegría también.  
-¿Sobre qué?-inquirí, ahora nerviosa, ¿sospecharía acaso que yo estaba enamorada de su novio?  
Me quedé de pie, mordiéndome el labio inferior y esperé a que hablara.  
-Es Natsu-musitó.  
El corazón se me paró por un segundo.  
-¿Qué… qué pasa… con Natsu?-farfullé, torpe.  
-Ya no es el mismo de antes-bajó su cabeza y las hebras de cabello se amoldaron a la posición, cayendo finas en dirección al suelo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-me senté a su lado.  
-Casi no está conmigo, ya no me llama todos los días y cuando vengo del trabajo, se va rápidamente. Lo notó distraído cada vez que hablamos, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar-confesó.  
Abrí los ojos de par en par, aquello sí que no lo esperaba. Es decir, desde que conocí a Natsu como la pareja de Lisanna, se veía claro que la quería muchísimo, estaba siempre al pendiente de ella y yo era a veces testigo de sus demostraciones de amor. Pero junto al desconcierto, la culpa comenzó a aflorar.  
-Hablé con Sting sobre esto-continuó, ahora mirándome, sus grandes ojos azules no tenían mucha luz.  
-¿Con Sting?-casi no podía creerlo.  
-Sí, es su hermano, digo, ¿quién podría conocerlo mejor? Pero sólo me dijo que Natsu es así de raro, que me quería y que dejara de preocuparme.  
-Eso es cierto, Lisanna. Mira, Natsu y tú son la pareja perfecta-dije, aunque me costara aceptarlo-, Natsu te quiere, créeme. Eso se nota-pasé mi brazo por su hombro.  
-No tanto-resopló.  
¿Qué podía decirle? Yo me sentía culpable, no es que tuviera el ego muy grande ni nada de eso, pero sabía a lo mejor el por qué del comportamiento de Natsu.  
-Mira, tranquila, ¿sí?-la animé- Mañana iremos a la fiesta esa de tu jefe, relájate, trata de no pensar en eso. Verás que tarde o temprano, Natsu volverá a ser el mismo-dije, mientras en mi cabeza ya pensaba en la fecha en la que partiría.  
Esa noche, traté de dormir, pero lo cierto es que no pude pegar los párpados durante un par de horas. Lisanna ya había comenzado a notar que Natsu estaba extraño, por supuesto, ella no era para nada tonta y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la razón de su comportamiento. Tenía que irme, tenía que irme pronto. Antes de que esto se complicara más, me iría y dejaría que Natsu y Lisanna volvieran a sus vidas antes de que yo llegara a Venecia. Por mi parte, yo intentaría olvidarme de él, seguiría mi vida como había sido antes, llamaría a Lisanna todos los días y si acaso, sólo pediría que saludara a Natsu de parte mía.  
Huir era lo mejor. Lo mejor hasta ahora.  
No sé porqué me encontraba nerviosa desde que desperté, Lisanna estaba muy entusiasmada con la fiesta, pero detrás de su entusiasmo seguía habiendo aquella preocupación que me había dejado ver anoche.  
-¡Te espero abajo junto con Natsu!-me gritó Lisanna desde el exterior de mi habitación y luego se paró en mi puerta-. No tardes-me sonrió.  
Lucía hermosa con ese vestido púrpura que había comprado para esta ocasión especial. Aquel hermoso satín se le entallaba a su esbelto cuerpo con precisión en el pecho, y caía hermoso tapando sus largas piernas. Llevaba su cabello liso, más de lo que ya lo tenía y suelto cayendo libremente por sus hombros desnudos.  
-Ya voy-musité-. Sólo me pongo el vestido.  
Me sonrió y oí cuando salió del apartamento.  
Suspiré, combinando mi dióxido de carbono con el oxígeno de mí alrededor. Tomé el vestido que Natsu me había elegido y me lo puse, intentando no despeinar mi cabello, que lucía rizos anchos que caían como caireles hasta mi espalda.  
Traté de subir el cierre del vestido que se ataba atrás de mí, pero me costaba un poco de trabajo poder alcanzarlo.  
-Demonios-farfullé.  
Salí de mi habitación, Lisanna había apagado las luces del departamento y sólo era iluminado por el atardecer del exterior que se filtraba por la ventana y la luz amarillenta que salía de mi cuarto entre abierto. Intenté subir el cierre de nuevo, pero fracasé en la maniobra.  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió, Lisanna podría llegar a ser muy desesperada.  
-¿Tienes problemas?-pero esa no era la voz de Lisanna.  
Me quedé inmóvil al reconocer a Natsu, luego me giré avergonzada. Aun en la oscuridad, podía verle. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo; su camisa blanca era del mismo color que el moño. Su figura me quitó el aliento.  
-Emm… no puedo subirlo-musité, atolondrada-. ¿Podrías…?-manoteé en la oscuridad, señalando el cierre de mi espalda.  
-Claro-se acercó hasta mí, su perfume bailoteó por mi nariz.  
Me giré y le di la espalda para que pudiera subir el cierre y recogí con una mano mi cabello, haciéndolo a un lado.  
Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, tratando de subir el cierre; el tacto hizo que la piel de todo el cuerpo se me erizara. El sonido de la cremallera encajando lentamente quebrantó el silencio, no se oía nada, excepto nuestras respiraciones y los sonidos apenas audibles provenientes del exterior. El cierre encajó por completo, pero no me moví. Él aun sujetaba con sus manos mi espalda.  
Y de pronto, sentí cómo acurrucó su nariz entre mis desatados cabello y cómo su respiración los traspasaba golpeando con delicadeza mi cuello. El corazón se me aceleró, tanto que me pregunté si él podía oírlo.  
-Natsu…-murmuré, ¿qué estaba haciendo?  
Pero el silencio persistió y su respiración acariciaba la piel de mi cuello con más intensidad, haciendo que el estómago se me encogiera, que la piel se me erizara y que toda cordura huyera.  
-¿Chicos por qué tardan tanto?-la voz de Lisanna me hizo pegar un brinco.

_**Aqui los dos capitulos de hoy **_

_**Gracias por leer y por los reviews!**_


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

Sentí cómo la respiración de Natsu se alejó de mi cuello y cómo el alma se me desplomaba al piso. ¿Lisanna habrá visto…? El silencio me hizo pensar infinidad de cosas.  
-Esto sí que está oscuro-dijo y luego las luces se encendieron de nuevo.  
Estaba de espaldas a la escena, pero Lisanna no parecía para nada sorprendida, molesta o daba alguna señal típica de una persona que se sintiera engañada. Me giré, la vi en la entrada con la mirada puesta en mí y sus ojos grandes maravillada por mi vestido. Luego divisé a Natsu, quien también me miraba absorto, como si estuviese fascinado y… a un metro de distancia de mí.  
Me preguntaba cómo podía alejarse tan rápido sin que alguien lo notara cerca siquiera.  
-Te ves hermosa, Lucy-me dijo Lisanna.  
-Gracias-musité, con la voz temblorosa que salió de mí.  
-Démonos prisa-me instó, haciendo también un gesto con la mano para que saliera por la puerta-. Vamos, amor-le dijo a Natsu.  
Tomé mi abrigo y no le dirigí siquiera una mirada a Natsu en el camino, o mejor dicho, una mirada que él notara. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido hace unos instantes? Hubo un acercamiento demasiado… demasiado… lo que sea. A fin de cuentas, había sido demasiado para mí.  
¿Es que él no se daba cuenta de lo que me hacía? Y cuando lo hacía, ¿no pensaba en Lisanna? Esto estaba sobrepasando los límites, Natsu no era un patán, no sé porqué se comportaba como uno.  
Especulé durante los cuarenta y tantos minutos que se había tomado el viaje hasta la dirección que Lisanna tenía anotada en letra manuscrita en un papel doblado en cuatro.  
-Aquí es-dijo, Natsu.

Dirigí mi vista a través de la ventana de la Hybrid, en donde un hermoso jardín se expandía glorioso en el exterior de aquel salón de eventos. Del cual vislumbraban sus luces, reflejándose en los cristales de los grandísimos vitrales de la casa.

Bajamos de la camioneta después de que Natsu la estacionara en el aparcamiento del jardín. Miré maravillada todo a mí alrededor, vaya celebración para un cumpleaños.  
El pavoroso vestido y los tacos altos en color plata me dificultaron un poco el andar, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esto.  
Lisanna tomó del brazo a Natsu y por el otro lado, me tomó también a mí; y juntos nos encaminó hacía el interior de la casa.  
Me quedé sorprendida cuando divisé la decoración, si afuera era hermoso, cuánto más adentro.  
Del techo colgaban candiles enormes, hechos de cristal y pedrería, que reflejaban poderosamente la luz y la proyectaban en miles de colores danzantes. Las paredes, adornadas con pinturas de algún artista italiano, lucían acogedoras con ese color perla que las coloreaba. El suelo era blanco, de piso que jamás había visto. El lugar era grandísimo y gente vestida de lo más elegante parloteaba en pequeños grupos formados por tres o cuatro personas, con copas de cristal conteniendo vino; mientras que la música de fondo eran hermosas melodías a piano.  
-Wow-musité, sorprendida.  
-Es… grande-concordó Natsu, viendo también los enormes candiles del lugar.  
-Lisanna, il mio diamante!* -la voz de un señor nos hizo voltear a verle.  
Era un sujeto de aspecto atractivo, alto, de cabello y ojos azules.  
-Signor Fullbuster, buon compleanno! ** -dijo Lisanna, expandiendo su sonrisa al hombre.  
-Sono contento che sei venuto*-dijo él y luego nos miró a mí y a Natsu.  
-Grazie por avermi, per me è stato un piacere. Vogliamo introdurre il mio fidanzato Giuseppe, e il mio migliore amico Lucy**-contestó Lisanna y luego nos acercó más.  
-E 'un piacere incontrarli*-nos saludó y como yo no entendía nada, sólo sonreí-. Lisanna-dijo, volviéndose a ésta-, vieni qui. Ci sono alcuni progetti che ho voglia di parlare-la tomó de la espalda y la llevó entre la multitud, hablando con ella.  
Natsu y yo nos quedamos parados allí, solos. Al comprender esto, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.  
-¿A dónde va?-le pregunté, perdiendo de vista a Lisanna.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Con su jefe, no sé-dijo, como si nada- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-me miró.  
-Me gustaría, gracias-le sonreí, tímida.  
No sabía si quedarme con él a solas era buena idea; después de lo que acababa de pasar, no, sin duda no lo era.  
-Está bien, siéntate allá-me señaló una mesa con sillas disponibles-. Yo te la llevo.  
-Gracias-me di la media vuelta, pero luego me giré de nuevo-. ¡Natsu!-pronuncié y él se giró a mirarme- Sin…  
-Alcohol, ya sé-sonrió y luego continuó caminando entre la multitud con tremenda elegancia.  
Suspiré y me fui a donde él me había dicho, me senté, un poco cohibida y luego me quité el abrigo, ya que la temperatura del interior era mucho más cálida que la de afuera. Miré a Natsu en la barra y al instante desvié la vista. Podía sentir el amor que le tenía, creciendo dentro de mí, como si fuese la luz de la aurora, que va de aumento en aumento hasta que el día es perfecto. Volví a mirarle, aunque no quisiera. Él era tan bello, tan elegante, tan perfecto. Frustrada aparté la mirada de nuevo, recordando lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Aquello debía de tener una explicación lógica, él no podía sentir lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? Volví a posar mis ojos en su figura, dándome cuenta de que cada esfuerzo por no mirarlo, se convertía en un fracaso inmediato; era como si me tapara los ojos con las manos pero alcanzara a ver a través del espacio entre los dedos. Suspiré y obligué a mi vista a posarse en otra cosa.  
Divisé a mi lado izquierdo cómo las parejas danzaban un vals con la música a piano y me perdí por un momento en su baile.  
-Aquí tienes-la voz de Natsu me hizo volver y mirarle, una vez más; me ofrecía una copa con algún líquido verdoso y trasparente.  
Lo tomé y lo revisé, vacilante.  
-Es agua de limón-rió-. Sin alcohol.  
-Gracias-dije, aliviada y luego le di un sorbo.  
-¿Quieres bailar?-su voz chispeaba de entusiasmo.  
-Eem… pero, ¿y Lisanna?-balbucé.

* * *

_**Aqui otro capitulo! n.n **__**espero les guste **_

**_Gracias por los reviews y por leer!_**


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

-Nos dejó aquí-se encogió de hombros-. Vamos a divertirnos, ven-me tendió la mano.  
La tomé, aun sabiendo perfectamente que no debería de haberlo hecho. Me levantó de mi asiento y sin soltar mi mano me condujo hasta donde estaban las parejas bailando, me sentí como cenicienta cuando el príncipe la divisa entre la multitud, la toma de la mano y luego la lleva a la pista de baile, mientras todos miraban absortos. Me reí de tal comparación, porque nadie nos prestaba la más mínima atención.  
Paró a la mitad de la pista, y colocó su otra mano en mi cintura, mientras yo ponía la mía en su espalda; apretó más la mano que me sujetaba y comenzó a moverse con delicadeza en la pista y yo le seguí.  
Podía ver mi reflejo en sus bellos ojos color jade junto a ese brillo tan propio en ellos. Me sonrió, haciendo que en mi interior mi corazón golpeteara contra mi pecho de una forma tan estruendosa. Jamás había bailado una música a piano, pero ahora era como estar en mi propio cuento de hadas.  
Me hizo recostar la cabeza en su hombro y mi mejilla rozó la tela de su traje mientras que mi nariz se deleitaba con su fragancia tan única y viril. Sentí su cabeza apegarse a la mía y su respiración movía por encima mis cabellos, entre tanto que seguíamos bailando. Este momento era perfecto, aunque no debiera ser mío; sino de Lisanna.  
El pensamiento me estrujó el corazón. Levanté mi cara y miré a Natsu, quien también me miraba, con una sonrisa fugaz que parecía divertida. Su brazo me atrajo más hacía él, mientras seguíamos girando bajo el brillo de las luces, dejándonos llevar por la suave melodía a piano.  
No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos debido a la distancia a la que ahora se encontraban, quise ignorar el molesto latir ruidoso de mi corazón y concentrarme sólo en lo que estaba haciendo. Un simple baile, nada más, eso tenía que significar para mí.  
Su respiración rozaba parte de mi mejilla y el cálido tacto de su mano en mi cintura parecía una caricia; aquello me hizo recordar lo de hace unas horas. Aun si quisiera alejarme, no podría; sencillamente porque no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Volví a poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro, ya que mirarle tan cerca desataba los pensamientos más ilógicos en mi mente. Me envolví de nuevo en esa fragancia tan propia de el y cerré los ojos deseando trasportarme a otro lugar. Los mantuve cerrados por unos minutos, mientras mis pies seguían moviéndose junto con los suyos bajo el dosel de luces.  
Mis labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa cuando sentí una vez más que su cabeza se apegó a la mía y luego abrí los ojos lentamente; a lo lejos, el rostro de Lisanna apareció entre la multitud y su vista absorta posada en nosotros dos.  
Ella notó que la miré y sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa, pero la conocía tanto que sabía que detrás de aquella mueca de labios había algo más. Me quedé quieta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y luego Lisanna caminó entre el tumulto de gente hasta perderse.  
Natsu se percató de la tensión de mi cuerpo y detuvo el vals.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-me preguntó.  
-No-musité-. Ya vengo-me deshice de sus brazos y corrí a buscar a mi amiga.  
Qué tonta había sido, ¿cómo se me ocurre a mí estar con su novio enfrente de ella? Estaba abusando de mi suerte. Me abrí paso entre la gente, desesperada por encontrarla, hasta que la divisé afuera, mirando hacía el cielo. Maldición, la había lastimado, y ahora mi corazón latía angustiado.  
Salí al exterior con paso vacilante e instantáneamente el aire gélido me rozó la piel descubierta. Me acerqué a ella.  
-Lisanna, yo…-¿qué clase de disculpa le debía?, sabía que le tenía que dar alguna pero, ¿cómo?  
Se giró al sonido de mi voz y me miró con ojos extraños. No era una mirada de rencor, enojo ó algún sentimiento parecido; simplemente era extraña. Me sonrió.  
-¿Crees que sea buena idea irme?-soltó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
Oh, no. Volvería a huir de nuevo y todo por culpa mía.  
-¡¿Irte?! Lisanna, ¿por qué? Escucha, ¡no es lo que tú piensas!-mascullé, atropellando las palabras.  
-¿De qué hablas?-rió, pero esa aparente diversión no llegaba a los ojos.  
-Sé que se veía mal pero, juro que no hay nada entre Natsu y yo-supliqué.  
-¿Qué?-volvió a reír- Lucy, ¿dé que hablas?  
-Nos viste bailando y…-murmuré, ahora confundida.  
-Fue sólo un baile, Lucy-dijo-. Eso no tiene nada de malo.  
-Ah… entonces, ¿de qué hablas tú?-pregunté, sintiéndome de veras tonta.  
-El señor Fullbuster quiere que lo acompañe a la inauguración de un nuevo hospital en Verona. Soy la mejor enfermera que él tiene-explicó.  
-Oh-exclamé al entender-. Pero, ¿te irás?-inquirí, ahora captando su anterior comentario.  
-Sólo sería por dos días, pero no sé aún-se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Por qué no? digo, es una buena idea. ¿Te pagarán?  
-Sí, sería como si trabajara.  
-Entonces es genial-dije-. ¿Cuándo te irías?  
-Mañana en la noche.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?  
Se encogió de hombros una vez más.  
-Es por eso que no he decidido aún. Además, me cuesta dejarlos; a ti, a Natsu, a Sting.  
Sonreí en mi mente cuando consideró a Sting.  
-Sólo serán dos días, Lisanna. Pero, ¿tú quieres ir?  
-Me gustaría-asintió.  
-Entonces ve.  
-Tengo que comentarlo también con…  
La puerta se abrió y de ella salió aquel joven danzante que me tenía en sus brazos hace unos instantes.  
-…Natsu-terminó Lisanna.  
-Lisanna, aquí estás-dijo, y luego me miró; como si a la que buscase hubiese sido a mí ya que sus palabras habían sonado huecas.  
-Qué bueno que apareces, Natsu-dijo ella-. Tengo algo que decirte.  
-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió el pelirrosado.  
-Haré un viaje de dos días a Verona con el señor Fullbuster por la inauguración de un nuevo hospital-anunció.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?-aquella pregunta que salió de los labios de Natsu no pareció del todo tierna.  
-Mañana por la noche.  
-Oh. Bien.  
Guardé silencio, no sabía si era mi imaginación o la conversación entre ellos carecía de calor, era una plática fría, como si ambos estuvieran molestos con el otro y nadie se pusiera a considerar los hechos. Me percaté también de que Lisanna no lo discutió con Natsu, sino que ya había tomado la decisión y sólo se la hizo saber.  
-Chicos, vamos adentro; aquí hace frío-musité, dándole un doble sentido a mis palabras.  
-Claro-dijo Lisanna.  
Entramos de nuevo y al instante ella tomó la mano de Natsu, cosa que hizo que la fierecilla, hasta ahora desparecida, diera señales de vida. Pero esta vez ya no parecía celosa, aunque sí lo estaba, pero se encontraba más triste que enojada. Yo tenía que entender que él le pertenecía a Lisanna y nada iba a cambiar aquello.  
-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó Natsu y mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho, dolido.  
-Claro-aceptó ella.  
-Iré a sentarme por allá-dije, mientras señalaba el lugar que antes había ocupado.  
Lisanna me sonrió con una sonrisa muy carente de alegría; mientras que Natsu, ni siquiera me miró.

Me estaba confundiendo horriblemente; estaba entre el sí y el no acerca de descifrar sus sentimientos hacía mí. Juro que no lo entendía.  
Cuando me hube sentado, los miré acomodados en la pista, bailando una canción y no una melodía, aunque era igual de lenta.  
Tenía que deshacerme de inmediato de todas mis especulaciones, de todo tipo de pensamiento en el que cavilara a Natsu. El no debía de estar rondando en mi cabeza, vagando junto a las fantasías implacables que se desataban con cada mirada o tacto suyo.  
Volví a prestar atención a ellos. Eran la pareja perfecta, sin duda. Y aunque estaba terriblemente confundida por el actuar de Natsu; sí tenía una cosa en claro… no permitiría que jugara conmigo, ni mucho menos con Lisanna, y por supuesto, tampoco que le rompiera el corazón.  
-Vuoi ballare con me? *-la voz de un joven de cabello castaño, algo alborotado me hizo mirarle.  
Me tendía la mano, como Natsu lo había hecho antes. Pude adivinar entonces que me pedía un baile. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de bailar.  
-Lo siento, no hablo italiano-dije, sonriéndole.  
-Oh, si parla spagnolo. Si prega di ballare con me **-no sabía qué había dicho, pero no quitaba la mano extendida hacía mí.  
Miré hacía la pista de baile y Lisanna y Natsu seguían allí, moviéndose al sonido de la música. Yo no tenía que quedarme aquí sentada, abandonada; además el muchacho que me pedía un baile era apuesto.  
-Qué más da-farfullé y me levanté de la silla, aceptando la invitación de baile.  
Él me sonrió y me condujo hasta la pista, en donde al instante atrajimos la atención de la pareja a mi lado. Lisanna y Natsu.  
Ella me sonrió, mientras que él frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora qué pretendía? ¿Quería tenernos a nosotras dos para él nada más? Pues estaba muy equivocado, aun así me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma, él sólo sería de Lisanna, nada más.  
Les di una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sintiéndome orgullosa no sé de qué. Y volví mi mirada al chico que bailaba conmigo, mientras que la de Natsu no se despegaba de mí.

• • •

No podía conseguir pegar los párpados después de esa noche, daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, siendo la una de la madrugada; apenas había pasado una hora y media desde que habíamos llegado al departamento.  
Exhalé agobiada y me levanté por un vaso de leche, para ver si así conseguía que el sueño se compadeciera de mí. Serví el líquido blanco en un vaso y luego de darle un sorbo, escuché un murmullo en la habitación de Lisanna. Curiosa me acerqué a su puerta, con paso sigiloso, seguro estaría hablando dormida. Cuando estuve detrás de la puerta, alcancé a percibir su vos perfectamente sobria, sin atisbo alguno de somnolencia, hablaba con alguien, pero, ¿a estas horas? ¿Con quién?  
Agudicé el oído, queriendo encontrarle sonido entendible a su murmullo.  
-Es que no sé que pasa, Sting. Siento que no va muy bien…  
¿Sting? ¿Estaba hablando con Sting? ¿Qué era lo que no iba bien? ¿No sabía qué cosa? Las preguntas comenzaron a formularse en mi cabeza por sí solas. Pero decidí mejor darle privacidad, a fin de cuentas esperaba a que me lo contara mañana.  
Los delicados rayos de sol que apenas se colaban por mi ventana iluminaron lo suficiente mi habitación como para hacer que me despertara. Me revolví entre las sábanas y miré la hora cuando abrí por completo los ojos, iban a ser las once de la mañana. Me estiré haciendo que un montón de huesos me tronaran, luego le abrí el paso a un bostezo.  
Me levanté perezosamente y salí de mi habitación. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Lisanna allí, sentada en la cocina, desayunando.  
-¿No trabajas hoy?-le pregunté, confundida.  
-No, el señor Fullbuster me dio el día para prepararme para el viaje-contestó, levantando su plato del pretil.  
-Claro, lo olvidé-musité, un tanto confundida porque esta vez, Lisanna no había decidido despertarme con esos molestos golpes en la puerta, como era su costumbre-. ¿Qué desayunamos?-le pregunté, para no pensar en lo anterior.  
-Lo siento, yo ya desayuné-me miró-. Tenía mucha hambre, además tú estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.  
Eso sí que era raro pero traté de ocultar mi expresión de desconcierto.  
-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes-musité.  
-Saldré por un rato, iré a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para el viaje-me avisó, retirándose de la cocina.  
-¿Irás sola?-quise saber.  
-Sí, es que tengo que hacer miles de paradas, ya sabes-se encogió de hombros y luego entró al baño para lavarse los dientes.  
-Claro-murmuré, distraída. Sabía muy bien cuando Lisanna quería estar sola.  
Recordé la conversación que tuvo anoche con Sting, pero ella parecía como si no fuera a decirme nada, así que traté de ser sutil para lograr que ella hablara aunque sea un poco. Oí cómo le cerró a la llave del agua y luego la vi salir del baño.  
-Anoche no pude dormir-empecé a decir-, me costaba pegar los ojos-bromeé, esperando a que ella hiciera un comentario parecido.  
-Oh, yo creí que serías la primera en caer como piedra a la cama, siempre te cansas mucho-dijo, buscando ahora su bolso.  
-Sí, pero no logré conciliar el sueño sino hasta las dos de la mañana-insistí.  
-Qué mal-fue todo lo que dijo, porque el silencio hizo presencia debido a que yo ya me había dado por vencida. Ella no me contaría nada.  
-¿A qué hora vendrás?-inquirí, sintiéndome pésima por la fría conversación.  
Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.  
-Vendré a comer, no te preocupes-me sonrió, débilmente-. Te veo al rato-se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella sin decir nada más.  
Me quedé allí traspuesta mirando la puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada, preguntándome qué era lo que ocurría con Lisanna. Qué había hablado con Sting para que estuviera actuando de esta forma. O qué había visto ella anoche.  
En definitiva, irme sería la mejor opción.  
Fui a vestirme y decidí salir, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y qué mejor que Erza para ello. Garabateé en un papel una disculpa para Lisanna, no estaría para la comida, y luego lo pegué en el refrigerador y salí por la misma puerta por la que ella había salido hace media hora.  
Caminé hasta el laboratorio de fotografía de los Agnelli, viéndome los pies mientras lo hacía. Sabía que estaba hiriendo a Lisanna, aunque ella no me dijera ni una palabra al respecto, la conocía bastante para saber que lo hacía; y eso no me lo podía permitir.  
A los pocos minutos, divisé el laboratorio al otro lado de la calle, y corrí hacía él como si fuera alguna roca que me refugiara de la marea. Cuando entré y la oscuridad propia del lugar me acogió, visualicé dos figuras al fondo.  
-¿Erza?-pregunté.  
Las figuras se movieron y cuando la escasa luz del exterior les dio en la cara reconocí a Jellal a lado de Erza.  
-¿Jellal?-inquirí, confundida.  
-Hola, Lucy-me dijeron los dos al unisono.  
-Con razón ya no te he visto-bromeé con el joven de cabellos azules e inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado claramente visible.

* * *

_**y aqui el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y nos leemos luego!**_


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

Había estado la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos dos, y me había dado gusto la noticia de que ahora eran casi inseparables; sólo le faltaba a Jellal decidir qué día le pediría que fuera su novia.  
Salté de mi asiento al percatarme de la hora.  
-Demonios, es tardísimo-dije, levantándome de la silla mientras que Jellal y Erza me miraron confundidos.  
-¿Tarde para qué?-preguntó Jellal.  
-El viaje de Lisanna, ¿recuerdan?-les había contado la historia a la hora de la comida, Erza me llenaba de consejos y Jellal resultó ser unos excelentes oídos.  
-Oh, verdad.  
-Habla con ella, Lucy. Una amistad se vuelve más sólida si ambas partes hablan de lo que les preocupa-me aconsejó Erza, como toda la tarde lo había estado haciendo.  
Era increíble cómo podía ella expresarse así, con tanta naturalidad, con tanta sabiduría; a pesar de que era menor que yo, sin duda era más madura, siempre lo he dicho.  
-Gracias, Erza. Espero tener el tiempo-miré el reloj-. Y si no me doy prisa, no podré despedirme.  
-¡Suerte!-agitó la mano cuando me dirigí a grandes zancadas a la puerta de salida.  
-Hasta pronto, Lucy-dijo Jellal.  
Salí dándoles una sonrisa y apresuré el paso hasta el edificio. Faltaban doce minutos para que las ocho y media se dieran, Lisanna tenía que partir antes de las nueve.  
Mientras corría hacía mi destino, recordé a Natsu; él ya debería de estar allí, seguro. Eso hizo que mis pies disminuyeran su velocidad un poco. No quería llegar y toparme con la despedida amorosa entre ambos porque sabía muy bien que me iba a doler, incluso pensarlo ya causaba una aguda sensación de malestar en el corazón.  
Por primera vez utilicé el ascensor y llegué hasta el tercer piso en tres cuartos de minuto, dí grandes zancadas hasta el departamento 312 y abrí torpemente la puerta, esperando a que Lisanna no se hubiese ido ya.  
-¡Lisanna, lamento…!-mi frase se quedó inconclusa porque justo al abrir la puerta me encontré con la escena romántica que quería a toda costa evitar. La despedida amorosa entre Lisanna y Natsu.  
-¡Lucy! Qué bueno que llegaste antes de que partiera. Pensé que no vendrías-la broma no le salió como tal. Se deshizo del abrazo de Natsu y se dirigió a mí para abrazarme. Algo del perfume de él aun había quedado impregnado en sus ropas y llegó hasta mi nariz de forma tenue.  
Intenté sonreír y poner buena cara, aun sintiendo los horripilantes deseos de estallar en berridos y dejar salir a borbotones las pesadas lágrimas que sentía que me empañaban ya la vista.  
Una gota de agua salada cayó al hombro de Lisanna, una lágrima que no pude reprimir.  
-Oh, Lucy pero no llores, ó me harás llorar a mí-su tono de voz se tornó cálido y tierno, como siempre había sido.  
Ella creía que yo lloraba por su viaje. Era un buen pretexto, pero me sentía mal porque no era cierto. La verdad era que sí sentía dolor, pero era uno propio del corazón, causado por la demostración de afecto entre ellos dos.  
Sonreí, esperando que no fuera muy evidente lo falso en ella.  
-Cuídate mucho, Lisanna-murmuré-. Te voy a extrañar-aquello había sonado honesto, porque era verdad.  
-Yo también-me dijo.  
Luego, la mano de Natsu me acarició la espalda en busca de darme consuelo. Hasta ese momento recordé su presencia y un inexplicable rencor me invadió. Lo odiaba bastante, pero de igual manera, lo amaba más de lo que podría llegar a odiarlo. No entendía cómo es que había ilusionado tanto a mi corazón y luego lo había dejado caer en un agujero sin fondo y muy oscuro.  
-Te acompaño abajo-dijo él y luego tomó la pequeña maleta de Lisanna, dejando mi espalda desprotegida de su calor-. ¿Vienes?-me preguntó a mí.  
Asentí y entrelacé mi brazo al de Lisanna, luego bajé la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Lisanna se fuera, aunque solo sea por dos días; sin duda serían los dos días más difíciles de mi vida, teniendo que abstenerme de todo tipo de encuentro con su novio.  
Bajamos por el ascensor, mientras que nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna y mi vista seguía fija sólo en el piso del elevador. Cuando llegamos al primer piso y salimos del pequeño apartado, la camioneta de la gente del señor Fullbuster ya esperaba por Lisanna.  
Ella dio un suspiro y luego se giró para ver a Natsu. Lo miró por un par de segundos, como queriéndole decir algo con sus ojos, parecía que… suplicaban. Pero Natsu bajó la mirada y exhaló despacio, luego besó la frente de su novia.  
-Cuídate mucho, amor-le pidió.  
El corazón, ya roto en miles de pedazos, se contrajo de dolor al escuchar la última palabra.  
Lisanna sonrió débilmente.  
-Te amo, Natsu-susurró en su oído y yo deseé con un fervor descomunal estar en alguna otra parte en ese momento.  
Pero él no dijo nada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besar la frente de Lisanna. En serio, lo odiaba.  
Luego Lisanna se giró hacía mí y me sonrió, con esas sonrisas que me había estado dando últimamente.  
-Te voy a extrañar-le repetí, porque era lo único honesto que había en mí-. Cuídate mucho.  
-También tú. Dos días se pasan rápido-me dijo.  
Le sonreí y luego, Natsu y yo la vimos subir a la camioneta.  
-Nos vemos en dos días-nos dijo y se despidió con un gesto de mano.  
Natsu y yo miramos la camioneta hasta que se perdió entre las calles oscuras.  
Cerré los ojos por un instante hasta que la voz de Natsu me hizo abrirlos de nuevo.  
-¿Volvemos al departamento?-preguntó, cínico.  
Pero yo no debía de estar con Natsu, ni siquiera verle durantes estos dos días. Lisanna se merecía respeto y era lo que al menos le daría.  
-Natsu, estoy muy cansada. Quiero subir y tirarme a dormir-dije-. Disculpa.  
-No, no hay problema. Descansa. Nos vemos mañana-me sonrió y algo en su confianza de que nos veríamos el siguiente día me hizo creerlo.  
-Adiós-musité y sin mirarle más subí hasta el departamento.  
Al instante en el que entré, el lugar ya no era el mismo. Se supone que ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a pasar las horas sola, pero ahora por alguna razón era distinto.


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

Ahora allí, la imagen de ellos dos besándose, no se borraba de mi mente y la estaca tampoco de mi corazón; tenía que luchar contra ese recuerdo, ahogarlo en algún agujero de mi mente y así llevarlo al olvido; pero entre más luchaba más perdía y éstos se volvían más nítidos en mi cabeza.  
Me dolía bastante y no entendía cómo es que tanto dolor podía caber en mi corazón; aun cuando éste ya no lo soportara, era algo que seguía acumulándose más y más cada vez hasta volver el corazón un órgano pesado y luego lo desplomaba hasta mis pies, dejando así sólo un espacio vacío en la cavidad de mi pecho. Y dolía, dolía bastante.  
Había amanecido rogándole a Dios no toparme con Natsu, hasta ahora, casi medio día, él no había dado señal alguna de vida.  
Decidí salir, así, si Natsu me buscaba no me encontraría en el departamento. Apagué también mi celular, sólo por si acaso.  
El aire fresco me pegó en la cara, mientras intentaba resguardar mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Había empezado el mes de Diciembre y con él, el frío austral. Caminé por calles que ya conocía y llegué a lugares familiares en los que ya había estado antes degustando su comida. La tarde se pasó así, pero el dolor del día anterior aun estaba allí, en alguna parte de mi interior, esperando cualquier descuido mío para vencerme. La curiosidad me invadió de pronto al recordar a Lisanna, y en un intento de descifrar ese dilema, prendí mi móvil y marqué el número de Sting.  
-¿Aló?  
-Sting, hola-musité.  
-Hola, Lucy.  
-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?  
-Claro, ¿qué pasa?  
-Es lo que yo quiero saber, Sting. Pasa algo con Lisanna, yo lo sé. La escuché el otro día hablando contigo en la madrugada-confesé.  
-Oh…-hubo un silencio después de su exclamación. Los silencios así nunca son buenos.  
-¿Sting? Sí sabes algo, dímelo, por favor-supliqué.  
-Está preocupada-dijo, con voz ronca.  
-¿Preocupada de qué?  
-Lucy, ella no es tonta. Los cambios en la actitud de Natsu la lastiman.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté, estaba al borde de caer en la confusión.  
-Que ella se da cuenta de que Natsu ya no es el mismo. De que su cariño parece acabarse y pertenecerle a alguien más.  
Abrí los ojos como platos.  
-¿Alguien más?-tragué saliva.  
-Natsu te presta más atención que a su misma novia, Lucy. Eso es muy obvio-dijo, con voz severa.  
-Pero…-no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, aun cuando ya me lo imaginaba-. Yo no…-balbuceé  
-Escucha, Lucy. Sé que eres una buena persona, sé que serías incapaz de dañar a tu mejor amiga, y conozco también a Natsu, el jamás dañaría intencionalmente a una persona. Pero juntos, parece que se les olvida eso-me reprendió.  
-Pero yo no…  
-Sólo te pido que no la dañes-me interrumpió-. Ella se fue porque le aseguré que no era nada malo, que Natsu tenía momentos así y la convencí de que ese viaje le relajaría, le dije que no pensara en eso.  
-¿No le dijiste que…?  
-Por supuesto que no. Pero te suplico, que lo hagan daño, la última vez fueron muy obvios.  
-¿La última vez?  
-El domingo, Lisanna me dijo que los vio bailando y eso derramó las especulaciones que ella misma se estaba negando en formar. Ella asegura que Natsu parecía más feliz bailando contigo que… con ella.  
-¿Qué… qué le dijiste?-pregunté, con el corazón en pedazos.  
-Que estaba loca. Pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije a ti, Lucy. ¿Qué vale más? ¿Una amistad de casi toda la vida ó un amor prohibido?  
Guardé silencio, la respuesta era muy obvia. Lisanna era como mi hermana.  
-Tengo que colgar-me avisó-. Espero que no hagas nada malo o dejes que suceda algo así.  
-Gracias. Sting.  
-No sé supone que debía de habértelo dicho, pero Lisanna me…-se quedó en silencio.  
-Lo entiendo, gracias-repetí, con el hilo de voz que apenas y me salía.  
Trunqué la llamada y al instante, me percaté de que tenía una perdida. Era de Natsu. El corazón me rogó adolorido que lo ayudara. Sufría, sufría bastante. Apagué el móvil antes de que una llamada volviera a entrar y lo escondí al final de mi bolsa.  
Esto estaba muy mal y era una carga que no podía soportar. Caminé queriendo perderme, deseaba tontamente que mis pies se despegaran del cemento y me llevaran volando hasta otro planeta, desaparecer.


	31. Capitulo 31

Capitulo 31

La tarde pintó su crepúsculo y antes de que el sol se ocultara, su luz anaranjada iluminaba un lugar en el que había parado mis pies. Reconocí aquel sitio y el recuerdo me trajo a Natsu a la cabeza. Era el bar-café al que él me había llevado el día del cumpleaños de su amigo Gajeel.  
Yo odiaba esos lugares, pero ahora, lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza, además de Natsu y el dolor que todo esto me producía, era conseguir una manera de terminar con él. Me armé de un valor que no me conocía y arrastré mis pies hasta el interior.  
Cuando me hube adentrado, caminé esquivando a todos los demás que bailaban al ritmo de la escandalosa música y llegué hasta la barra. El joven pelinegro detrás de ella, al mirarme me reconoció.  
-¡Lucy, la amiga de Natsu!-elevó la voz para que pudiese oírlo y lo único en lo que encontré significado en esa frase fue en el nombre de él.  
-Hola, Gajeel-farfullé, sentándome en una de las sillas al borde de la barra.  
-¿Te sirvo algo?  
-¿Qué tienes para perder la conciencia?-pregunté y el río.  
-Creí que no tomabas alcohol.  
-Sólo dame algo que me sirva para olvidar-ordené, frustrada.  
-Subito-dijo, alzando las cejas y luego me dio la espalda para recopilar varias botellas del estante.  
La música me atronaba en los oídos y el dolor cada vez más me inundaba el pecho. Había estado por tanto tiempo esforzándome por proteger a Lisanna de patanes, engaños y ese tipo de cosas desde lo que pasó con Zancrow; y ahora, yo era la causante de su dolor, de su desconfianza y eso me dolía mucho más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.  
Irme, insistía con eso porque era la mejor opción, pero… dejar de ver a Natsu me costaría mucho.  
Gajeel puso delante mí un pequeño vasito y luego me sonrió.  
-Salud-dijo, con ese acento italiano inconfundible.  
Sin contar los chocolates envinados, jamás había pasado por mi boca el sabor a licor, y aquel líquido transparente que reposaba en el pequeño vaso de vidrio me seguía pareciendo igual de repugnante que la primera vez que supe de su existencia. Pero en esta ocasión necesitaba de aquel embriagante líquido para que borrara parte de mi memoria, o al menos, para que el insoportable dolor disminuyera.  
Tomé el vaso pequeño entre mis dedos y al alzarlo lo miré con repugnancia y asco, pero cerré los ojos y lo dirigí a mi boca dejando que el olor me hiciera cosquillas en la nariz y que el líquido bajara por mi garganta, raspándola enseguida de que hizo contacto. Derramé todo el licor dentro de mi boca y la garganta me ardió como si tuviera una flama viva dentro. Abrí la boca e inhalé profundo, tratando de que el aire fresco entrara y aplacara el fuego. Una fuerte punzada de dolor acribilló el lado izquierdo de mi cráneo y una que otra neurona explotó. Entonces sentí el licor tocar mi estómago y cómo éste se revolvió dos segundos después; una presión allí dentro hizo que casi devolviera lo que había tomado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me llevé las manos a la boca, sólo por si acaso.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gajeel detrás de la barra.  
Hice que el fuego en mi garganta se calmara un poco cuando volví a abrir la boca para inhalar aire y luego abrí los ojos y lo miré.  
Me observaba preocupado mientras limpiaba un tarro de cerveza con un trapo.  
Natsu aun seguía presente en mi mente y el dolor era aun perceptible.  
-Sí-contesté, con la voz repentinamente ronca-. Sírveme otro-ordené.  
-¿Segura?-preguntó, un poco receloso.  
-Sírvemelo-dije, tajante.  
Él se arremangó una de sus mangas blancas que se había bajado traviesa antes y alzó las cejas con expresión escandalizada, pero tomó el pequeño vasito y vacío en él el licor amarillento del cual yo desconocía el nombre. Con el vaso lleno me acercó su mano y lo deposito delante de mí sobre la barra. Miré de nuevo el cristal y lo que contenía; me preguntaba cuántos más vasos de estos necesitaba para perder la conciencia o si era preferible pedir que me llenaran el tarro.  
Lo tomé de nuevo y lo acerqué a mi boca, cerré los ojos y dejé caer parte del licor en mi garganta, que de nuevo estalló en llamas despiadadamente consumidoras; pero sin dejar que éstas se aplacaran me eché otro trago a la boca, sólo que este lo mantuve allí, repentinamente temerosa de hacerlo pasar. El nombre de Natsu golpeteó junto a la punzada de mi cabeza y me obligué a abrirle camino entre el fuego a aquel líquido. Las llamas tomaron una nueva fuerza pero ahora el ardor a pesar de ser doloroso, se volvió algo placentero. Y la última parte del trago pasó por mi garganta con menos dificultad. La punzada se expandió hacía el otro extremo de mi cabeza y se convirtió en un dolor agudo.  
Cuando abrí los ojos, el pelinegro detrás de la barra me miraba intrigado.  
-Otro-ordené, con aquella voz ronca que salía de entre las llamas de mi garganta.  
Vaso tras vaso, y el licor seguía pasando por el incendio en mi garganta; hasta que comencé a marearme al ver a las personas a mí alrededor. Sentía menos neuronas en mi cabeza que hace unos minutos, pero el dolor había desparecido o al menos, era tan grande que ya no lo sentía.  
-¿Estás tú bien?-inquirió de nuevo Gajeel.  
-¿Yo? ¡Estoy bien…!-mi voz se arrastraba como si mi lengua se hubiese quedado pegada en el inferior de mi boca.  
-Claro. Eemm… permíteme-se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la barra y tomó el teléfono.  
Dejé de tomarle importancia y desvié la mirada; en realidad había dejado de tomarle importancia a todo. El alcohol había hecho que las pocas neuronas que me quedaban en la cabeza estallaran al unisón y desaparecieran.  
Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, con los codos apoyados sobre la barra; sentía la música meterse en mis oídos y vagabundear por el vacío en mi cabeza; allí no había cerebro, neuronas o mente para formular pensamiento alguno; no había nada, excepto una cosa. El nombre de Natsu rebotaba de un lado a otro como pelota de ping-pong en un juego de tétris.  
Estaba sudando, de repente el calor se agolpó en mi cuerpo y las gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente. Me sentí asfixiada de pronto. Me quise levantar para ir al baño y al poner los pies sobre el suelo me desequilibré totalmente, el suelo bailó bajo mis pies y me tambaleé antes de sostenerme de la barra. No sólo el piso se movía, sino también las paredes bailaban y luego se volvían borrosas. Trastabillé hasta llegar al baño, y luego, cuando con paso torpe pude acercarme al lavamanos me miré al espejo. Mi rostro estaba perlado por el sudor, tenía la nariz con un matiz rojizo y unos tantos cabellos despeinados. Abrí la llave del agua, estaba fría e hice una cuna con mis manos para sostenerla allí; luego, cuando logré acunar suficiente, me la eché en la cara. Cerré la llave con el rostro goteando sobre el blanco mármol del lavamanos, me miré de nuevo al espejo y después tomé una toallita desechable para secarme la cara. El rostro me parecía desconocido pero era mío.  
Deseaba que algo de la capacidad de mover mis pies aun estuviese en funcionamiento; pero me tambaleé igual que la primera vez; mis músculos seguían igual de torpes.  
Apoyándome en la pared, logré salir de nuevo hacía el exterior donde la gente aun me mareaba. Pero luego, entre todas esas siluetas borrosas, había una que reconocería así estuviera debajo del agua o en una atmósfera llena de niebla. ¿Qué hacía Natsu allí?  
Lo fulminé con la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño; pero al parecer, él buscaba a alguien, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá examinando cada rostro y su cabeza se levantaba por encima de los demás queriendo encontrar a ese alguien. ¿A quién estaría buscando? ¿Justo aquí? ¿En el mismo lugar en el que yo estaba?  
Me tambaleé de nuevo hasta la barra, en donde había dejado mi morral y traté de ignorar todos los perturbantes sentimientos que me embargaron al ver a Natsu allí.  
-¡Hey! ¡Tú!-llamé a Gajeel y rebusqué entre mi bolsa mi cartera para pagar la cuenta; el joven se acercó-. ¿Cuánto es?-la voz que salía de mi boca me era desconocida.  
-Eemm…-murmuró.  
-¿Me los vas a regalar?-pregunté y luego me reí.  
-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!-la voz de Natsu llegó hasta mis oídos por encima de todo el ruido. Se acercó y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-¿Tú?-le miré- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-hice ademán de levantarme de la silla con un solo movimiento sobrio, pero fracasé de inmediato y tuve que sostenerme de la barra.

Natsu me sujetó de la espalda, temeroso de que me cayera.  
-Usted señor, no tiene por qué tocarme-retiré su mano de mi espalda y le fruncí el ceño en un gesto mal hecho.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Lucy. Gajeel-sacó su billetera y luego de ella, un par de billetes que aventó sobre la barra-, quédate con el cambio. Gracias por llamarme.  
-¿Por qué pagas mi cuenta? ¿Quién te dio el permiso?-le miré, aun ceñuda y con voz torpe.  
-Vámonos, Lucy.  
-Pues yo no me quiero ir-rezongué y luego me crucé de brazos.  
-No seas ridícula, Lucy. Vámonos-me instó a seguir caminando pero me detuve y luego me tambaleé por el esfuerzo-. Si es necesario sacarte de aquí en brazos, lo haré-me advirtió y me miró serio.  
Nos quedamos mirándonos por un buen rato, retándonos el uno al otro; pero fracasé por completo luego de perderme en esos bellos ojos color jade, protagonista de mis sueños.  
-De acuerdo-farfullé-. Tú ganas. Siempre ganas-hice un mohín y luego me dí la media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida; algo que hizo que me mareara.  
Pude sentir una firme y fuerte mano sujetándome por la cintura, y al reconocer aquella dulzura en el tacto, la piel se me erizó y un montón de mariposas se desataron en mi estómago. Maravilloso, incluso ebria y torpe, Natsu provocaba esas reacciones en mí. Fruncí el ceño mentalmente.  
Cuando llegamos afuera, después de esquivar a toda la gente y que, el aire me movió los cabellos, quité de un tirón su mano en mi cintura y le miré ceñuda.  
-¿Qué pretendes, Dragneel?-mi voz me parecía incluso más torpe.  
-Sacarte de aquí sana y salva, vámonos-me apuntó el auto negro del que era dueño, animándome a que subiera.  
-No-me crucé de brazos-. Ya me sacaste de allá adentro, ya déjame aquí-le hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.  
-Lucy, por favor, sube-me rogó, serio.  
Me giré y comencé a caminar con pasos torpes, sintiendo aun cómo el suelo bailaba bajo mis pies.  
-¡Lucy!-exclamó, ordenando que parara, pero lo ignoré- No seas terca.  
Seguí caminando, o al menos lo intentaba. Y de pronto sentí que mis pies se despegaron del cemento y unos fuertes y dulces brazos me elevaron.  
-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-intenté luchar- ¡Dragneel, déjame!-pero mis intentos fueron sólo fracasos.  
Natsu caminó los pocos metros hasta su auto y con cada uno de sus movimientos, su perfume varonil que me llevaba a flotar en un paraíso, se metía por mi nariz. Me depositó con cuidado media parte de mi cuerpo en el suelo, mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso; pero mi cintura aun estaba fuertemente ceñida por su mano. Me tenía aprisionada. Abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto y luego volvió a cargarme como un bebé y me depositó con dulzura sobre el asiento. Se inclinó sobre mí y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi cuerpo. Oí el chasquido del seguro al cerrar.  
-No soy un bebé-mascullé.  
Entonces me miró, su bello rostro estaba a sólo centímetros del mío y su respiración me golpeaba el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con la tenue luz de las lámparas que entraba por las ventanillas del auto. El puñado de mariposas de mi estómago enloqueció.  
-No seas tan terca, Lucy, por favor-musitó y su aliento cálido se metió por nariz, mandando al demonio todas las barreas que quise construir contra él.  
Miró mis labios, pude notarlo y luego pasó saliva escandalosamente; se retiró rápidamente y su perfume se revolvió entre las partículas de aire.  
Cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego caminó hasta el otro asiento del auto y subió. Aquella noche había luna nueva, por lo tanto, sólo la luz amarillenta de las lámparas alumbraban la solitaria calle de Venecia.  
Encendió el motor del auto, y el suave ronroneo interrumpió la tranquilidad y el silencio.  
-Puedo acusarte de rapto-farfullé, aun con esa voz torpe y ronca que salía de mí dentro.  
Él rió por lo bajo, pero siguió conduciendo sin hablar.  
Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncí el ceño.  
-Puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito una niñera-volví a soltar.  
-¿Vas a decirme todo el camino lo que puedes hacer y no haces?-inquirió, con voz serena.  
Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras la luz de las lámparas caminaba sobre nuestros rostros y luego se iba. Su vista aun estaba puesta hacía el frente.  
-Normalmente no eres así conmigo-me dijo-, no cabe duda de que estás ebria.  
-Pues vete dando cuentas, Dragneel-mascullé-; no todo debe de ser como tú deseas.  
-¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
-Que te odio-dije, mi labio inferior sobresalía un poco.  
Pensé que se iba a reír, tomándolo como un chiste debido a mi estado etílico; pero no. me miró con el ceño fruncido, intrigado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me odias?-preguntó.  
-Ahora te haces el inocente-la voz ronca se me quebró y él me miró aun más intrigado, preocupado también.  
Estacionó el auto con un movimiento rápido del volante que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Luego me miró.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-inquirió, escrutándome con la mirada, evidentemente sorprendido y preocupado.  
-Por favor, Natsu; no me digas que eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta-la temblorosa voz se hizo un hilo y las lágrimas salieron finas y delicadas de mis ojos.  
-¿Cuenta de qué?  
Lo miré con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y la respuesta en los labios; pero no dije nada. Me crucé de brazos de nuevo y giré mi cata bruscamente.  
-De nada, no importa-mascullé.  
-Lucy, dime qué te hice-esa no era una pregunta, sino una orden.  
No contesté y seguí mirando hacía el frente, a través del parabrisas del auto, contemplando la inmensidad de la oscuridad y con los ojos empañados aun.  
-¿No vas a decirme?-insistió y lo ignoré.  
¿Qué sentido tenía decirle que lo amaba si su corazón estaba atado junto al de alguien más? Era estúpido, justo como esta misma situación.  
Después de esperar algunos segundos y ver que mi silencio persistía, se recargó de nuevo en su asiento y luego suspiró. Encendió el auto de nuevo y lo puso en marcha.  
Seguro me veía estúpida, porque así me sentía. Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran en silencio, porque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Miré por la ventanilla del auto y a pesar de que estaba ebria, podía recordar el camino de regreso al departamento de Lisanna; y este no era. Pero no le tomé importancia, porque a pesar de todo, me sentía segura con Natsu a mi lado.  
Recargué la cabeza en el asiento y luego cerré los ojos, repentinamente cansada; quizá la rabieta de niña pequeña que había hecho minutos antes me había robado la suficiente energía como para hacerme caer en la inconciencia.

• • •

El golpe de la puerta al cerrar me despertó y aquel dulce perfume que me traía tanta inspiración volvió a juguetear por mi nariz. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el duro pecho de él y mi cuerpo era cargado por sus fuertes brazos.  
Luego sentí mi cuerpo descansar sobre algo blando y cálido, entonces mis ojos pudieron captar algo; aquella blanquecina luz no era alguna que me pareciera familiar y el aroma de su varonil perfume seguía jugueteando en mi nariz a pesar de que ya no sentía su cuerpo cerca. Dos segundos después de haberme percatado de ello me pregunté dónde estaba.  
-Natsu-musité y enseguida mis ojos se encontraron con su rostro.  
Yacía parado, mirándome allí acostada donde sea que yo estuviera.  
-Descansa-susurró y se acercó para besarme la frente y sentí sus cálidos labios a través de mi flequillo desparpajado.  
Pero entonces sujeté fuertemente su rostro con mis manos y conduje sus labios hasta los míos, guiada por el impulso de tenerlo así de cerca. Su cálido hálito recorrió desde mi frente hasta mis labios y luego nuestras bocas se unieron; ambas deseosas una de la otra. Un remolino de emociones junto a un huracán de sensaciones explotó dentro de todo mi interior; y una carga eléctrica se envió desde mi corazón hasta cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, y até mis dedos a su cabello. Su boca se movió junto con la mía y su aliento se metía por mi garganta en donde ardía un nuevo fuego, esta vez creado de pasión. Sus manos se apoyaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, puesto que sentí una hendidura al mismo tiempo. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que yo descansaba en una cama. Mi cuerpo ardió entre la pasión y le amor, mientras que nuestros labios aun permanecían unidos, bailando en una sincronización sin igual.

**_Aqui el primer capitulo de hoy! ... Fue hermoso (9TTuTT)9_**

**_perdon si los que subi ayer eran muy cortos u.u_**

**_En fin espero les haya gustado y nos leemos luego!_**


	32. Capitulo 32

Capitulo 32

Pero de pronto, una voz en mi cabeza me preguntó escandalizada que qué estaba ocurriendo y me ordenó severa que parara.  
-¡No!-jadeé, apartando su rostro del mío.  
La respiración estaba acelerada y el puñado de mariposas volaba desquiciadamente en mi estómago. Miré con el pánico pintado en los ojos el rostro prohibido que acababa de besar y la culpa me revolvió el estómago; aventé su cuerpo lejos del mío y me llevé las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cubriéndome completamente.  
-Lo siento-susurró.  
-vete-alcancé a decir, con un hilo de voz.  
Oí después el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y el silencio me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Eso había estado mal, muy mal. La que tuvo que haberse disculpado tenía que haber sido yo. Yo fui quien aferró su rostro al mío, quien anheló ese beso, yo, yo, yo… traidora era mi segundo nombre.  
La culpa que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable; parecía como si los órganos dentro de mi cuerpo se hubiesen vuelto pesados y luego desaparecieran dejando un vacío completamente abrumador. Había tocado fondo.  
Estaba ebria, pero por supuesto, aun me quedaba una pizca de cordura. El corazón hecho pedazos debajo de mi pecho, me dolía de la inmensa culpa que estaba sintiendo y era como si trajera un espina clavada en mi bombeador de sangre. Cada latido era una oleada más fuerte de dolor y el mar al que pertenecían aquellas olas llevaba nombre propio: Lisanna.  
Sting me lo había advertido, "nada estúpido" me había dicho y yo, iba con un letrero de 'Estúpida' pintado en la frente. Seguro Sting me mataría, pero aquello era lo mejor, yo merecía morir como mínimo ó con menos dramatismo, irme de la vida de Lisanna.  
La hora de partida había llegado, yo tenía que irme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, tomar el primer avión a Tokyo o cualquier otro medio que me ofreciera alejarme de aquí.  
La cabeza comenzó a punzar de dolor y con el estómago revuelto aun, me levanté de la cama y visualicé rápidamente el baño, a donde corrí y en el que devolví lo último que había tocado mi estómago.  
Luego de que quedé vacía, lavé mi cara y me dejé caer sobre el azulejo blanco del piso, sintiendo su frío contacto con mi piel y allí, hecha un ovillo de hilo en el suelo, perdí la conciencia de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza taladró con intensidad mi cráneo, haciéndome cerrarlos de nuevo. Traté de abrirlos otra vez, poco a poco, y la luz clara del día me los encandiló a tal grado que el dolor agudizó.  
Tenía un recuerdo vano del día anterior y entre más me esforzaba en ordenar el desorden en mi cabeza, más me dolía.  
El bar, el espejo, Natsu, su Hybrid, el beso… ¡Lisanna! Tan pronto como le encontré sentido a esas palabras, el recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Me levanté sobresaltada y visualicé después de unos segundos una habitación. No era mía, de eso estaba segura; había una guitarra negra y el decorado del cuarto era en color rojo de diferentes tonos. Esta era la habitación de un hombre y el único que me venía a la mente era Natsu.  
La cama estaba desecha pero yo estaba segura de que anoche me había derrumbado sobre el piso del baño y no sobre la cama. Lamentablemente, nada había sido una pesadilla nada más, como yo lo hubiese deseado, todo era real, y aquellos labios rosados, rellenos, suaves y ahora con sabor a menta y chocolate, habían sido míos anoche, por un minuto.  
Traté de buscar un reloj y encontré uno pequeño sobre el escritorio, eran las doce treinta y cinco del medio día y la cabeza no me dejaba de doler.  
Fui al baño, medio mareada aun, y lavé mi cara. Traté de acomodarme los cabellos soltando mi pelo completamente. Luego de que me vi con un aspecto mejor, decidí que tenía que salir corriendo de esta casa.  
Esperaba y cruzaba los dedos porque Natsu no estuviera, así, saldría sin que él se diera cuenta y… me iría.  
Tomé mi morral que se encontraba en una silla cercana y me lo crucé sobre el pecho. Me armé de valor y giré la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola. Salí con la mirada baja y al instante de que me encontré fuera de la habitación, la levanté, encandilada horrorosamente por la clara luz del medio día.  
Natsu me miraba, sentado en una de las sillas que tenía cerca de la mesa. Allí otra espina a mi corazón. Ambos nos miramos por un largo rato, como si nos comunicáramos con los ojos. Aquello pudo haberse interpretado como un 'Te odio' doloroso y afrentoso ó como el 'Te amo' más honesto de la historia.  
Tan sólo respirar me dolía, así que bajé la mirada y me dirigí a la que parecía la puerta de salida. Apresuré mis pasos pero parecía como si mis pies no se abrieran tanto en cada paso.  
-Espera, Lucy-su voz tan hermosa me hizo detenerme aunque la razón me gritaba despavorida que saliera corriendo ya.

...  
-Volveré a Tokyo, Jellal-sollocé.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto?-inquirió, más confundido que antes.  
La voz se me atoró en el nudo de la garganta, impidiéndome hablar. Me sentía fatal de confesar mi pecado.  
-Hice algo muy malo, Jellal-admití y halé la puerta para abrirla, luego me subí al auto. Todo lo hice tan rápido que no le di oportunidad para hablar.  
Corrió hacía el otro lado del auto y subió de la misma manera que yo.  
-¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido como para que te obligué a irte? -quiso saber.  
-Muy, muy malo -las lágrimas eran el vivo recuerdo de la noche anterior e incluso de esta misma mañana.  
-Por favor, Lucy, no me asustes. ¿Qué hiciste?  
Lo miré, con los ojos empañados aun y mis labios temblaban con las palabras a punto de salir.  
-Anoche me embriagué…  
-Oh, vamos Lucy, eso no es tan malo… -el alivio huyó de su rostro cuando continué hablando.  
-…y besé a Natsu –confesé, tratando de ahogar el nudo en mi garganta.  
Entonces se le desplomaron las cejas de sorpresa y desconcierto.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó, incrédulo.  
Me llevé las manos a la cara, intentando al menos ocultar mi rostro avergonzado y las lágrimas que lo bañaban, ya que no podía pararlas.  
-¿Besaste a Natsu? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? -sus preguntas sólo sirvieron para que el dolor me sucumbiera más, sin contar que la cabeza estaba por explotarme.  
-¡Por estúpida, Jella! –solté, retirando las manos de mi rostro para elevarlas en modo de desesperación- Lisanna se dio cuenta de que Natsu no era el mismo y el domingo pasado a la muy idiota de mí, se le ocurrió bailar con él en plenas narices de su novia. Debí imaginarlo, ¿sabes? Hasta la persona más estúpida lo hubiera reflexionado, pero se trata de mí, ¡claro! la idiota de mí-farfullé, atropellando las palabras.  
-Lucy, tranquila –me tomó del brazo y sentí su tacto cálido sobre mi piel-. Cuéntame con más calma y sin insultarte -me pidió.  
Suspiré, yo no sabía cómo es que esperaba que no me insultara a mi misma. Me merecía toda clase de insultos habidos y por haber. Pero traté de tranquilizarme.  
-Sting me lo dijo –continué-, y me pidió que fuera… sensata y lo primero que hago es ir a embriagarme para olvidar el dolor por romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga, dime ¿qué tan sensato es eso?  
"Natsu fue a buscarme al lugar cuando estaba borracha, me sacó de allí y me hizo subir a su Hybrid… Casi le confieso que lo amo -la voz volvió a quebrárseme- y luego de una ridícula discusión me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que no estaba en el departamento de Lisanna sino en la casa de Natsu, acostada en su cama –el recuerdo apareció nítido en mi mente, como si fuese una película que se estuviese proyectando con bastante claridad-, musité su nombre y él se acercó a besarme en la frente para desearme buenas noches –ya no estaba tan segura de que mi voz tuviera sonido, pero Jellal seguía mirándome atento-. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, simplemente lo besé –me perdí por un momento en el recuerdo.  
-¿Y Natsu qué hizo? –inquirió.  
-No se apartó… ¡No se apartó! Yo tuve que detener aquello porque si no… -entonces mi voz se perdió entre las lágrimas que me ahogaban la garganta.  
-Tengo varias cosas qué decir, pero primero… -abrió sus brazos y me abrigó en ellos y yo, derramé allí todo mi dolor.


	33. Capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

Lloré inconteniblemente sobre su hombro, por que me sentía sola; sentía que tarde o temprano así me quedaría. Sola.  
Tardé unos minutos en recuperarme y vi cómo había empapado su camisa, produciendo en ella un manchón sobre su hombro.  
-Perdón –murmuré mirando lo que había producido mi llorar.  
-No te preocupes –me limpió con su pulgar una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla y me recordó a Natsu esta mañana.  
-No puedo creer que haya sucedido –musitó.  
-Fue mi culpa.  
-No –me contradijo firmemente-. No sólo ha sido culpa tuya,Natsu también es culpable, y yo diría que más de la mitad de la culpa cae en él. ¿Por qué no lo evitó? Digo, tú… estabas borracha, pero, ¿el? Él estaba en sus cinco sentidos –meneó la cabeza en forma de reproche. Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego pareció darse cuenta de otra cosa. Me miró –. Pensé que odiabas el alcohol –musitó.  
–Lo sigo odiando, Jellal. Ahora más que nunca –siseé y luego dije con dolor-. Pero es que la mente se me nubló y… fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió para olvidar –admití.  
-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a hacerlo –me pidió.  
-En lo que me resta de vida –levanté la mano, jurándolo.  
Jellal volvió a abrazarme, pero esta vez fue un abrazo corto.  
-¿Ya no hay vuelta atrás? –me miró, congojado.  
Negué con la cabeza baja.  
-Me voy, mañana en la mañana –murmuré.  
-Natsu es un idiota –resopló-. No puedo creer que tengas que irte, es decir, no tan pronto.  
-Es lo mejor, de todas maneras ya lo había pensado. Me tardé demasiado analizándolo, ese fue el problema.  
-¿Le dirás a Lisanna? –me preguntó, como no queriendo la cosa.  
Me tembló la boca y la quijada al contestar.  
-Tiene que saberlo –tomé aire-. Pero no estoy muy segura de cómo –bajé la mirada.  
-Todo va a salir bien, Lucy –me tranquilizó, pero yo sabía que más allá de sus palabras, la verdad era otra-. ¿Te despedirás?  
-¿De quién?  
-De Erza.  
Otro pinchazo de dolor a mi corazón. Otra persona que extrañaría bastante, Erza.  
-No me gustan las despedidas –musité, con el dolor en mi voz.  
-Oh, vamos. No puedes irte sin decirle adiós. Sabes que ella te aprecia mucho.  
-Pero me va a doler –dije.  
-Y le va doler más a ella si no lo haces.  
Suspiré.  
-De acuerdo –acepté-. Ahora llévame al departamento, por favor –dije, sobándome la cabeza, que sentía explotar.  
-Gracias –me hizo un cariño en el mentón y luego abrió el cajón de delante de mí-. Toma, te ayudarán un poco –me ofreció unos lentes de sol y cuando me los puse y mi vista se oscureció, el dolor disminuyó quedamente.  
Arrancó el auto y condujo hasta el departamento, tenía que comenzar a hacer mis maletas.  
Cuando llegamos y subimos, Jellal me preparó una extraña malteada blanca.  
-Tómatela –me dijo, dándome el vaso y me hizo recordar la noche anterior, cómo Gajeel ponía frente a mí los vasitos con alcohol.  
Lo miré, recelosa.  
-Si algo he aprendido de mi tía, es a hacer remedios caseros para todo, anda –me instó-. Se te quitará ese horrible dolor de cabeza.  
Le di un sorbo pequeño al vaso y luego, le abrí paso a uno más grande; hasta que divisé el fondo de cristal de aquel vaso.  
Aquello no sabía tan mal.  
-Perfecto –sonrió, Jellal-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
-Mis maletas –musité-. Entre más pronto termine todo, mejor.  
Él suspiró con pesar, enterrando sus ojos chocolate en mí; luego, soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza.  
-Tú te atreviste a hacer lo que nunca pude hacer yo –me dijo-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido yo el que hubiera robado un beso a de ti? –me preguntó.  
-Supongo que no me estaría yendo ahora –admití-. Pero dicen que las cosas suceden por alguna razón.  
-Sí, ahora yo tengo a Erza y…  
-Y yo regreso a Tokyo –traté de sonreír.  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Tengo que ir, Jellal –musité-. Gracias… por todo –dije, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.  
-No agradezcas, para mí ha sido todo un placer conocerte, mi principessa –sonrió.  
-No nos despidamos aun –dije-. Te veo más tarde –sonreí y salí de su apartamento hacía el mío.  
Cuando me hube adentrado en él me dejé caer sobre el suelo y parecía como si las ganas de llorar no acabaran jamás.  
Me levanté cansada, pero al menos evitando a toda costa derramar una gota de agua más. Me dirigí a mi habitación y saqué mi par de maletas azules que había traído conmigo, luego, comencé a llenarlas de ropa, objetos y todo lo que me pertenecía.

El dolor de cabeza se había esfumado por completo, pero el dolor en mi corazón seguía estancado y se movía como la hoja de un cuchillo afilado.  
Mis maletas estaban hechas sobre la cama, la habitación había quedado tal y cual la había encontrado cuando llegué. Iban a ser las seis de la tarde, pero el tiempo ya no importaba, a mí se me había acabado la estancia allí y cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj me lo recordaba. Tomé mi morral y fui con Erza, al menos ella tendría qué saber que me iba.  
Caminé con paso apesadumbrado, era como si los pies me pesaran toneladas; las manos se me congelaban, sin siquiera haber tanto frío.  
Llegué hasta el laboratorio de los Agnelli pero esta vez, no había fotografías que imprimir, sino, una triste noticia que dar. Crucé la calle, tratando de respirar, no sabía que tan difícil podría ser decirle adiós a las personas que aprecias y más, si sabes que para volver a verlas pasará mucho tiempo, si es que sucede.  
El rechinido de la puerta de entrada se escuchó cuando la abrí y la delicada figura de Erza se posó en mis ojos. Me dieron ganas de llorar en cuanto la vi sonreírme.  
-¡Lucy, hola! –me saludó, con esa alegría tan angelical en ella.  
Quise sonreír pero una traicionera lágrima fue lo único que salió. Me dolía bastante decirle adiós a una persona fantástica.  
-Oh, Lucy, ¿qué sucede? –llegó hasta mí en un rápido andar y me abrazó.  
-Vengo a despedirme –musité.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde vas?  
-Vuelvo a Tokyo –confesé.  
-¡¿Qué?! –la expresión se le contrajo de desconcierto.  
-Tengo que irme, Erza. Ya no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí.  
-Pero… ¿por qué?  
Respiré hondo, allí iba otra vez la historia, la dolorosa y triste historia del por qué me iba.  
-Anoche me embriagué y besé a Natsu –dije, no quería darle mucho detalle al asunto.  
-¡¿Hiciste qué?! –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y llevó sus manos a su boca para contener el grito de sorpresa.  
-No me hagas recordarlo, soy la pero mejor amiga del planeta –sollocé.  
-Vaya –murmuró-. No puedo creerlo –se quedó en silencio-. Y… ¿cómo estuvo?  
-¿Qué cosa? –inquirí, confundida.  
-El beso.  
-¡Erza! –farfullé, escandalizada.

-Lo siento, pero es que… en serio no puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, me sorprende que haya sucedido algo así, Natsu tiene novia, ¿no? y tú… bueno tú jamás hubieras querido herir a tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?  
-Es lo único que me duele, Erza. Que la traicioné.  
-Sí pero… ¿segura que es eso lo único?  
-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté.  
-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. ¿No te duele dejar a…? Tú sabes.  
-Natsu –me tembló la voz y Erza asintió.  
-Si te digo que no, te mentiría. Lo amo Erza –confesé.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tú crees que irte arreglará las cosas?  
Me reí.  
-Sabía que intentarías hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, Erza. Me voy.  
-No puedes escapar siempre –me reprochó.  
-No, pero ahora sí. De todos modos volvería, no me iba a quedar para siempre aquí.  
Ella suspiró, sabiendo que por supuesto, no iba a cambiar de opinión.  
-Te extrañaré tanto –murmuró.  
-Yo también. Escucha, podemos escribirnos por Internet –dije, tratando de evitar el melodrama, pensar en despedirme de una persona como Erza me dolía en serio en lo más profundo de mi alma.  
-No será lo mismo –dijo, triste.  
-Ya lo sé, pero agradezcamos a Dios que nos permitió conocernos –musité, a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas.  
-No es justo –murmuró y luego volvió a abrazarme. Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y verla llorar me terminó a mí por derrumbar.  
-Nunca voy a olvidarte, ¿de acuerdo? –musité.  
-¿Y prometes que te cuidarás?  
-Lo prometo.  
-¿Cuándo sale tu avión? –me preguntó.  
-Mañana a las once de la mañana.  
-Le pediré permiso a mis papás y cerraré para…  
-No –la interrumpí-. Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal, pero mañana no quiero que nadie me acompañe al aeropuerto. No me gustan las despedidas, Erza. Y si puedo huir de ellas, mejor.  
-¡Pero ya no voy a volver a verte!  
-Claro que nos volveremos a ver, algún día… Dios nos volverá a juntar. Pero no me hagas dura la partida, ¿sí?  
-Te voy a extrañar demasiado.  
-Ya somos dos –traté de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta-. Te quiero, Erza. Gracias por todo.  
-También te quiero, Lucy.  
Le di un último abrazo y me retiré del lugar antes de que yo misma me amarrara a él, sabía desde un principio que no debía de encariñarme con las personas por qué dejarlas me costaría mucho, y no estaba equivocada. Dolía bastante.  
Caminé hasta el edificio, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi mejilla. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, este había sido mi último día en Venecia.  
Subí por las escaleras, desganada totalmente. La despedida de Erza no había sido para nada sencilla. No cabía más dolor en mi corazón.  
O eso pensaba yo.


	34. Capitulo 34

Capitulo 34

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella –era su voz, sin duda, la que se oía a través del pasillo con eco propio.  
Me quedé helada, mis pies no se movieron más y mi cuerpo quedó escondido tras la pared continua.  
-Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo, pervertido –esa otra voz era la de Jellal, aireada.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?-pensé yo-  
-¿Pervertido? –repitió Natsu, escandalizado.  
-¿La llevas a tu casa sabiendo que no está en sus cinco sentidos? No te hagas el santo –alegó Jellal.  
-La llevé a mi casa por eso mismo –explicó-. No iba a dejarla aquí sola en ese estado, además, yo no tenía llave de este departamento, ¿qué querías? ¿Qué la dejara en el pasillo? –replicó.  
-Como sea, ella no quiere verte.  
-Tú no decidas, no tienes derecho –decía Natsu.  
-No decido, sólo te estoy repitiendo lo que ella me dijo esta tarde –refutó Jellal.  
-Necesito hablar con ella, y tú no me lo vas a impedir –advirtió Natsu.  
-Pues, ojala la encuentres –la voz de Jellal parecía ocultar una sonrisa malévola.  
Hubo un silencio y me eché a correr al captar que la conversación entre ellos había terminado y que Natsu pasaría por donde yo estaba escuchando todo.  
Corrí hacía el ascensor, Natsu no lo tomaría, de eso estaba segura. Las puertas se abrieron a tiempo y me escondí antes de que sus ojos me vieran. Apreté el botón para el cuarto piso, sólo por si acaso y el estómago se me encogió, evidentemente más sensible, cuando el ascensor subió un piso arriba.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y me dejaron salir, bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi piso y llamé a la puerta del departamento trecientos ocho. Alguien dentro refunfuñó palabras ininteligibles y luego la tía de Jellal me abrió la puerta y me puso mala cara, deformando su rostro con más arrugas de las que ya tenía. Su cabello rosa opaco estaba atado en una desecha coleta y algunos cuántos pelos se salían de su lugar.  
-Disculpe que la moleste, ¿está Jellal? –pregunté.  
-¡Jellal! –lo llamó, luego sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y volvió al sofá en el que seguro estaba antes.  
Jellal salió de una de las habitaciones y después de que miró a su tía me captó en la puerta de entrada, esperando.  
-Oh –musitó y se acercó a toda velocidad-. ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? –dijo, saliendo un poco y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-Escuché la discusión que tuviste con Natsu, ¿por qué? ¿A qué vino? –inquirí, desesperada.  
Él exhaló.  
-Venía a hablar contigo, pero le dije que tú no querías hablar con él –musitó.  
-Eso lo escuché, pero ¿por qué le dijiste que yo no quería hablar con él?  
-Pues, ¿no es obvio? Lucy, yo sé que te lastimaría más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. No quiero que te sientas culpable de nada, Natsu es el que tiene la culpa aquí y quiero que lo acepte. Además ya has llorado bastante.  
-Pero…  
-A menos de que quieras despedirte de él, yo no puedo impedirlo –se encogió de hombros.  
-No –negué rotundamente-. Ni siquiera le diré que me voy.  
-No digas que te vas, se siente horrible –musitó, bajando la mirada.  
-Gracias por todo,Jellal. Por esto y por… todo –reí sintiendo de nuevo esas ganas de llorar.  
-No te preocupes por mañana, yo te llevaré al aeropuerto y…  
-No –me negué, amablemente -. Lo mismo que le dije a Erza te digo a ti, no me gustan las despedidas y mucho menos si son largas. Gracias por ofrecerte pero… no.  
Se me quedó mirando por unos segundos.  
-Mañana imaginaré que sigues viviendo justo enfrente de mí –sonrió y el corazón se me oprimió, entristecido. Extrañaría a Jellal mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Me dio un último abrazo y luego me besó la mejilla-. Ya sé que van como tres veces que hacemos esto pero, no cuenta como una despedida, nos volveremos a ver algún día –aseguró y algo en su voz me hizo creerlo.  
Sonreí.  
-Entonces hasta pronto –dije, separándome de él.  
-Hasta pronto –sonrió.  
Entré al departamento y me esforcé por no dormir al principio. Tenía que volver a mi ritmo de vida de un día a otro; en Tokyo era de día cuando aquí era de noche. Antes de que viniera a Venecia, me había preparado con la diferencia de horas, hasta que logré controlar muy bien mi sueño y ajustarlo perfectamente al horario en Venecia. Pero para eso había tomado semanas, y ahora, tenía que hacerlo de un día a otro, aunque ese era el menor de mis problemas.  
Logré quedarme despierta hasta las tres de la mañana, porque a pesar de que los ojos me ardían de sueño y de haber llorado tanto, estar despierta provocaba que los recuerdos nítidos vagaran en mi mente; así que mejor decidí cerrarle el paso a todo eso y cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir mi última noche.  
Los ruidos sonoros del exterior me despertaron. Me revolví entre las sábanas y me estiré antes de bostezar. Hoy era un nuevo día. ¡Hoy era el día!  
Me levanté como zombie de una tumba, incluso tenía el aspecto de uno. Miré el reloj, eran siete con treinta y cinco minutos. Los ruidos siguieron escuchándose fuera y lo único que mi mente produjo fue un pensamiento con nombre propio: Lisanna.  
La respiración se me entrecortó y el corazón me latía oprimido. No tenía cara siquiera para verla, sostenerle la mirada y tratar de sonreírle, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Respiré hondo varías veces, tratando de calmarme, llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, arrugada por haber dormido con ella; había dejado sólo un cambio para el viaje.  
El viaje. Si Lisanna entrara a mi habitación a despertarme vería las maletas y… esa no era una buena forma de enterarla de que me iría, yo tenía que sacar valor y hablar con ella, aun cuando no quisiera.  
Me levanté rápido de la cama y me cambié de ropa, guardando en una de las maletas la que antes me había quitado. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que lo hice y salí de mi habitación, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
-¡Ey, hola! –la sonrisa de Lisanna se expandió al verme, mientras luchaba con su pequeña maleta por que la cremallera no abría.  
Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó, ella siempre hacía eso y me recordó al primer día que llegué a Venecia. Le correspondí tímidamente.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? El señor Fullbuster quiere que trabaje hoy, aunque sea medio día. Tendré que irme a las dos –hizo un mohín.  
Traté de hacer algo, un gesto o lo que sea, por que hablar no podía; repentinamente la voz se me había ido.  
-¿Te pasa algo? –me miró.  
-No, no… –tartamudeé- sí.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó.  
Este era el momento, en poco más de tres horas me iría, y si no le decía ahora, quizá ya no encontraría el valor después.  
-Regreso a Tokyo, Lisanna –dije, con el nudo en mi garganta.  
Los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron más grandes de lo que ya eran.  
-¡¿Qué?! Es broma, ¿no? –farfulló. Cuando me vio en silencio, sería y entristecida a la vez, entonces supo que no lo era- Pero, ¡¿por qué?! Pensé que te irías después de año nuevo, ¡apenas comenzó diciembre! –parloteó y los ojos se le pusieron rojos.  
-Tengo que irme, Lisanna –el temblor de mi voz dieron paso a las lágrimas, podía ver llorar a todo mundo, pero nadie movía tanto mi fuero interno como lo hacía Lisanna, verla llorar a ella era distinto, desgarrador.

-¡¿Por qué?! –volvió a repetir.  
Estaba consiente de que Lisanna tenía que saberlo, pero de pronto, me volví cobarde y las piernas debajo de mi pantalón deportivo temblaron.  
-Sólo… ya… Es que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tengo que volver a América –murmuré.  
-¿Cómo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí? ¿Yo estoy pintada? ¡Claro que tienes mucho qué hacer aquí! Se supone que viniste a pasar navidad conmigo, a estar juntas en año nuevo, ¿y dices que no tienes nada qué hacer aquí? –explotó, con todas esas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.  
-Lisanna, discúlpame –supliqué-, pero entiéndeme, tengo que irme.  
-¡Es que no te entiendo! No logro comprenderte, ¿por qué?  
Verla así, derramando lágrimas por mí era devastador, pero aun cuando estuviera enojada y no encontrara explicación a mi huida, era preferible que verla con el corazón roto, sin novio ni mejor amiga.  
Pero ella tenía derecho a saber. Las lágrimas se me atoraron en la garganta y la voz no salió del nudo de ella, sólo abrí la boca, pero no hubo sonido alguno.  
Llamaron a la puerta y ninguna de las dos nos movimos, sólo mis ojos se dirigieron a la armazón de madera. Los golpes insistieron, Lisanna se giró y fue a abrir dejándome colapsada por la persona que estaba del otro lado.  
-Lisanna, ¿por qué lloras? –Natsu la miró preocupado, el rostro de Lisanna estaba enrojecido y sus ojos no paraban de llorar.  
Ella se dio la vuelta sin contestarle y caminó de nuevo hasta mí, cuando Natsu me vio, llorando también, abrió sus ojos como platos y pensó lo peor.  
-Lisanna…  
-¡Dime por qué maldita sea te vas! –el grito de ella lo interrumpió y allí Natsu pareció caer en la cuenta.  
-¿Te vas? –me preguntó y a su rostro asomó una expresión de dolor que lo desencajó por completo.  
Ya no podía más, no lo soportaba. Sentía que me derrumbaría allí mismo tras la mirada de dolor de ambos, de dos personas que amaba bastante.  
-Sí –obligué a mi garganta a abrirse de nuevo, sólo para contestarle a Natsu.  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió, desconcertado y cínico.  
lo mire incrédula, ¿él me preguntaba por qué? Moví la cabeza negativamente, lo odiaba.  
-Mi vuelo sale a las once. Perdóname, Lisanna –tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo de allí, simplemente ya no podía soportarlo.  
Corrí escaleras abajo y salí al exterior, no tenía dinero y la gente me regalaba miradas raras porque mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Había una persona que aun no había visto, una persona que debía enterarse de que me iba y las razones de por qué me iba. Faltaba despedirme de mi mejor amigo, Sting.  
Lo llamé y le pedí que me recogiera, ya que yo no sabía dónde vivía y a los pocos minutos apareció en el parque en el que yo estaba sentada.  
Me llevó hasta su casa, porque le pedí que lo hiciera, no quería hablar en plena calle sabiendo que me soltaría a llorar más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
Ni siquiera me molesté en apreciar la casa o lo que había en ella, todo lo que hice fue seguir a Sting hasta su cuarto, luego de saludar a su madre.  
-Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa? –me hizo sentar en su cama y él se sentó en la silla de un escritorio que tenía a lado.  
-¡Soy una completa estúpida, Sting! –farfullé.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no acaté las reglas, porque le rompí el corazón a mi mejor amiga y porque como una completa cobarde, regreso a Tokyo.  
-¿Cómo? Espera, cuéntamelo por partes, no te entiendo –gesticuló con las manos, haciendo señal de que parara.  
Suspiré, tratando de limpiarme las lágrimas que no se cansaban de salir.  
-Regreso a mi país –no sabía por qué siempre empezaba diciendo eso.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Esa… esa es la parte difícil –dije, entre sollozos. Unos ruidos se escucharon afuera de su habitación-. ¿No deberíamos cerrar la puerta? –dije, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírnos.  
-Mi madre no se mete en lo que no le incumbe, no te preocupes –me tranquilizó-. Dime, por qué te vas.  
-Porque soy mala, Sting –sollocé más fuerte-. Si supieras, cuánto me duele… en serio.  
-Pero dime ¿por qué? –su tono de voz no sólo era preocupado sino también desesperado.  
-Porque… no te hice caso, Sting. Después de que hablamos por teléfono el otro día yo… me sentí tan mal que cometí una estupidez.  
-¿Qué hiciste? –sus ojos verdes se mostraron cautelosos y seguían preocupados.  
-Me embriagué y besé a Natsu.  
-¡¿BESASTE A MI NOVIO?! –Lisanna apareció de pronto por la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad y la cara desencajada de dolor.

_**Bueno aqui empieza el verdadero drama u.u ...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias por leer y por los reviews**_


	35. Capitulo 35

Capitulo 35

-¡Lisanna! –Me levanté, desconcertada- Yo no… –intenté explicar.  
-¿Tú no qué? Te acabo de escuchar, Lucy –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si fueran caballos de carrera, desatrampados por ganar-. Oí cuando se lo dijiste a Sting, ¡eres una traidora! –gritó y al instante, sentí el sonoro golpe de la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla, produciendo un ardor instantáneo y el seguro enrojecimiento de mi piel.  
Tan duro fue el golpe que, la cara se me desvió hacía un lado y Sting tuvo que retener a Lisanna.  
-¡Lisanna, tranquila! –le ordenó, asustado.  
-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Si mi supuesta mejor amiga me traicionó, claro, ahora entiendo todo –no dejaba de llorar y el coraje era leíble en su rostro.  
Los nudos se habían quedado atascados en mi garganta, y el corazón, hecho pedazos en mi pecho, latía angustiado. Mis lágrimas eran de amargura, deseaba fervientemente que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.  
-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡¿Y tú no pensabas decírmelo?! –me empujó y Sting volvió a sujetarla.  
-Lisanna…  
-¡Te abrí la puerta de mi casa! ¿Y me pagas robándote a mi novio? –Seguía farfullando llena de furia e hizo caso omiso a la voz de Sting- ¡Qué estúpida! No puedo creer que tú… –se quedó a la mitad de la frase, le dolía bastante. La conocía y sabía que estaba hecha pedazos, cosa que sólo sirvió para hundirme más en la miseria. Seguía sin poder hablar, sólo lloraba y miraba a Lisanna-. Hace algunos minutos estaba llorando porque te ibas –farfulló-, ahora entiendo la razón, qué cobarde –siseó-. Pero ¿sabes? Me da gusto que te largues, hipócrita –me dio una última mirada despectiva, dolida, y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.  
Me quedé inmóvil, dejando que mis lágrimas se suicidaran sin piedad; respirar me era difícil y sentía que me faltaba el aire.  
Sting me miró, decepcionado.  
-Ve –alcancé a susurra, con el hilo de voz que salió de mi garganta-. No la dejes sola.  
Se me quedó mirando, era una mirada extraña, estaba entre la frustración y la angustia. Pero enseguida salió detrás de Lisanna. Entonces me quedé sola.  
Las lágrimas no se cansaban de salir y parecía como si nunca se acabaran, esto no debió de haber terminado así, ni siquiera debió tener comienzo.  
Me quedé en inmóvil durante un par de minutos y luego, miré a mi alrededor, ya no volvería a ver a Sting y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Busqué con la mirada algún cuadernillo y divisé una hoja encima de su escritorio; tomé un bolígrafo y garabateé sobre el papel en trazos largos:

Me lo dijiste, lo sé.  
Disculpa todo el daño que hice, que le hice a ella. Era lo que menos hubiera querido que pasara. Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias por entenderme.  
Fuiste mi mejor amigo y nunca voy a olvidarte.  
Perdóname.  
Te quiero.  
Lucy.

Lo dejé sobre su cama y luego, con un nuevo dolor en el pecho, salí de aquella habitación. Me deslicé como ánima en pena escaleras abajo y cuando bajé a la sala para cruzarla y llegar hasta la puerta, la mirada de la madre de Sting me detuvo.  
-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó.  
Mantuve mi mirada baja, avergonzada y negué con la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres una taza de té? –me ofreció, afable.  
-Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde. Gracias de todos modos –musité e intenté dar el primer paso hacia la puerta.  
-Antes de que te vayas –dijo-, quisiera decirte algo –me detuve y giré sobre mis talones, despacio, la miré.  
Su rostro, dulce como el de toda madre, tenía un tono rosado en las mejillas, como un durazno. Su cabello era igual que el de Sting y del mismo color rosa que el de Natsu. Me sonrió.  
-La traición es algo muy fuerte –musitó, acercándose y la miré con ojos asustados. Ella rió-. Aquí las paredes no son muy sólidas –explicó-. Además uno intuye cosas cuando las ve salir por la puerta, llorando.  
Me sentí más avergonzada que antes y bajé la mirada.  
-Lo que quiero decirte –me levantó el mentón, con delicadeza-, es que la traición puede llegar a ser muy dura, muy profunda, viniendo de una persona a la que se quiere. Pero, más allá, el amor es más profundo y fuerte.  
Me le quedé mirando, confundida, ¿qué era lo que me estaba diciendo? Sollocé.  
-Cariño –ella vio la confusión en mi rostro, tan palpable como mis lágrimas-. ¿Tú amas a mi hijo, Natsu? –Se me paró el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella siguió hablando- Lisanna es una muy buena chica, trabajadora, educada, bonita; me gusta que Natsu salga con ella. Pero no se trata de lo que me guste a mi o al resto de la sociedad, se trata de la felicidad de mi hijo. Todos cometemos errores, cariño. Pero siempre recuerda que el amor tiene mucho más fuerza que cualquier otro poder en el mundo y al final de cuentas, aquellos errores, son los peldaños de una escalera que nos lleva a nuestro destino.  
El silencio me rozó con el aire, quise asimilar y comprender, una por una sus palabras. Ella me sonrió.  
-Buen viaje –me acarició la mejilla.  
-Gracias –musité, más confundida que antes.  
Salí por la puerta y el corazón se me encogió de angustia, una vez más. ¿Cómo iría de nuevo hasta el departamento? Sting se había ido con Lisanna y yo, difícilmente recordaba el camino. A pie haría más de treinta minutos, si es que llegaba.

Era el colmo de mis desgracias

* * *

**_Bueno después de 4 días desaparecida al fin aparezco_**

**_Perdón_****_ u.u por desaparecerme y no subir los capítulos y bueno creo que necesitan una explicación..._**

**_Bueno tengo dos:_**

**_1-Me enferme estos días y dolor era insoportable _**

**_2-Esta semana estuve en evaluaciones y aparte de estudiar los profesores aprovecharon para dejar muuuuuchas tareas u.u_**

**_Pero bueno ya volví!_**

**_y subiré varios capítulos hoy, no se cuantos pero lo haré _**

**_En fin gracias por entender y por leer_**


	36. Capitulo 36

Capitulo 36

Comencé a caminar, dejando atrás la bonita casa blanca en la que antes había estado. Esperaba que Lisanna se encontrara bien, en el sentido de que estuviera segura con Sting. Sabía que yo la había destrozado y eso era algo que jamás me perdonaría.  
Mientras caminaba, las palabras de la madre de Sting, vinieron a mi mente, entre tanto que mis mejillas seguían húmedas y mis ojos tercos a seguir derramando su dolor.  
¿Ella creía acaso que Lisanna no hacía del todo feliz a Natsu? Era su madre, y una madre –queramos o no– siempre, tiene la razón. Ella me estaba dando una esperanza, debajo de sus palabras, había una. Pero justo ahora todo mi cielo se había vuelto gris, casi negro, y toda esperanza parecía carecer de sentido y significado.  
Caminé por un buen rato, indecisa de ir o no por algunas calles, pero al final, divisé el edificio y por primera vez en todo el día, sentí alivio. Cuando me adentre hasta llegar al departamento, lo primero que hice fue ver la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer una última cosa.  
Arranqué una hoja del cuadernillo que Lisanna tenía sobre la mesa de centro y me senté a la mesa a escribir. A lo mejor era estúpido dejarle una nota, pero tampoco podía irme así nada más.  
Comencé a arrastrar la pluma por el papel con ansiedad y cada línea en la hoja, era un latido cada vez más doloroso de mi corazón. Cuando termine de escribir, leí la… carta que había pintado en aquella hoja.

Lamento mucho todo esto.  
Me merecía más que una buena bofetada y todas esas palabras que me dijiste. Pero el que las mereciera, no significa que no me hayan dolido.  
Pedirte perdón a lo mejor es estúpido. Tomando en cuenta de que no me lo perdonaré ni yo misma. Jamás quise hacerte daño, intenté protegerte siempre y… ahora te resulté fallando.  
Siempre fuiste como mi hermana, Lisanna y siempre quise lo mejor para ti. Sé lo que sientes ahora, pude verlo en tus ojos, te conozco mejor que nadie. No tienes idea de cómo me dolió verte así por mi culpa.  
Pero no te mentiré. Me enamoré de Natsu, te juro que lo amo y por eso tenía que irme. Quería dejarlos ser felices, en serio. Vivir todos los días viendo sus demostraciones de amor era algo que me dolía más que los golpes en la mejilla. Pero yo quería que tú fueras feliz e irme resultaba la mejor idea para olvidar todo, y aunque no pudiera olvidarlo, ya no importaría; yo estaría a miles de millas lejos de él, lejos… para evitar hacerte daño. Todo me ha salido al revés.  
No quería que esto pasara, pero regresar el tiempo es imposible. A lo mejor, irme ahorita, después de esto, no va a servir de mucho. Sé que soy una cobarde por irme y dejarte este dolor, ¡te juro que desearía poder quitártelo! Pero, no deja de ser lo mejor para todos…  
No quiero perderte, Lisanna. Mi elección siempre fuiste tú. Pero ayer, en un desorden estúpido en mi cabeza, cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Traicioné a la única familia que me quedaba… ahora estoy sola. Me lo merezco.  
Natsu no tuvo la culpa, fui yo quien lo besó. No eches por la borda algo tan hermoso como lo es tu relación sólo por un error mío.  
Ódiame a mí si quieres, pero no culpes a Natsu. Fue mi culpa, por completo.  
Lamento haberte causado este daño, no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Por supuesto que te lo iba a decir, pero no de la forma en la que te enteraste. Discúlpame.  
Hay algo de esto que jamás voy a olvidar, de los errores, hay lecciones que se aprenden. La comunicación es importante y a veces, aquello que vemos a simple vista, no es lo que parece. Tenlo en mente, Lisanna. Seguro habrá más de una persona tratando de apoyarte.  
De nuevo, discúlpame.  
Todo lo que me diste te lo devolveré, el dinero, los vestidos… te pagaré todo. Gracias.  
Cuando leas esto, seguro estaré arriba de un avión rumbo a Tokyo, sintiéndome la persona más pérfida en todo el mundo. Extrañándote.  
Espero algún día me perdones.  
Te quiero mucho.  
Era la carta más sincera que jamás en la vida había escrito, sin embargo, la sentía insuficiente. Pero ya no me quedaba tiempo. Doblé el papel por la mitad y garabateé rápidamente el nombre de Lisanna al frente, luego la coloqué sobre la mesa.  
Fui por mis maletas y guardé el par de euros que aun me quedaban. Di una última mirada nostálgica al departamento y una lágrima se estrelló contra la alfombra del suelo. Dejé las llaves en la misma mesa en donde estaba la carta y luego salí por la puerta, arrastrando mis maletas junto conmigo. Utilicé el ascensor y salí del edificio. Paré un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto.  
Aun en la agonía misma de estarme yendo, sabiendo que la única familia que me quedaba tenía el corazón roto por culpa mía, no podía evitar pensar en él. Miré a través de la ventana del taxi y vi pasar las casas y calles, jamás volvería a verlas de nuevo, ni a él.  
Me iba hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero dejaría mi corazón cerca de él. Seguro. Mientras más lo pensaba, más me dolía. Dejaría al amor de mi vida y renunciaría a él totalmente, porque era lo mejor.  
Nunca pude dejar de quererlo, sencillamente por que lo amaba más de lo que me convenía. Era como redactar mi carta de despedida; como si al hacerlo, cada palabra que plasmaba me doliera cada vez más al acercarme al punto final.  
No quería irme, partir de su lado era como tirarme de un precipicio o interponerme en el camino de un autobús en movimiento, ó con menos dramatismo, era como quitarle el sentido al paso del tiempo.

Me dolía partir, por supuesto; pero era lo mejor que podía hacer después de todo. Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla izquierda, y me ardió con el recuerdo. La cara desencajada de dolor de Lisanna se plasmó en mis pensamientos, sus lágrimas volvieron a verse en mi mente. Mi corazón ya no palpitaba, podría hasta jurar que ya no estaba allí; pero podía sentir el dolor indescriptible y sabía que, aunque hecho pedazos, mi bombeador de sangre seguía allí. Pude ver el aeropuerto a través del vidrio empañado por mis suspiros y supe que el tiempo se me iba acabando más rápido. Pagué el taxi y le pedí que se quedara con el cambio, a fin de cuentas, a mi ya no me serviría.  
Me ayudó a bajar mis maletas de la cajuela del auto y luego las hice rodar sobre el pavimento hasta adentrarme al aeropuerto. Había llegado a la hora justa.  
Me senté en una de las bancas a esperar que los diez minutos que faltaban se pasaran rápido. Mientras veía a la gente ir y venir, Natsu volvió a mi pensamiento. ¿Vendría a buscarme y me pediría que no me fuera? ¿Me diría que me amaba con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía? Me reí, burlándome de mi misma. Esto no era una película con final feliz, Natsu no vendría; porque su lugar era a lado de Lisanna.

La voz femenina anunció mi vuelo, la hora había llegado. Me paré y caminé para dejar las maletas, luego guardé el boletito en mi bolso. Caminé hasta la fila de personas que aguardaban para subir al avión y me formé detrás de la última. Miré hacía atrás, hacía todos lados mientras mordía mi labio inferior; vi a toda la gente, todos los rostros… ¿qué estaba pensando? Él no vendría. Me volví a girar y caminé lentamente hasta que llegó mi turno, la azafata me revisó el boleto.  
-Bon voyage –me sonrió, devolviéndome el boleto.  
Di una última mirada alrededor y suspiré. Cerré los ojos y deseé fervientemente que él apareciera, tan sólo para decirme adiós. La gente seguía pasando a mi lado cuando los abrí. Me faltaba magia, por que los rostros que veía, seguían siendo desconocidos.  
Resultaba inútil desearlo, esperar que él… por supuesto que no, ¿en qué cabeza cabe? Volví a reírme de mi misma, sin atisbo alguno de alegría y caminé hasta el avión.  
Me senté en el asiento correspondiente, forrado de azul rey y luego miré por la ventanilla circular. Ningún moviendo fuera del avión me pareció inusual.  
Decidí relajarme, ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, para todo. Ya nada tenía sentido. Las tripas me rugieron dentro de mi abdomen y hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no había desayunado nada. Esperaría la merienda del avión y me esforzaría en dormir, eran dieciocho horas las que me esperaban de camino y tenía que adaptarme al horario americano.  
Una voz femenina se escuchó por todo el avión, primero en italiano, luego en inglés, y por fin en español, para después seguir hablando en otros idiomas.  
El avión despegaría en dos minutos. Las ruedas comenzaron a moverse y a rodar por el pavimento, el rugido del motor era claramente perceptible. El tiempo se había acabado.  
Cerré los ojos, no quería ver cómo mi corazón se quedaba en ese lugar; pero detrás de mis párpados su rostro apareció. Los recuerdos se proyectaron como una película en mi mente mientras el avión se elevaba en el aire. El primer día que llegué, su sonrisa, esos jeans ajustados que usaba esa noche… una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.  
Me removí en el asiento y abrí los ojos para estirarme, había dormido por un buen rato y un relámpago me había despertado. Miré por la ventanilla del avión, surcada por gotas de lluvia, las nubes pasaban escuetas en un cielo completamente oscuro; bajé mi vista, la ciudad se vislumbraba con un montón de motas de luz amarilla.  
Sentí alivio y a la vez dolor. Por fin había llegado a Tokyo, estaba en casa de nuevo; y al comprenderlo, me sentí bastante lejos de mi corazón.  
Las luces en la ciudad brillaban con intensidad y desde arriba era bastante hermoso. Por supuesto, era de noche.  
Dos horas después, el piloto anunció que aterrizaríamos por fin. Las luces se fueron haciendo más grandes conforme nos acercábamos a Tierra.  
Cuando el avión aterrizó, y bajé de éste, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había acabado; aunque hubiera acabado mal. Fui por mis maletas y vi la hora en el reloj del aeropuerto de Tokyo. Eran las once de la noche con cuarenta minutos. El vuelo había durado un poco menos de las dieciocho horas.  
Salí al exterior, en donde el frío invernal arrasaba de una manera abrasadora y la lluvia caía furiosa sobre la ciudad, obligándome a abotonarme la chaqueta. Tomé el primer taxi a mi alcance, chorreando por completo cuando la lluvia me alcanzó.  
-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó el taxista, habiendo subido mis maletas azules a su cajuela.  
-Chiyoda –dije, subiendo a la parte trasera del auto amarillo.  
El taxi arrancó bajó la lluvia torrencial y me encogí de frío en el asiento. En este diciembre la temperatura estaba mucho más baja que en cualquier otro diciembre que yo haya recordado. El aliento salió de mi boca convirtiéndose en un vapor instantáneo. Mis labios fríos anhelaron algunos otros cálidos, su recuerdo vino a mi mente y ni siquiera me esforcé en bloquearlo, ya no tenía caso, ya no importaba, no tenía sentido.  
Luego de media hora y ya pasada de la media noche, por fin divisé mi calle y la casa en donde la segunda planta me pertenecía. Por fin, allí estaba mi hogar.  
-Aquí es –le avisé al señor para que aparcara.  
Se estacionó cerca de la vereda y me ayudó con las maletas, de nuevo. Subí rápidamente para tomar algo de dinero para pagarle y cuando me quede sola por fin en mi casa, comprendí que así estaba, sola.  
No tenía sueño, pero sí estaba cansada. Me cambié de ropa y deseché la mojada en una canasta para lavarla al día siguiente, luego me arrimé a la ventana, con mi cabello aun mojado y una taza de chocolate caliente que me había preparado. Miraba cómo las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio y cómo la lluvia se hacía visible al atravesar la luz de la lámpara de la calle. Me sentí vacía y entonces comprendí, aquí no era donde pertenecía; porque mi corazón se había quedado en Venecia, y el hogar está, donde está el corazón. Pero, ya no importaba; estaba dispuesta a vivir sin corazón lo que me quedara de vida.  
Tenía que hacer de todo para mantenerme despierta durante el día, el dolor era bastante y eso ayudaba a que no tuviera descanso. Decidí desempacar, así gastaría tiempo hasta que fueran las diez de la mañana; aunque seguro me tardaría más de dos horas en acomodar mis cosas.  
Saqué primero toda mi ropa y la colgué de nuevo en el armario, eso me llevó un poco menos de una hora. Sentía sueño, pero no debía dormirme si quería adaptarme a este horario, así que opté por llamar a Loke. Era mi amigo desde que empecé a trabajar en fotografía, lo había conocido y desde entonces, cuando alguna oportunidad se nos presentaba a alguno de los dos allí estaba el otro apoyando.  
Tecleé su número en mi móvil y esperé que sonara.  
-¿Lucy? –preguntó, meramente sorprendido.  
-Hola, Loke –dije.  
-¿No sale costosa la llamada?  
-Emm… no, no si llamas de la misma ciudad –dije.  
-¿De la misma ciudad? –inquirió, confundido sin duda.  
-Estoy aquí, Loke –musité.  
-¿Estás aquí? ¿Tan pronto? ¿En serio?  
Me reí por cómo sonaron todas sus preguntas juntas.  
-Ven y te cuento –dije.  
-¿Estás en tu casa? –preguntó y yo suspiré.  
-Sí.  
-Está bien, ya voy, espérame.  
-No tengo a dónde ir –me reí.  
-Cierto, ya voy –truncó la llamada y yo me dejé caer en la cama.  
Loke era el único con quien podía contar para algo, teniendo en cuenta ahora que, ya no me quedaba nadie más.  
A los pocos minutos, Loke llamó a mi puerta y cuando lo vi, no pude evitar abrazarle. Seguía igual de delgado y tan alto que me dejaba a la altura de su hombro.  
-¡Lucy, qué gusto me da verte! –me dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo- Pensé que te ibas a quedar a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con Lisanna –musitó, confundido.  
-Sí, yo también lo pensé –bajé la mirada.  
-¿Pasó algo? ¿Tuvieron problemas?  
-Pasa, te cuento –lo tomé de la mano y lo introduje hasta mi casa.  
Estando a la mesa, mientras tomábamos un poco de chocolate caliente comencé por algo simple.  
-¿Tú sabías que Lisanna tenía novio? –pregunté.  
-¿Que Lisanna tenía novio? ¿Cómo? ¿Después de Zancrow? –preguntó, abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como pudo.  
Loke era amigo de las dos, mucho antes de que Lisanna se fuera a Venecia, y desgraciadamente, Zancrow, el ex novio de Lisanna, era su amigo, también.  
-Sí, se llama Natsu.  
-Vaya, pues, no lo sabía.  
-Ni yo –admití-. Hasta que llegué a Venecia y me topé con él.  
Entonces le conté toda la historia a Loke, no tenía ni la más mínima preocupación por que el tiempo se fuera, porque el tiempo para mí, ya no significaba nada. Además, Loke era la única persona que me quedaba cerca, ya no tenía un mejor amigo, ni mejor amiga, tampoco había alguien que me diera flores, ni una chica que me entendiera y me aconsejara… todo se había quedado en Venecia, tan lejos de mí.  
-Vaya… jamás lo imaginé –musitó Loke, habiendo acabado de escuchar mi relato-. Parece historia de novela.  
-Sí, ¿y adivina qué? La mala soy yo –musité.  
-No eres la mala, Lucy. Te enamoraste de alguien de quien no debiste de haberlo hecho pero, nadie tiene control sobre el corazón. Hiciste algo que no deberías de haber hecho pero, fue porque lo quiso tu corazón, ¿o no?  
Loke me recordaba mucho a Erza, siempre sabían qué decir, con una experiencia que yo no conocía.  
-Pero me costó mucho, Loke, perdí a mi mejor amiga –dije, aun me dolía, la herida estaba fresca todavía.  
-Sí, pero Lisanna no es una mala persona, algún dia te perdonará.  
-Eso espero –musité.  
-Cambiemos de tema –sugirió-. ¿Tomaste muchas fotos? –su sonrisa extensa apareció en su rostro.  
-Algunas…  
-Quiero verlas, muéstramelas –dijo.  
Hice un mohín, claro que tenía un buen número de fotos, pero la mayoría… me dolió el corazón, Natsu estaba en la mayoría.  
Me acerqué a la maleta y saqué de ella un sobre amarillo, de un grosor de dos centímetros y medio y se lo di, como no queriendo la cosa.  
Emocionado, lo abrió y sacó de él las fotografías. Las primeras eran aburridas, pero luego, todas tomaron belleza. Loke las observó una por una.  
-¿Contrataste a un modelo? –quiso saber, al identificar un mismo rostro en aquellas imágenes a blanco y negro.  
-No.  
-¿Entonces, quién es él?  
-El novio de Lisanna –musité.  
-¿Él es el novio de Lisanna? Pues vaya que no tiene malos gustos –se sorprendió-. ¿Por qué le tomaste fotos a él?  
-¿No es obvio? Él iba conmigo siempre, mi lente terminó capturándolo más de una vez.  
-Además de que estabas enamorada de él.  
-Quieres dejar de decir eso, ¿por favor? Eliminaré esas fotos –manoteé, como si le restara importancia, pero aun en el rostro hermoso de las fotos hacía que mi corazón latiera.  
-Pero son muy buenas fotografías, Lucy.  
-¿Y qué? No las voy a exhibir en una exposición ¿o sí? –bajé la mirada-. Esas fotografías no tienen sentido.  
Loke ignoró mi último comentario y siguió observando las fotos. Por la mirada que tenía, sabía que estaba pensando algo, pero no quería saber. Esas fotos habían sido un error, como los que he estado cometiendo últimamente.


	37. Capitulo 37

Capitulo 37

Era irónico, porque a pesar de que estaba consiente de que el tiempo pasaba, aun cuando aquí corriera seis horas atrás y que ya llevaba consigo más de un mes; para mí, el tiempo trascurría demasiado lento, los días se habían vuelto perezosos que de cierta manera le habían quitado el sentido al calendario y a cada hoja que se desprendía de éste.  
El dolor no había disminuido para nada; lo que sí, es que yo ya me había acostumbrado a él. Para mí ya se había vuelto común tenerlo enterrado en mi corazón, sintiéndolo removerse como la hoja afilada de una daga. Ya me daba igual.  
En noche buena estaba sola, tomándole fotos a los copos de nieve que caían del cielo oscuro, me sentía patética. En año nuevo no fue distinto, la misma sensación de patetismo y fotografías tristes. Me comunicaba por Internet con Erza, nada más con ella, porque no quería relacionarme con alguna persona que haya cruzado más de una remota conversación con… bueno, con él. Según Erza, las cosas con Jellal iban como viento en popa, por fin Jellal había salido del cascarón de la timidez y le había pedido de la manera más hermosa que fuera su pareja. No fueron celos los que sentí, sino, algo más parecido al dolor, a la envidia de saber que ellos podrían ser felices con el otro a quien quieren mientras yo había perdido todo lo que amaba.  
Pero aquí seguía, tratando de ser fuerte y no caer. Tratando quizá inútilmente, porque todas las sonrisas que yo daba, no eran alegres y podía sentirlo, pero allí estaba, sonriéndole al mundo; ignorando a los pensamientos que me traían su imagen a mi mente convirtiéndose en recuerdos que me asfixiaban pero que a la vez me hacían respirar.  
-¿Qué crees que conseguí? –me dijo Loke, animado y sonriendo, con esa expresión de adolescente que se asomaba a su rostro cuando algo lo emocionaba.  
Mi mente volvió al presente y lo miré esperando a que siguiera hablando.  
-¡Vamos a tomar fotografías en la presentación que va a dar el grupo Funkist para la obra de caridad del instituto Vidas! –me sujetó por los hombros pero no me sacudió, como era su costumbre.  
-¿Y eso cuándo es? –inquirí, tratando de entusiasmarme.  
-¡Para el martes! –y fue allí que me sacudió.  
-¿Este martes? –abrí los ojos de par en par, captando en mi visión todo el rostro de Loke. Hoy era domingo.  
-¡Sí! ¿No es genial? –me dijo y me volvió a sacudir.  
-Supongo –traté de regalarle una sonrisa.  
-Será genial –sonrió-. Mañana voy a tu casa para ponernos de acuerdo. Ten una linda noche –me abrazó-. Adiós.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Me giré para caminar hasta mi casa y dormir, intentar tener la "linda noche" que Loke había dicho, pero lo cierto es que todas mis noches eran aburridas y monótonas y a veces en sueños, me escuchaba nombrarle.  
No era que la oportunidad de un trabajo bien pagado no me entusiasmara, pero ya pocas cosas lo hacían. Era una oportunidad que cualquier otro fotógrafo hubiera deseado, pero loke siempre estaba al pendiente de conseguir las mejores oportunidades para los dos. Buena paga y una experiencia maravillosa. Esta vez no era la excepción, se trataba de fotografiar a un artista en plena presentación, al menos así, quizá olvidaría un poco toda mi pasada historia.

El día seis del primer mes hizo su aparición en el calendario, martes. Loke había quedado de pasar por mí para ir a la presentación de Funkist. Entre miles de suspiros, mis cosas quedaron guardadas para el trabajo. Me asomé por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y no tardaría en llover, volví a suspirar; luego miré hacía abajo, la camioneta gris de loke estaba estacionándose. Bajé con mi mochila al hombro y salí a su encuentro, subí y aquello me trajo un recuerdo de una tarde en Venecia; pero esta vez, no era a una feria a donde me dirigía, ni tampoco a mi lado, estaba el amor de mi vida.  
No tardamos mucho en llegar, la camioneta moderna de Loke era rápida. Bajamos y al entrar al instituto, nos dieron unos gafetes de identificación. Traté de entusiasmarme, pero mi trabajo ahora me parecía… triste.  
Vi entrar a la gente y acomodarse emocionada en los lugares que se iban llenando rápidamente de caras felices y rostros sonrientes, distintos al mío. Tomé una foto de aquello, tratando de ponerle un poco de alegría a mí trabajo.  
Loke se perdió entre la gente, seguro fue a tomar fotografías de las afueras del edificio. Vi también cuando iba a dar inicio la presentación, después de las palabras de agradecimiento por asistencia de la persona que había organizado todo esto a causa de beneficencia.  
Visualicé a Loke del otro lado del salón, a la derecha del escenario y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y traté de parecer sincera, pero sabiendo que me era imposible, desvié mi vista de nuevo al escenario, esperando que el grupo, diera su presentación.  
Cuando salió a la vista de todos, los aplausos y gritos de escucharon provenir de todos lados, haciendo un estruendo ensordecedor. Tomé una foto al público.  
Luego giré mi lente al grupo. No estaba muy segura de querer escuchar musica.  
-Esta es una nueva canción –dijo, pegando su ya cansada voz al micrófono-. Espero que, les guste también –se acomodó.

¡ Estará bien! Lo gritare incontables veces.  
Creo que todos tus mañanas estarán brillando.  
La intersección de toda la gente cuyos sueños se han cumplido es un punto.  
Nunca rendirse. ¡Y es por eso que no vamos a perder!

Cuando parece que vas a ser arrastrado por los vientos,  
Agarra esta tierra, intenta arriesgarte.  
Porque ya no estas solo mas, ¿Entendido?

¡Mas y mas, ve adelante! ¡No renuncies a tu increíble sueño!  
¡Es cierto, no llores! ¡Adelante, mi camino! Ahora  
Con la luz brillando sobre ti  
¡Ni siquiera pienses en rendirte! Aun si cambias ser herido por fuerza.

Pero tus ojos, siempre mirando al frente,  
¡Ahora sin duda pueden ver la luz!

Puedes hacerlo, no te rindas, hey, ¡Levanta!  
Cada mañana, eso es para tu vida  
Días lluviosos, días soleados, el fuego de la vida  
que arde como una llama que tiene significado y oportunidad

Nadie conoce la verdad y el futuro, cierto  
La respuesta esta aquí, ¡Siempre en tu corazón!  
Quema el mundo, tu corazón conoce el mañana; ¡Cree en tu corazón!

Ella esta llorando ahora, día de llorar, abrazando nuestra debilidad,  
Por flores florecidas o marchitas en la lluvia  
el mundo esta cubierto  
Al final algo hará desaparecer la pena  
porque me volví gentil a causa de tus lagrimas  
Pero tus ojos, siempre mirando al frente,  
¡Ahora sin duda pueden ver la luz!

La gran tempestad que sacudió  
el pequeño sueño en tu corazón  
En las flores de la carretera repetidamente  
el lloraba solo, mirando al cielo

Ah, no tenemos alas,  
pero no estamos solos  
Yo soy lo que tu extrañas  
Tu eres lo que yo extraño  
la infinita felicidad se sobrepone  
¡Incluso alcanzare ese inmenso cielo!

¡Mas y mas, ve adelante! ¡No renuncies a tu increíble sueño!  
¡Es cierto, no llores! ¡Adelante, mi camino! Ahora  
Con la luz brillando sobre ti  
¡Ni siquiera pienses en rendirte! Aun si cambias ser herido por fuerza.  
Pero tus ojos, siempre mirando al frente,  
¡Ahora sin duda pueden ver la luz!

(la canción es FT de Funkist traducida al español)

Apunté con mi cámara hacía ellos, y conseguí una bonita fotografía. Retiré la cámara de mi rostro y luego dirigí la vista a la pantalla que pendía arriba del escenario. Lo que leí hizo que el corazón me dejara de latir por un segundo, fue como si el mundo hubiese parado de rotar, y la gravedad no haya existido por un corto momento.  
Aquella pantalla pintaba la escena que yo estaba presenciando en vivo a sólo unos metros de distancia. Pero debajo de las letras que publicaban el nombre de la canción, había un nombre que se destinaba como el autor de aquella letra musical. Un nombre que había estado pronunciando en sueños por varias noches y que mi corazón susurraba en silenciosos latidos.  
Natsu Dragneel


	38. Capitulo 38

Capitulo 38

Entonces me dediqué a escuchar la canción, había algo que me llamaba, como la primera vez. Algo en aquellas palabras que salían de la boca del vocalista que, decían mi nombre.  
Me quedé quieta, muda. Todos mis sentidos se centraban ahora en aquella melodía, en la letra, en pensar que… él la había escrito pensando en… mí.  
Las piernas se me tambalearon y me sentí débil. Eran las palabras del hombre que yo amaba, eran los sentimientos que yo jamás había reconocido. Pero… ¿y si no era cómo yo creía? ¿Si aquella canción no hablaba de mí si no… de Lisanna?  
Los pensamientos comenzaron a chocar entre sí en mi cabeza, provocando un completo caos en ella. Las dudas comenzaron a atormentarme cruelmente, ¿estaría él pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañaría? ¿Me amaba? Deseé llevarme las manos a la cabeza para intentar acallar las voces en mi mente, pero sólo me limité a quedarme inmóvil.  
Había algo en esa canción que gritaba mi nombre, estaba segura. Pero no quería parecer tonta y hacerme absurdas ilusiones aun teniendo el corazón roto y el dolor abismal en mi pecho. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, al menos esa canción me describía también. Deseaba tener la respuesta, tener alguna especie de poder o magia que me mostrara lo que yo quería saber. Me sentí… como si aun viviera en Venecia y él… estuviera a lado mío.  
La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, pidiéndome la razón que, ya no la hiciera escuchar; pero el corazón, batiendo adolorido contra mi pecho, me rogaba que lo dejara seguir allí, que aun sintiendo dolor, le gustaban los recuerdos.  
Yo no sabía a quién obedecer, ambos eran tan fuertes y yo tan débil, pero entonces, algo se removió dentro de mí. La fierecilla que llegué a pensar que ya no existía, se movía con cautela en mi interior, escuchando atenta cada palabra en esa canción y ya no pude luchar contra ella, se había vuelto igual de vulnerable como yo, pero esa era la cuestión, ambas lo éramos y ninguna de las dos teníamos la fuerza suficiente para ganarle a la otra.  
Simplemente me quedé allí, escuchando, inmóvil, hasta que sentí que una lágrima cayó por mi ojo y resbaló por mi mejilla.  
Al menos me alegraba una cosa, su sueño se había cumplido; sus canciones habían sido tocadas por un artista; al menos él era feliz, ¿no? Aun cuando la canción sonara triste, pero… es sólo una canción., escrita ya hace tiempo, estaba segura. De pronto me embargó la curiosidad, ¿dónde estará él? ¿Y Lisanna? ¿Seguirán juntos? Entonces dejé escapar otro par de lágrimas.  
Aquella canción era lo único que me hablaba de Natsu y no estaba segura de qué me decía.  
No supe a qué hora llegó Loke y se situó a mi lado. Me miró.  
-¿Cuántas fotos has tomado? –me preguntó pero no respondí. Entonces me miró de verdad y notó el rastro húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas- ¿Qué tienes? –inquirió, visiblemente preocupado.  
-Es su canción –musité, sin apartar la vista del artista sobre el escenario.  
-¿Su canción? –repitió, sin comprender.  
Desde el día en que llegué y le conté a Loke todo, no había mencionado nada relativo a la historia de Natsu y Lisanna, aunque la llevara conmigo día y noche, impregnada en mi piel y no se lograra salir de mi cabeza.  
-Él escribe canciones –farfullé-. Es compositor –lo dí por hecho-, y esa es su canción.  
-¿Se la escuchaste tocar alguna vez? – ¿Loke creía que no era verdad?  
-Mira la pantalla –dije-, el nombre del autor –especifiqué.  
Loke lo hizo, justo se estaba terminando la canción.  
-¿Natsu Dragneel? –Preguntó, sin entender, luego de un corto silencio, abrió los ojos y me miró- ¡Natsu Dragneel! –soltó, acordándose.  
-Quiero irme –dije, dándome la vuelta.  
-Claro, entiendo –por eso Loke me caía tan bien, no hacía más preguntas después de que veía que ya no obtendría respuestas-. Llévate mi camioneta –sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y me las ofreció.  
-Pero tu…  
-Yo mañana paso por ella –me aseguró-. Mañana nos tenemos que reunir para seleccionar las fotos que presentaremos a la revista. Anda, llévatela –insistió.  
-Debo de conseguir un auto, ¿no? –suspiré y tome las llaves.  
-No estaría mal, pero ya. Mañana nos vemos.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Salí de ese lugar apenas pude, trataba de contener las lágrimas después de la charla poco casual que había tenido con Loke. Subí a su intimidante camioneta plateada y luego encendí el motor, haciéndolo rugir bajo de mí. Conduje hasta casa, ignorando las ganas de llorar que me embargaban pero era casi imposible.  
Se trataba de Natsu. Bueno, todo en mi mundo se trataba de Natsu, pero esta vez había sido directo, en la realidad, fuera del mundo en mi cabeza. Quise bloquear los pensamientos en ella, que si era para Lisanna, que si era para mí; porque todo eso sólo me provocaba un dolor infinito, por que, ¿qué posibilidades habría si fuera mi canción? Natsu me extrañaría, pero ya había pasado un mes desde que me fui de Venecia y ya me habría venido a buscar si es que… me amaba. Entonces todas las ideas que giraban entorno a esa, se desbarataron en mi cabeza. No era mi canción. Era para Lisanna.  
Giré el volante hacía la derecha, haciendo rodar las llantas de la camioneta en esa dirección

Estacioné la camioneta de Loke en la acera y bajé de ella rápidamente para subir las escaleras hasta mi casa. Miré el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, allá sería a lo mejor la una o las dos de la mañana. Tenía que hablar con Erza, así que esperaría hasta que amaneciera.  
No sabía si quería saber, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Estas especulaciones en mi cabeza causaban más dolor que la verdad, fuera cual fuera.

Nueve de la mañana. Era como si contara con un reloj despertador en la cabeza que me anunciaba la hora en la que tenía que tomar la computadora e intentar comunicarme con Erza.  
Me desperecé rápidamente y puse la lap-top sobre mis piernas; la luz que desprendió al prender me encandiló un poco los ojos.  
Me conecté a Internet y sentí un gran alivio cuando vi que Erza también lo estaba. No dudé ni dos segundos en iniciarle conversación.

-¡Hola!-  
Tecleé sobre las negras teclas, haciendo aparecer la letra azul sobre la ventana de conversación.

-¡Hey, hola!-  
Me contestó al instante.

-¿Cómo está todo allá?-  
Deseaba que Erza entendiera a la primera lo implícito en mi pregunta.

-Bien, supongo. Jellal me llevó ayer a un parque, desayunamos juntos y anduvimos por casi toda la ciudad.-  
Podía apostar que su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa mientras tecleaba la respuesta.

-Me alegro mucho, de veras.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos?-

-No lo sé. El sábado creo. Yo estoy bien… mejor.-  
Me quedé con dedos indecisos sobre el teclado y luego suspiré. Tenía que preguntarlo.

-Dime, Erza. ¿Cómo está Lisanna? ¿Cómo está… él? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?-  
El segundo que tardó en responder me pareció eterno.

-Lucy... dijiste que no los mencionarías.-

-Por favor, Erza. Necesito saber algo. Mis especulaciones me hacen más daño. Por favor.-  
Esta vez se tardó más en contestar.

-Según Jellal, Lisanna y Natsu ya no están juntos. Lisanna entra y sale de su departamento sola y de vez en cuando Sting la visita.-

-¿Y Natsu?-

-Lucy...-

-Dime, por favor.-  
Casi un minuto. ¡¿Por qué esta mujer se tarda tanto en responder?!

-Se fue.-  
Al momento de leerlo, los ojos se me abrieron como platos. ¿Se había ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Lucy?-  
Me pregunté cuánto me tardé en contestar. O reaccionar.

-¿A dónde fue?-  
Tecleé despacio, letra por letra.

-No lo sé, nadie sabe.-

-¿Cuándo se fue?-  
Volví a insistir.

-Lucy... realmente no lo sé. Cambiemos de tema, por favor.-

Acepté, pero luego de ese momento mi mente se desconectó de aquella conversación y empezó a divagar, buscando posibles lugares a los que Natsu se iría.  
Él no vendría a Tokyo, eso estaba descartado. ¿Algún lugar en América? No precisamente los Estados Unidos, quizá… México, o más para allá… Chile, Colombia, Paraguay… O a lo mejor no se fue del todo, quizá seguía en Italia; en alguna otra parte del país. ¡Ya sé! quizá se fue a Arggentina, allí quería irse desde un principio, ¿no?  
Un agujero se me expandió en el pecho, acrecentando el dolor… el estaba tan lejos…

-¡Lucy!-

Casi puede oír la voz de Erza a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Había dejado de escribir y ella esperaba respuesta a la pregunta trivial que me había hecho.

-Perdóname. Llegó un amigo, Loke, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? Bueno, tengo que ir a…-  
Mis dedos vacilaron.  
-… revelar algunas fotos, hablamos después.-

No me gustaba mentirle a nadie, ni siquiera a distancia; pero tenía que ordenar el desorden en mi cabeza y encontrar alguna forma para ignorar el hueco en mi pecho, que se iba haciendo más grande conforme se producían los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-Oh… bueno, está bien. Extraño verte por aquí y ser yo quien revele tus fotografías. Te extraño mucho.-  
El hueco se hizo más grande, casi como si fuera un agujero negro que se tragara todo. Excepto el dolor.

-Yo también te extraño. Te quiero. Hasta pronto.-  
Me desconecté enseguida. Ni siquiera las despedidas cibernéticas me gustaban.  
Dejé la lap-top a un lado y me puse a reflexionar más a fondo, aunque me doliera pensar en la posibilidad de que él estuviera lejos; más allá del otro lado del mundo.  
Argentina… irse a Argentina para alejarse del problema en que yo lo metí, para alejarse de Lisanna… De pronto, otra chispa de reflexión me hizo percatarme de algo que Erza me había escrito y que me había pasado desapercibido: Lisanna y Natsu ya no estaban juntos… Lisanna y Sting…  
Allí había dos cosas por comprender. Por supuesto, si Natsu se había ido es porque ya no estaba con Lisanna, lógico. Pero, ¿Sting visitando a Lisanna? Bueno, era normal que Sting visitara a Lisanna; yo sabía que la amaba y que estaba enamorado de ella, pero… ¿ya le habrá dicho? Probablemente no, Sting es prudente y a lo mejor no sería adecuado declarársele a alguien después de una tragedia como la que sucedió, aunque ya haya pasado un mes.  
Aquello me hizo pensar de nuevo en Lisanna. La extrañaba, la extrañaba demasiado; y cada una de sus risas que se proyectaban en mi mente como un recuerdo, dolían, porque sabía que ahora quizá ya no aparecerían, o ya no serían causadas por mí.  
No podía vivir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, ni tampoco podía ignorar el hueco en mi pecho que a cada minuto se hacía más grande. Ya no estaba segura si todo lo que yo tenía adentro seguía allí ó si aquel hoyo negro ya los había consumido.  
El tiempo no cura nada


	39. Capitulo 39

Capitulo 39

Me levanté de la cama y me serví una taza de café con leche. Caminé hasta el librero y saqué de la orilla izquierda el sobre amarillo que abarcaba el último espacio en toda la hilera de libros. Caminé de nuevo hasta la mesa y lo dejé allí, indecisa de mi siguiente acción. Me le quedé mirando un buen rato, ¿qué tanto daño podía causarme mirar su rostro en aquellas fotografías? Sabía que desde que se las mostré a Loke, no las había vuelto a sacar porque cada vez que me acordaba siquiera de Natsu, el corazón latía con dolor; pero, pensarlo lejos me hacía tener la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, aunque sea en fotografías.  
Rocé con las yemas de mis dedos el borde del sobre y vacilé con el cordón rojo que lo mantenía cerrado. Quería verle… pero el timbre sonó. Alguien llamaba a mi puerta, de seguro era Loke. Tomé el sobre y lo puse encima de una silla y luego agarré una frazada azul y me envolví con ella. Me apenaba un poco que la gente me viera en pijama. Pero entonces me acordé de Natsu, aquella vez que había llegado al departamento de Lisanna y me había visto en el mismo pijama que ahora traía puesta; ignoré la punzada de dolor en el corazón y corrí escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta.  
-Loke, hola –dije al verle.  
-Veo que está a salvo, ¿no chocaste anoche? –bromeó, mirando su camioneta.  
Me reí.  
-Pasa –abrí más la puerta y lo dejé entrar.  
Fue detrás de mí en las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta, donde era mi casa.  
-¿Te acabas de despertar? –preguntó.  
-Quizá.  
Se rió y luego miró el sobre amarillo sobre la silla, en su mirada había un destello enigmático. La misma mirada que había puesto la primera vez que le mostré el contenido de aquel sobre.  
-Loke, ¿gustas chocolate caliente?  
-¿Eh? –me miró- Sí, claro –me sonrió.  
-Sírvete, mientras voy a cambiarme –dije, ignorando esas miradas misteriosas de Loke Seguro sólo se acordó de lo que había en él, nada más.  
Me fui a mi habitación y me vestí casual, a fin de cuentas no importaba mucho la ropa que usáramos, todo iba oculto debajo de algún abrigo que el frío invernal nos obligaba a usar.  
Salí y vi a Loke sentado a la mesa, tomando de su taza de chocolate.  
-¿Lista? –me preguntó, poniendo la taza a lado del sobre amarillo, sobre la mesa.  
-Lista –le sonreí y me dirigí hasta él, tomé el sobre… ¿Qué no lo había dejado sobre una silla? Suspiré, a lo mejor ya me estaba volviendo loca. Coloqué el sobre en su sitio de antes, hasta el final de todos los libros que nunca abría y luego me giré hacía Loke.  
-Vámonos –le sonreí, de nuevo.  
Fuimos hasta un nuevo laboratorio de fotografías que Loke había descubierto hace un par de días, estaba más cerca de mi casa y por lo tanto no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cuando revelamos todas nuestras fotografías, apartamos las mejores y luego, rumbo a la agencia de publicidad en donde se encontraba aquella persona de la revista, nos dirigimos.  
-¿Ya estás mejor? –me preguntó Loke, dejando las bromas infantiles con las que íbamos divirtiéndonos todo el camino.  
Suspiré. Él tampoco había olvidado lo sucedido ayer.  
-Se fue –musité, bajando la mirada.  
-¿Cómo que se fue? –dijo, sin comprender.  
-Ya no vive en Venecia, ya no está con Lisanna.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes?  
-Erza me contó, o mejor dicho, le supliqué que me contara –levanté la mirada-. Él se fue.  
-¿A dónde iría?  
-A Argentina, quizá –me encogí de hombros, aparentando indiferencia al dolor interno.

-¿Argentina? ¿Tan lejos?-No estoy muy segura si se fue para allá. Lo que sí sé es que se fue para alejarse de Lisanna, de Europa, de… mí.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva –me sonrió-. Tienes que seguir adelante, el pasado es el pasado y no podemos hacerlo parte de nuestro presente. A menos de que nos convenga o nos traiga un beneficio, mientras no, déjalo atrás.  
Le regalé una sonrisa. Así era Loke, un bruto de sentimientos pero con razón. Pero aunque la tuviera, yo no podía deshacerme tan fácil de todos esos recuerdos, ni abandonar el amor que aun sentía por Natsu, era imposible ignorar la intensidad de este sentimiento. Y aun cuando quisiera, no podía, no tenía fuerzas para lograrlo.  
-Aquí es –dijo Loke, estacionando la camioneta frente a un edificio futurista que abarcaba un enorme espacio en la calle, tuve que estira el cuello para alcanzar a ver su altura a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta.  
-Es inmenso –farfullé, asombrada.  
Loke bajó y también lo hice yo, mirando aun la fachada de aquel edificio pintado de color salmón. Con fuentes y jardines en el exterior. Me pareció algún estudio de Disney, sólo que más moderno.  
-Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde –Loke me arrastró hacía el interior, en donde la suela de mis converse rechinaron sobre el piso recién encerado.  
Nos acercamos a la recepcionista, quien con una sonrisa amable nos dio las buenas tardes.  
-Hola, tenemos una cita con la señorita Mirajane, es para las fotos de la presentación de Funkist –dijo Loke, con todo ese profesionalismo que usaba en el trabajo.  
-Oh, claro –dijo la señorita-. Por ese pasillo, en la tercera puerta –señaló a su derecha.  
-Gracias –sonrió Loke y me hizo seguirlo hasta donde nos habían mandado.  
Al ver los cuadros en la pared y las placas en las distintas puertas, me percaté de que este no era sólo un lugar en donde se editaba la revista más vendida de la ciudad, sino que, había muchas más personas dedicadas al arte en distintos aspectos.  
Paré cuando Loke también lo hizo. La secretaria que se encontraba afuera de la tercera puerta acomodaba unos papeles en un folder.  
-Hola, tenemos una cita con la señora Mirajane –informó Loke.  
-¿Son las fotos de Funkist? –preguntó.  
-Sí.  
-Oh, tomen asiento, en seguida los atiende –nos invitó a acomodarnos en el sillón de cuero negro que se recargaba sobre la pared paralela.  
-Gracias –dijo Loke.  
Nos fuimos a sentar y oí cómo el cuero rechinó cuando dejamos caer nuestro peso. Loke miraba hacía el otro pasillo, que cruzaba perpendicular con el que estábamos nosotros. Miraba tanto que me hizo preguntar.  
-¿A quién buscas? –bromeé.  
-¿Eh? –me miró- A nadie, espera un segundo, enseguida vuelvo. Si nos llaman, métete sin mí –me dijo y se paró del sofá, tomando entre sus manos una carpeta azul que sacó de su valija y caminando hasta donde tanto miraba para perderse luego de mi vista.  
Loke a veces podría llegar a ser muy extraño.  
Suspiré allí, hundida en el cuero negro del sofá, aburrida. Mi mente no dejaba de rondar en torno al país lejano.  
Observé a la señorita musitar algo en el teléfono y luego lo colgó. Me miró.  
-Pasa –me sonrió.  
¿A dónde había ido Loke? Suspiré de nuevo y tomé las fotografías que estaban a mi lado, luego me encaminé hasta la oficina de la señora Mirajane, la editora.  
Abrí la puerta con algo de recelo, repentinamente sin Loke no me sentía muy segura de algo que ya había hecho centenar de veces.

Tras el escritorio de roble, había una señora con el pelo clanco, enrulado hasta los hombros.  
-Pasa –dijo amable-. ¿Dónde está el señor Loke? –preguntó al notar que venía sola.  
-Lo mismo me pregunto. Salió casi corriendo hacía el pasillo continuo –me encogí de hombros y ella rió.  
-Bueno, muéstrame el trabajo que hicieron –me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara y me sentara en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.  
Caminé hasta ella y me senté, entregándole el sobre de fotografías. Ella las sacó del sobre y comenzó a mirarlas.  
¿A dónde habrá ido Loke? ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejarme sola en esto? A menos de que fuera algo de lo que no quería que me enterara. Sacudí levemente la cabeza. Me estaba volviendo una paranoica. Pero Loke me daría una explicación.  
Posé mi vista en la placa de metal dorado que estaba frente a mí y la leí pasivamente. Mirajane Stratuss, Editora de la "Notes". Mantuve mi vista sobre la placa, mientras que la señora Mirajane revisaba las fotografías y asentía en gesto de conformidad.  
-Son muy buenas fotografías –dijo y luego me sonrió, mostrándome su sonrisa-. Hacen un muy buen trabajo –abrió su cajón derecho y sacó de allí un recibo. Garabateó en él con un bolígrafo y luego me lo pasó-.  
Miré el papel, era el pago por nuestro trabajo. Las cejas se me elevaron al ver la cantidad.  
-Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes –se levantó y yo hice lo mismo, luego me tendió la mano.  
-Igualmente –le sonreí.  
Salí de aquella oficina y al salir vi a Loke, que apenas venía llegando.  
-¿Ya pasaste? –me preguntó.  
Asentí con la cabeza una sola vez.  
Loke se acercó y tomó el papel.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Todo eso para nosotros? –dijo, mirando la cantidad que nos pagarían.  
-La mitad para cada quien –reí, mientras caminábamos hacía el pasillo opuesto-. Por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste?  
-¿Eh? –conocía esa expresión de desentendimiento que ponía cada vez que no quería decir algo.  
Entonces la incertidumbre me recorrió el cuerpo.  
-¿A dónde fuiste, Loke? –lo miré, parando mi caminar.  
-Ah… saludar –se encogió de hombros.  
-¿A saludar a quien? –fruncí el ceño.  
-A una persona con la que ya me había topado antes.  
-¿Tiene que ver conmigo? –por un segundo, lo que dura un latido, Natsu pasó por mi pensamiento.  
-Esa persona jamás te ha visto –dijo, ya más calmado e hizo que me calmara también-. Anda, ya vamos por nuestro pago –me instó a seguir caminando hacía el siguiente cubículo.  
No sabía por qué, pero la incertidumbre no se iba. Algo me decía que todo eso tenía que ver conmigo. O a lo mejor, de verdad me estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica. No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones en que a lo mejor, Natsu también tuviera que ver en esto; pero era algo ilógico. Natsu estaba muy lejos y Loke ni siquiera lo conocía más que en fotos.  
Cobramos nuestro dinero y lo repartimos mitad y mitad, luego Loke me llevó a casa en donde las especulaciones continuaron.  
Era una terca, si Loke me conocía bien sabría que no me iba a dar muy fácil por vencida y que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; además de que era una completa curiosa igual que… Natsu. Era inevitable no traerlo a mi pensamiento, vivía allí día y noche y no podía bloquearlo. Pero todo esto sólo se enredaba con tantos nombres, de por sí, eran ya suficientes.  
La noche llegó rápido, pero no dispersó mis pensamientos. Tenía que separar todas las cosas que se enredaban en mi cabeza y saber en qué se relacionaban una con la otra. Natsu y la canción, Loke y su misteriosa desaparición en la mañana.  
Suspiré y me asomé por la ventana, el cielo oscurecido sostenía un cuarto menguante en lo alto y tuve que pensar en Natsu, una vez más. ¿Dónde estaba? Deseaba tener una señal, un lugar, lo que sea. Quería que alguien me dijera que lo había visto, que estaba bien, quería saber cualquier cosa. Pensarlo me hacía recordarlo, a poco más de un mes de haber regresado, tenía su recuerdo nítido en mi mente: sus bellos ojos brillando con luz propia, su cabello despeinado y rosado, tan suave como espuma en los dedos, sus sonrisas tan mágicas y sus labios… deliciosos.  
Suspiré de nuevo y me puse a pensar en Loke, ya que si seguía dándole luz verde a los pensamientos de Natsu, se me iría toda la noche y terminaría llorando. Volví a concentrarme en el asunto de Loke entonces, recordé lo que le me contestó cuando le pregunté si aquella persona tenía que ver conmigo: "Esa persona jamás te ha visto". A Loke no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero cuando no quería decir algo daba una respuesta real pero no acertada. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Entonces aquello sí tenía que ver conmigo, podía apostar a que sí. Pero… ¿de qué forma? Aquella persona tenía que ver conmigo, pero jamás me había visto… todo era tan confuso.  
Volví a mirar la luna, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estará pensando en mí? Me reí, no podía siquiera alejar un minuto mis pensamientos de él. Ya debería de saberlo, es como pedirle a un manzano que no produzca ya sus frutos.  
Como sea, tarde o temprano tenía que enterarme de lo que Jesse tramaba; sólo que esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde


	40. Capitulo 40

Capitulo 40

La luz del contestador parpadeaba cuando llegué a casa. Había estado casi toda la mañana vagabundeando por mi ciudad en busca de buenas fotografías para tomar. Había tomado sólo tres en casi seis horas. Me acerqué y apreté el botón para oír el mensaje, mientras iba por un vaso de agua.  
Oh, buenos días señorita Heartfilia, o buenas tardes según escuche mi mensaje.  
Su fotografía nos ha fascinado y queremos que nos muestre toda la colección. Hay algo especial en esa imagen y, estaríamos muy honrados en ver su trabajo para si usted quiere, hacer la exposición.  
Comuníquese en cuanto oiga el mensaje. Ya sabe el teléfono de la compañía, pregunte por el señor Makarov.  
Que pase buen día, hasta luego.  
El pitido que anunciaba el final del mensaje me hizo aterrizar. ¿Cuál fotografía? ¿De qué exposición está hablando? ¿Qué señor Makarov? Corrí hasta el teléfono y garabateé el número de esa llamada en un papel, luego lo marqué.  
Una voz femenina me contestó al segundo timbre.  
-Olmos estudio, ¿en qué puedo servirle?  
-Amm… ¿hay allí un señor Makarov con quien pueda comunicarme? –pregunté, terriblemente confundida.  
-Claro, enseguida.  
-Gracias –tamborileé los dedos en la mesita mientras escuchaba la fastidiosa melodía a través de la bocina del teléfono.  
-Oficina del señor Makarov, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –me contestó otra voz más aguda que la primera.  
Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué allí todo mundo contestaba de la misma manera?  
-Hola, ¿podrías comunicarme con el señor Makarov, por favor?  
-¿Quién lo busca?  
-Lucy Heartfilia.  
-Oh, claro. Enseguida –dijo y transfirió la llamada por un lapso de tiempo más corto que el anterior.  
-Señorita Heartfilia, es usted –dijo la voz de hombre, ronca y amable.  
-Eh… sí, pero aun no entiendo quién es usted –musité, con franqueza.  
-Bueno, soy el presidente de las exposiciones fotográficas de esta empresa. Makarov Dreyar.  
Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, había leído de él hace bastante tiempo; era el "productor" de las exposiciones fotográficas que tuvieron más fama en el país y no sólo allí.  
-¿Señorita Heartfilia? –preguntó, ya que me había quedado muda.  
-Estoy aquí –farfullé-. Pero aun no entiendo por qué me llamó.  
-Pues vimos su fotografía. Nos ha encantado y…  
-¿Qué fotografía? –lo interrumpí.  
-Un joven vino el día de ayer mostrándonos una fotografía que usted tomó en su viaje a Venecia, Italia, según nos contó él muchacho.  
El corazón comenzó a latir debajo de mi pecho. Todo estaba cobrando sentido de pronto.  
-A decir verdad, la fotografía es muy buena y pensamos que una exposición con ese tipo de fotografías sería magnífico, pero antes queremos ver todas.  
-Ah…  
-Si se pregunta cómo conseguimos su teléfono y su nombre, pues déjeme decirle que tiene un amigo muy… insistente –soltó una risita gutural.  
Me quedé en silencio por un momento, sintiendo cómo encajaban todas las piezas del asunto de Loke. Él había tomado una de mis fotos ayer, y ese mismo día la había llevado con Makarov Dreyar –una persona que jamás me había visto pero que tenía que ver conmigo- para que me diera la oportunidad de una exposición de arte, de fotografías. Por eso no quería decirme, por eso esa mirada misteriosa cuando vio el sobre… mataría a Loke.  
-Es usted muy callada, señorita Heartfilia –bromeó Makarov soltando otra risita.  
-Lo siento. Disculpe, esa foto no debió de salir de mi casa, es un error –farfullé, ¿cómo iba a hacer una exposición de todas las fotografías que tenía de Natsu? Ni que estuviera loca.  
-¿Por qué no viene y lo hablamos? Y traiga las demás fotografías. Es una oportunidad excelente, ¿la va a dejar pasar? –me tentó.  
Me mordí el labio inferior, vacilante.  
-¿Señorita Heartfilia? –insistió.  
-Llego en una hora, ¿le parece? –dije, dándome por vencida.  
-Perfecto. Hasta pronto, entonces.  
Trunqué la llamada de manera brusca y me llevé las manos a la cara. Ahora además de "roba novios" me volvería una asesina. Loke me las pagaría, pero antes tenía que recuperar mi foto.  
Me dirigí al estante de libros y tomé el sobre de fotos, lo introduje en mi morral y salí directo a aquel edificio en el que había estado ayer.  
Mientras iba, pensaba en la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta de Makarov. Exponer mis fotografías en un salón inmenso, mientras ofrecían aperitivos elegantes a la gente que admiraba mi trabajo era el deseo que tenía desde que empecé a dedicarme a la fotografía; el deseo de todo fotógrafo profesional que dispara su lente para encontrar la belleza en este mundo. Pero existía otro lado de la moneda. La parte oscura del sueño.  
No podía exhibirle a medio mundo mi… mi… ¡ni siquiera sabía qué era! Simplemente no podía exponer esas fotos. ¿Qué pensaría Lisanna si se enteraba? Si hubiese una remota posibilidad de perdón, seguro desaparecería. O Natsu, a lo mejor creería que lo había utilizado. Ya no podía ser más mala de lo que ya me sentía, ya no soportaría que me catalogaran así.  
Caminando, hice un poco más de una hora y cuando llegué, inmediatamente recordé la ubicación de su oficina, a donde Loke había ido el día anterior.  
Me dirigí hasta allá y le sonreí a la señorita tras el escritorio. Una muchacha menuda como de unos dieciocho años.  
-Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia, vengo a ver a Makarov –anuncié.  
-Lucy Heartfilia, claro. Permíteme tantito –me sonrió y descolgó la bocina del teléfono y en un susurro parloteó algo que no pude entender; luego colgó y me sonrió-. Pasa, te está esperando.  
-Gracias –le devolví la sonrisa de manera fugaz y luego entré a la oficina.  
Al instante, el olor a pino fresco me rozó la nariz, haciéndome arrugarla levemente.

Había visto su fotografía en Internet, pero sin duda de eso ya había pasado algún tiempo. Era un sujeto con escaso pelo, ahora ya gris. Me sonrió.  
-Lucy Heartfilia –se levantó-. Qué placer me da conocerte –me extendió la mano y la tomé, recelosa, con mi ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Siéntate, por favor.  
La silla rechinó en el suelo cuando así lo hice.  
-Señor Dreyar… –empecé.  
-Makarov, por favor –me interrumpió, afable.  
-Bien, Macarov. Esa fotografía no debió llegar a usted, es que…  
-¿Cómo que no? –se echó para atrás, como sorprendido.  
-Es que esa foto era… –luché con mi fuero interno para no decir "prohibida" y buscar la palabra adecuada- era…  
-¿Fenomenal? ¿Excelente? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Cautivadora? –me interrumpió, de nuevo.  
Y a pesar de todo lo que dijo, aquello no se acercaba ni un poco al significado que yo le daba.  
Me reí.  
-No, es que… –resoplé, frustrándome- Esa foto es personal.  
-Piénsalo, sería una bellísima exposición fotográfica –gesticuló, como imaginándose la escena, ignorando mi comentario. Luego de un segundo, me miró-. Y sin duda sería una gran oportunidad para ti. No me digas que no es lo que quieres. Todo fotógrafo lo quiere –presionó, y tenía razón.  
-¿Qué fotografía le dio Loke? –inquirí, quería saber cuál era la imagen que le había fascinado tanto.  
Suspiró al verme renuente, luego se levantó de su silla de cuero y fue por una carpeta azul de su archivero. Volvió a sentarse y me dio el folder. Lo tomé y luego lo abrí. El corazón se me expandió por todo el pecho y el estómago se me encogió. Entre mis manos tenía una de mis fotografías, una de tantas imágenes que no había visto hace tiempo. El hermoso rostro de Natsu exponía su perfil izquierdo, y las luces de fondo de aquella feria proyectaban un centelleo en sus ojos. Era hermoso.  
-No sé si vea lo mismo que yo veo en esa foto –me dijo Makarov-. Yo veo una frase de alguna canción romántica, un cuento corto para contarles a mis hijas en las noches. No sé si me doy a entender –juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó un poco sobre él-. Me gustaría ver todas, por favor.  
Entonces lo miré. Luego saqué de mi morral el sobre que contenía las demás, y aun medio vacilante, lo deslicé sobre la madera del escritorio hasta las manos de Makarov.  
Él me sonrió y luego abrió el sobre, sacando todas las fotografías. Cerré los ojos por un momento, bajando la cabeza. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, sí sabía pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Lisanna y Natsu vinieron a mi cabeza. Si de alguna manera se dieran cuenta, ¿cuál sería su reacción? ¿lo creerían un abuso o quizá una burla? Sobre todo Natsu, él es quien aparece en las fotos y… ¡Natsu! Por un momento pude ver una cara de la moneda que no había visto.  
Si Natsu llegase a saber, ¿vendría a buscarme? Al menos para reclamarme, enfadarse o cualquier cosa, y yo… lo volvería a ver. No que eso cambiara las cosas, quizá me odiaba por destruir su relación con Lisanna y más aun por publicarlo sin derecho alguno pero… era tanto el anhelo de saber de él que de cierta manera se había convertido en una necesidad. ¿Llegaría la noticia hasta Argentina o donde sea que Natsu se encontrara? Miré a Makarov y de pronto lo vi como una esperanza.  
Él había terminado de ver todas mis fotografías y la sonrisa en su rostro me decía que le habían gustado. Repentinamente la idea de exponerlas no me resultaba tan descabellada. No si eso, de alguna forma, me acercaba a Natsu.  
-Vaya –dijo Makarov, admirando la última imagen-. Son fantásticas –confesó-. Es como si te contaran una historia.  
Me reí.  
-Tienen una historia, no hay fotografía que no la tenga –admití.  
-Me gusta, estoy encantado con su trabajo, señorita Heartfilia. Sería un honor para nosotros exponer estas fotografías –me dijo, con los ojos rebosando de entusiasmo-. ¿Qué dice usted?  
Y entonces mi mente había cambiado por completo, mi perspectiva ya no era la misma que hace unas horas.  
-Hagámoslo –acepté, llenando mi cabeza de la imagen de Natsu, ignorando si estaba bien o mal.

La sonrisa de Makarov se volvió aun más intensa, acentuándose en su moreno y arrugado rostro, luego me extendió la mano.  
-Hagámoslo –repitió.

Estaba loca, severamente loca. Había aceptado la propuesta de Makarov y ahora no podía echarme para atrás. Y es que alguna parte de mi cabeza, quizá la más destornillada, tenía la ridícula esperanza de que aquella exposición, de alguna manera me acercara a Natsu.  
Tenía que llamar a Makarov para darle el nombre de la exposición, me había dado sólo un día para pensarlo, ya que todo se llevaría acabo en un mes, a finales de enero.


	41. Capitulo 41

Capitulo 41

Me había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, ideando algún buen nombre para mi trabajo, algo que fuera como el título de una historia, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno. Luego recordé una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Erza, aquella en donde le mostré la cantidad de fotografías que había tomado de Natsu. Había usado un término para referirme a ellas: Manual de lo prohibido, porque para mi eso eran. Entonces tuve la idea y el nombre para mi exposición, Manuale del proibito, en italiano, porque había sucedido en Venecia.  
Luego de que llamé a Makarov y que encantado aceptó el título, tecleé el número de Loke, él aun me debía ciertas explicaciones. Le pedí que viniera a mi casa y a los pocos minutos apareció tocando mi puerta. Lo hice entrar y lo senté frente a mí en la sala.  
-¿Recibiste la noticia, no? –me sonrió, no sabiendo qué esperar.  
-Justo ayer. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?  
-Porque pensé que ibas a decir que no y no estoy equivocado, ¿verdad? –enarcó una ceja.  
-Pues no, pero… acepté –exhalé.  
-¿Aceptaste? ¿En serio? –la expresión de viva alegría le volvió al rostro.  
-En contra de mi misma, incluso –admití.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, confundido.  
-Porque al exponer esas fotografías, terminarán por odiarme, Loke. Fui y destruí su perfecta relación, le mentí a Natsu al decirle que no lo amaba y ahora, vengo aquí a exponerle mi vida a medio mundo.  
-No estás exponiendo tu vida –me contradijo-. Cada persona interpretará las fotografías a su manera, allí no dice "le robé el novio a mi mejor amiga" ¿o sí? –volvió a levantar la ceja.  
-Ya lo sé, pero soy tan egoísta que no importa tanto que Natsu se enoje y me odie por completo, me duele muchísimo pero… sólo quiero verlo de nuevo. Por eso acepté, Loke, esto me da la esperanza de volver a contemplar su rostro.  
-¿Egoísta? Lucy, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, pero te diré lo que sí eres: masoquista –fruncí el ceño pero el continuó hablando-. Por una vez en tu vida, Lucy, date gusto a ti misma. Vives preocupándote de la vida de los demás, de sus opiniones y te dejas de lado –me sacudió ligeramente de los hombros-; piensa por una vez en ti. Si esto puede que te acerque a ese tal Natsu, pues no te detengas. Por una vez en la vida, lucha por lo que quieres.  
No me había detenido a pensar, que aunque Loke fuese un bruto de sentimientos, podría llegar a ser también el amo y señor de la razón. Y justo ahora la tenía, no me iba a echar para atrás pensando en la gente a mi alrededor, o la que alguna vez estuvo allí; aun por más ridícula que fuera la idea y burda la esperanza, debía seguir adelante.  
-Supongo que tienes razón, Loke –le sonreí y él también.  
-No supongas, la tengo –rió y luego me abrazó-. Sé que va a ser la exposición fotográfica más popular en Tokyo –me animó.  
-O más allá.

Después de aquella tarde y de muchas más, mientras el tiempo seguía su trascurso y con el se llevaba mis suspiros; la fecha de la exposición fotográfica se acercaba. Makarov había hecho su reconocido trabajo al darle la suficiente publicidad al mío; mandando a imprimir folletos, volantes e incluso un espectacular en la ciudad. Makarov era un viejo chiflado, pero me daba esperanza. Inclusive se utilizó el diseño de una página web en la Internet, anunciando la exposición fotográfica "Manuale del proibito" por Lucy Heartfilia y a lado, una fotografía de Natsu, la que Loke había llevado a Makarov. Ver mi nombre bajo el título y a lado de la fotografía era para mí como una llamada de auxilio para que Natsu la pudiera ver. Algo que esperaba lo trajera hasta mí al reconocer aquel nombre, del cual anhelaba no se hubiera olvidado tan pronto.  
No esperaba que me tendiera los brazos y me abrigara en ellos; sólo quería verlo de nuevo, tenerlo frente a mí era el deseo más ferviente de mi corazón, y aunque me odiara con toda su alma, le explicaría que lo amaba y porqué le había mentido; pero sólo si él atendía ami llamado.  
-Es espectacular, ¿no crees? –el eco de la voz de Loke resonó en el salón vacío, trayéndome al presente.  
-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté, haciendo demasiado evidente mi falta de atención.  
-El lugar, es grandioso –dijo, fingiendo no darse cuenta-. Ya me imagino todo, ¡no puedo esperar a que llegue el martes!  
Miré a mi alrededor curiosa por las palabras de Loke, aunque la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser un exagerado, esta vez tenía razón. Era un salón grande, con piso de mármol en color negro, las paredes blancas se expandían extensas dándole un espacio realmente grande y una ventilación y luminosidad al lugar. Aquello era el sitio perfecto que Makarov había conseguido para que se llevara a cabo mi exposición y aunque quedaba casi fuera de la ciudad, al norte de Chiyoda, Loke se había ofrecido en llevarme y traerme las veces que fuera necesario.  
Él siguió andando por las habitaciones del lugar, mientras que otras de las palabras que él había dicho, captaron mi atención. Faltaba casi menos de una semana para que se llevara a cabo la exposición y el mes se había pasado lento a pesar de todo, o mejor dicho, lento para mí, ya que cada día la agonía de desconocer el resultado de mi atrevimiento, me arrastraba en una incertidumbre desconocida que me obligaba a ignorar el paso de las horas en el reloj.  
Cuando terminamos de ver el lugar, Loke me llevó a casa y me hizo prometer que no pensaría en otra cosa más que en la exposición fotográfica. Y aunque traté de hacerlo, me resultó completamente imposible, Natsu se había convertido en mi pensamiento constante y además, la razón de mi exposición, ¿cómo no iba a pensar en él? Eso, ni aunque me borraran la memoria.

Por la tarde charlé con Erza y le conté las buenas nuevas, evitando por supuesto, el plan debajo de ellas. Además ella me lo ponía bastante fácil, ya que procuraba no hablar de Natsu tampoco. Me contó sobre lo bien que iba su relación con Jellal y que él me mandaba saludos, luego algunas cosas triviales que ocuparon el lugar de la conversación.  
Yo debía de mantener la farsa, hacerle creer a las personas a mi alrededor que esto no era para mí más que el placer del trabajo bien recompensado y no una esperanza a mi locura.  
El martes llegó con prontitud, a pesar de mi desvarío por el tiempo. Veía cómo acomodaban las fotografías en la pared, tratando de encontrar la manera de que se vieran elegantes y perfectas. Pero para mí ya lo eran. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo y luego divisé a Loke hablando con Makarov en la otra esquina, mientras le mostraba unos papeles y el viejo asentía.  
Faltaba menos de un par de horas para que las puertas se abrieran y la gente pasara. Puse mi atención hacía el lado izquierdo de donde me encontraba parada y miré a los meseros acomodar los aperitivos en distintas bandejas para poder servirlos. A pesar de que todo era una situación distinta a otra, mi mente no dejaba de volar en torno a una sola cosa con nombre propio.  
No es que tuviera precisamente la esperanza de que él apareciera, justo aquí. Pero al menos que me buscara luego, que supiera que estaba cerca de aquí, que supiera que lo necesitaba. Vi a Loke acercarse a mí y le sonreí nerviosa.  
-En un momento empezará todo, ¿estás lista? –me preguntó y sin dejarme contestar añadió-: Hay mucha gente que desea entrar.  
-Estoy nerviosa, es la cosa que más quería cuando comencé a trabajar en esto y ahora ya está aquí.  
-Los sueños se cumplen –me sonrió-. ¿O lo dudas?  
-Te lo contesto luego. ¿Qué te dijo Makarov? –pregunté, cuando lo vi salir por la puerta giratoria, además de querer cambiar de tema.  
-Oh, tiene que irse, pero me dijo que le pasara un reporte de cómo había resultado todo. Él también está emocionado y ansioso. Oh, y quiere que pruebes los bocadillos.  
-¿Makarov quiere eso? –dije, extrañada.  
-No, en realidad el que quiere eso soy yo, relájate, Lucy. Vamos –me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta donde los mozos acomodaban las charolas.  
Mordisqueé con ansiedad un par de aperitivos que rápido hicieron aparición en mi garganta al pasar por ella. Pronto se llegó la hora, el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana del martes treinta y uno de Enero, las puertas se abrieron y gente comenzó a entrar, girando sus cabezas hacía cuanta foto veían y dirigiéndose a ellas. Me di la media vuelta y cerré los ojos, yéndome a sentar a otro lugar porque no quería ver la cara de las personas al mirar las fotografías, no deseaba saber qué pensaban, qué se les ocurría. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber dicho sí.  
Así pasaron cuarenta minutos de las dos horas que se habían predestinado para la exposición. Cuarenta largos y tormentosos minutos de ver –aunque no haya querido y haya hecho casi todo por evitarlo- el rostro de las personas que sonreían y movían sus cabezas en forma de asentimiento y fascinación al contemplar las fotografías que habían sido tomadas por mí. "Manuale del proibito" estaba siendo un éxito que a la gente le gustaba por encontrar inspiración en aquellas imágenes a blanco y negro.  
Alguien me tocó el hombro y el corazón se me paró por un segundo. Me giré sobre mis talones y una chica de ojos cafes me sonrió. El corazón volvió a su ritmo, decepcionado.  
-Disculpa, ¿eres la autora? –me preguntó, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una libretita.  
-Sí así podría llamársele, sí –le devolví la sonrisa que antes me había dado.  
-Hola, soy Levy Mcgarden y trabajo para el periódico local –me ofreció la mano en saludo de presentación y yo la tomé-. Debes de sentirte orgullosa de que tus fotografías estén fascinando a todo el que entra por esa puerta y las ve, ¿no es así?  
-Vaya, gracias –dije, tímida.  
-En lo personal a mi me han encantado, pero ¿podrías decirme, por qué el título? ¿Qué significa? Si no me equivoco es italiano, ¿verdad?  
-Así, es. Significa, manual de lo prohibido –dije, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda, al no haber visualizado esto en el plan.  
-Y, ¿por qué? –insistió.  
-Bueno… –tartamudeé, no iba a darle una explicación extensa ni platicarle mi vida, sólo dije lo primero que vino a la mente al pensar en Natsu-. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo prohibido? Como si esa cosa estuviera en la lista del "No toques, ni codicies" pero que cada momento te incita más y más a… tenerlo.  
Ella miró a su alrededor después de lo que yo le había dicho y miró todas la fotografías de forma rápida. Después me sonrió.  
-Ya entiendo –dijo-. Todo tu conjunto de fotografías forma un manual de una sola cosa prohibida, ¿verdad?  
Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de que ella haya realmente comprendido.  
-Así es –dije.  
-Gracias por responderme –me sonrió y volvió a darme la mano-. Ha sido un placer conocerte.  
-Igualmente –respondí y luego la vi alejarse haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.  
Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar por un par de minutos, viendo hacía donde la muchacha se había ido y luego le regalé un suspiro al aire.  
-Credo di essere quello che ha vietato l'manuale.**  
Mi corazón latió con una fuerza devastadora y luego colapsó de repente de forma teatral. Giré desorientada a fin de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, sin saber si era sólo una fantasía en mi cabeza o una alucinación de mi mente.  
Pero allí estaba, incluso más hermoso que una proyección de mi cabeza, sonriéndome nervioso. ¡Era él! Las piernas perdieron su equilibrio y me temblaron, me quedé estática. Me llevé la mano al pecho, sólo para confirmar que mi corazón latía, porque yo sentía que había explotado dentro. No me percaté del momento exacto en que mis lágrimas se desbordaron, ya que la vista se me nubló y todo se volvió sólo siluetas borrosas. ¿Estaba respirando? Me obligué a recordar cómo se hacía, porque verdaderamente el aire había dejado de entrar a mis pulmones; y me limpié las lágrimas, esperando que mi vista se aclarara. Entonces volví a verlo, su hermoso y bello rostro lucía preocupado y el desasosiego pintó cada una de sus facciones.  
-¿Natsu Dragneel? –la voz femenina de una chica partió la escena pero no retiré la vista empañada de Natsu, por temor a que desapareciera como si hubiese sido sólo una alucinación.  
Natsu miró a la chica y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, desprendiendo un fulgor desconocido.  
-Minerva –musitó, sorprendido.  
Y eso fue todo, perdí la conciencia porque ya no resistí tener pies de gelatina y no podía ya obligar a mis pulmones a respirar. ¿Caí al suelo? O ¿alguien me sujetó? Qué más daba, ya no contaba con la percepción de nada.

**_Aqui otro capitulo!_**

**_Espero les guste y gracias por los reviews!_**

**_TRADUCCIÓN:**Creo yo soy el Manual de lo Prohibido***.  
*Aclaración: Minerva es la ex novia de Natsu. (se que es raro pero bueno...)_**

**_Nos leemos luego!_**


	42. Capitulo 42

Capitulo 42

El olor a alcohol me invadió las fosas nasales y casi llegó hasta mi garganta, haciéndome arrugar la nariz y carraspear. Comencé a abrir los ojos poco a divisé una silueta junto a mí.  
-Natsu,,, –susurré. Pero la voz que respondió a mi llamado no fue la misma que había escuchado antes.  
-¿Ya estás bien, Lucy?  
Me tañé los ojos y luego parpadeé repetidas veces para aclarar mi vista. Loke tenía un algodón en su mano izquierda y la mirada bien puesta en cualquier cambio en mi expresión.  
-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, pero al instante hubo otra pregunta más importante y volví a pasar la mirada por el lugar, pero esta vez con desesperación-. ¿Dónde está Natsu?  
-Tranquilízate, dime que estás mejor –insistió Loke-. Estás en la parte trasera del salón.  
-¡Estoy bien! ¿Dónde está Natsu? –el lugar estaba más oscuro que alumbrado, pero lo suficientemente claro como para examinar cada rincón.  
La boca comenzó a temblarme con un "No" inquieto en los labios por temor a que todo hubiese sido sólo una alucinación en mi cabeza.  
Tomé a Loke del cuello de su camisa, inclinándome hacía él y percatándome de que estaba recostada sobre un sofá viejo con olor a humedad.  
-¿Dónde está Natsu? –casi grité, desesperada, creyendo que me estaba volviendo loca, si es que aun no lo estaba.  
El silencio de Loke me hizo pensar lo peor y sentí que el corazón se me encogía acongojado en el pecho.  
-El está… está hablando con una chica, justo afuera de la habitación –dijo y los ojos se me abrieron como platos. Mi corazón le ganó al pensamiento en mi cabeza y revivió con estruendosos latidos golpeando contra mis costillas.  
Me levanté del sofá, como impulsada de éste e ignoré el lacónico mareo que me sucumbió la cabeza. Caminé agitadamente hasta la puerta del lugar y estando entre abierta logré ver lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos volver a sentir. Reconocería aquella espalda ancha entre millones y no dudé en salir a su encuentro, pero el nombre que pronunció me congeló los pies en el mismo sitio sin músculo movible alguno; trayéndome a la memoria el segundo antes de desmayarme.  
-Minerva yo… –tartamudeó un poco, pero volver a oír el sonido de su voz fue como para un ciego volver a ver la luz del sol-. Es que no te entiendo.  
-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Natsu? –la voz de la chica me incitó a fijarme en ella; tenía el cabello negro, era más baja de estatura que Natsu y muchos allí, ya que le llegaba un poco por arriba de los hombros. Su boca ancha al igual que su frente y su nariz chata la hacían lucir como una muñeca Barbie , pero de alguna marca que ocupara el segundo lugar en ventas, lo suficientemente opacada por el primer lugar para no subir nunca a él-. Te lo estoy diciendo de la manera más sencilla que puedo –continuó-. Terminar fue un error, ¡me afectó tanto cuando me enteré que te habías ido! –dijo, con fingida melancolía, hasta yo pude notarlo.  
Así que ella era Minerva. Cuando recordé lo que Natsu me había contado, casi quise salir a arrancarle los pelos con mis propias manos.  
-Lucy –Loke me llamó pero no me moví, seguí allí, tras la puerta, escuchando y viendo todo.  
-Minerva –Natsu tardó un momento en continuar y luego habló despacio-, cuando estábamos juntos, todo lo que yo te dije era sincero y real. Fuiste la novia que más… quise –volvió a silenciar y junto a aquella falta de sonido, mi corazón se desplomó.  
¿Él aun la quería? Miré el rostro de Minerva, extasiado de alegría, mientras la sonrisa le crecía cada segundo un poco más.  
¿Qué sentido tenía ahora la alegría de que mi locura haya funcionado? ¿Qué había de esperanza en tenerlo justo allí si en realidad seguía lejos su corazón? No había nada si él aun quisiera a Minerva. Nada.

Fue entonces que me moví, deslicé poco a poco mis pies hacía atrás y me fui sumergiendo en la humedad y oscuridad de aquel cuarto. Loke se me quedó mirando, con una leíble expresión de confusión en el rostro.  
-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó.  
Me dí cuenta de lo vulnerable que era hasta entonces.  
-¿Cuánto falta para que acabe la exposición? –le pregunté, con un hilo de voz.  
-No lo sé –miró su reloj-, como cuarenta y cinco minutos –se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Podrías encargarte del resto? Tengo, tengo que salir de aquí –miré a mi alrededor-. ¿Hay otra puerta?  
-Lucy no entiendo –Loke se acercó-. El sujeto que tanto buscabas está allí –señaló hacía afuera-, ¿no morías por verlo?  
-Sólo sácame de aquí –rogué.  
-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué el cambio? –insistió.  
-¡Loke! –le grité- sácame de aquí. ¿Qué es esa puerta? –pregunté viendo una armazón de madera a un costado de la habitación.  
-Creo que conduce a un pasillo lateral del edificio –se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Podría dirigirme a la salida?  
-Tendrías que salir por la puerta principal, pero al menos nadie notaria que has salido de este lugar.  
-Genial. Me voy –decidí-. Encárgate de lo que sea necesario. Si… si Natsu pregunta por mí, dile que no me has visto, que me salí de este cuarto y no supiste a dónde fui.  
-Pues… no sé a dónde vas. Así que no será tan difícil. Pero exijo que pronto me des una explicación.  
-Luego. Gracias, Loke.  
Él me sonrió y salí despavorida por la otra puerta, huyendo de nuevo, huyendo de todo. No quería oír el "Lo siento por no quererte" de Natsu, ni algo como "Es que me di cuenta que amo a Minerva". Ahora que lo pensaba, todo esto me había parecido un error. He allí lo que me había costado volver a verlo, un dolor aun más profundo en el alma. Como la hoja afilada de un cuchillo atravesándome el pecho.  
Cuando logré salir al exterior, divisé la ciudad transitada y el alma me rogó seguir en cualquier dirección lejos y perderme. Caminé unas pocas calles y luego decidí tomar un taxi y pedir que me llevara a casa. Era imposible perderme en una ciudad que conocía demasiado bien. Así como imposible también no pensar en Natsu, en dónde podría estar ahora, qué estaría haciendo o pensando… con quién. Todo me torturaba, todo me causaba ganas de romper en llanto, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Mi plan había funcionado, Natsu había atendido a mi llamado y yo había logrado verle. Pero jamás me pasó por la mente relacionarlo con las demás personas, me concentré tanto sólo en Natsu y yo que olvidé por completo a terceros. Las muchas otras posibilidades de que Natsu no me quisiera o no pudiéramos estar juntos. No solamente existía Lisanna en su vida, sino también alguien más. Alguien que ya había formado parte de su pasado, alguien que había dejado marcado su presente y que, si él quería, alguien que cambiaría su futuro.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, una lágrima que no pude contener; tan pesada como mi dolor, tan profunda como mi agonía. El taxi se detuvo frente a mi casa, o al menos, la fachada azul ya desgastada que reconocí como tal. Le pagué y bajé para adentrarme a casa. Subí y me tumbé en mi cama, a plena luz del día a llorar. Estaba enloqueciendo, me estaba volviendo una patética desquiciada. Llorar resultaba perfecto estando sola, sin preguntas, sin miradas; incluso la voz en mi cabeza guardaba silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas y mis sollozos se ahogaban contra la almohada. Y pensar que había perdido a la única familia que me quedaba, Lisanna, por una estupidez mía, por un maldito error. En ese momento deseé fervientemente inventar una máquina que volviera el tiempo atrás, así, no iría jamás a Venecia, no hubiera conocido nunca a Natsu, no estuviera amándolo con todas las ridículas fuerzas de mi corazón y no estuviera sola en todo el mundo.  
Pero era suficiente, ya había llorado mucho y a causa suya. Ya no podía ser tan vulnerable a él, no debía. No cabía duda que todo en este mundo se paga, y a lo mejor era el pago a mi maldad. Lo que yo le había hecho a Lisanna, ahora lo estaba sufriendo. Pero no más, no iba a dejar que aquello me tumbara, tenía que vivir con ello de ser posible, pero iba a seguir adelante. Adelante, sin nada más que mi frente en alto. Era una promesa.  
Habían pasado tres días, y aunque me negara a aceptarlo y llevara puesta una armadura de fortaleza, mi corazón preguntaba por Natsu. Tres días y ¿nada? Loke me había contado que, por supuesto, él le había preguntado a dónde había ido y cuando los hombros de Loke se encogieron ante la interrogativa, Natsu salió disparado por la puerta, sin señal alguna de Minerva.  
Pero ya no iba a pensar en ello, o al menos intentaría no hacerlo y no darle más concesión al asunto. Miré a través de la ventana del departamento y visualicé las grandes formas arquitectónicas de los edificios de Kyoto. Tenía pensado jamás volver, quedarme en algún lugar seguro hasta que el corazón sintiera de nuevo. Me preguntaba, ¿hasta cuándo sería libre?, ¿hasta qué punto resistiría él? Mi corazón palpitaba deseoso por sentir, por vivir, por amar; tenía miedo de no encontrar todo eso en alguien más. Andaría lejos, esperando no volver a atrás, no mirar profundamente su fotografía, negándome a todo aquello que aun sentía por él.  
Si él apareciera, seguro mi corazón cantaría; pero mientras no lo haga y el tiempo pase; yo me haría más fuerte y evitaría derrumbarme en sentimientos vanos. Lo dejaría libre, para poder ser libre yo.  
Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi divagación.  
-¿Estás lista? –la voz de Loke era un poco reconfortable a todo mi dolor.  
Desvié la vista de la vitrina para mirarle y sonriéndole, asentí.  
-Vamos.  
Tomé mi abrigo y bajé junto con Loke hasta la recepción del hotel, en donde volvía a darle vida a "Manuale del proibito". Había sido un éxito en Chiyoda, y ahora, Makarov lo había trasladado a Kyoto, en donde pidieron que la presentara. Estaba feliz, por supuesto, era el mundo reconociendo mi trabajo.  
Cuando llegamos, Makarov ya estaba allí y nos regaló una extensa sonrisa al vernos.  
-Suban, suban, es en el cuarto piso –nos dijo, dándonos la mano.  
Sin duda era un edificio algo grande, tenía cinco o seis piso, no estaba muy segura; pero en Kyoto todos los edificios eran así.  
-Vamos, faltan menos de treinta minutos –me instó Loke, empujándome por la espalda.  
Al entrar al edificio el aire acondicionado me golpeó el rostro. Afuera ya era frío, ¿por qué no mantenerse cálido adentro? Últimamente así eran mis pensamientos, triviales y sin importancia. loke y yo subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso cuatro.  
-Ey, ¿cómo estás? –me preguntó, poco antes de que las puertas se abrieran.  
-Perfectamente –contesté.  
No es que fuera mentira, pero tampoco era completa realidad. Por supuesto, físicamente estaba de maravilla, emocionalmente… bueno, era preferible no hablar de ello. Me sentía estúpida, tonta, como si fuera la niña nerd de la que todos en el colegio se burlan.  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo primero que vi, más allá de la gente, fue la vista a través de las grandes ventanas; los edificios y rascacielos se expandían gloriosos hacía el cielo por todo Kyoto.  
-Vaya –exclamé y escuché la tenue sonrisita de Loke.  
Luego otra cosa captó mi atención, era un espacio un poco más pequeño que el de la primera exposición, por lo tanto, las fotografías estaban más juntas, observándome. Quise borrar con una sacudida de cabeza el recuerdo que me vino a la mente al verlas, a fin de cuentas, volver a ver a Natsu no había resultado tan bueno.  
Los minutos trascurrieron rápidos y mientras veía gente ir y venir observando mis fotografías se hizo tedioso. No es que no me gustara la expresión de fascinación de la gente al verlas, pero quería exponer otra cosa, otras fotografías, algunas más recientes, algunas que no me dolieran y no hablaran en mi imaginación. Comencé a contar los segundos, no encontrando otra cosa qué hacer, y cuando le sonreía a la gente, empezaba otra vez desde cero. Así se me fue un buen rato.  
De pronto, entre el murmullo de la gente, escuché algo ¿Música? Mi mente preguntó y giré completamente desorientada, ¿de dónde provenía? ¿Por qué se me hacía conocida? No era la única que lo oía, todos giraban sus cabezas y comenzaron a amontonarse en las ventanas.  
El corazón se me paró al escuchar la voz.

Simplemente comenzamos como amigos  
Ya tienes novio, no hay forma de que me enamore de ti

Yo también tenia a alguien importante y te hablaba de ella muchas veces  
pero recientemente hemos estado callados

Cuando la lluvia cayó al final del verano, cuando las hojas caídas crujen cuando las pisamos,  
quien estuvo escuchando a mi lado, fuiste tú  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
no cabemos bajo un mismo paraguas, pero aun así...

Te amo, más que nadie. Sé que tu también me amas  
porque tú eres quién más se fijó en mi  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
En mi mente estoy deseando que podamos todos reír más

Cada vez que te veo, mi pecho duele y sé el por qué  
Prometimos no vernos más, pero no puedo cumplirlo

No puedo hablar fácilmente con cualquiera, pero ¿por qué será que puedo contarte todo a ti?  
Cuando estoy contigo puedo ser despreocupado

Cuando cayeron los pétalos de cerezos, cuando la nieve temprana nos avisa del invierno que se avecina  
quien estuvo mirando junto a mi, fuiste tú  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
no podemos sentarnos en solo dos sillas, pero aun así...

Te amo, más que nadie. Sé que tu también me amas  
porque tú eres quién más estuvo junto a mi  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
En mi mente estoy orando que todos podamos ser más felices

Quizás nos conocimos en el momento equivocado  
pero no podemos cambiar eso, ahora es el momento de ser honestos

Cuando la lluvia cayó al final del verano, cuando las hojas caídas crujen cuando las pisamos,  
quien estuvo escuchando a mi lado, fuiste tú  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
no cabemos bajo un mismo paraguas, pero aun así...

Te amo, más que nadie. Sé que tu también me amas  
porque tú eres quién más se fijó en mi  
Tú, él, ella y yo  
En mi mente estoy deseando que podamos todos reír más... estás en mi mente  
(la cancion es Kimi to kare boku to kanojo de grupo BREATHE en español)

Loke, que estaba también en el tumulto de gente me miró de prisa.  
-Ven a ver –lo oí apenas decir y obligué a mis pies, de pronto, agarrotados músculos a moverse.  
Como pude, me abrí paso torpemente entre la gente, porque a pesar de que mi razón iba siempre en desacuerdo con la cosa latente bajo mi pecho, esta vez sabía que era algo real, algo de lo que mi corazón no saldría lastimado después, y entonces obedecía perpleja. Cuando por fin logré llegar hasta la grande ventana, media atontada aun, apoyé las palmas de mis manos contra el cristal, haciendo que se humedeciera por el repentino sudor que desprendieron; posé mi vista en la azotea del edificio continúo y entonces lo vi.  
En ese instante fue como si el corazón hubiera revivido o despertado de un letargo doloroso, haciéndome sentir más viva que nunca. Porque más allá de sus estruendosos latidos con nombre propio, sabía muy en el fondo que esta vez, como ya lo había aceptado mi razón, esta vez no iba a ver decepción alguna.  
¿Pero qué estaba haciendo Natsu? ¿Cantaba? Me cantaba ¿a mí? Al menos me miraba, mientras seguía dándole libertad a la bella voz que poseía y se llevaba una mano al pecho.  
Unas ganas de llorar me invadieron sin explicación, era como si me estuviera trayendo serenata a mitad del día. La gente que me apretujaba a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, y me vi perdida en las capas de terciopelo de su voz; pegué la frente al vidrio, ¿es que su voz podría llegar a ser más hermosa? Si ya era inspiradora cuando salía de su garganta como palabras, ahora no tenía comparación. Simulé una sonrisa.


	43. Caitulo 43

Capitulo 43

fue entonces que me percaté de que una lágrima había escapado de mis ojos y había llegado hasta mis labios. Estaba llorando.  
Allí estaba y no era un sueño, una ilusión o una cruel jugarreta de mi mente. Entonces capté que colgando del edificio, había un enorme cartel que decía "Nessuna fuga di nuovo" con grandes letras azules. No sabía qué decía, jamás había aprendido italiano, pero cual fuera el mensaje, me impedía moverme, quería permanecer allí, observándolo.  
Hice una comparación, y mi exposición salió perdiendo. Natsu era hermoso, en todo sentido que pudiera verle; su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo incluso, así usara el atuendo más ridículo del planeta. De pronto, un pensamiento me cruzó por la mente, ¿existía la posibilidad de que él me quisiera a mí? ¿Tan sólo a mí? Tenía que haber una razón por la que en este momento estuviera allí, cantándome esas hermosas palabras que me llenaban el alma, ese "por siempre" que agregó a su melodía, pero, ¿todo ello era verdad? Y si lo era, ¿acaso no seguiría siendo malo? El recuerdo desgarrador que aun no me abandonaba, era aquel en el que veía los ojos hinchados y rojos de Lisanna , la tristeza en su rostro y la radiografía de su alma hecha pedazos. ¿Es que yo podía ser tan cínica como para terminar de arrebatarle lo que más amó?  
Miré de nuevo a Natsu y otra lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Ni siquiera yo misma me entendía; si él me quería y yo lo amaba más que a mi vida misma, ¿cómo podíamos estar juntos? ¿El dolor de Lisanna era el precio a pagar? Me lastimaba querer hacerlo para estar con Natsu, no podía ser tan egoísta, ¿o sí? Era verdad que había pasado el tiempo, pero aunque para mí fuera eterno, en realidad no había sido bastante. En dos meses nadie sana una herida, y mucho menos si es tan profunda como la que yo había hecho. ¿Es que nunca podría llegar a estar con Natsu? ¿Ser feliz con él? ¿Tenía que conocerlo? Pero tampoco podía ignorar todo este amor que me quemaba por dentro, me hacía hervir la sangre y que ya hasta dudaba me cupiera en el corazón o en el cuerpo entero.  
Sentí a Loke a mi lado.  
-Dile que no es demasiado tarde –me susurró y la gente volvió a mí alrededor, volví a la realidad que me asfixiaba.  
Dí una rápida mirada a Loke y luego la volví a Natsu; el murmullo de la gente me hizo perder las voces en mi cabeza, mientras la de Natsu continuaba metiéndose por mis oídos y llegaba a mi corazón. El suspiro angustiado que solté se hizo visible al empañar el cristal de la ventana, ¿por qué tenía que pensar demasiado las cosas? ¿Volver a escapar sería muy cobarde?  
La música paró y junto a ella mi corazón estrepitosamente colapsó en nuevos latidos. Natsu miró hacía mí y aun a tal distancia, pude sentirme abrigada en el calor de su mirada.  
-¿Qué esperas? –me instó Loke, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía.  
Natsu no se movía, pero el par de músicos detrás de él comenzaron a retirarse, haciendo que la escena pareciera viva. Era hora de aclarar las cosas con Natsu y conmigo misma, también. Comencé a mover los pies hacía atrás y despegué las manos del cristal, dejando la huella de mis palmas. Natsu notó mi movimiento y en cuanto me dí la media vuelta, dio un salto hacía atrás y se echó a correr. No supe qué más hizo, porque caminé hasta las escaleras y bajé a grandes zancadas medio desequilibradas hasta la planta baja. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Mi cabeza era un completo caos e iba viéndome los pies al caminar, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta a todo este dilema.  
Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, donde la luz taciturna del sol escaso ya comenzaba a alumbrar, un brazo me cerró el paso. El pecho agitado de Natsu se movía de arriba abajo bajo su sudadera negra y su respiración irregular me movía los cabellos de tanta cercanía. Tenerlo así de cerca después de tanto tiempo hizo que me debilitara por completo, pero me obligué a sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tenía para mantenerme de pie, aun cuando mi corazón estallara contra mi pecho.  
-No escapes de nuevo –musitó, entrecortadamente y su aliento me estremeció el alma.  
-¿Qué? –logré decir.  
-Es lo que dice el cartel –hizo ademán para señalar el enorme eslogan que caía del edificio continúo, mientras medio esbozaba una tenue sonrisa-. No vuelvas a escapar, . Si lo haces, no voy a parar de perseguirte.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté, aun incrédula de que estuviera allí, hablándome.  
-Ya te lo dije, no voy a descansar si sigues escapando de esa manera, ¿es que no ves? –me tomó de las muñecas y la piel ardió con su tacto, como antes- No eres fácil de olvidar, te he buscado como un loco por cielo, mar y tierra.  
-Dos meses, Natsu –musité, con apenas un hilo de voz-. Dos meses han pasado. Si has estado buscándome, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?  
-Tampoco eres fácil de encontrar –su mirada se angustió-. Corrí por mis maletas en cuanto te fuiste de Venecia,Lucy. Esa misma noche tomé un vuelo a un país cercano, pensando que tú estarías allí.

-¿A qué país?

-Egipto.

-¿Qué?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que a ese lugar escaparías? Dijiste que era lo suficientemente lejos para huir de tus problemas –su voz comenzó a agitarse-. Estuve buscándote por más de un mes en cada rincón de Egipto, Lucy.  
-Pero sabías muy bien que volvería a Tokyo. Tú lo oíste de mis propios labios –no sabía si sus palabras eran sólo un pretexto para excusar el tiempo, no sabía si era verdad tampoco. Pero es que me costaba trabajo aceptar que estaba allí y me quería, después de lo que yo había oído decirle a Minerva.  
-¿Y quién me aseguraba que fuera verdad? –cuestionó, sin soltarme las manos- A lo mejor sabrías que yo te buscaría a donde quiera que fueras y decidiste mentir para que no pudiera encontrarte.  
-¿Mentir? –la voz me tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, finas y cálidas recorrieron mis mejillas- Natsu, mentir era lo que menos llegaría a hacer en un momento como ese.  
-¿A no? –Me miró, incrédulo y sarcástico- ¿Y esa vez que me dijiste que no me amabas? –Enterró su mirada jade en mí y el corazón se me colapsó- ¿Fue mentira o fue verdad?  
-Eso fue distinto –dije, con voz ahogada.  
-¿Por qué distinto?  
-¡Por Lisanna! –su nombre hizo doler mis labios.

-Ella siempre fue tu elección –musitó-, ¿pero qué hay de ti? ¡Qué hay de mí! Lucy, te juro que quise evitar esto –me apretó las muñecas-, pensaba en Lisanna y en el daño que le provocaría si confesaba que estaba enamorado de ti. Muchas veces quise terminar con ella, pero no me atrevía y para ser sincero, tampoco quería cuando veía que coqueteabas con Jellal. Estaba furioso de verte junto a él y yo no podía quedarme sólo en ese momento. No era que utilizara a Lisanna, también me dolía dejarla. Por supuesto que la quería, la quería mucho; y no me cabía en la cabeza como es que se podía llegar a estar enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Hasta que comprendí que no se puede, la quería a ella, pero de una manera distinta en la que sentía que te quería a ti. Cuando estaba contigo era como… no escuchar las voces de los demás, como si estuviera donde quisiera estar y no donde todo el mundo quiere que esté. Esa era la diferencia. Contigo era yo, con Lisanna era la orden de las personas a mí alrededor. Por supuesto que me sentí un idiota por fijarme en la persona menos indicada, traté de evitarlo, pararlo, ignorarlo, ¡de todo! Pero cada día era más imposible. Hasta que me di cuenta que no podía luchar más con esto. Pero estaba confundido, no sabía si tú me querías a mí o si yo era el único. Hasta ese día en que te embriagaste y te llevé a casa, no podía dejarte sola en el departamento por eso te llevé a mi hogar; cuando tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos delicadas y me besaste te juro que removiste todo dentro de mí, algo que jamás me había pasado. No me creas si no quieres pero es la verdad. Lucy, entiéndeme, me sentí como un idiota tanto tiempo, sé que tú viviste con la misma agonía que yo; nos merecemos una oportunidad, un final feliz –rogó.

-¿Feliz? ¿Podrá de veras suceder? –Dije- Tú dime Natsu, ¿y Minerva?

Al oír su nombre Natsu se echó hacía atrás, como sorprendido de que la mencionara. Intentaba controlar mis lágrimas, pero no podía pararlas.  
-¿Minerva...?  
-Te vi hablando con ella la última vez, dijiste que… –la voz volvió a quebrárseme- fue la novia que más quisiste, ¿y me dices a mí mentirosa? –quise desasirme de su agarré pero fue imposible.  
-Por eso escapaste –relacionó-, Lucy, ¿por qué no terminaste de oír toda la frase?  
Le miré, ceñuda y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Le dije eso, le dije que ella había sido la novia que más había querido, hasta que me fui a Venecia y conocí a Lisanna, y que gracias a ella había conocido después a la persona que más he amado en toda la vida. Le dije que lo sentía, pero que no fuera hipócrita conmigo. Por favor, Lucy, no me juzgues. Lo que siento por ti es verdad, me hiciste escribir canción tras canción, hiciste que mi sueño se cumpliera cuando un famoso cantante le puso voz a mi letra. Lo que acabo de cantarte, ¿no te dice nada? –dijo, casi desesperado- No digas que es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto.  
Me miró por un largo instante y yo, con la voz atascada en el nudo de mi garganta le sostuve la mirada, sin poder hablar. Su entrecejo se arrugó levemente en señal de desesperación a mi silencio y de pronto y sin aviso, soltó mis manos para colocarlas en mis mejillas y aferrar mi rostro con temor de abandono y lo condujo hasta sus labios, que al instante de juntarse con los míos, ardieron con un fuego descomunal que quemaba placenteramente. No podía creer que los estuviera tocando de nuevo, que ambas bocas estuvieran bailando con la misma pasión con la que danzaron al unisón la primera vez. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se deshizo en el suyo y mi corazón golpeteaba contra su duro pecho.  
Pero aun no estaba segura de nada y el pensamiento que me había cruzado la mente hace unos minutos volvió como una ráfaga y me hizo separarme abruptamente de él. Lo aventé del pecho con una escasa fuerza de voluntad y me miró, confundido; mientras sentía mis labios arder y pedir enérgicos ser de nuevo unidos a los de él.  
-No es que sea tarde –dije-, pero tampoco que esto sea de verdad lo correcto –no pude resistir más e intenté alejarme de él.  
-Te lo ruego, no escapes de nuevo –soltó, como si fuese un sollozo, viéndome caminar.  
Giré sobre mis talones para mirarle, la vista volvió a empañárseme.  
-No estoy escapando, Natsu. Sólo dame tiempo para… para pensarlo.  
-¿Tiempo para pensarlo? –repitió, incrédulo- Lucy, pasaron dos meses sin tenerte. No puedo creer que sigas pensando en algo que no seas tú.


	44. Capitulo 44

Capitulo 44

No dije nada, sólo tragué saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que me asfixiaba la garganta y me di la media vuelta, dejándolo allí, mirando cómo me alejaba. Si él de verdad me quería no iba a dejarme ir, pero yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué hacer.  
Me decía que él y yo éramos lo correcto, pero ¿cómo estar segura de ello? ¿Lo correcto era pisotear el ya destrozado corazón de Lisanna? ¿Vivir con la culpa comiéndome por dentro? ¿O qué era lo correcto? Sentía que la cabeza me explotaba. Tomé un taxi para ir al hotel, pero en realidad le pedí que me llevara al parque central. No tenía ganas de encerrarme en un cuarto sofocándome a mi misma. Tenía que despejar mi cabeza, ordenar mis ideas, es que no había acabado cuando me fui de Venecia, el corazón roto de Lisanna me seguía persiguiendo incluso más que Natsu. Pero, ¿no era lo que quería? ¿Tener a Natsu para mí y que él me quisiera? Pero, ¿qué tanto me quería?

Bajé del taxi y caminé hasta alguna banca vacía, esto no era como los parques de Venecia, pero sí muy parecido. Ubiqué una no muy lejos y al llegar hasta ella me senté, el frío metal me hizo estremecer la piel al contacto. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando el aire me acarició en un soplo. Podía ver a Natsu en mi futuro, pero Lisanna era parte de toda mi vida; allí estaba ese maldito dilema de nuevo, ¿es que nunca iba a terminar? ¿Había una solución acaso? Sollocé en silencio, ¿qué era lo que yo quería? Quería ser feliz a lado de Natsu y daría mi vida por compartirla con él. Pero el fantasma de Lisanna seguía allí y eso no me dejaba avanzar nada. Aunque Lisanna ya estaba muy lejos, ¿no? ¿Qué podía perder ahora? pero, ¿de verdad valía la pena? Quería saber qué tanto me quería Harry, si me amaba como yo lo amaba a él y sí esto valía el riesgo.

Se hizo tarde, entre cavilaciones y dilemas, el silencio pintó su ocaso; supe que era mejor irme ya. Y aunque había pasado el tiempo, no quería pensar en que Natsu, quizá esta vez hubiese dejado de perseguirme, ¿y si lo hizo? Ya no podía con tantas dudas, mañana regresaba a Chiyoda y si Natsu no apareciese de nuevo, entonces no le importaba tanto como decía.  
Tomé otro taxi para que me llevara al hotel, siendo ya las ocho treinta de la noche. Rogaba al cielo por una señal, lo que fuera, algo que me indicara que correr el riesgo valía la pena. Algo que me dijera que Lisanna estaría bien fuera cual fuera mi decisión. En ese momento pensé en algo que no me había pasado por la cabeza: Sting. Pero al instante de cavilar su nombre en mi mente, un puñado de preguntas aparecieron como reacción secundaria. ¿Natsu estaría enterado ya de que su hermano está enamorado de Lisanna? ¿Sting seguirá enamorado de Lisanna? ¿Qué hizo después de que fue tras ella la vez que…? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos ahora? Lo ultimo que supe fue lo que Erza me había contado, pero eso no respondía mucho. Nada en realidad.  
-Aquí es –le señalé al taxista al ver el hotel. Pagué y luego me bajé del auto.  
Había dejado trascurrir varias horas. No sabía qué había sucedido con mi exposición, con Natsu, no sabía nada. Me reí de pensar que las dos veces que he presentado la exposición he huido sin estar en el final. Pobre Loke, tenía que recompensarlo de alguna manera. Subí hasta mi habitación, con el plan de llamarlo. Él era mi único informante de todo.  
Pasé la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y la calidez de mi habitación me invadió al instante. Sobre la elegante alfombra verde olivo que tapizaba el suelo, había un sobre ancho y rectangular con mi nombre en la cara superior. Cerré la puerta y me agaché para levantarlo, curiosa. Era delgado y liviano, lo que sea que trajera dentro era sólo cartón o algún papel duro. Lo abrí, más curiosa que antes y cuando saqué su contenido, pude por fin ver qué era. Había un par de fotografías, sólo dos. El corazón me palpitó con esos latidos tan conocidos y enamorados. En la primera fotografía había una palabra que fue retratada en algún negocio, como los carteles o letreros que se pegan a las vitrinas o cuelgan de la parte superior de la entrada. La segunda fue tomada en algo de algún adorno romántico para San Valentín y allí estaba mi señal. Juntas decían "Te amo". Estaba casi segura de quién las había enviado, porque conocía la letra que dibujaba mi nombre en la portada. Dí la vuelta a una fotografía y en la esquina inferior derecha decía Natsu.  
Las lágrimas desbordaron por mis ojos. Natsu no iba a parar nunca, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más podía pedirle al cielo? No necesitaba otra señal, me estaba demostrando que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Quería mi final feliz, ¡lo anhelaba! ¿Pero dónde estaba Natsu? Giré por costumbre mi cabeza en todas direcciones, pero era un cuarto de hotel, allí no había nadie excepto yo. Mañana me iba, ¿dónde diablos estaba Natsu ahora? Corrí rápidamente hacía el teléfono y marqué a Loke. Las lágrimas desesperadas me inundaron más los ojos porque no me contestaba.  
-No, Loke no. No me hagas esto ahora –susurré al dejar pasar cuatro timbrazos sin que me contestara.  
Otros dos más y me mandó al buzón.  
-Maldición –colgué el teléfono y me dejé caer sobre mis brazos, llorando.  
¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Ya hasta dudaba que ese nivel de idiotez que yo había alcanzado fuera común. ¿Tiempo para pensarlo? ¡Pero qué estúpida, si eso era lo que yo deseba desde el principio! Derramé mi pesar en las pesadas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. Mañana me iba, ¿dónde iba a encontrarlo?  
Mientras seguía llorando como tonta, lamentándome, unos golpes tenues llamaron a mi puerta; ¿quién molestaba ahora? no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, a menos de que fuera… ¡Loke! Pasé los puños de mis manos por mi cara para tratar de limpiarme las lágrimas y corrí a trompicones hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me llevé una mano al corazón porque al reconocer a la persona parada tras el umbral, pensé que iba a salírseme del pecho.  
-¡Natsu! –abrí los ojos y parpadeé repetidas veces, tratando de que el rastro de agua se evaporara.  
-No renuncies a mí –musitó, fuerte y claro, y con rostro duro-. Por favor.  
Lo miré incapaz de hablar, aun bajo la tenue luz del pasillo del hotel, era hermoso. Su cabello corto pero despeinado y el vello facial que adornaba su rostro lo hacía lucir como una de mis fotografías, pero más bello.  
-Sé que me pediste tiempo –dio un paso y luego otro, hasta que estuvo adentro de la habitación. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler ese exquisito perfume que lo caracterizaba-. Pero yo ya no puedo esperar más. Lucy, yo sé que me amas –su aliento me movió los cabellos al hablar. Estaba perdiendo mi equilibrio -, pero dime qué más puedo hacer para demostrártelo yo –su voz se quebró y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos-. Lucy, háblame. Dime algo. Lo que sea.  
Le contemplé deliciosamente y luego le sonreí entre lágrimas. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y el vello facial me picoteó la piel de las palmas.  
-Ya no voy a escapar Natsu –susurré-. Sé lo que quiero.  
-¿Y qué es? –en su pregunta, el temor fue visible.  
-A ti –musité y me acerqué hasta sus labios.  
Los unimos de nuevo, primero suavemente, pero luego el beso fue tomando profundidad. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y él en mi cintura, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo. Se abrió paso con la lengua y jugueteó con la mía para luego volver a un beso tranquilo pero igual de apasionado y lleno de amor. En mi estómago las mariposas se desataron enloqueciendo y la piel se me erizó bajo las manos de Natsu que la acariciaban. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo separé del mío; los labios me punzaban y aun en contra de su propia voluntad se despegaron de los de Natsu, aunque él quiso buscarlos de nuevo.  
-Natsu, espera –jadeé.  
-Lo bueno del tiempo es que cura las heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción –musitó e intentó acariciarlos otra vez con los suyos.  
-Natsu –pero yo me hice para atrás unos pocos centímetros, ya que él me tenía entre sus brazos.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Me amas? –pregunté, como niña tonta.  
El rió y el soplo de su risa fue embriagador.  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Tú crees que si no te amara, habría cruzado el mediterráneo para ir a buscarte a Egipto, luego a Tokyo, para al último perseguirte hasta aquí y ponerme a cantar en medio de todo Kyoto para que me escucharas y luego estar dispuesto a ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo si eso es lo que quieres? Lucy –retiró sus manos de mi cintura y las llevó hasta mis mejillas, ambos quedamos en la misma posición. Me miró a los ojos y habló lo más claro posible-, juro que te amo como un loco, como un demente y desquiciado que no soporta vivir sin ti. Juro que como te amo jamás he amado a nadie y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ser el padre tus hijos. ¿Eso te contesta tu pregunta?

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla pero no terminó su camino ya que Natsu la interceptó con un beso.  
-Ti amo, il mio bella musa fotografa –susurró a mi oído, besó mis labios y luego me dejé envolver en su amor.  
Había tomado una decisión de la que no me iba a arrepentir, ahora podía estar segura, entre sus brazos y con mis labios unidos a los suyos. Pude ver la escena de nosotros dos besándonos como en las películas, cuando en el centro de la pantalla permanece la pareja y cómo se va alejando desde arriba. Era increíble que en mi cabeza no existiera otra cosa que Natsu en ese momento, increíble que a pesar de tantos errores y desengaños, estuviéramos allí y él conmigo. Pero más increíble fue que, mi fruto prohibido a final de cuentas fue el indicado

_**Aqui los capítulos de hoy... espero les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias por leer y por reviews**_

_**y bueno solo quiero decir que ya solo faltan dos capitulos para terminar la historia así que espero que les guste el final n.n**_


	45. Capitulo 45

Capitulo 45

-No estoy muy segura –hice un mohín, sintiendo cómo el corazón me latía nervioso bajo mi pecho.  
El sonrió y se acercó para besarme la cabeza.  
-¿Qué piensas que va a pasar? –me dijo, y su aliento al hablar me movió los cabellos.  
-No sé, Natsu –musité, viendo cómo se podía vislumbrar la cúspide del edificio del aeropuerto tras la ventanilla trasera del taxi-. Sé que ha pasado un año –dije, mientras su nariz seguía revolviéndome el pelo-, pero te recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos, me dio una bofetada –mi entrecejo se arrugó en una expresión de congoja al recordarlo.  
Natsu rió y el soplo de su risa me acarició el cuello, luego sus labios se posaron en él dulcemente, haciéndome erizar la piel.  
-Tú mejor que nadie conoces a Lisanna; ella no puede guardar el rencor durante tanto tiempo –me dijo, ahora mirándome-. Además, ahora ya está bien, ya está con Sting –me sonrió-. El tiempo cura las heridas, ¿recuerdas?  
-No todas, Natsu –contradije, ahora de veras nerviosa, ya que el taxi aparcaba justo frente al aeropuerto.  
Natsu pagó el taxi y como quien no quiere la cosa bajé de el. Me quedé de pie hasta que Natsu se colocó a mi lado y pasó una mano por mi cintura. Su tacto me hizo sentir un poco mejor.  
-Vamos –me dijo, empujándome amablemente.  
Caminé a su lado, mientras la gente iba de un lado a otro con maletas y boletos en la mano.  
-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Qué acaso sus últimas palabras para ti fueron "Está bien Natsu, no hay problema que te hayas enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Vete en paz"? –farfullé y pensé que se iba a reír, pero en vez de eso, su rostro se volvió un poco tenso.  
-No. Ya sabes que no me despedí, pero… mira, si quisieron venir a visitarnos yo creo que ya no hay rencores –se encogió de hombros-. Tranquila, ¿sí? –me besó la cien mientras seguíamos caminando para sentarnos a esperar que el vuelo llegara.  
Luego de unos minutos los vimos salir por la puerta por donde emergían los demás pasajeros provenientes del vuelo de Italia y reconocí los cabellos Plateados de Lisanna, su mirada iba baja, indiferente, la seguía conociendo.  
-Natsu… –murmuré temerosa, a nada de decirle que nos echáramos a correr.  
-¡Ya los vi! –pero me interrumpió y tomándome fuertemente de la mano, me hizo correr hacía ellos-. ¡Sting! –gritó y levantó su mano izquierda para que lo viera.  
Fijé mi vista en Lisanna y nada más en ella; no es que no extrañara a mi mejor amigo pero quería saber cuál era la expresión de Lisanna y si no era tan mala idea echarme a correr. Al momento de oír la voz de Natsu, levantó la vista y sus ojos al verlo, lucían distintos, era la clase de mirada que das a un viejo amigo que aprecias sinceramente. Luego me miró a mí y aunque me congelé repentinamente tensa, ella esbozó una tenue sonrisita apenas visible y volvió a bajar la mirada, haciéndome sentir confundida y atolondrada.  
-¡Natsu, Lucy! –la voz de Sting me hizo mirarle, no lucía tan distinto, de hecho ninguno de los dos había cambiado.  
-Hermano –Natsu abrazó a Sting en un cariño fraternal cuando estuvimos por fin cerca los cuatro y yo volví a mirar a Lisanna, cautelosa aun.  
-Hola –me dijo ella con una tenue sonrisita dibujada en su rostro.  
-Hola, Lisanna –respondí tímida, era raro intercambiar con ella palabras después de un año y siendo las últimas un sin fin de maldiciones.  
Miró a Natsu y le sonrió, no como lo hacía antes, pero si se notaba sincera.  
-Lisanna –dijo él y se inclinó para abrazarla. Un abrazo rápido e incómodo para Lisanna, según pude notarlo en su rostro-. ¿Vamos a algún restaurante? Yo invito, como bienvenida. Qué dicen? –ofreció Natsu.  
-Suena bien –admitió Sting-. ¿Me acompañas por las maletas? –le preguntó, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que lo hacía por dejarme a solas con Lisanna.  
Estuve a punto de ir tras ellos cuando la voz de Natsu me detuvo.  
-Espérenos aquí, no tardamos, ¿está bien? –me guiñó un ojo y siguió a su hermano entre el tumulto de gente.  
Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo y giré sobre mis talones para ver a Lisanna, su mirada seguía baja hasta el momento en que notó que la miré, fue entonces que poco a poco comenzó a alzarla.  
-Dime, ¿has visto a Jellal o Erza? –pregunté, como para entablar conversación, haciéndome recordar irónicamente cómo antes no había huecos de silencio en nuestras pláticas.  
-Oh, sí, Jellal te envía saludos, bueno, Jellal y Erza, los dos –sonrió.  
-Oh… genial –fue todo lo que pude articular.  
Bajé la mirada y me dediqué a golpetear nerviosamente el suelo con la suela de mi zapato, mientras las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta se removían ansiosas entre el pequeño espacio.  
-Escucha… –la firme voz de Lisanna me hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente-, sé… sé que nuestra relación se… se quebró al último –estaba nerviosa, igual yo o un poco más que yo-. Y, tuviste razón, creo que fue falta de comunicación o algo así –hizo un mohín-. Sólo… –exhaló- sólo quiero decirte que no te guardo rencores y que… –me miró- espero no me los guardes a mí. Reaccioné bastante mal y dije palabras que no debí de haberte dicho. Supongo que también le debo una disculpa a Natsu por eso –dijo como para sí-. El punto es, que quizá no volvamos a ser las… mejores amigas que éramos antes; pero… al menos no seamos enemigas. Yo la verdad te… estimo mucho –se encogió de hombros.  
La miré y respiré, era increíble que aun adivinara mis pensamientos.  
-Gracias Lisanna –dije-. Gracias por, bueno, por no odiarme –ella rió y movió la cabeza-, disculpa por… todo. Yo…  
-Lucy –me interrumpió-, no tienes que darme explicaciones ahora, digo, el tiempo ya pasó y bueno, yo estoy con Sting –me sonrió.  
-Hablando de eso, en serio me alegra que estén juntos. Sting es genial y te ama demasiado.  
-Sí, lo sé, me lo ha demostrado y a decir verdad estoy feliz.  
Aquella confesión me hizo respirar.  
-Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz, Lisanna –dije.  
-Tú también. Yo espero que…  
-¡Listo niñas! –dijo Sting a mi espalda, interrumpiendo a Lisanna-. Vayamos a comer.  
Sting le extendió la mano a Lisanna y ella la tomó, luego caminaron juntos hasta la salida. Detrás íbamos Natsu y yo, él cargaba las maletas de Sting con una mano y con la otra me tomaba de la cintura. Me miró y yo hice lo mismo, luego me sonrió.  
-¿Todo bien? –susurró y su hálito cálido me hizo bailotear los cabellos pequeños que caían despeinados.  
Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa.  
-Sting me contó que va muy bien con Lisanna y que espera que ella sea la mujer de su vida –se acercó a mi oído al susurrarlo y la piel se me erizó completa.  
Me alejé un poco para poder mirarle.  
-Me alegra que estén felices. Lo merecen –musité.  
-Por supuesto.  
Al salir la luz de medio día nos alumbró y Sting ya se encontraba subiendo sus maletas al taxi. Natsu corrió en su ayuda y subió también las que él venía cargando, me quedé de pie a unos metros. Sting y Natsu reían haciendo bromas y ese tipo de cosas entre hermanos, mientras que Lisanna miraba a uno de ellos como jamás había mirado a alguien. Podía ver en sus ojos que realmente estaba enamorada y de la forma más sincera y profunda que jamás haya visto. Sting le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió y ella, al notarse en el reflejo de sus ojos, una chispa le iluminó el rostro.  
Entonces, ¿qué se volvía ahora todo el sufrimiento anterior? No había nada en el mundo capaz de separarme del hombre que yo amaba, ni fuerza sobrenatural que separara a Sting de Lisanna. Es que así era como debía de estar el mundo, así era como debió de ser desde un principio; pero, si no hubiéramos sufrido, jamás podríamos haber llegado hasta donde estábamos ahora. No traía mi cámara pero fue como si tomara una fotografía en mi mente de aquella escena del mundo correcto, revelándola donde iba a permanecer guardada por siempre. En mi corazón.

Después de haber estado perdido en mi misma, entre el querer y no poder; sumida en una total confusión, logré escapar hasta lo alto y conseguir lo que realmente necesitaba. Dicen que las cosas buenas tardan tiempo, pero que las realmente maravillosas, suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Ahora aquí estaba, en este momento, teniendo en mis brazos a la único hombre que amaba, y estaba dispuesto a hacer con el, un nuevo manual de lo prohibido

_**Bueeeeno aqui esta el final**_

_**Creditos a la respectiva autora (la verdad no se quien es, solo se que el fic original era de Joe Jonas)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y perdon si se me escapaban los nombres de la historia **_


End file.
